Made Of Scars
by BloodiedAngel2362
Summary: Layia had accepted her fate, she had accepted who she had to become to survive and she had accepted how it was all going to end... that is until she met him. Billy/OC. Rated M for Harsh Language, Sex, Violence, Drugs, Abuse, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published fanfiction. I don't have a beta reader so if there are some mistakes I apologize. Thanks to hoppnhorn for inspiring me to finally publish my writing.**

* * *

><p><em>Home is where the blood is, Home is where the heart is.<em>

That statement held more meaning for Layia than most people thought possible. And now that she was back home again in South Boston after ten years she felt that hard truth fully set upon on her like the heavy burden it was, a two ton boulder weighing her down.

The past is a strange and temperamental thing. It's as though it takes on a life of its own, becomes something more than lingering memories and fleeting feelings. It's like your shadow, always following behind you, not quite there but not quite gone either. But every now and then, just like your shadow, your past catches up to you, becoming one with your mind, body and heart, past molding to present and ultimately altering your future. The vital question is how much power does your past hold over your present and future? Do you have a say in the consequences or are you just along for the journey? And is the resulting outcome going to raise you up or destroy you? Questions such as these need answering and Layia was unknowingly settling herself into the ride that would produce these seemingly impossible answers.

Layia was 5ft 7', with a slender toned body and curves in all the right places. Her hair was dark brown with soft waves, reaching a little bit below her shoulder blades. She had bright hazel eyes with specks of brown in them and skin that had a naturally sun kissed glow, like a light healthy tan.

Tonight she wore black skinny jeans that partially covered her black boots with 3 in. heels. Her upper half was adorned in a dark purple tank top with lace lining the top and a black form fitting jacket. Three silver rings resided on her fingers while a necklace hung around her neck that her mother had given to her when she was a child. It was silver, in the shape of a heart with two roses in the middle. A symbol of a mother's love for her daughter.

Boston was as complex as the woman smoothly driving the streets with her car purring underneath her. Shady parts of town, rough apartment complexes, gated homes, suburbs with brand new condos, local favorites, college campuses, bars, dance clubs, salons, cafés, clean walkways, ones that were never maintained, and all kinds of businesses had their place in the city. The atmosphere in this part of Southie was thick with fear and foreboding, as though it held a dark secret that should never be revealed. The only people who lingered on the shadowy sidewalks were dangerous men, hookers, and the occasional naive newcomer. But none of that chased Layia away. It drew her in, beckoning to her like her own personal siren song.

The onslaught of heavy emotions caused by the unsettling reunion with her hometown irritated Layia, fueling her desire for a robust drink. It made sense that the simple brick building that housed a bar called the Four Roses caught her attention. Layia pulled off the mostly deserted street and into the adjoining parking lot. She knew what to expect that moment her eyes fell upon it, strong alcohol, rough men, and a never ending supply of cigarette smoke. Just the way she liked it. After giving herself a once over in the overhead mirror and locking her car she made her way to the thick doors that separated Layia from her temporary sanctuary.

Artificial heat engulfed her body as the doors gave way to the rugged establishment. The intense aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafted through the musty air and filled her nose the second she stepped inside. It was a smell that had always been oddly comforting for her and tonight was no different. As it filled Layia's senses she felt the maddening tension leave her mind and body. She didn't recall this bar from the last time she was here. Of course she was fourteen then and didn't remember much about that time at all. She had pushed those memories away for a reason. Layia let a small, barely noticeable grin tug at the corners of her full lips. This was exactly what she needed tonight.

Four Roses didn't look more special than any other tavern she had been to. The bar itself was located on the left side against the wall. Past the bar was the back room where worn tables and chairs that had men seated throughout them were placed. One table in particular was full with eight men and **him** drinking and smoking the night away at it while scantily clad women tossed them longing glances. A pool table, a game machine that didn't appear to be working and an assortment of other knickknacks also filled the space. She could see a hall on the side that likely led to the bathrooms and a few back rooms whose purposes she didn't care to think about. If only Layia knew what this place and the nine men at that table had in store for her, she would have taken back her statement about it not being a special bar.

Her black heels made a distinct clicking sound on the sticky floor while her wavy chocolate hair swayed with every step she took to the barstool. She had grabbed the attention of everyone in the local haunt. Her attire alone set her apart from the other women that frequented this bar, not to mention the way she carried herself with genuine confidence. Presence and first impressions were always held significance.

She could feel the patron's eyes boring into her, trying to figure out why a girl like her was in a bar like this while the males simultaneously thought about how to get into her pants. As she took a seat on the worn, wood, perch her black skinny jeans shifted lower and her top lifted higher, revealing the toned flesh of her lower back and the scars that adorned it. Layia was grateful that the old wounds were barely noticeable in the dim light of the tavern. She wasn't fond of the questions that came when people saw them.

**He** was watching her as intently as every other man in Four Roses was, the eyes of his gang enjoying the same visual. Women like her were a rare sight in his bar, in his life and he had to admit the usual lineup of sluts he fucked barely gave him pleasure anymore. That would explain why his lap was bare tonight despite all the women that were trying to win him over from a distance. They were desperate for his attention and would happily do whatever he said, but they weren't the best lays and it was getting harder to get off from their overused shit. Now her on the other hand, she had potential. Her outfit was perfect, hugging her curves just right, showing that she wasn't anorexic but a real woman. Her lips were full and naturally pink, giving him vivid images of the things he wanted to do with her mouth. His eyes fell to her breasts. He could tell they were real, not large by any means but firm and just the right size to fill his hands. Her ass was perky and slightly round, the perfect size to go with the rest of her figure. The combination of it all was enough to get every man in the bar tightening against the front of his jeans. She was gorgeous and she was going to be his for one frenzied, pleasure filled night.

"Double shot of Jack and a glass of straight Disaronno." Sammy looked rather surprised for a brief moment before he went to work, getting her order. It wouldn't be the first time the bartender practically gawked at her choice of liquor. Apparently women and whiskey didn't usually go together. Cosmos and getting drunk after a few glasses was more common. Fuck that. She had never had a weak drink in her life and she wasn't about to start now.

Layia smiled in her mind as the drinks were placed in front of her. Perfect. She quickly knocked back the shot of whiskey and started consuming the glass of Amaretto. Less than a minute had passed before the strong alcohol was flowing through her system and she was ordering a repeat. On nights like tonight Layia wasn't much for savoring her liquor, she just wanted the effects to start kicking in. Layia was about to down her second shot when a man decided it was in both of their best interests if he planted his fat ass next to her.

"Strong drink for such a pretty little thing. Ya sure you can handle it?" He asked, slurring his words with a sneer on his face.

"The fuck you call what I just did?" She spat back, not even bothering to look at him as she spoke. Ignorant prick. Soon after the words left her lips she quickly swallowed the double shot of Jack.

The taken back expression that crossed his face at her comeback amused Layia. He'd obviously been expecting a very different response, that's what he got for drunkenly mistaking her for a stupid whore.

The man quickly regained his composure, his eyes had darkened some but his tone remained drunk and happy. "Come on sweetheart, you don' gotta be like that. I mean if ya aren't here for this." He said motioning to his crotch, as if that's all any woman who came in here was after. "Then what are ya here fer?"

"I'm here for a stiff drink. Not a limp dick." He was really starting to agitate her and she knew that downgrading a man's member was a surefire way to drastically hurt his pride, especially when the insult had to be true. "And I'm not your fuckin' sweetheart." The anger in her tone was more pronounced this time but she kept her self-control. She just wanted to enjoy her drink in peace for once. Was that too much to ask?

He leaned into her, his close proximity making her stomach churn. Showers were a foreign concept to this man. Repulsive. "I'm being nice here but ya fuckin' pushing it… sweetheart." Layia was well aware he said that last word with emphasize just to piss her off. If only he knew how unwise it was to aggravate her. Layia was so much more than just a pretty face.

"Nice? This is you being nice?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Well fuck me and call me Miss Daisy, I thought this was you being a complete ass." Her dark hues were boring back into his, daring him to keep pushing her. He was giving her the same treatment. His nostrils were flaring and his left hand was gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white.

He kept his mouth shut and jaw tight for a moment, almost as if he was thinking about how to handle her. "Fuck this. Your comin' with me, ya stupid bitch. I'm going to teach ya not to fuck with me like this." He was growling, spit flying but luckily missing her. His words were still garbled with his intoxicated state but his irritation was beyond evident.

"Oh sweetie." Layia taunted. "If I was fuckin' with ya, you would know it." A twisted smirk fell upon her full lips.

"SHUT THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE I DO IT FOR YA!" The man was fuming now, every blood vein in his neck protruding against the red skin. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Ya know what ya are? You're the shell of a man who can't hold his liquor and wouldn't know the first thing about pleasin' a woman if he had a fuckin' instruction manual. It's disgusting and pathetic." Her tone remained eerily calm as she paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "FUCK OFF!"

She was so focused on dealing with the man breathing down her neck that she didn't even notice the one gazing at her from his table in the back, the one who had been staring at her since she walked in. His piercing blue eyes were watching her every move and his ears listening to every word that came from her mouth. He'd had a grin playing on his lips since she started telling the greasy fucker off and he was becoming more intrigued with each harsh comeback she threw at the man. Between her beauty and her attitude he knew he wasn't letting this one go without showing her why he was the proven best fuck in the whole state. If only she knew… it would have been so much easier to give in and go with the man sitting next to her, losing the interest of the man with blue eyes in the process. But then again… she'd never been much for the easy way.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The first chapter, I hope that you really enjoyed it. Leave me some love in reviews and messages. I'm already working on the second chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews on the first chapter, they seriously made my day. Hoppnhorn, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

><p>"You're coming with me now whore! Ya got five fuckin' seconds before I drag your skanky ass out of here kicking and screaming." Even thoroughly pissed off, with his veins popping out and all the blood rushing to his face, he wasn't the least bit intimidating to Layia. He was actually kind of funny looking, like a really irate clown. Layia decided this was the kind of man that made women want to try out lesbianism.<p>

"Are ya really that fuckin' stupid? If I wanted ta go anywhere with ya I wouldn't have spent the last five minutes insulting you." Layia was smiling humorously, this was entertainment for her. "I wouldn't be surprised if your manhood permanently shrunk with the humiliation I'm putting ya sorry ass through."

**He** may have been amused by her insults but the man they were directed at didn't like them so much. Seconds after the last verbal abuse she threw at the man Layia could see his hand reaching to grab her. "Touch me and I guarantee you'll be breathing out of a fuckin' tube for three months." She snarled, toying with him was officially over. He seemed to find her threat unconvincing despite how deadly her tone was and his filthy hand latched onto her wrist, yanking her to her feet.

She swiftly moved her arm, effectively getting her limb out of his weak grasp. Then she mimicked his move and firmly grabbed his wrist. Placing pressure with her fingers where the bone was the weakest she roughly twisted his wrist and pulled it towards her at the same time, painfully shattering the bones and causing him to cry out. His broken appendage was just the beginning. She had warned him after all. Before he had time to recover she clenched her hand into a fist and deftly hit him square on the nose. His head snapped back while the pain of another smashed body part coursed through him.

Sammy was used to this shit having the ruler of Stokely and his legendary temper often residing in the bar. But when anyone besides him or his boys started a fight Sam usually kicked them right out the door, making sure it was a painful exit. However, judging the way **he** was staring at this girl Sammy decided to it would be safer for him to just let her be. It was never pleasant to be on the receiving end of that notorious temper.

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH" The man angrily screamed. He shifted, attempting to connect the fist of his good hand with her face while blood poured out of his nose. Layia was ready to put the fucker in a coma when **he **stepped in.

**He** had seen enough. She was strong and fearless, rare qualities in the women he encountered, qualities that he found appealing. She wasn't someone a lesser man would or should fuck with. But despite the pleasure he was taking in watching this sexy pistol in action the imbecile she was dealing with was irritating the piss out of him. The show was over. It was time to step in and finish this shit quickly so he could go back to enjoying his night… with her.

The man's eyes fell, a look of sheer terror taking over his features. "Billy man, she…" The little worm began but the man now known to her as Billy cut him off.

"Get the fuck out." Billy demanded. His tone deep and rough, yet disturbingly calm. Layia could still sense anger and annoyance coming from him.

"But Billy…" The man started to plead, wiping the blood away from his nose before holding his broken wrist gingerly in his uninjured hand. He was trying to show that he was the victim.

The man knew better than to question Billy Darley. He really was a moron. "Don't make me repeat myself. I have to do that and you'll be leaving here in a fuckin' body bag… Your choice" Perching the burning cigarette between his lips Billy took a long drag, obviously reveling in the fact that he scared the living shit out of this man. The man looked fearfully between Layia and Billy, practically shaking in his badly scuffed boots. He was sobering up fast. "**Don't **ever bring ya worthless ass to my bar again." Billy had an evil gleam in his icy pools as he finished threatening the man who quickly ran out of the pub like the little rat that he was.

This was definitely new. She had always fought her own battles before and never wanted any damn help in the first place. Layia was positive every other person would have been grateful for the assistance but she was irritated and rather pissed off. It aggravated her that the man had been scared of this Billy and not of her. She could've put him in a body bag just as easily as Billy and she would have if Billy hadn't joined in and ruined her fun.

"You usually step in between women and pricks like him?" She sat back down and turned to set her gaze on him. A smirk became etched onto his features as he focused his attention on Layia, settling himself on a stool next to her. He was tall, at least 6 ft 3' with a completely shaved scalp, a look that worked quite well for him. His eyes were the most intense pair of blue/green hues that she had ever seen. A mixture of the awe-inspiring sea and the majestic forest, both equally beautiful and deadly, just like the man before her. They had the same hardness in them that hers did, showing that they had fucked up lives. He was obviously well muscled, the long sleeved gray shirt rolled up to his forearms with a black short sleeved one over it, not doing much to hide that fact. He had broad shoulders, sturdy long legs, and a strong, thick neck. A simple silver cross necklace dangled around his neck. She could see three distinct scars on his face and she was sure he had more covering the rest of his body. His facial hair flattered his strong features and the black tribal tattoos that covered his forearms and snaked up his neck further to proved that he was all man. A true force to be reckoned with.

Layia wasn't blind. She had met men like him before and she knew he was the kind of man that women wanted to the point of desperation. She was positive he had women battling over him constantly, and just as positive he got large unneeded ego boosts from the cat fights he caused. But Layia wasn't most women, she wasn't going to fall on her knees and be another mindless groupie.

He locked his piercing cobalt hues onto hers in an intense gaze as his deep bass rumbled through the air. "Nah. Just the ones that impress me." This girl was Billy's newest prey and he was going to catch her. Since she was that feisty with her words and her fists he could just imagine how incredible she would be with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he mercilessly pounded into her against the wall. He could feel himself straining against his jeans just from the images that he was playing through his mind.

"Lucky me." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" Apparently he was just as arrogant as he was handsome, thinking that she was going to grant him access into her pants. But he was certifiably crazy if he expected her to treat him any differently than that asshole he kicked out of the bar. "In case ya didn't notice I didn't need your help. He would have been out on his ass and beggin' for mercy in a minute."

A mixture of desire and anger flooded his veins. He knew she would be a challenge, he was counting on it. But he had expected her to be at least thankful for his help, especially since he didn't do that for every Bambi, Candy, and Staci that came through the door wanting his dick. In fact he never showed or had the slightest interest in their affairs. Anyone else would have been on their knees by now, thanking him properly but she didn't even say the words. She was just brushing off his assistance entirely without a second thought. This girl was certainly a little spitfire but she would be paying for that attitude towards him later. "That's a fine fuckin' way to thank someone." Billy gruffly retorted.

Instead of telling him just where he could shove a steel pipe Layia decided it would be more entertaining to play with him. Might as well have some fun before it was all over right? And what harm could come from having fun with Billy Darley?

Layia ordered herself another shot before she leaned in close to him. Placing her lips right by his ear she let the petals ghost teasingly over his skin. "I know. For a thank you, you would love it if we went into the back and I started sucking your dick, making ya cum harder than ya ever have before in your entire life." For added emphasize she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear before taking his earlobe into her mouth and sensually sucking the flesh.

A low growl rumbled up from deep within his chest while a smug grin found its way to his lips in reaction to her attentions, letting her know just how much he would love it. The hardness in his jeans had now grown to the point of being very painful and she had barely touched him. That was certainly a first, but he wasn't complaining, she was good.

She had him right where she wanted him. With a smirk Layia pulled back enough to let her eyes meet his again. "What you want and what you get are two very different things Billy." Effectively telling him she had no intention of sucking his dick or doing anything else to get him off.

The grin he had been sporting was gone as her words hit him. She was actually turning him down. That had never happened before and despite knowing all the other women in the bar would give anything for a night with him it was making his blood boil that this one was saying no. The look on her face said she thought she'd bested him but she was wrong. Billy was going to get her and when he did she wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week.

She grabbed her glass of whiskey from the bar, knocking it back before she stood up with the glass still in hand. "By the way, I hear a cold shower takes care of **that** really well." Layia said, motioning to the large bulge in his pants before walking off into the back area of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm splitting this bar scene up a lot but it's going to be long and it felt right to split it up at these points. Let me know what you think! Already working on the next part. Thanks for the support.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very grateful for the amazing support and great reviews that I have received. They make me incredibly happy. Thanks Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee you guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Feelings of shock and anger found themselves lodged in Billy as she walked away. She thoroughly cock teased him, giving him the worst case of blue balls he ever had in his life. He shifted a little, trying to adjust his erection and make himself more comfortable, as his mind processed what just happened.<p>

It was an unspoken law, what Billy Darley wanted Billy Darley got. What the fuck made her think she was the exception to that rule? He should get up, throw her ass out the door and find a beach blonde whore to take care of his needs. But he didn't. Because as irritated as he was Billy was also more intrigued by her and wanted her with even more intensity. On the rare occasion that someone talked back to him it had always been a man. No woman ever had the guts to stand up to him like that.

Billy glanced around the bar to see where she took off to and a sight fell upon his eyes that took the feelings of intrigue and desire temporarily out of the equation. His blue hues found her not only sitting at **his**table, with **his** boys, but she was lounging in **his** seat. The fuck? No one just sat in his spot like that, but there she was smiling at his boys like they were her lifelong friends. The girl had a big fucking pair of brass balls.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, what the hell did ya do to him? I think ya actually shocked him." The words came from a slender but built young man with dyed dark red hair sitting across from her. Normally she would have found that hair color on a grown man funny but it looked good on him. He seemed thoroughly amused that she'd let Billy have it. Apparently standing up to him was something not usually done, and even though the men couldn't hear everything that she said to him her actions spoke volumes. This man had facial features similar to Billy. It was clear with the smirk he was giving her. He had to be related to Billy. He didn't have any tribal ink but he had a star tattoo on one side of his neck and cursive writing on the other. He wore two necklaces one of them being a dog tag, the other a small skull. "I'll save him the embarrassment and not tell ya." A hint of playfulness showed through in Layia's tone.<p>

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey that was on the stained surface she poured herself a shot while taking in the faces of the rest of the men at the table. One of them had dirty brown hair with a mohawk, facial hair above his lips and running along his jaw. The Latin phrase "Carpe Diem" was tattooed across his neck with a star at the end. Black ink in the design of brass knuckles covered the length of his right hand below said knuckles. He wore a simple gold chain around his neck and a silver skull necklace. The man sitting next to him was of Latin descent and bald with strong facial features. His face was clean shaven with the exception of a short cropped, black goatee. He had a tear tattoo by one of his eyes, a stud below his lip and earrings. A large skull was inked across the back of his head and thick tribal tattoos covered his well-defined arms. She had a strong feeling there was even more of the dark ink on his body that she couldn't see.

Layia wasn't born yesterday. She knew she was sitting with a gang. She didn't know their name but the matching tribal tattoos, their fit physique and air they had about them gave them away. They were the real deal. They weren't overly blinged out, trying to look like rappers. Their pants weren't 5 sizes too big, falling off their ass. Everything fit the way it should. Nothing was forced, it's just who they were, one of the gangs that all the other gangs feared and respected. Yet here she was, hanging out with them as relaxed as most people would be in a church. To be honest she was more comfortable with them than she would ever be sitting in a religious establishment.

"Girl you are fuckin' crazy." The black man sitting next to her exclaimed with a snort, she later found out his name was Bodie. He appeared amused and rather baffled. His hair was short, well maintained and he was sporting sideburns. Tribal tattoos, the same design as Billy's, covered his chin. The black ink that resided on his chest was of two detailed crossing guns. His eyes were distinctive and he wore a thick silver cross necklace that had a heart at the bottom. "Ya better get out of his seat before…"

All eyes shot towards the bar where Billy had gotten up and was loudly stalking over to the table. His jaw was set tight, his neck tense and his wild blue eyes dead set on Layia. He was furious at her, and she should have been afraid but she wasn't. She just met his hard glare with one of her own.

"Get the fuck outta my seat!" He bellowed. The humorous expressions that had been on the men's faces abruptly left, seems they didn't want Billy to see how funny they thought her attitude towards him was. Now they were waiting to see how much shit was going to hit the fan, casting quick glances between their boss and this brave girl.

Layia glanced briefly at the worn surface she was on and then looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Your seat?... Ya sure?... Don't see 'reserved for the big dick' anywhere on it." A smug expression played on her face as Layia continued to tease him. The same thought crossed the minds of all the men: This was it. Billy was going to blow and she was going to be on the fatal receiving end of it. Then they were going to have to clean up the mess, and that would be a shame since she was such a fine piece of ass. But Billy did something they didn't expect.

Billy's facial expression changed, now he almost looked amused. That could either be really good or really bad for her. "Fine, ya can stay there." A devious smirk danced on his lips. "But ya have to sit on my lap." He didn't even give her a chance to verbalize one of her witty remarks before he roughly grabbed her out of the wooden bench, sat down and dragged her onto his lap. His hands gripped her sides tightly, holding her in place. 'Now this is more like it', he thought as he pushed his hips up, letting her feel the impressive hard-on she had caused against her ass. "You're right baby. My cock is huge." He purred darkly. She may have said that statement in jest but it was true. Since she insisted on cock teasing him he was going to pussy tease her right back.

Cocky bastard, but two could play that game. The curious eyes of all the men were on her as she spoke, completely ignoring the last thing he said despite her ability to feel its legitimacy. "You're sorely mistaken if ya think I'm going ta sit here on your lap all night like a good girl." She swore she could feel his smirk grow behind her as he brought his lips close to her. "I never said anything about ya being a good girl." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Figures he would say that. "Glad ta hear it 'cause behaving never appealed to me." Billy chuckled as he rubbed himself against her again. "Baby, the naughtier ya are, the happier I'm goin' ta be." That's what he thought. Layia suppressed the urge to growl at him as she placed her hands on top of his and roughly yanked them away from her body. She stood up quickly, walking away before he could grab her again. Billy's steely orbs followed her as she sat down in her new seat, right on the lap of his very surprised brother. "Well what do ya know? I like his lap much better." She smiled at Billy as she shifted around for a moment to get comfortable on Joe's upper thighs who was trying hard to hide the fact that he was enjoying this for fear of his brother's wrath.

If it was possible the room became quieter and the tension became thicker. She was genuinely not interested in Billy and what he had to offer. Billy struggled against the impulse to snatch her away from Joe and show her exactly why no one fucked with Billy Darley. She was playing a dangerous game and more expertly than he thought possible. But Billy knew Layia was having fun riling him up, trying to get a rise out of him. If he gave in then she would get what she wanted and win this battle. That wasn't going to happen. He was going to beat her at her own game.

Billy's eyes were glaring daggers into her, but he hadn't gotten up in a furious rage like she was expecting. 'Well I'll be damned' Layia thought to herself. It seemed Billy was taking an entirely different approach to get what he wanted than she anticipated. This just reached a new level of interesting.

Deciding to ignore Billy and his heated stare Layia spoke to the man who she was currently resting on. "So who am I sharing this table with?" Joe was too focused on the anger radiating from Billy to answer her. In fact, he wasn't sure answering her would be safe. Apparently everyone else at the table shared his thoughts.

Layia drummed her fingers against the wooden surface for a few minutes as she waited for a response. "Come on, ya don't tell me your names I'm going ta have to make up my own for ya guys." More moments laced with silence passed before Bodie spoke up, deciding that if Billy hadn't blown by now it would be alright to tell her. "I'm Bodie. That's Spink." He motioned to a man with a very low buzz cut, sharp tribal ink running up his neck and two red scratch tattoos by his left eye. He had a dark brown mustache and stubble coating his chiseled jaw. "There's Heco and Baggy. That's Jamie." Jamie was the oldest of the bunch but he didn't look any less intimidating. He was also sporting the shaved scalp look and wore a black bandana around his head. Intricate tattoos covered both his muscular arms. He had a black mustache and goatee. His eyes looked worn but they still held resounding strength. Bodie kept glancing around the table at each of the men he introduced. Dog was next. He too was donning facial hair but he also had a fairly thick head of hair. He seemed more withdrawn than the rest of the men. The only visible tattoo he had was a small design on the side of his neck. "Tommy's over there." Tommy appeared to be the youngest of the group. His tribal ink covered the left half of his face, reaching to his eyebrows where he had a piercing. The tattoos also snaked down his left arm. His hair was shaved to a low buzz cut and he had a light brown mustache with a goatee. "That's Joe and ya already know Billy." Each of the men nodded at her as their names were said and she smiled at all of them in response.

Layia turned her head slightly to look at Joe. "Nice ta finally know whose lap I'm sitting on." That statement was to piss Billy off more than anything else. She knew it worked because when she looked at Billy again she could see his left eye twitching. "You Billy's brother?" She asked Joe. "Ya." The still wary man nodded in affirmation. Spink caught her eye and motioned his head towards her, wanting to know who she was. "Name's Layia boys."

Now she had the attention of everyone in Four Roses for a different reason than her looks. She was sitting with the Darley gang, the most ruthless gang in all of Boston, probably the entire state of Massachusetts and she was smiling. This was the first time any of the men in the bar had seen something like this. Women that came here consisted of whores and groupies, with the exception of Baggy's sister, for Billy's pleasure or the pleasure of one of his boys. They did their job, taking them into the backroom to earn their money and left. But they were afraid of these men, and rightfully so. This girl sitting on Joe seemed to have no fear towards any of them. And the bar patrons couldn't help but wonder why that was.

After the introductions, the infamous table had gotten rather silent. Some of the men had side conversations with each other but that was the extent of it, she couldn't even hear much of what they were saying. Layia knocked back her fifth shot of whiskey before speaking up. "You guys always this much fun to hang out with?"

"What did ya expect chica?" Heco turned his gaze to her. "I assume that one girl at a table of nine men would be showed a good time." She smirked. "Ya honestly expect me to believe you boys don't want ta have fun with me?" Heco gave her a sly grin, his mind quickly falling in the gutter.

"You want us to tell ya about our day? That make ya happy?" Baggy questioned while setting his shot glass on the sticky table with an audible thud. Layia chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Hell no." She declared.

"Why not?" Tommy asked, not expecting that answer since it was usually the opposite. Chicks loved to talk about their day and their feelings. Even the whores would try it with them once in awhile, complaining about what their friends did or some shit. The guys were paying for a fuck, not a therapy session and if they wanted to share it certainly wouldn't be with those women. "Because then I would have to tell ya about my day and that shit ain't happening." Layia replied with a grin.

That warranted humorous sniggers and chortles from all of the men at the table, even Billy. "That's more like it." Layia cracked a small smile.

She looked at all the surrounding men, an idea formulating in her mind to keep their attention and prevent the dull silence. "Who wants to play a game?" She eventually inquired with a wicked grin. Obviously this wasn't your grandmother's 'pick up sticks'.

"Don't know 'bout that babygirl. We really look like the game playing type to you?" Bodie lounged back against the wood bench, a freshly lit cigarette burning between his middle and index finger.

Layia leaned onto the table, folding her forearms over each other on the heavily used surface. "Do I look like I play boring games?" No one had an immediate response so Layia continued. "You're gonna like this one, trust me."

"Why's that darlin'?" Billy casually joined the conversation, his deep voice surpassing the others.

"It's dirty." Layia's eyes were dancing with mischievous sparkles. She was looking forward to playing the gang in an area they were skilled in.

* * *

><p>"Ya ever kissed another girl? I mean really fuckin' kissed a girl?" Joe was all naughty smiles and giddy voice as he questioned Layia.<p>

Layia scoffed. "That would make your night wouldn't it Joe?"

"Hmmm… I can picture it so clearly sweetheart." That would explain the slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Come on doll, ya gotta answer or take the shot." Jamie was glancing at Layia, glass of Absinthe Roquette already waiting his hand for her.

It almost seemed as though she was holding her breath before a response spilled forth from her lips. "Give me the damn shot." Joe's face completely fell flat while the other men chuckled humorously. She was making them create their own answer with their vivid imaginations.

Layia took the small glass from Jamie's outstretched hand and immediately swallowed the burning liquid. She fought the grimace that threatened to take over her face and opted for slamming the shot on the table. When her throat stopped tingling she averted her gaze to Billy. "Tell me Billy, ya sleep naked and let it all hang out or ya cover the goods up?"

Billy didn't even hesitate. His lips curled into a proud smile, flashing the group some of his pearly teeth. It was a false stereotype that criminals didn't have good hygiene. They weren't all living in the slums with rotting teeth and horrendous body odor. It was often a personal choice to end up that way, not part of the package for their illegal lifestyle. "It would be a crime to cover up my goods baby." The drop of his tone and the naughty air that encased it didn't go unnoticed by Layia. He was still trying to appeal to her libido.

The gang lord swept his hues over the table, deciding on his next victim. Eventually those sapphire orbs landed on Tommy. "Ya ever walk in on your parents fuckin'?" He saw Tommy cringe and annoyance flash in his eyes. Billy knew he'd hit a nerve with that one, but he just kept his gaze unwavering, waiting for Tommy to answer.

"Uh...fuck." Tommy grumbled. He felt like another shot of Absinthe was going to send him to the floor, hurling his guts out so he had to answer. "Caught 'em three fuckin' times and it got more disgusting every fuckin' time." He thought about sarcastically asking Billy if he was happy but decided against it. Their boss was in a good mood now, no need to change that.

Tommy turned his attention to Baggy, the question for his friend already formed in his mind. "Ya ever fucked while someone else was in the room?"

Baggy noticeably groaned, already extending his arm to grab the newly refilled shot glass. "Pussy." Heco declared. Baggy narrowed his eyes in disgust at Heco before knocking back the potent drink. "Fuck you." Baggy grumbled as he wiped away the excess liquid from his lips. He wasn't about to answer that question. The person who'd been in the same room was his sister and Baggy hadn't known until it was over. That had been an awkward couple of weeks between them especially since Baggy was only 16 at the time.

"Alright Joe, you're up bro." Baggy grinned, it wasn't the dirtiest question he could think of but the amount of alcohol he'd ingested was messing with his head. "How many one nighters have ya had...Hookers don't count." He quickly added.

A impish grin found its way to Joe's mouth. "That's a number too damn high to remember." The twinkle in his dark hues said he was very pleased with that. He may not have the ridiculously long waiting list that his brother did but Joe was a Darley, he'd definitely had more than he could count.

Joe was about to move on but Spink stopped him. "Ya gotta drink the shot Joe." The younger Darley's forehead rose in confusion. "The fuck are ya talkin' about? I answered."

"Mhm. But the question was how many not if ya could remember or not." Spink mused. He really just wanted to see Joe drink more of the intoxicating liquid.

Joe glanced at all the men but none of them seemed to protest what Spink was saying. With a loud grumble Joe took the shot and downed it in a similar fashion to the way Billy was knocking back some whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Anonymous reviews are welcome. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. XD<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, you guys are wonderful! =) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Layia set her drink down on the table before getting comfortable on Joe's lap again. All the men were looking at her expectantly, Bodie even had one of his eyebrows raised. "Godfather" She answered quickly before bringing the glass to her lips. The liquor coated her tongue, burning just right as it flowed down her throat. That got her an appreciative nod from the men. Girl not only knew her drinks but she could handle them, warranting her automatic respect.<p>

A half hour had passed with mixed conversations and more alcohol flowing freely before Layia decided she needed more than the liquor. She knew Joe had some in his pocket and getting it would certainly irritate Billy who was mildly calm now. Call her crazy but Layia enjoyed giving Billy a hard time and getting him riled up.

She shifted on Joe's lap then slipped her hand into the front pocket of his jeans. Her fingers had just wrapped around what she was searching for when Billy noticed the action. Anger flashed in Billy's azure hues but was gone just as quick as it came, replaced with his usual impartial gaze. Was she actually giving his brother a hand job...in front of him? "Get your fuckin' hand out of Joe's pocket." He snarled, just because he didn't reveal his irritation in his eyes didn't mean he wanted this spectacle to continue.

"Relax your highness, I'm not grabbing for his 'gun'." She said as she started pulling the cigarette pack out of its denim clad confines. "Then what the fu…" Billy stopped mid-question when he saw her dangling the cigarettes up for him to see. Billy cocked his eyebrow at Layia. At least she wasn't getting his brother off but she certainly took her sweet time getting the smokes out his pocket. She knew exactly how to get under his skin, much to Billy's annoyance.

Layia scoffed. "Is someone jealous of the attention their brother's getting?" 'Overreact much', she thought as she searched her jacket for her Zippo. Found it. Taking a cig out of the pack she placed it between her lips and brought the flame to life, lighting another of her bad habits. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as she took her first drag. She hadn't had one all day and having the smoke flow through her again was heavenly.

"I ain't got nothing to be jealous about sweetheart." Billy calmly replied, already back to his usual disposition.

"Ya sure about that?"Layia retorted.

Billy's lips rose in a confident smile. "It ain't his dick ya gonna be begging for." The men were used to and approved of Billy's cocky and blunt nature, his latest declaration didn't surprise them in the least.

She leaned across the table in a daring manner, her eyes staring straight into Billy's. "I don't beg."

Billy snorted, he didn't doubt it but he was going to change that statement. "We'll see about that darlin'." Layia nodded, she was up for the challenge.

Once her Zippo was tucked in her jacket Layia leaned against Joe, savoring the effects of the smoke stick. "Thanks Joe." She handed him back his pack before taking another inhale. "No problem." He replied as he stuffed it in his jeans, trying to think about anything other than the effect her hand in its previous precarious position had on him. No wonder Billy was keeping his temper in check. The girl was a damn force of nature, and Billy wasn't about to fuck up his chances of banging her.

* * *

><p>The group had gone through a bottle of whiskey, a few beers and over a dozen dirty jokes, half of which came from Layia to the surprise and amusement of the men. It started off with Tommy telling the latest joke he heard on the streets.<p>

_The Queen was visiting one of Canada's top hospitals, and during her tour of the floors she passed a room where a male patient was masturbating._

_"Oh my god!", said the Queen, "That's disgraceful, what is the meaning of this?"_

_The doctor leading the tour explains, "I'm sorry your ladyship, this man has a very serious condition where the testicles rapidly fill with semen. If he doesn't do that five times a day, they would explode and he would most likely die instantly."_

_"Oh, I am sorry" said the Queen._

_On the next floor they passed a room where a young nurse was giving a patient a blow job._

_"Oh my God", said the Queen, "What's happening in there?"_

_The Doctor replied, "Same problem, better health plan."_

That brought on bouts of cackles and chortles, even a couple of howls from the men. Layia laughed so hard she almost spilled whiskey all over Joe. When she recovered she came back with a joke of her own.

_A husband comes home to find his wife with her suitcases packed in the living room. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he says. "I'm going to Las Vegas. You can earn $400 for a blow job there, and I figured that I might as well earn money for what I do to you free."_

_The husband thinks for a moment, goes upstairs, and comes back down, with his suitcase packed as well. "Where do you think you going?" the wife asks. "I'm coming with you...I want to see how you survive on $800 a year!"_

Fits of laughter erupted from their corner in the back as any remaining doubts the men had about Layia being able to handle their crass behavior were forgotten. She was just as bad as they were.

"Ya all know there are four kinds of sex right?" Baggy asked looking around with the table with a grin. Everyone donned their own mischievous expressions, waiting for him to continue.

"_HOUSE SEX - When you are newly married and have sex all over the house in every room._

_BEDROOM SEX - After you have been married for a while, you only have sex in the bedroom._

_HALL SEX - After you've been married for many, many years you just pass each other in the hall and say "FUCK YOU."_

_COURTROOM SEX - When your wife and her lawyer fuck you in the divorce court in front of many people for every penny you've got."_

Laughter rippled through Layia so hard that her stomach began hurting."If that's what ya think is going to happen to your sex life than you guys are hanging out with the wrong women." She added through her laughter. Heco, Bodie and Joe nodded their heads in agreement, the rest of the men were still guffawing.

"Okay, I got another one for you." Layia took a long pull of her cold beer before telling them the joke.

_A guy comes home from work, walks into his bedroom, and finds a stranger fucking his wife. He says, "What the hell are you two doing?" His wife turns to the stranger and says, "I told you he was stupid."_

That went on for the next hour in between shots and smokes. Layia had taken off her jacket in that time, finding that the excessive drinking and laughing was making her body too warm to be comfortable in it. Baggy had fallen off his chair from laughing so hard at one point in the night, causing an uproar of sniggers from everyone else, to which Baggy angrily replied "Fuck You All." Finally Bodie ended with this joke.

_Three sisters wanted to get married, but their parents couldn't afford it so they had all of them on the same day. They also couldn't afford to go on a honeymoon so they all stayed home with their new hubbies. That night the mother got up because she couldn't sleep._

_When she went past her oldest daughter's room she heard screaming. Then she went to her second daughters room and she heard laughing. Then she went to her youngest daughter's room and she couldn't hear anything._

_The next morning when the men left the mother asked her oldest daughter, "Why were you screaming last night?" The daughter replied "Mom you always told me if something hurt I should scream."_

_"That's true." She looked at her second daughter. "Why were you laughing so much last night?"_

_The daughter replied "Mom you always said that if something tickled you should laugh."_

_"That's also true." Then the mother looked at her youngest daughter. "Why was it so quiet in your room last night?"_

_The youngest daughter replied "Mom you always told me I should never talk with my mouth full."_

Billy slammed his fist down on the table, his deep laughter echoing through the bar. He hadn't said any jokes tonight but he had enjoyed listening to them. Joe was clutching his sides as he howled with laughter while Layia steadied herself by holding on the table. She was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Dog's head was resting on the table, his fist silently hitting the hard surface as he chuckled. It took everyone awhile to calm down from that one.

When they finally did it was 2am and Sammy was starting to close up. Empty bottles and shot glasses were strewn over the table along with cigarette butts. Layia knew it was time to go. She had been in the bar with them for hours. After taking one last drag of her second cigarette from Joe she put it out and set the butt with the rest of them. Then she stood up, patting Joe on his leg and winking at him as she did. "It's been fun boys, but yours truly has shit to do." She grabbed her jacket from where she had haphazardly placed it and threw black covering on before walking over to Billy. Layia leaned down to play with him one last time before she left that night. She placed her lips by his ear like she had earlier and rested her hand firmly against his chest, tracing small circles with her fingers. "See ya later stud." Her voice had become a sultry whisper.

With a final grin and wave to the nine men that ran most of Boston Layia walked gracefully out of the bar and into the cool night air that the city decided to offer.

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't resist throwing those dirty jokes in there, they seemed like something the guys would say and get a kick out of. Hope they made you guys laugh. The next chapter is going to give some more insight into Layia's life. Will update soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I already have some reviewers that I can proudly and happily call my faithful. You guys are the best: ****Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee. This chapter gives some insight into Layia's life and her past. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Droplets of sweat fell from Layia's forehead onto her face and trickled down her chest. Her entire body was coated with a layer of the glistening, salty moisture, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. A swooshing sound echoed through the room as she threw her left fist powerfully into the air, followed by the right and a double round house kick. ACDC's 'Back in Black' was blasting through the stereo system as she swiftly brought her left leg up straight in the air, a perfect kick, the top of her foot easily reaching past her head. This was her routine. It's what got her through this usually shitty thing called life. To improve her chances of survival she started teaching herself martial arts when she was 15, not having the money to attend classes like the rich kids, and it had stuck with her ever since. Every day for as many hours as she could handle she went through all the movements, combining multiple styles. It had become an invaluable asset in a life like hers. If her gun ever failed she always had these skills as back up.

She locked her hands together and stretched her arms over her head, groaning as her muscles tensed then relaxed. Her eyes glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall, three hours today, not her best but she was still sore from getting what little sleep she did in her car last night. She didn't have a choice. She'd just arrived in the city and didn't have a place yet. Now, at 6pm she was standing in the large living room of her temporary 'home'. She used the term home loosely since she never had a real one, she didn't know what it meant.

The place was a sublet. Her preferred option since it was easy to find ones that were going to remain in the owner's name. That made it easier for her to stay under the radar, hidden. Apartments and hotels were risks she didn't often take. This home was fairly large. There were two bedrooms of average size, one downstairs the other upstairs. There were two full bathrooms, one on each level. Both the kitchen and living room were large and the entire place came furnished. Nice little bonus there.

She honestly couldn't care less about the size or the amenities. Her primary concern was for the layout. If a place had too many walls, hidden corners and blind spots then she didn't even bother. She needed an open layout, a clear view of her surroundings at all times. It just wasn't smart in her world to do it any other way.

This house had that open layout down pact. The front doors opened right into a decent sized entry way that gave her a clear view of the dining room which led right into the kitchen on the left. About 7 feet away to the far right were the stairs and the design let her clearly see the upstairs from the downstairs and visa versa. The living room was located diagonally across from the kitchen and was only partially hidden by the stairs. The downstairs bedroom and bathroom were directly behind the living room, a very short hallway leading to them. The upstairs had a large hallway with the bedroom on the left, and the bathroom on the right. All in all not too bad especially for what she paid but in this part of town rents tended to be low. And the couple had been in quite a hurry to leave, smart move. This entire area wasn't safe for those well manicured suburban people. Their loss was her gain. Being in a rough part of town was second nature to her.

Layia walked over to her three duffle bags which were on the couch. It was time to unpack. She grabbed the two bags that contained her clothes, personal items ect, and took them to the bedroom on the first floor where she threw them onto the firm mattress. The contents of the third duffle bag were always unpacked first. She retreated back into the living room and unzipped it to reveal the things that, in her opinion, no girl should be without. It contained her own personal collection of knives, guns, bullets and other 'trinkets' she had picked up over the years. Her fingers clasped tightly around the handle of her favorite gun, a Beretta 92 Vertec, as she lifted it from the bag. She slid the magazine out checking to make sure it was full. Then she did the same to all the other guns in the bag, a few were low on bullets and she quickly took care of that but most she didn't have to bother with. Then she started the process of discretely placing one weapon in each room of the house.

By the time she was done, the kitchen, dining room, living room, bedrooms and even bathrooms had a piece hidden somewhere. She held the Beretta 92 Vertec in her hands and clicked the safety on before placing it under the pillow on her bed. That one always stayed with her.

Then she took out her survival knife, recently sharpened and placed it underneath the mattress with the handle sticking out so she could grab it quickly. The remaining weapons stayed in the duffle bag which she shoved under the bed. When Layia was satisfied that the house was "Fuck With" proof she changed and headed out for a quick trip to the store.

* * *

><p>Billy was leaning on his right shoulder against the driver's door of his Mustang, smoke flowing out of his mouth. Bodie was resting against the hood of the car, his hand running over the back of his neck. Their shift was almost over and then it was off to Four Roses for a night of drinking and fucking. This entire week had been difficult, filled with more problems than usual. The extra time spent at the bar was to keep moral up. If the men were content things would run smoothly, if they started getting antsy the business suffered. Simple solution for an often complex predicament.<p>

Both men were biting at the bit to leave Stygian street behind them. Sale wise the day was normal, their quota nearly met. But they had a few wise guys who tried to fuck with them. Wanting to pay half the amount or asking to pay for the goods later. Occasionally Billy would accept the IOU's because it always led to him giving the man a beating when he didn't pay up, good way to relieve stress. But Billy wasn't having any of that shit today. They either paid the full amount up front or got the fuck out of his sight. The third option involved their bodies never being found.

A simple Toyota Camry pulled up. A fresh problem perched nervously behind the steering wheel. Billy and Bodie exchanged knowing glances before Billy coolly strolled over to the driver's side. He tilted his head down, letting a fresh puff of smoke leave his open mouth as the boy rolled down the window. The teenager looked anxiously at Billy before sputtering out his request. "A di… dime bag." The words exited his trembling lips in a stutter.

"Of what?" Billy purred, following his urge to make the boy more uncomfortable. The kid had to at least know that Billy and his men had more than one kind of drug. They were one of the few gangs that made their own product, not relying on distributors or smuggling. Took more time and effort but for the time being it was more secure and profitable. "Uh…crack." He attempted to make himself appear knowledgeable and calm but it was too late for that.

"How old are ya kid?" The gang lord muttered. The shaking boy couldn't be more than fifteen, might even be fourteen. Hard to tell nowadays. He probably stole his dad's car for a joy ride after being egged on by his friends. Billy wouldn't be surprised if the kid trying to buy from Billy was a dare from those same stupid friends.

"Eighteen." It was a short, simple reply but the boy's voice was still shaking. A dead giveaway that it was lie. Billy jerked his head in the direction of the road. "Get outta here kid."

The teenager's nervousness was temporarily replaced with disbelief. "Why? I…I got the money right here." He started digging around his pocket.

Billy snorted. "Ya too young. I ain't selling to fuckin' child." Joe was the reason behind this rule. Billy caught his little brother once, doing a line of cocaine that Billy had brought home for himself in hopes that the promised effects would lessen the latest blow from Bones. Joe was only thirteen. He overdid it, just kept drawing the white substance into his nose until Billy came in and stopped it. Joe started totally bugging out, got really sick. For awhile he genuinely thought he was going to die. Scared the shit out of Billy. After that the oldest Darley never brought drugs home. But he also decided to never sell to anyone under eighteen, the act reminded him too much of that incident.

"I'm not a child." The boy mumbled but Billy could tell he was silently accepting defeat. He wasn't about to argue with the infamous Billy Darley. Smart move. The kid grumbled a few things inaudibly but soon peeled out of the underpass. Bodie was shaking his head, not at his friend, at the boy who was now flooring it on the road. Had to impress his friends somehow since he wasn't bringing chemical induced euphoria to them.

Billy chuckled dryly before resuming his resting spot against the Mustang. Thoughts and images of Layia had been crossing Billy's mind all damn day and it was starting to aggravate him. He was supposed to have that effect on women, always leave them wanting more, not the other way around. It was fucking with his head and he didn't like it. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with a loud huff.

Her last tease had given him a horrible case of blue balls again. It had taken two whores sucking him off and bouncing around on his dick to temporarily satisfy him. And when he woke up this morning he had to take a god damned cold shower, like a fucking school boy. His icy blue eyes shot over to Bodie who was smirking at him.

"What?" Billy asked harshly.

Bodie shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest. He'd been hiding his grin and the laughs that had been threatening to escape for their whole shift. But it was just too damn amusing. Bodie had never seen his best friend be affected like this by a girl before. "She really got ya by the balls doesn't she?" Bodie finally sniggered.

"The fuck ya talking about?" Billy shot back, his tone rough and demanding.

"Layia… dog. Fuckin' chick is something else." Bodie eventually mused.

"You're fuckin' crazy." Anyone else accused him of letting some chick have him by the balls and they'd be staring down the barrel of his gun. But Bodie got away with shit others couldn't. Bodie had been his friend since they were kids, always standing by Billy's side. Bodie knew first hand all the shit Billy and Joe had to go through. Didn't matter that they weren't actually blood, as far as Billy was concerned Bodie was his brother.

"Come on man, you've been fuckin' tense all day, more than usual. Ya threatened to kill those two punks for taking too long to get their damn wallet out." Billy's eyebrows came together as his hard glare settled on his oldest friend.

Bodie chortled once more. "Relax dog, no one's gonna hold it against ya when it comes to that girl. Any man would happily let her get 'im by the balls."

Billy's hard expression relaxed slightly. Bodie was right, that was the kind of girl men would kill each other for. And when they were all laying dead on the ground Billy would be the last man standing. It would be Billy's name that she screamed as he did things to her no other man could. A satisfied grin played on his features, one Bodie instantly recognized.

Bodie smirked. "Ya got a plan for getting her. What is it?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Billy wasn't the only one whose thoughts had been drifting to Layia that day. Joe lay sprawled on the couch in the apartment that him and Billy shared. His right hand was lying across his stomach, the other held a burning cigarette.<p>

Last night had been one hell of a ride. The guys had a girl at their table who didn't drive them insane, whose company they actually enjoyed with no sex involved. Everyone thought hell would freeze over before that happened and yet last night it had. Somehow she'd kept up with the guys like she was one of them all the while being an incredibly attractive woman. It was a total mind fuck.

As far as Joe was concerned he was the luckiest man at that table. She had spent the entire night on his lap, picking him over his brother. Thinking about it still made Joe smile. At first he had been scared shitless, expecting Billy's temper to win out and him to lunge across the table and attack Layia and Joe. But after awhile Joe calmed down and let himself have fun. He was a red blooded male and a Darley after all, if he hadn't enjoyed a woman like that on his lap there would be something seriously fucked up about him.

He was particularly focused on the memory of her hand in his jeans. His brother's anger had come back at that, making Joe temporarily torn between shoving her hand away or giving in and enjoying it. Obviously giving in had won out. The way she'd dug her fingers into his pocket for cigarettes still gave his body shivers. Didn't matter that she wasn't grabbing for it his member had come to full attention anyway, and she didn't seem to mind one bit. A contented groan left Joe as he let the thoughts and images play freely in his mind.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been enjoying mentally replaying last night before the front door slamming shut brought him back to reality. Joe grunted as he felt something hit his chest, Billy had thrown the brown canvas bag at him.

"Get your lazy ass up Joe. Bodie's waiting in the car." Joe quickly shuffled off the couch and headed into his room. He threw his black t-shirt on over the wife-beater he was wearing then grabbed his red leather jacket. When Joe came back into the living room Billy was leaning against the frame of the front door with a smirk on his face. Didn't take a fucking genius to figure out what the cause was: Layia. Both Darleys were wanting round two.

* * *

><p>Layia was unpacking the contents of the grocery bags in the kitchen. She bought the simple stuff, just what she needed and nothing else. Of course what she needed included bottles of her favorite liquor and packs of cigarettes. The rest was food that didn't require much preparation. She could cook if she really had to, she just chose not to. She couldn't see spending hours in the kitchen to make some big meal and then eat it alone in less than 15 minutes. What a waste.<p>

When everything was put away Layia grabbed the bottle of Jonnie Walker and the untraceable pre-paid phone she bought then headed over to the couch. She had an important call to make. She opened the bottle of scotch and took a long pull before placing it back down and punching the correct numbers into the phone. It rang twice before a girl's voice came on the other end.

"You there?" The girl asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah I'm here." Layia paused as her fingers ran along the rim of the bottle. "Home sweet Home." There was that sarcasm again.

"You alright?" Layia nearly scoffed at the question. She knew it was out of genuine concern but how could she ever be alright being back here.

"I will be." Come to think of it Layia had felt pretty damn good at the bar last night, something she hadn't been expecting. But there was no reason to tell Natalie about that.

"Nat. Are you guys okay? Are you okay?" She hadn't seen the girls since that 'incident' last year. She knew Natalie was still healing, still shaken up over it. They all were, all but Layia. She refused to be weakened by it, she couldn't afford to be. But she did care about those girls. They didn't have the fighting spirit and the temper that Layia did. They were sweet, innocent girls who'd be fucked over in life. None of them deserved any of the shit they had been through and it was bad enough they had to go through it once but Layia would be damned if she let it happen again.

"I'm getting better, we are all." Layia shook her head softly. No matter how much Natalie recovered those scars would always be there, a vivid and painful reminder.

"You sure? No one…" Natalie cut her off.

"We're safe. Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself." That would be the day. Layia couldn't remember the last time she was actually anxious about her well being. She didn't have a death wish. Life had just become a blur where Layia did what she had to survive. Those girls might not be strong in the way that Layia was but she had to hand it to them even when they had shit going on they always seemed more concerned about her.

They were also the closest thing Layia had to friends. She never saw them unless the situation called for it, like it had last year. It was safer for them that way, but they would always be bonded over their past and what Layia had done for them.

"Don't do that. You know I hate being worried about." Those girls had been saying stuff like that for years but Layia still wasn't comfortable with it. It made her feel like they were shoving a part of someone else's life into hers, a life she could never have.

"Sorry… it's just your finally back **there**." Nat's voice started trailing off at the end. None of them liked talking about the past. They all pushed it as far away as possible until it came back to bite them in the ass.

Layia nodded her head even though Nat couldn't see her. "It will all be over soon." She exhaled loudly, releasing some tension with it.

"You don't have to…" Natalie started but then thought better of it. When Layia made up her mind there was no stopping her. She became as determined as a raging bull and just as deadly.

Layia sighed. It was heavy, thick with emotions. "We all knew it was going to end this way."

* * *

><p><strong>There have it, some mysterious insight into Layia's past. Leave me some more of that awesome love and support you guys have been giving me. Makes me love writing this even more. Will update soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee. You guys truly are the best. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>With a groan Layia rolled over in bed so she could look at the clock. 6:00 AM was rudely flashing at her, making her grunt and turn her eyes away from the offending sight. Only six in the morning, that meant she had gotten just over two hours of sleep. She sat up slowly, running her fingers through her damp locks as she looked at the crumpled mess of blankets and sheets that lay around her. Honestly she didn't know why she even bothered. It was the same thing every night. She would do whatever she could to wear herself out and if that didn't work she would go to the bottle. But no matter what she did the outcome was always the same. Two hours of sleep, three if she was lucky, before the nightmares hit her. And once they did there was no going back to sleep.<p>

Her body was still dripping with sweat making her hair cling to her face and the back of her neck. Same damn nightmare every night for the last decade. At first she'd been able to get almost a full night's sleep before it tormented her mind, but over the years the time between her head hitting the pillow and her body shooting up drenched in sweat had drastically lessened until she was stuck with two hours a night. It was a miracle she could even function, maybe her body had just gotten used to the abuse.

Layia pushed herself off the bed, her feet patting lightly against the carpet as she walked down the hallway and into the living room. A sigh left her lips as her tired hues took in the mess she'd left last night. Two opened bottles were on the coffee table by the couch, scotch and vodka, and there was a whole packs worth of cigarette butts lying around. She hadn't gone to Four Roses last night, to piss Billy off, so she had to make use of her own bar.

She scooped all the cigarette butts into a pile and threw them into the trash before she grabbed the two half empty bottles of booze and put them away. If only her mom could see her now, wouldn't she be proud? Layia scoffed at her own ridiculous question. This would never be the life her mother chose for her, but sometimes fate handed you a shitty hand and you had to do your best with what you got. At least Layia was alive, she was strong, smart, a fighter, a true survivor and she had her rare times of being happy, like the other night. That was enough, her mother would be proud of that right?

Layia shook her head, she wasn't much for these emotional "sessions" and she didn't have time for them. Today was the day she started looking for **him.**

* * *

><p>"Ya think I'm that fucking stupid Jag?" Billy's broad chest puffed out as he picked up a wooden table chair and threw it against the nearest wall, the force of the impact easily breaking it.<p>

"No, no of course not… Billy man, listen. I tried, honest, I just don't…"

Billy cut him off with a simple gesture of his hand. The ominous storm brewing in those icy blue hues drove Jagger to submission. "You really gonna try that shit again?" The man was flat out lying to Billy's face and Billy hated being lied to, especially when it was regarding money.

"Tommy saw you yesterday." Billy paused for dramatic effect. "Going into that run down pawn shop on east broadway with a box of shit and coming out with a fat little lump in your pocket." Billy was standing right in front of Jagger now, his cold eyes boring down into him. "Then to top it off, I come here and see ya fuckin' bags are packed. Planning on ditching town with my money you little prick."

Jag's face fell. He was fucked and he knew it. He just stared at Billy, eyes open wide in fear, too shocked to respond.

"Thought I wouldn't find out huh?" It was a rhetorical question and Jagger knew it. He'd been planning on screwing Billy. He thought he could get the drugs, splurge on a whore or two, and leave town without paying Billy. Then Jagger would have lived to tell the tale of how he pulled one over on **the** Billy Darley. He would have been a fucking legend.

Billy laughed, it was dark and maniacal. The complete opposite of the one he shared with Layia and the boys. She hadn't shown up last night which was contributing to Billy's deadly mood.

"I run this fucking town. I know everything ya little shit. I know about your family, that sweet little sister of yours, I know what whores you fuck, I even know what shitty brand of beer you buy." Billy's voice was laced with malice and Jagger wanted nothing more than to run as far away as possible and save his worthless ass. But it was useless. If he ran Billy would certainly shoot him dead without a second thought.

"Ya understand me?" Jagger nodded his head frantically.

"Now get me my fucking money." Jagger quickly complied, eager to put some space between him and the pissed off gang lord. He reached down and grabbed a tattered shoebox out from underneath the old worn lazy boy in the living room. Pulling a thick wad of cash from it, he quickly counted out what he owed before frantically shoving the money into Billy's waiting hand. Billy smirked wickedly and shook his head.

"What? That's $500, I owe you $500." Jag's voice was shaking violently, fear ripping through every inch of him.

"Ya did. But when you decided to try and fuck me over the price went up." In this town foolish mistakes had serious consequences.

Jagger just stared at Billy.

"Fuckin' moron… All of it… Now!" Billy had his gun aimed directly at Jag's crotch. Bastard was lucky Billy hadn't shot him the moment he walked in the door, but Billy enjoyed scaring the piss out of him too much.

"Billy, that… that's all my money. I ain't got shit else." Jagger pleaded in vain.

"Not my fucking problem." Billy cocked the gun, his finger ready to squeeze the trigger. "Last chance."

Jag gave Billy the whole wad of cash then stepped back, deathly afraid of what Billy might still do to him.

"I trust ya won't be making this stupid fuckin' mistake again." Billy stuffed the money in the canvas bag, his hard eyes still on the trembling mess in front of him. "Next time it won't just be the cash I come to collect."

Jagger continued to shake violently but he managed to nod his head that he understood.

"Well… just to be sure." Billy aimed his gun and fired off a round into Jag's lower leg. Jagger dropped to the floor howling in pain, tears springing to his eyes. He clutched at his leg as blood poured out of it, white hot pain searing through him but he knew he was lucky. He had attempted to screw Billy, he was lucky to be alive.

With the whimpers of agony echoing in his ears Billy tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans, straightened his jacket and left.

* * *

><p>Shards of glass and rubble littered the floor, crunching underneath the pressure of Layia's boots as she walked through the abandoned building that had once been her hell. Now it stood in front of her like a ghost who'd lost its vengeance. The walls were decaying and parts of the ceiling from the upper levels had caved in. Tables and chairs were scattered all over the room, a lot of them falling apart. The doors to most of the rooms had become unhinged or had fallen off altogether. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and had a foul smell. It had only been 10 years since it had been used but the place was already in shambles back then.<p>

The wind whipped through the shattered windows sending a cool shiver through Layia's entire body. Damn warehouses were always so chilly, not to mention cliché. An abandoned mental hospital, now that would be different. She knew **he**wouldn't be here. After everything that happened here he would have been a fool to stay.

The broken beer bottle Layia had kicked was rolling across the cement floor making a loud sound echo through the building, reverberating off the bare walls. Every inch of this place held memories for her and none of them were remotely good. Those memories were trying to push past the steel wall she had put up all those years ago to the front of her mind, but she kept them at bay. She wasn't here for a moment of self-pity or self-reflection. She was here in the hopes that that damn fool left something behind that could lead her to where he was held up now. It was a long shot, a very long shot but she had to start somewhere.

Her trained eyes scanned every inch of the place, all the surfaces and all the floors, even checking out the hidden nooks and crannies, for anything that was left behind. She eventually came to **his**room. The bed was coated with a dense coat of dust, the mattress and sheets were ripped and torn, the mirror on the wall had been smashed, the drawers of the dresser ripped out, and his desk was overturned with papers strewn all over. Layia crouched down to the ground, and started sifting through the white sheets. Most of it was useless junk, no surprise there, until she came across a set of documents that contained a series of seemingly random numbers and letters. Layia recognized it as a code, probably for long since passed transactions but she folded them up and put them in her back pocket just in case. Any other items of importance had been cleaned out.

Layia continued her search, careful to avoid the larger pieces of ruble and the rooms they blocked off. She had reached the end of the accessible part of the building, barely anything to show for her efforts. With a frustrated sigh she turned around and started to retrace her steps until a glint caught her eye. She bent down, moved aside a few small pieces of debris, and clasped her fingers around a broken piece of jewelry. It was a silver charm bracelet, half of it was missing, broken off but Layia would recognize that piece anywhere. It was **hers.**

* * *

><p>With her fingers tightly gripping the jewelry fragment Layia pushed open the front door of her place and stepped inside. She removed the .45 from the waistband of her jeans and set it on the table in the entry way. Once she was in her room Layia placed the bracelet on the nightstand, before shedding her clothes in favor of a desperately needed shower.<p>

Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed as the hot water rained down over her bare form. The flat palm of her right hand rested against the tile wall in front of her, deep breaths making her chest heave up and down. Her muscles attempted to relax underneath the warm steam but Layia was currently to tense to allow it. Being there had made her feel… vulnerable, a feeling she learned to despise. She had to wash the reunion of her past off, completely cleanse herself of it. She stayed in the shower until the water became frigid, by then those disgusting sensations were gone, pushed back in the depths of her psyche where they belonged.

After drying her hair Layia got dressed for a well earned night at the bar. Tonight she wore her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and the same pair of black boots with heels. A form fitting gray tank with white lace lining the top complete with an army green jacket that rested a few inches above her hips covered her torso. Time for round two. Those boys better be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have more teasing with Billy and Layia, I promise. I hope you all like this chapter, show me some love and let me know what you thought. Will update soon, I'm on a roll. XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A shout out to Hoppnhorn for helping me find the right car for Layia. This chapter doesn't contain smut but there are some steamy scenes in there for everyone to enjoy. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you guys are the best. XD**

**I've updated this chapter, made some needed changes and I want to give a special thanks to Hoppnhorn for inspiring me and helping me find the right words.**

* * *

><p>The roar of the engine began to fade as Layia brought her car to a complete stop in the parking lot of Four Roses. After a few moments she cut the engine, leaning her head back to take a deep breath. This car was her pride and joy. It was a 1970 Black Dodge Charger with a super charged motor. She had fought tooth and nail to get it. It was more than just a possession or a car to her. It represented one of the few constant good things in her life. She swung the steel door open and stepped out, her boots clacking sharply as they hit the pavement. Game. Set. Match.<p>

Layia pushed open the heavy door of the bar, letting the muggy night air into the busy establishment as the familiar scent it housed hit her and pleasantly overwhelmed her senses. The sound of cat calls and whistles reached her ears causing her to chuckle under her breath… they never learned. As she stepped further into the tavern her gaze fell upon the back table where the guys, minus Tommy and Dog, were steadily downing shots of whiskey. Billy wasn't with them. The leader was casually leaning against the counter of the bar. His steely blue eyes were staring straight at her and he wore a big shit-eating grin on his full lips. Layia smirked, her own satisfied gaze matching his as she walked towards him.

"Miss me sweetheart?" His gravelly bass reverberated in the stale air, cutting through all other sounds.

She propped her lean frame against the sturdy surface near his larger one."If I missed ya I would've been here last night."

"That how you're gonna play it?" Billy's hues never left hers as he grabbed the neck of his beer to his awaiting mouth and took a pull with a dry chuckle.

Layia maneuvered herself closer to him until they were just a few inches apart. "Tell me Billy…" Her lips were by his ear, warm breath teasing his sensitive skin. "Did that cold shower work for you?"

With a snarl Billy quickly used his body to pin hers against the hard counter. His hands slammed against the worn surface on either side of Layia, trapping her. A grin played on her soft lips while hazel orbs met piercing blue pools. She was amused by his attempt to intimidate her. Their cheeks touched, stubble to silk with his mouth near her ear while he pressed his body flush against hers. "Does **that** feel like it worked to you?" Billy's voice dropped lower, becoming smokier.

"I don't know… Am I supposed to be feeling something from this action?" Billy growled dangerously while rubbing himself against the cradle of her thighs. As he ground his hips on hers again he made sure to firmly press his impressive jean-clad erection against her. She was going to feel **exactly** what her teasing did to him. He repeated his movements, fighting back the urge to groan at the delicious friction it was causing.

Layia merely chuckled. "Relax **big** boy." Seeing how riled up she got Billy had her practically grinning ear to ear. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed Billy away, just enough to allow her freedom. Her feet carried her in a slow saunter away from the vexed man. She paused to turn her head and look at him, tossing her dark locks over her shoulder. "I was just fucking with ya." A coy expression fell upon her features. "I may have felt… a little something." She finished while winking at Billy. With that she retreated to his table.

"Damn… look whose back." Jamie declared while reaching for another shot. It had been a rough week and he was going to consume all the alcohol he could get his hands on.

Bodie's lips rose in a satisfied smirk. He'd had a feeling in his gut that she would make another appearance. "Can't get enough of us huh baby girl?"

Layia leaned down, resting both palms on the mahogany surface. "What can I say? You guys are just too damn irresistible." The men opened their mouths in pleased chuckles and small fits of laughter.

'Fuckin tease' Billy thought as he headed to his area. Now he had a horrible case of blue balls… again. Somehow Layia managed the previously impossible task of pissing him off and making him incredibly aroused at the same time. When he reached the table she was bending over it, an opportunity too perfect to waste. Billy stepped behind Layia, grabbed her hips in his large hands and pressed himself against her ass. "This ain't over yet sweetheart." He breathed huskily into her ear. Layia circled on her heel and with a suggestive smile ran her fingers slowly down his chest. She continued past his belt buckle until she reached the hard bulge in his jeans which she firmly cupped in her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way Billy." Her voice was a sultry whisper and it sent shivers through his body.

The other men were enjoying the show but Joe who, wanting it to be over, spoke up. "I'm not sure about the rest of you fuckers but I'm definitely irresistible." Joe was feeling pretty damn good. The alcohol he'd already ingested giving him added confidence, enough to vie with Billy for Layia's attention.

"Ya certainly are Joe." Layia replied, giving Billy's erection one final squeeze before she got comfortable on the younger Darley's lap. "That and the best damn seat in the house." Joe began sporting a big-shit eating grin, similar to the one his brother had been donning earlier. The fingers of his right hand curled around her hip while his left grabbed a shot and handed it to her.

"Now wait just a damn minute chica. Ya haven't even tried my lap yet." Heco was giving her another sly grin, a look he seemed comfortable to wear whenever she was around.

"What makes ya think I want to?" She retorted before consuming the burning Jack Daniels. Heco was handsome but Layia didn't want to start lap hoping, giving off the impression that she was like the groupies that flocked to any and all members of the Darley gang. She'd seen plenty of them trying to wiggle their way into the group on her first night, doing whatever they could to draw the attentions of the men.

Heco opened his arms wide and gestured at himself. "Never had any complaints before." Billy scoffed, shaking his head. The often high Latino definitely fancied himself the real Rico Suave. As Billy bent his knees to sit down he plucked a fresh cigarette from his pack and lit it, already craving the calming smoke.

Joe, not thrilled with the thought of her sitting on someone else for the night, snarled at Heco. "Of course ya didn't. Whose gonna fuckin' complain when they're getting paid?"

"Fuck you man." Heco spat back. "I get way more tail than you. All I gotta do is sing and women just open their legs for me." Heco thrust his hips suggestively for added emphasize.

An amused smile graced Layia's lips before she chuckled shortly. "Less than five minutes and you guys are already comparing dicks."

Billy sniggered as he lounged on the wooden bench, jutting his legs out comfortably while taking long drags of his smoke. No point in joining the competition, he would win without a doubt. But this was a good opportunity to see how Joe would defend the Darley name.

Joe chuckled, tightening his grip on Layia's hips. "I'm a fuckin' Darley man. I ain't got to sing or do shit else. I walk into a room and the panties just start dropping." Billy smirked and nodded in approval of his brother. Being a Darley meant women couldn't get enough of you.

Layia started laughing while shaking her head. In her short reunion with her hometown she'd heard plenty about the Darley's reputation and the gang as a whole. When she made the trip to the grocery store the Darley brothers were all women seemed to talk about. 'Billy is so fuckin' fine', and 'Joe is so damn hot.' Then they got more descriptive. 'I got ta fuck 'im at least once', and 'there isn't a better lay in Boston than the Darleys.' Layia understood the appeal, be hard not to. But those women were pathetically needy. She could just smell it coming off them, a trait that is the polar opposite of attractive. Needless to say in Boston Beatlemania and had been replaced with Darelymania. They may have a legendary status but it seemed in their case the stories that brought it to that height were true. Layia had heard plenty of those as well. "Fuckin' Neanderthals." She quipped.

"Ya complaining?" Spink asked. He hadn't quite decided if he liked that nickname or not. Although he'd certainly been called much worse.

"Well you're not paying me." She retorted with a humorous smirk, evoking more laughter from the men. The fact that they were more relaxed and goofier told her they already had a good buzz going. All but Billy who was maintaining a sober demeanor. Of course the eldest Darley seemed to have the same drinking limit Layia did, bordering on nonexistent.

The men proceeded to give Heco shit about him singing, asking if he was trying to tell them something, to which Heco replied that he was straight as a dick. That went on for ten minutes before Billy had enough and told them all to shut the fuck up. It was an entertaining conversation while it lasted.

Layia glanced around at all the seated men. "You're missing two. Where's Dog and Tommy?" She'd forgotten to ask earlier.

Billy looked up at her behind a fresh puff of smoke. "Workin." He replied casually. They'd been short yesterday which meant no night off for them. They needed to make up the money or Billy would be the one paying for it.

"Poor bastards, they're missing out on all the fun." Over the next hour the table in the back was full of laughing, drinking, cursing, smoking, and the occasional slap upside the head. Billy had remained relatively quiet the whole time, only chuckling every now and then.

* * *

><p>At this point Jamie, Heco, and Baggy had giggling girls perched on their laps, while Bodie and Spink were in the corner playing a game of darts. "Gonna play the strong silent type tonight Billy?" Layia teased, grabbing a shot of Black Tattoo Rum. Billy merely stared at her but she could see a small grin attempting to grace his features.<p>

She rose up, much to Joe's disappointment, and strolled over to Billy. "Come on Billy, loosen up and play with me." Layia cooed to him. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, forcing her to straddle him. Billy nuzzled her neck with his nose, his hot breath fanning over her skin. "What did ya have in mind darlin?" Her left hand was pressed against his firm pecks as she ran her lips lightly along his jaw. Layia brought her mouth up to nibble on his ear before answering. "Pool." After the teasing she knew saying that would put him through the ringer.

He pulled his head back to look at her, his hold on her hips tightening . "What?" Billy asked in disbelief. "Pool, I want to play pool." He looked at her incredulously. "Oh Billy you didn't actually think I was going to give you what ya wanted did you?" For a moment he had. After one night she already held the record for not giving into him, wasn't that enough? She scoffed. "I'm insulted ya thought I would give in so fast." Swinging her left leg out behind her she set it on the floor and removed herself from his lap."Pool. Ya know how to play or not?"

Billy stood, grabbed her wrist and dragged her none to gently into the back hall where he pushed her against the wall. His hands were splayed against the cold surface on either side of her head, his muscled body pinning hers for the second time that night. She saw a flicker of anger in his eyes but that didn't seem to be the reigning emotion.

"Joe ain't here baby. Tell me what ya really want to play." He purred, enticing her with his deep blue pools and gravelly bass.

Layia wrapped her arms around his torso and gripped his back, forcing their bodies even closer together. "I'm not sure ya know how to play Darley." She teased.

Billy felt his groin burn in response to her simple touch but he kept his gaze unwavering, determined to get under her skin. He was going to make her cave before he did. A cocky grin formed on his lips. "Darlin' I invented this fuckin' game."

Layia's eyes were sparkling as she ran her fingers over the smooth muscles of his back. His tight shirt allowed her to feel the details of his form without skin to skin contact. "That a fact Billy?" Layia cooed, she could feel the hard ridge of his jeans pressing against her stomach.

"Mmhmm." He hummed low while dipping his head to suck on the soft flesh of her neck. She wasn't made out of stone. Billy's velvety lips drawing her skin into his wet mouth felt...good was an understatement.

"Billy." She purred while bringing one of her hands around to rub him through the straining denim. He groaned deep and his sucking turned into biting. Long fingers drifted down her sides until they reached her thighs where he began to squeeze and rub. She'd made no sounds of pleasure but he felt a barely noticeable shiver and Billy took that as an invitation to continue.

"You want my cock baby?" He purred, dropping his voice to a lust-filled bass while pushing himself against her palm. If there was ever a perfect moment to melt that was it. Layia felt powerful erotic sensations creeping through her body but she fought to not let her enjoyment show.

"I think it's your cock that wants me." Layia smirked but Billy couldn't see it, he was busy working to leave his mark on her otherwise untainted flesh. She continued the movements of her hand but lessened the pressure and Billy was getting impatient. His unoccupied hand drifted to hers and guided Layia to threading open his zipper. He hissed in relief as his jeans became less confining. Similarly he led her hand to wrap around his throbbing member but that's where Layia drew the line for the night. He was getting to her, his talented hands and mouth making pleasure pool in her stomach. But Layia wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was going to stop this 'game' before she couldn't hide the effects he had on her.

"Uh uh uh." A devilish grin graced her lips as she removed her hand from his crotch entirely,. "Ya think you're fuckin' cute don't ya?" Billy's voice remained calm, almost teasing, despite the anger he felt welling up inside.

Layia laughed softly. "Cute? You see pigtails and polka dot dress here?"

"Ya think it's wise to be a smartass now?" He growled through his words, his face a few inches from hers. Layia's response was to feign innocence. 'Here we go', she thought, as the veins in his neck became more pronounced. "You're a fuckin' bitch." He snarled, breath hissing out of his nose.

Layia smiled, clearly unaffected by his words. "And you're dick." She placed emphasize on dick. "But here we are." She caught a glimpse of a grin tugging at his mouth.

Her right eyebrow rose to meet her hairline while she taunted him. "You planning on doin' something else with me against this wall or ya gonna let me go?" A naughty smirk painted itself on Billy's sculpted mouth.

"That wasn't an invitation Billy." She corrected. They found themselves in a battle of wills, Layia refusing to be affected by his seduction and Billy not wanting to free her before he had his way. Their eyes were locked, neither of them blinking. Seconds became minutes before Billy zipped his pants and took a step back but still maintained his close proximity. Forcing her wouldn't get the desired effect.

"I wonder if Joe will play with me since you're not **up**for it." Layia pushed herself away from the wall and took a few steps in the direction of the main bar. "By the way… you're hot when you're pissed off." With a wink she strolled out of the hallway and back towards the table.

Billy smoothed a hand over his shaved head and down the nape of his neck. That girl was going to be the death of him and his dick if she kept this shit up. Even so he had this burning desire for her, he just couldn't get enough.

When Layia returned Joe was looking at her expectantly, with one eyebrow cocked. He wanted to know what the hell had happened between her and his brother. "Grumpy won't play with me" She jerked her thumb in Billy's direction. "Any takers?" Most of the men mumbled a no. They were too preoccupied with the bleach blonde bar tramps who were stroking them through their jeans. Layia rolled her eyes but her laughter showed she was amused. Fucking men.

Joe put out his cigarette before standing and walking over to her. "I'll play with ya babe." Layia cast him a smile before making her way to the well used pool table. "Good. It'll be more fun with you anyway." Billy's loss was his gain. "Smart girl, ya know which Darley ta pick." Joe replied while grabbing his favorite pool cue from the rack. "Ya any good Joe?"

Joe chuckled. "Darley's are unbeatable." Billy was an ace player and Joe had learned from him, another of the many talents that seemed to run in the Darley genes. He'd been beating the men at poker and pool since he was 16.

Layia's eyebrow rose while the corners of her lips curled into a smile. "That so?" She'd been hustling unsuspecting suckers with this game for years. It was a great way to make some quick cash. Needless to say she wasn't concerned about Joe's talent surpassing her own.

Joe nodded with an elated grin, obviously proud of that fact. Layia was finishing chalking her cue tip as Joe racked up the balls. "Well that changes tonight. I'm gonna kick your ass Joe."

"That's what you think." Joe retorted. Bodie and Spink had left the dart board, after Bodie won a chunk of Spink's hard earned money and were now standing by the pool table. "Sounds like we're in for a real game tonight." Bodie declared happily.

Spink looked to Layia. "You two playing for money?" As far as he was concerned it wasn't a real game unless there was a cash reward involved.

Layia grinned. They hadn't even gotten that far but she shared Spink's opinion. "I'm game. Joe?"

"Course. How much?" Joe wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

She averted her gaze from Spink to Joe, pondering her answer. "$50 a ball. Can ya handle that Joe?"

"Ya bet your ass I can." Joe didn't even hesitate, confident he would win.

"If she was actually betting her ass I'd be playing her." Billy's gruff voice joined in as he placed his massive frame next to Bodie.

Layia cast a sideways glance at him. "Ya gotta earn this ass Darley." She quipped, although she was dead serious about him working for it. If he wanted free Billy was going to have to stick with the women that would practically throw themselves in front of a bus for him.

"Can we just play the damn game?" Joe grumbled. Billy had opted out of playing, this was Joe's time. He'd already noticed the mark Billy left on her neck, but kept his mouth shut about it. Now Billy's continued interference was agitating him.

Layia returned her attention to the younger Darley. "Who's breaking?"

"Go for it." Joe replied while moving aside so she could do just that.

"Ya sure? Your funeral." Joe chuckled, nodding his head. Layia leaned over the pool table giving both Darley's a view that had them stiffening in their jeans. She took aim and swiftly pushed the cue forward delivering a clean break and sending two stripes into the side pockets.

She sunk two more stripes before she missed and the turn passed over to Joe. Joe pocketed three solids in two turns before he missed and it was back to Layia.

The game went on for twenty minutes complete with cheers and drunken yells from the on looking patrons. All eyes seemed to be on them. Bets about who would win had been placed by most of the men in the bar and now it was the moment of truth. Layia had sunk all the stripes while Joe only had one solid left. Now she was taking her shot at the 8 ball, if she missed Joe would certainly sink it and win the game.

As Layia bent over to take her final shot Joe came up behind her. His brother had done it to her earlier and now he had an unmissable opportunity to do it himself. He held his pool cue in his right hand as he pressed himself against Layia, leaning his body over hers. "Good luck sweetheart." His husky voice dropped to match Billy's gravelly tone as he whispered in her ear, savoring the feeling of her warm body flush against his.

"You should be wishing yourself luck Joe." She looked at him over her shoulder, he was smirking. "Now back off so I can finish kicking your ass."

"Come on man, cop a feel another time and let her take the fuckin' shot." Baggy shouted. Joe reluctantly withdrew his body away from hers, allowing Layia to aim properly. She sucked in a deep breath and thrust the cue, successfully pocketing the 8 ball and wining the game.

The entire bar went into an uproar. Hoots, hollers and laughter echoed through the dimly lit haunt as money from the bets was being paid out.

Joe wasn't too thrilled but Layia was grinning ear to ear. The gang came over to congratulate her, most of them amused by Joe finally suffering in defeat. Heco wrapped one of his arms around her in a half hug, any excuse to get close to her. Billy kept his usual intimidating posture but his body was practically shaking with fits of laughter. His little brother just had his ass handed to him by a girl. Granted it was Layia who already proved she could more than play with the big boys, but that didn't change the facts.

Bodie was wearing a big shit eating grin. "Damn girl. You're just full of surprises aren't ya?"

Layia shrugged casually, playing coy. "Gotta keep 'em guessing." Laying all your cards on the table at once was a surefire way to lose the game of life.

"Who would've thought you'd be good enough ta beat Joe." Heco added, remembering all the times the guys had played Joe and lost horribly. Playing against Billy was even worse, it wasn't a game it was a slaughter.

She chuckled. "Ya think that's impressive you should see what else I'm good at." That statement obviously made Heco happy because he tightened his grip around Layia's waist. Bodie reached over and slapped Heco upside the head. "Let her go ya jackass." His tone remained light that but that was an order.

Heco loudly grumbled. "The fucks ya problem man?" It wasn't bad enough that he had to compete with the Darleys but now Bodie was cock-blocking him.

"Ya really think she wants your disgusting ass so close to her?" Bodie retorted. Layia laughed while shaking her head. "It ain't being close to Heco I got a problem with. I just don't know where that cheap imitation barbie doll he had sitting on his lap has been."

Bodie slapped his knee while loudly sniggering. Heco looked slightly put off by the declaration. "Take it as a compliment. She's beneath ya, no pun intended." With that she walked off, leaving Bodie still doubled over in laughter and Heco just staring at her.

Layia spotted Joe resting his back against the pool table. She strolled over to somber man and leaned against the pool table by him. Silence. Joe was pissed over losing. Layia took a deep breath as she glanced around the bar, just waiting.

Joe eventually spoke up. "I want a re-match. Soon." He needed to reclaim his title. Otherwise Billy would never let this loss go. Billy would be telling this story for weeks as it was.

Layia looked over at him, nodding her head. "Course. It was fun." She nudged him playfully in the side with her elbow, and he nudged her back. It was a simple way of saying even though Joe was upset him and Layia were good.

"Pay her." Their eyes averted from each other to the unmistakable source of the voice, Billy.

"She won. Pay her." Joe grumbled but he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. She won fair and square but Joe didn't like being out money. He took out the cash he owed her and handed it over. "Hmm… Not bad for a quickie." She flipped through the money before stuffing it in her own back pocket. "Time for a drink." After flashing the famous Darley brothers a grin she headed to the bar for a liquid reward.

Billy took her place, leaning against the pool table by his brother. Both men were watching her intently, the sway of her hips and bounce of her hair as she sauntered across the floor and sat down at an unoccupied stool. They just stood there, seconds turning into minutes, the bar continuing to thrive around them. Finally Billy's voice penetrated the thin layer of quiet. "Ya want her too." It wasn't a question.

"Can ya blame me?" Joe could tell by Billy's facial expression that he didn't.

"Ya kept trying to one up me. Get her attention to you over me." Billy stated, he wasn't thrilled about that.

"You didn't kick my ass for it." A fact that still surprised Joe.

"Don't have to." Joe knew what that meant. Billy was confident that no matter what attention Layia gave to Joe in the end she was still going to give in to Billy. As far as Joe was concerned it also meant … May the best Darley win.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously this chapter got back to the teasing and happier times. There may be a few out of character moments in here but I wanted a lighter chapter because there are going to be some rough times ahead. Review and let me know what you thought. =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I have so much love and appreciation for my faithful readers and reviewers. You know who you are and you're the best! Get ready to see a darker side to Layia.**

* * *

><p>"You're insane" The man snarled at the beautiful but deadly woman in front of him. Kurt was tied securely to a chair in his own house on the other end of town, courtesy of Layia.<p>

She sighed, shaking her head. "I gave you the option to do this the easy way or the hard way. You chose the hard way. Whatever happens after that is a direct result of your actions not a reflection on me."

The man just stared at her totally dumbfounded as fresh blood seeped from an open cut on his mouth.

Damn, she'd completely lost him there. "Too many big words for ya huh?"

"Fuck you bitch." Layia scoffed while expertly twirling a knife around with her slender fingers. Even after being badly beaten he was still giving her lip.

"Let's try this again shall we?" She knelt down making herself eye level with him. Gripping the handle of the newly sharpened weapon in her left hand Layia ran the blade along Kurt's index finger. "Where is that bastard?"She drew out the words slowly for emphasize.

"I don't fuckin' know where he is." He spat. A loyal dog to the end, but also very stupid. Loyalty to the right man could make you nearly immortal while loyalty to the wrong man would leave you pushing up daisies.

"Fine, have it your way." She pressed the blade down above the knuckle and proceeded to cut his finger completely off in the most excruciating manner possible. He screamed and cursed, begging her to stop but Layia kept going until that finger fell to the floor with the three digits she'd already sliced off.

Layia looked up at him to see that he was starting to fade. "Hey… Hey stay with me princess." She delivered a hard slap to his face. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible.

"I thought fear was the currency of this realm. Ya already pissed yourself in fear so what gives?" She demanded.

Kurt slowly shook his head. In the moment he was still more afraid of the man she was after. Layia would have to change that.

With an irritated huff Layia brought her foot up and started digging the heel of her boot into his crotch. The chair shook as he struggled and cried out. Kurt was definitely awake now.

"Tell me where he is or kiss your family jewels goodbye." That was pretty much foolproof. There wasn't a man alive that wanted to lose his manhood.

"No, no, no. Please…. I don't know where he is." He pleaded as tears formed in his eyes.

"What do you know?" Kurt was really starting to wear on her last nerve.

"I talk to him on the phone… get my orders…. I've never even seen 'im. I swear." This time she knew he was telling her the truth. The little toad would have sold his mother out in his current position. Keeping her heel pressed in his crotch she reached down and pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket.

"What contact is he under?" The man looked blankly at her. "Which number is his?" She tried again, potentially fatal aggravation showing in her voice and hard eyes.

"He isn't…" He choked out in between whimpers. "He… he calls me when he wants something." Figures.

Layia nodded, pocketing the phone in her jacket. "There's a good dog" She sneered and patted him on the head in a condescending manner.

"Ya gonna let me go?" She smirked, releasing his dick from the excruciating pressure caused by her black stilettos. He really was dumb. Layia bent down and placed the knife back in her boot.

"What do ya think?" His face fell and he started struggling in vain against the restraints again.

"I let you go and he gets word that I'm here. Then I'm fucked." She explained while grabbing his .9 millimeter Beretta handgun from its resting spot on the stained coffee table. There was only one way of handling problems in this world to ensure survival. Kurt should have learned that by now, he'd certainly been living in this life long enough.

He started shaking his head vigorously. "I… I won't say anything." He struggled harder, causing the chair to shake violently. "I swear. Please." He was begging now. How pathetic was that? This life should have made him tough, but he was all bark and no bite. Fake strength to make himself feel better about the shithole he dug himself into.

Layia cocked the gun with a single shake of her head. "Never trust a snitch." She squeezed the trigger, firing off a round that hit him directly in the forehead, instantly killing him. Now she had a mess to clean up. She couldn't leave any evidence of her ever being here. Layia set the gun back on the table and went to work untying him from the chair. Once that was done she draped his arm over her shoulder and used all her strength to lift him up. It took a good ten minutes but she made it to the back of the house where she'd parked a beat up 1988 Volkswagen that she'd 'borrowed' for the day.

She had him propped up against the back steps while she opened the trunk. Then she repeated the task of draping his arm around her shoulders and lugging him across the ground until she was able to hoist him, with some difficulty, into the trunk.

By the time Layia was done in the house it looked the exactly like it had when she first entered, complete with the putrid smell. She'd been smart, worn leather gloves so there weren't any fingerprints to wipe off. The gun was placed back in the magazine rack. His dislocated fingers were thrown into the trunk with the body and everything that she moved around had been put in its previous position. All traces of her being there gone.

With his body in tow Layia drove back to the abandoned warehouse she'd been at the other day, the same one that plagued her thoughts and nightmares. But it was the perfect place to dispose of a body. After she parked the car it was back to dragging his body across the grounds, through the building and into one of the back rooms. She'd grabbed a cheap bottle of alcohol from the backseat, it would be a shame to waste the good stuff, and proceeded to pour it over his entire body, including the dislocated fingers. With a flick of her Zippo she lit him up like a human bonfire.

Layia lounged around in the corner, smoking almost a whole packs worth of cigarettes, until the fire died out. When it was over he was completely unrecognizable, they wouldn't even be able to use dental records to identify him. Most people would see that and condemn her, calling her a heartless bitch. But they didn't know what true hell was, they didn't know what it was like to be driven to this point. They had no right to judge her. Layia had learned a long time ago that it came down to a choice between their lives or hers, it always would and Layia would always choose her life. Now the job was finished and she was one cell phone closer to finding that prick.

* * *

><p>Billy slammed the door of his 69' Ford Mustang with a cigarette dangling between his lips. The strap of the brown canvas bag was slung around his shoulder as his legs carried him to a place he thoroughly despised –Bones' Body Shop. He ignored the pitbull that was barking, pulling at its leash and all the junk that was strewn about. The sole focus of his mind was on just getting this over with. With a flat palm Billy pushed open the heavy front door and maintained his dominating walk on the way to Bones's office. Machines whirred around him, the air thick with fumes. A few of the men Billy passed nodded their heads in his direction or called his name acknowledging his presence and Billy returned the gestures. It wasn't Bones's men he had the problem with. Most of them even preferred Billy to Bones. It was the fat fucker himself. The worst excuse for a father that ever existed.<p>

When Billy entered Bones was sitting at his desk, guns and bullets scattered about on the fading surface and those ugly as shit glasses propped up on his nose. Made the bastard look even more revolting. Bones used to have a similar build to Billy, firm and muscular from the trying life they led but over the years he'd let himself go. Rolls of fat and a wide girth coated a once solid stomach. Legs that used to lead Bones in high speed chases after the men that threatened his territory no longer had the strength to carry the astringent men speedily down a sidewalk. The responsibility of defending terrain fell on Billy's shoulders now. Dark hair covering Bones's head was weighed down with a layer of grease and sweat. For facial hair he had a small beard, not unruly but not well kept either. Bones had elevated himself to a crime boss but spending the years sitting in a makeshift office and barking orders had taken its toll on the once powerful man.

Billy threw the canvas bag at Bones and squared his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. The heavyset, irate man looked up at Billy for all of five seconds before he started on his son. "The fuck did I tell ya about watching the pieces?" Bones growled, spitting flying as he did.

He didn't answer the loud demand just kept his solid posture and watched as Bones emptied the contents of the bag onto the desk. Their earnings from sales for the past few days. Bones scoffed. "Not bad Billy boy." There was sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

"You're actually making me some fuckin' cash for once. What happened? Finally find a tight whore to stick your dick in?" Bones sneered. Whatever humanity Bones used to have was replaced with bitterness and cynicism. That truth had been solidified years ago.

Billy remained silent but his hands were clenched into fists. Whore wasn't even close to the truth. He didn't keep whores around when he was done with them. But he was…comfortable with Layia's presence and for some reason hearing Bones say that made his blood boil.

"Ya got your fuckin' money." Billy replied shortly, his jaw clenching painfully.

Bones laughed darkly but tossed the canvas bag to his oldest. "Keep this shit up son. Might not be so damn useless after all." That's the only reason Bones hadn't put a bullet in his boy. Billy made Bones money and did the work he no longer could. Once that stopped being a reality Bones would surely kill him.

Billy caught the bag with ease and waited, glaring daggers into Bones until the prick dismissed him with a wave of his pudgy little hand.

Relief washed over Billy as he exited the Body Shop and settled back into the familiar warmth of his mustang. He'd bought this car from an auto shop a few territories over when he was seventeen, as soon as he had the money saved up. A couple thousand dollars had made him the proud owner but it taken Billy over a year combined with hard work and a lot of sweat to make it look the way it did today.

Billy hated that place and he loathed that prick even more. He was the king of this entire fucking city, a status that was usually reserved for mob bosses and mafia leaders. But without them it fell to the man who stepped up to that plate, survival of the fittest. Billy had certainly become that, the most feared, well known and respected gang lord in Boston. He'd earned that. Might not seem like it to the outside world but getting here wasn't easy and keeping this position was even harder. This was truly a full time occupation and sleep was a commodity not always granted. Without a doubt Billy knew he put more hours in than those fortune 500 fagots. Even when he wasn't working Billy couldn't let his guard down. All it took was one wrong move, one sign of weakness leaked to a rival gang and they would be banging on Billy's door, shotguns in hand. Then it wouldn't just be Billy that paid the price, Joe would too.

He'd had to spend his life fighting and scraping, enduring hardships that most kids only witnessed in the movies with a silver screen to protect them from the harsh realities of what they were seeing. But he experienced it all and lived. That chance to carry on came with a steep price, childhood and innocence. Billy sacrificed his youth, care-free nature, and tenderness in the name of survival. All that lost for an existence that continued to try and beat him down at every turn, month after month, year after year. But it would never defeat him. Billy refused to let that happen, to be anything other than the man he'd become.

That determination and strength was how he came to run the most notorious crew in Boston. He'd been smart in picking the men, they had the potential of soldiers and now that's exactly what they were. Billy's soldiers, a group of men that would never give Billy up and would die for him without hesitation. They were guys Billy considered his friends, his chosen family. Being the leader often placed Billy in the position of having to act like a parent when he didn't have a decent example to go off of. But he protected his men with more resolve and might than most husbands did their wives. The fear he had no trouble instilling in people brought him to the top but it was their loyalty, their respect that kept him there.

Billy ruled with an iron fist, he had no qualms about killing and getting rid of whoever he needed to. He'd lost his conscious in that department a long time ago. But he wasn't about to shoot up a house that might have the man he was looking for in it or drive by and kill a young girl to make himself look more 'badass'. That was the specialty of imbeciles who deemed themselves a gang. Gangs like Billy's were in an entirely different category, a class all their own. Boston was his home. He wasn't going to let it go up in flames, taken over by a group of wannabe punks. People around here understood that. As long as they stayed out of Billy's way and didn't light the fuse for his temper they could live their lives in their version of bliss.

Usually Billy felt the confidence that came with his standing. But every time he stepped foot inside that shop or came face to face with Bones that scared little boy he used to be threatened to resurface. That put Billy in a deadly mood.

As Billy turned the engine over and threw the Mustang into reverse one thought entered his mind. 'Just wait dad, someday soon you're going to die by my hand.'

* * *

><p>Layia was bent over the sink at her place in nothing but her underwear as she furiously worked the blood out of her shirt. She'd learned how to get blood out of clothes when she was fifteen by using salt or hydrogen peroxide but knowing how didn't make it any less of an annoying task. Finally she saw the dark mark start to fade and the blue show through.<p>

It had been just over an hour since she'd burned the body and dumped the Volkswagen on a nearly abandoned strip that contained a boarded up fast food joint, a rundown tattoo parlor, and an old diner. Then she walked five blocks to where she parked her car, using her jacket to cover up the blood that coated her blouse and front of her jeans.

But with the last of the crimson stains removed from her clothes it was all over. It was just another day of her life, another unpleasant memory that would be pushed to the back of her mind along with the rest of them. With the shirt in hand she grabbed a hanger and left it out to air dry along with her pants and jacket. Then she headed to the shower to wash away the filth and grim from the day.

As her body relaxed under the hot spray her thoughts started drifting to memories of last night. She had been a fool for going back to that bar and she was planning on being a fool again tonight. She wasn't meant to have times like that in her life, she wasn't meant to enjoy herself or have friends. They never lasted. It had become an unspoken rule in her mind that she couldn't let herself have those things. It would just make her rough life even harder. She'd accepted that a long time ago and until she walked into Four Roses that first night she'd stuck by it.

But she was drawn back there for a simple reason. She caught a glimpse of something better there, got a taste of something Layia thought she was fated to never experience… happiness. During the day she was the person she had to be, the person her life had forced her to become; cold, calculating, harsh, tough as nails, emotionless and everything that went with it. She wore it like a second skin until it became the only thing she knew, forcing her to completely forget the person she had once been. But at night she was the person she silently wanted to be, the person she'd given up on being when she was just eleven years old. She was someone who could smile and laugh, things she hadn't done for as long as she could remember. Layia could forget that her life was the fucked up mess that it was. It was addicting, worse than any drug and the withdrawals would be horrific but she still stepped out of the shower, ran a brush through her hair and applied simple mascara. Time to be a fool again…

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, a little more insight into the mystery that is Layia. I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think, even if it's a simple "I Like It."<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to the bar for humor, an Irish drinking game and steaminess. Enjoy. =) **

* * *

><p>Layia had been sitting on the lap of a very pleased Joe for the past half hour. No matter what else he was doing Joe always made sure that his right hand was constantly gripping her hip and gently kneading the flesh. He was constantly nuzzling her neck with his nose and letting his lips brush against her skin. Billy hadn't been at the table when she arrived and Joe wasted no time telling her that he was in the back taking care of his needs. Layia had only nodded to show her acknowledgement. Whoever Billy was fucking could never compare to her, there was no point in giving a shit about it.<p>

Layia felt Joe's other hand move to her thigh and give her a squeeze as he whispered in her ear. "Having fun sweetheart?" He was as relentless as Billy he just approached it a little differently. "Always Joe." She replied with a grin. "Wouldn't keep coming back here if I wasn't." Despite deeming herself a fool for coming back she continued to show up. She'd spent the last week searching for leads by any means necessary and at night she came here.

The rest of Boston might view these men as monsters, dangerous animals. Their rap sheet certainly wasn't all rainbows and pretty roses. Then again neither was hers. But when Layia was sitting with them like this, monsters was the last thing she viewed them as. They were men, hard and brutal men playing to their strengths in a world governed by rules that protected the weak and often condemned the strong. But they were men nonetheless. And they treated her better than any other man previously in her life had. In fact they treated her better than most people in general did. She didn't feel like an outcast or an unwanted sewer rat with them, she felt like an equal.

Those were strong words considering she'd only known them for short while but in a life that was a blur a few weeks was worth exponentially more time. This was, without a doubt, the longest period of time she'd ever spend with a group of people. These were the only people she'd relaxed around and kept letting back into her life in the last ten years, even if it was in the safety of this bar and under the cover of lewd comments. Everyone else she'd completely pushed away and shut out, a response that she deemed necessary and was fine with.

Tommy playfully smacked Joe upside the head, the loud sound bringing Layia out of her thoughts.

"Fucks that for?"Joe growled. Being slapped on the head wasn't his idea of a good time even if Tommy didn't pack as much oomph as Billy did.

"Kiss ass." Tommy teased. He wasn't happy that the hottest girl in the bar was on Joe's lap…again, leaving Tommy with the usual bar tramp selection.

"Screw you man. You're just jealous that she's spent every fuckin' night on my lap. Hasn't even gone near yours." Joe was grinning again. He was completely eating it up that she kept choosing him.

"Don't have any intention of going near it either." Layia added as she rested more against Joe, she had to admit it felt good to be genuinely wanted like this.

"Why the hell not?" Tommy said, clearly offended. Joe was looking at him with a triumphant smile. These men loved the topic of their laps and her being on them. It's not as though they didn't have plenty of other options. Flocks of women came to the bar every night hoping to be picked by the men that ruled Stokely. The girls managed to cast dirty glances at Layia, for getting special treatment, while simultaneously looking at Billy like he was George Clooney or Brad Pitt. But in Boston Billy's fame exceeded that of those A list celebrities. The entire Darley gang was viewed as gods and Billy was the pure gold award that all the women wanted to get their hands on. If she actually gave a shit Layia might feel threatened by those women, but it wasn't even close to a competition. No matter what girl ended up on Billy's lap, petting his face and whispering in his ear his icy hues always found their way back to Layia. He was trying to wear her down with those powerful oceanic pools. It was amazing, two entirely different extremes, monsters to some and gods to others. Layia was comfortable with her opinion of them, with the men she saw them as.

"Don't take it personally. I'm just very happy where I'm at." If it was possible Joe's grin got even bigger.

The sound of a door closing reached Layia's ears. A few moments later Billy emerged from the back fixing the zipper on his jeans with a blonde whore right behind him. The little slut seemed pleased, Billy not so much.

"All the decent looking whores too busy sucking someone else's dick?" Layia quipped with a smirk. Billy's steely blue hues rested on Layia and she saw the corner of his lips rise slightly in one of those hidden grins she'd become used to. Billy sniffed while sitting down and pulling a cig from the pack in his pants. His gaze never left Layia.

"Had to get my fuckin' rocks off with someone. You jealous baby?" He replied coldly but Layia could detect a hint of mischief in his tone. Layia grinned. "Of her?" She practically choked. "Fuck no, talk about scrapping the bottom of the barrel. I mean, shit, look at her." Layia was right, the blonde wasn't a pretty sight but she'd been more than willing to suck his dick and let him do whatever he wanted with her. Not that that was saying much, she'd given a horrible blow job and she'd had so many men inside her that she barely gripped him even with his impressive size. It was the prime example of a lousy lay. Billy knew he should have found a better looking whore. He wanted to see Layia jealous and admit to being it.

Bambi, as Layia decided to call the bimbo, was wearing a slinky silver sequin top that did nothing to hide her large but sagging breasts. Her hip bones jutted out in an unhealthy manner above the black mini skirt she was wearing. Her skin was orange and worn. A porcupine looked softer to the touch than her hair which had been bleached more times than Layia cared to guess. Her make-up was heavily caked on, the red lipstick smeared and the mascara had started to run. She was really an awful sight to look at.

Billy lit his smoke stick while dismissing the whore with a wave of his hand. He was done with her and she needed to get the fuck out of his sight. But Bambi had other plans because she opened her big mouth at Layia. "The hell is your problem bitch?" Layia just smirked insolently in response. Bambi was too easy.

"Ya want him that bad wait your fuckin' turn, I'm sure he'll take pity on you after his brother is done fucking you." The blonde sneered.

Bitch was one thing since it was true, but being called a whore put Layia in a deadly mood. "Ya really that stupid to think I'm a whore?" Layia scoffed. "You see fish net stockings, cheap caked on makeup, or horrible stringy hair anywhere on me you bitch?" Bodie and Heco snickered.

Layia was ten times the woman Bambi would ever be and Bambi knew it but she pushed anyway. "You're sitting on Joe's lap." Bambi retorted as if that was indisputable proof that she was right.

Layia stood up, immediately falling into an intimidating stance. "Sitting on Joe's lap does not make a whore." Now it was Bambi's turn to scoff. "What does it make you? His slut?" Layia turned her head to look at Joe. "Something you will never be." Joe winked at her and Layia returned her gaze to Bambi. "Let's get one thing straight unlike you I don't spread my legs open for any man who will give me a buck." Bambi was becoming furious. "I'm sorry you charge two dollars for all your overused shit? What a fuckin' rip off." All the men started snickering, Layia was tearing the whore a new one.

Bambi was trying to get the upper hand but she just couldn't. "You expect me to believe that men actually work for yours." Bambi spat.

If only she knew. For a brief moment Layia was tempted to say she'd been making Billy work for it all week and he'd only gotten a small taste. But she didn't need Billy to win her battles. Speaking of the famous gang lord, his deep voice rippled through the air, drawing all eyes to him.

"Work for it is an understatement." He was smirking. The blonde just looked between Layia and the man all of Boston feared, completely dumbfounded.

"And it sure as hell ain't overused." Joe added while moving to stand behind Layia.

"Are ya fucking kidding me?" Bambi screamed. "She's sitting on your fucking brother's lap. You know she's enjoying it. She's a total slut." Billy's smirk was gone and he felt fury building up inside him. Somehow over the last few weeks Layia, in her own way, had become one of them. It was an unspoken fact but that didn't make it any less true. The gang respected her and enjoyed her company, the bar regulars respected her. Sammy liked her enough to have a godfather ready on the counter when she walked in the door. She fit in so naturally with them that no one second guessed it and unlike most she treated them like her equals. Hell, the other night she broke a pool cue over some assholes head and threw him out the door for talking shit about Bodie. Didn't matter that she hadn't given in to Billy yet she was one of them and this bitch was pushing her luck. Billy stood quick as lightening and shoved his chair away from him. He was going to drag the blonde out by her stringy hair. Layia caught Billy's eye '_I got this'._

"Tell me something, how often do men ask you for seconds?" Bambi whipped her head around from looking at Billy back to Layia with a quizzical expression.

"After you fuck 'em, do any of them ever want ya again?" Layia's full lips curled into a condescending sneer. Bambi's face fell, she looked like someone slapped the fire right out of her, answering Layia's question without words.

Layia scoffed, enjoying watching Bambi shrink away from embarrassment. "If a man's lucky enough to be fucked by me he's **always** begging for more." Billy's stomach burned hot while listening to the words flow from Layia's mouth and Joe positioned himself so the table was hiding his growing arousal.

"So you are a..." Bambi started but Layia's menacing glare shut her up.

"I already made that clear. You want to know the real reason I'm sitting with them?" Layia motioned with her head to Billy's gang behind her.

The blonde appeared to be trembling, the dangerous tone of Layia's voice getting under her skin, but she meekly nodded. Layia leaned towards Bambi with a wicked grin and whispered. "I'm just as bad as they are." She could literally feel the fear reverberating off of Bambi.

When Layia pulled back the whore's eyes were wide with panic. "Might even be worse." Layia added with a casual shrug.

"Now do ya really want to keep pissing me off?" The entire gang was watching intently and some had stood to get a better view. They could feel the intimidating power coming from Layia. Even Billy was impressed with Layia's response. Unlike the phony feats of strength whores often put on in hopes of impressing him Layia's strength was real. It was genuine and raw, no acting or forcing were required. It just resided within her.

Bambi shook her head, silently begging for Layia to let her go unscathed. Layia cocked her head, making a motion like she couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"No." The blonde timidly replied.

"No what?" Layia questioned while maintaining her threatening disposition.

"No I don't want to piss you off." The scantily clad woman's voice came out barely above a whisper.

Layia mockingly laughed. "And what am I not?"

"You're not a whore. I'm sorry." Bambi eventually stammered out, she could barely look Layia in the eye.

Layia gave a quick nod to show she approved then motioned to the exit with her head. Bambi took one last look at the group then ran out the door as fast as she could.

The men began cheering and whistling, watching Layia in action was quite a experience. "Fuck." Bodie murmured as he walked up to Layia. "I don't think she'll be able to sleep for months."

Joe wrapped his arms around Layia's waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as she turned to look at Bodie. "If she's smart she'll sleep with one eye open."

"Ya scared her shitless." Jamie added, his eyes flickering with amusement.

Heco nodded in agreement, very pleased with the scene that had just taken place. "She ain't gonna fuck with you again."

By now Layia's smile had turned from wicked to pleased. "Ain't nothing to it." She simply stated. Satisfied with that response the men started heading back to their seats and their waiting beers, still dripping with perspiration.

Layia reached her right hand behind her and ran it along Joe's scruffy chin. "You defended me."

"Course. Wasn't gonna let that fucking bitch run her mouth." He replied while biting her ear lightly. Every night his actions towards her got bolder.

"Mhm… Sure ya weren't just kissing my ass Joe?" She teased.

A throaty chuckle escaped him. "If I was kissing your ass ya would know it sweetheart, and ya would be beggin' me not ta stop." There was that mischievous grin he wore so well. "You're so naughty Joe." Layia quipped. "Ya have no idea baby." He trailed his lips along her neck, delivering a few open mouth kisses to the soft flesh.

Layia turned around to face Joe and caressed his neck with the pads of her fingers. "I got a pretty good idea." Joe slanted his head closer to hers until his facial hair was tickling her cheek. "What do you have a good idea of sweetheart?" He purred.

"How naughty ya are." She mused while closing her eyes to enjoy the close presence of his warm face. "Fuck the idea, I need to show you." His deep bass rumbled from his chest while he rubbed her arms with his calloused hands.

"Ya never know Joe. Maybe someday." She threaded her fingers through his hair and revealed in their embrace while a shit-eating grin found its way to Joe's mouth.

Feeling Billy's intense gaze on her Layia eventually moved out of Joe's grasp, who whined in protest, and sauntered over to Billy. He was leaning against the wall at the start of the back hallway. The king looking over his domain. Layia pressed her body against his, forcing Billy's back to connect with the hard surface. He gripped her hips, immediately pulling her body flush against his. "I defended ya too, what do I get?" Billy murmured gruffly.

A mischievous smile spread on Layia's lips. "What do you want Billy?"

He growled appreciatively in his chest, watching her scare the whore off had got him thoroughly worked up. "If I tell ya your panties are gonna be soaked, sure you want that baby?" Billy taunted.

She scoffed while rubbing her cotton covered breasts against his chest. "If ya don't tell me you're gonna be enjoying another cold shower." Layia reached up and let her fingers run along his scalp and down his neck, her nails lightly grazing the flesh as she went. "Tell me Billy." She purred.

Billy grabbed the back of her neck and tilted her head up so he could growl low in her ear. "You bent over the table. Me behind you." He drawled the words out, making them even more seductive. "And I'm not going to show ya any mercy." He thrust his hips roughly against hers. The second those sinful words left Billy's mouth Layia could feel herself becoming moist with excitement. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Billy you're a very dirty man." She commented with a devilish grin.

He reached in between their bodies to cup her through her jeans. "How wet does it make ya?" Billy was determined to make her confess the effects he knew he was having on her.

A devious smirk took over her lips. "You're not going ta find out." Layia attempted to move away but his hold on her was unyielding. "Not this time sweetheart." He snarled dangerously while rubbing Layia roughly through her jeans, Billy wanted her to moan for him.

Layia's fingers danced along his firm pecks, she had to get out of his hold before she gave into him. "Come on Billy. Ya want me it's not that hard. You just haven't figured out how ta work me yet." That was a partial lie but she sold it well and he bought it.

A mischievous gleam appeared in his deep blue pools. "That's it? All I gotta do is figure out how to work ya and you'll let me have my way with you."

"Don't make it sound so easy, ya haven't been able to do it so far." Her slender fingers delivered feather light touches to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I'll have ya figured out in no time babe. Then your **mine**." His deep bass rumbled. If she let it, his voice would be sending shivers through her entire body.

"Well until ya do..." She reached down to remove his hands from her body and walked back over to Joe who, thrilled to have her away from Billy, immediately pulled her onto his lap.

The Darley brother's were truly shameless… but so was Layia.

* * *

><p>"Fuckin' shit." Baggy grumbled as he reached for the glass in the center of the table and took a long pull. He slammed the 'drink of death', as he called it, down coughing and sputtering all the while. His stomach instantly burned, his throat feeling like he'd swallowed a fire torch.<p>

They'd been playing an Irish drinking game for the last twenty minutes and everyone, even Billy was feeling the effects. Joe could barely sit up straight. He was slouched over using the table for support with Layia perched precariously on his lap. Tommy and Spink had already declared defeat, anymore and they weren't going to be able to move tomorrow. Bodie, Heco, Dog and Jamie were still in the game but were nearing the three sheets to the wind stage of being drunk.

The rules were relatively simple, the competition was Joe's idea and he altered them some from the original mushroom game. A deck of cards was placed face down on the table along with a tall glass in the middle. Each person poured their drink, or a shot of their drink, into the glass. It was called 'Donkey's Bollocks' but Baggy still preferred his name. At the moment the Donkey's Bollocks consisted of Jack Daniels, Johnnie Walker, Absinthe, Beer and Disaronno. It was pungent to say the least. Everyone took turns guessing whether the card they had placed in front of them was a black or red suit. A correct guess meant they were safe and added their card to the steadily building pile that was placed unsteadily on top of an empty glass. An incorrect guess resulted in taking a hefty pull and then placing their card on top of the pile. And if anyone knocked the card pile down they had to drink the entire Donkey's bollocks.

"Ya turn doll." Baggy eventually stammered out. He was trying to keep his stomach down where it was supposed to be, not rising up in his throat.

Layia took a deep breath, attempting to make a carefully executed decision. "Red." She flipped the card over and was met with the color of the night sky, not blood. "Damn it" She swore while clasping her fingers around the goblet. She closed her eyes, not looking at lethal liquid. She preferred to drink her poison blind. It scalded the tender flesh of her throat, threatening to bring tears to her eyes, but Layia held them back, opting for grimacing and coughing. "Fuckin' Donkey's balls." She gripped.

"Donkey's Bollocks...It's Donkey's Bollocks sweetheart." Joe corrected with a drunken slur.

"Ya can call it donkey's nuts for all I care it's still fuckin' brutal." Layia finished before turning her slightly glazed eyes towards Billy. "Your turn Billy."

A confident smirk rose on Billy's lips. He kept his burning cigarette dangling between his lips as he voiced his guess. "Black." He casually turned the card over, not the least bit surprised when it turned out to be exactly what he thought, the dark color of his usual attire. But as he placed his card on top of the pile Billy's luck ran out. The entire thing came crashing down and Billy loudly grumbled while reaching for the glass that was over a third full.

Layia smiled humorlessly, her hazel orbs sparkling as she watched Boston's most famous gang lord chug the entire Donkey's Bollocks. She could see small grimaces flash over his features but he didn't stop until it was all gone. Then he wiped his mouth off while looking at Layia, almost like he was daring her to say he didn't just own that disgusting drink concoction. "Not bad handsome." She finally relented. "But I gotta admit, I was kinda hoping to get ya drunk." By this point Baggy was passed out, with his head lying on their table while snores passed through his open mouth. It was an amusing sight, one Layia would remember for the rest of her life.

"Why do ya wanna get me drunk darlin'? Planning on violating me tonight?" Billy flashed her his signature seductive grin while ignoring the numbing buzz that was trying to consume his head. Layia removed herself from Joe's lap who had been holding her in a sloppy embrace with his head falling back on the top of the seat.

She sauntered over to Billy who was keeping his predatory gaze on her then leaned down and placed her right hand on his chest from behind. "I don't know if your body could deal with that kind of excitement. Might give ya a heart attack." She teased, purring in his ear.

He hummed low before allowing the words to pass through his parted lips. "Just admit it baby. Ya want me to ravage you all night long." He drawled out the last three words, his voice the perfect balance of gravelly and smooth.

Layia smirked deviously. "No." It was simple but it definitely got under Billy's skin, much to his aggravation.

"Why the fuck not?" Billy growled, becoming more annoyed that his irritation was showing.

She merely grinned. "Come on Billy, you grumpy isn't a turn on."

"But me being fuckin' pissed off, that does it for ya?" Billy said remembering what she told him in the hall the other night. The gang lord moved to sit sideways in his chair and snaked his left arm around her waist.

Layia sniggered before taking another long drag and blowing smoke from her parted lips. She bent down, almost resting her head on his shoulder as his hand moved to her ass. "Mhmmm. It could be the wild look in your eyes or the way your chest heaves up and down." She paused, letting her fingers dance along his thick neck. "Maybe I just like it when ya get rough." She breathed sensually into his ear as she ran her hand down his muscled torso, getting dangerously close to gliding it over his renewed hard on.

His voice instantly became deeper and huskier."If it's rough ya want sweetheart I'll give it to ya better than anyone else. You'll be screaming my name till ya hoarse." He brought his lips up to ghost over the sensitive flesh of her ear.

Layia broke into a smile. "That a promise or a threat?"

"Promise" He replied with dark seduction.

"Don't make promises ya can't keep Darley." She teased while ignoring the shivers his lips threatened to bring forth.

"I never do." His steely blue eyes held her dark hues in his gaze.

Layia chuckled softly. "We'll see about that." She gave him one final tease by smoothing her hand over his erection before going back to Joe.

That's how the rest of the night went. Both Darley's showing her just how shameless they were, each trying to figure out how to work Layia so they would be the one taking her home. Joe certainly did his best despite being completely hammered. Bottles of whiskey were downed, beers were drank, packs of cigarettes were smoked and dirty jokes were said that had everyone howling with laughter. Layia wasn't even sure what time she left, or how she ended up in her bed. She actually got a little drunk tonight. She may be a fool but at the moment she was a content fool. Come morning that would change, but for now she was genuinely content…

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my faithfuls; Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee. You guys are awesome!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Two new main characters are introduced this chapter. Things are really starting to move along. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps echoed along the cement floor of the seemingly abandoned building. His men were carrying on conversations around him some in loud voices others in hushed murmurs but they both floated through the air adding to Hayes's aggravation. He was in one of the offices this building housed; a simple steel desk in one corner of the room where he was sitting, and a few chairs strewn about was all the furniture that adorned the bleak space.<p>

"All of you shut the fuck up." He snarled as the source of the footsteps appeared, Gage. He was 6 ft. tall with dark brown hair and stubble running along his chin and jaw. He wore dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that accentuated his thick muscles.

"You better have news." Hayes directed at Gage who simply nodded his head yes.

"Since ya don't have that smug fuckin' grin on your face I'm going ta assume it's bad news." Hayes continued. Again Gage merely nodded affirmatively.

"Well fuckin' spit it out." Hayes demanded.

"We finally found the bodies of the last three men you sent after her. She fucked 'em up pretty good before leaving 'em ta rot." Gage's voice was steady but truthfully he was afraid of how much rage this news would bring out of his boss.

Hayes sighed and ran his hand over his face in a frustrated manner. He was getting real sick and tired of tracking that damn girl all over the fucking country only to wind up with more bodies on his hands. The only reason his reach went that far is because his business gave him clients all over. Definitely came in handy in more ways than one. Last time it had been in West Virginia next time he would probably find her in Louisiana. And every time he had to recruit new men to replace the ones she killed.

Dealing with that girl was an entire job itself and he had a territory to run. His men had asked him to just let it go, to let her be but what kind of example would letting her go after what she did to him set? Besides it was more than just setting an example, he had something that she wanted, something that she needed and sooner or later she would show up here for it. And when she did he would force that bitch to be his, she would never escape him again. After all she had this untamable fire in her. It would be a real shame to waste it. He laughed darkly as he imagined finally breaking her.

"There's more." Gage added seeing that Hayes was letting his mind wander again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"What?" Hayes snapped.

"It's Kurt. Some of the men went by his place yesterday to deliver the shipment and he wasn't there." Gage calmly explained.

Hayes scoffed. "He's probably passed out in a ditch somewhere."

Gage sighed, trying to think of the right words. "Ya know he never leaves his house. Hasn't left it in three years."

"What's your point?" Hayes had enough on his mind, worrying about that little shit wasn't on his priority list.

"He's gotta be dead boss. Someone got 'im."

"He's just the middle man, his job ain't fuckin' hard. Get someone to replace him." Hayes countered.

Gage just looked at him, obviously wanting to add more but afraid to say it.

"Ya got something else to say?" Hayes's hard glare remained on Gage.

Gage hesitated before finally revealing his hunch, one he knew would piss Hayes off. "What if… what if it was her? What if it was Layia?"

Hayes abruptly stood up from his chair, glowering at Gage. "Don't be fucking stupid. Kurt pissed some prick off and it got 'im killed."

Against his better judgment Gage pushed it. "Pissed someone off without leaving his house…How?"

"Fuck if I know." Hayes growled, sitting back down.

"Why couldn't it be her?" When they got that little bitch back Gage was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget. From the time she arrived she'd been nothing but trouble, raising hell every chance she got and with each passing year it just got worse.

"Ya really think she would just up and come back here after all the shit that happened?" Hayes laughed while shaking his head. "Nah… she needs to be properly motivated." A devious grin became etched onto his face.

Gage crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at his boss. "Properly motivated huh?"

Hayes nodded with a malicious smile on his lips. "And I got the perfect person for the job."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Layia screamed while hitting the steering wheel. She'd been sitting in her car at Four Roses for a half hour, mulling over the fact that the last few days hadn't brought her any closer to finding Hayes. Her chest was heaving up and down, her breaths coming out loud and harsh. How could that bastard be hiding so well? Layia had tortured and interrogated four more snitches throughout the city. She'd scooped out old warehouses that could be housing Hayes and his operations. And what did it lead to? Nothing. A big steaming shit pile of nothing.<p>

It shouldn't be this hard to find him but despite everyone she interrogated knowing of him none of them seemed to know where he was or even what he looked like. "Fuckin' prick" She screamed again. Even if she had to search every fucking building in this entire city she was going to find him. Then Layia was going to make him suffer before finally granting him death.

The loud rumble of a car pulling into the parking lot reached Layia's ears but she didn't bother to look at the source. She was too focused on trying to calm her anger down so she could go into the bar and forget all this shit for awhile. With a sigh she ran her fingers through her hair, her breathing finally starting to slow. Layia rested her hands on her thighs and was about to take out a cigarette to relax further when she heard someone tapping on her window.

"Ya waiting for a fuckin' invitation?" Billy's unmistakable deep bass questioned.

Layia smirked and turned to see the dangerously handsome man leaning over her car with one hand resting on the roof. Without warning she pulled the handle and wrenched the steel door open, only giving him a second to move out of the way before it would connect painfully with his crotch. As Layia stood she realized that he barely made it, the heavy door was stopped just an inch away from his body.

"Hey, watch the goods darlin'." He declared gruffly as Layia chuckled in amusement.

"Relax Billy, if I wanted ta harm the goods I would've done it by now." As Layia leaned against her car she noticed that he looked harder than usual. Pushing herself off the Charger she walked over to him, her eyebrows pulling together as she noticed a dark mark by his lips.

"You're bleeding." Layia stated. "What prick had the balls to stand up to you?" Billy grumbled angrily in response. It hadn't been just any prick it was **the**prick, Bones. Billy had delivered the fat fucker's money a little late tonight. After threatening to kill him for the third time that week Bones had slammed his fist into Billy's face followed by an affectionate "Next time you're late I'll put a fuckin' bullet in your leg." Billy had been shaking with rage on the inside but if he had acted at that time Billy would have been the one who ended up dying on the cold floor. He hadn't even noticed the blood flowing from the now closing wound.

Layia wetted her fingers with her tongue while shaking her head. Billy's first instinct as Layia reached up to erase the blood was to completely drawback, but he ended up slightly flinching. "There's a reaction I never expected to see." A small smile played on her lips as her fingers finally made contact and she started wiping the blood away. He watched her closely but didn't say anything. He didn't have to, Layia understood. Neither one of them were used to giving or receiving this kind of affection. But when Layia saw the blood she just reacted on a rare impulse.

Her dark orbs lingered on his lips after the crimson liquid was gone, almost in a fascination. Billy watched her staring at him, caught in the same daze. What was this girl doing to him? She wasn't sure how long they were locked in that moment before realization struck her and she pulled her hand away. Awkward silence coated the night air before their eyes finally met again in understanding. Then Billy, all too ready to move forward, broke the silence. "1970 Dodge Charger… Not bad."

Layia scoffed. "I really hope ya weren't expecting me ta drive a fuckin' hybrid. That would be an unforgivable insult." And they were back.

He laughed, his dark mood starting to change. "Fuck no. But this..." He ran his hand appreciatively along the hood. "This is impressive. She's a real beauty."

Layia smiled while watching Billy admire her pride and joy. It was almost as though he was entranced by it. "Nothing but the best. Had to fight for her but she's more than worth it." She'd gotten this car when she was sixteen and under very unpleasant circumstances. The car hadn't been in the best shape back then. The owner was a real douche bag and didn't bother to take care of it. But Layia fixed it up, put countless hours into it making it the way it was today. She brought this car back to life and throughout the years it had saved her life.

Billy nodded and made his way around the powerful muscle car, taking in all the flawless details. Layia sauntered over to him. "Tell ya what Darley. You're real good and I might just let ya drive her."

He started sporting a grin. "Good at what babe?" Billy made a move to grab her but she evaded him by stepping back.

Layia's eyes slowly ran over his body, taking in and appreciating his impressive form. "Let me put it this way, a ride for a ride." She threw in a sexy wink.

Billy shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Ya don't like my offer Billy?" She teased.

"It ain't the offer. I want ta hear ya say it." He advanced towards her, the hard look he'd worn earlier was gone and replaced with lust. Layia closed the gap between them and whispered in his ear. "You give me the best fuck of my life and I let ya take my car for a drive." A low growl escaped him. He moved to lift her up but she stopped him. "When ya can handle me." This time the growl he emitted was feral. "It's you who should be worried about handling me darlin'." He didn't give her any time to respond, he had been doing that too much, letting her get the upper hand. He just picked her up, flexing his arm muscles in the process, and forced her legs to wrap around his waist before slamming her against the Charger. One of his hands curved around her hips while the other tightly gripped the back of her neck. Billy's mesmerizing blue hues drank her in for a brief moment before he crashed his lips to hers. She wanted to resist but she couldn't help it, she locked her legs at the ankles and gave in.

Billy usually wasn't much for kissing or foreplay of any kind but she'd driven him so crazy that he wanted to experience it all, wanted every part of her. His kiss was rough and demanding, letting Layia feel the ravenous desire she'd caused in him. Layia's hand clutched the back of his head while the other tugged at his black shirt, she couldn't get enough. Billy's warm tongue ran along the seam of her soft petals demanding entrance, unable to deny her want for him she parted her lips. Billy groaned as his tongue delved into Layia's mouth, her alluring taste of strawberries and vanilla flooding his senses. She was more addicting than he thought possible.

The way her pink muscle battled with his for dominance as she raked her nails along his neck was setting his body on fire. He bucked his hips against hers, his already painful erection begging for release. They both became lost in the intensity of the kiss, hands feverishly groping as they captured each other's sounds of pleasure, only pulling apart when it felt like their lungs were going to burst. Layia was panting as Billy trailed his full lips along her jaw-line, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh.

She ground her hips into his, rubbing against the hard ridge in his jeans as Billy expertly found her pulse point and laved his tongue along it causing Layia to shudder pleasantly against him. "Billy…" She breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper. He made a guttural sound in his throat as she ran her hand along his throbbing jean clad erection.

She unhooked her legs and getting the hint Billy set her on the ground. He firmly held her ass in one hand while the other teased the bare skin under her shirt. Layia kept working him through his jeans, loving the growls and low groans that she was evoking from his mouth. He delivered a harsh bite to the hollow of her throat making her gasp and grip his shaft through the denim. "Ya like that baby? Can't keep your hands off my dick." He murmured in his deepest bass. She didn't answer just yanked his head down to meet her lips in another scorching kiss. This time it was Layia who demanded entrance into his mouth which Billy happily granted. She swirled her tongue around his while taking in the enthralling taste of his mouth, a rugged mixture of Jack Daniels, Marlboros and raw man, something that could only be described as uniquely Billy.

Billy didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was the hardest he'd ever been in his life and he felt like he was going to explode right there. He leaned her over the hood and his hands flew to the zipper on her jeans. She didn't protest, just continued to run her palm over his erection while turning her head to the side so Billy could keep sucking on her neck. That's when it happened...the rude vibrating in the confines of his pant pocket.

"Fuck." He snarled as Layia pulled her hand away and propped herself up on her elbows. He didn't even look to see who it was, just pressed the phone to his ear and answered with a harsh. "The fuck ya want?"

Billy's booming voice could be heard by everyone who was sitting around Bodie. After a moment Bodie's hesitant voice came on the other end. "Sorry dog… We just thought you'd be here by now." Billy had gone to see Bones and never knowing if the sick bastard would follow through on his threats to kill Billy Bodie decided to call and check in. Billy sighed while running a hand over his shaved scalp. "And… Layia isn't here." Bodie added.

"I know. She's with me." Billy responded, his initial anger starting to die down. "Oh?" The approval was evident in Bodie's voice. Layia was now standing by Billy and talking loud enough so Bodie could hear. "We're in the parking lot Bodie. We're coming in." Apparently the game wasn't as over as Bodie thought it was. "See ya soon babygirl." With that Billy ended the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Who says we're done here?" Billy asked gruffly.

"I am." Layia slowly ran her tongue over her lips, grinning inwardly at the reaction it drew from Billy. She grabbed his shirt pulling him down for a final searing kiss. "You don't get it all in one night Billy." She grinned. She'd already had a small teaser of Billy's skill over the past week but being caught up with him in that burning kiss was even better than she imagined. The effects his full sinful lips had on her almost surprised Layia, it was enough to make her head spin. If Bodie hadn't called she would have let Billy fuck her against the charger.

"Too much for you darlin'?" He inquired coolly while trying to will away the throbbing need of his cock.

She smirked. "Never. But ya do give the others a run for their money."

"I'm just getting started babe." He declared while flashing her his signature grin.

Layia laughed. "You better be." She nodded her head in the direction of Four Roses. "Come on, I need a drink."

"A drink won't get rid of that ache in between your legs." He pointed out with a smug grin playing on his lips.

Layia scoffed and started walking toward the bar. "Don't flatter yourself Darley." She opened the door and turned to give him a wink before disappearing into the bar.

* * *

><p>When Layia walked into the pub Heco surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up in a big hug. With a chuckle Layia circled her arms around his neck, returning his affection. Joe was standing there when Heco set her down, waiting to pull her into his embrace.<p>

"Thought Billy kidnapped ya." He murmured against her hair, half joking and half serious, while pulling her body to his.

Layia reached behind her and ran her fingers through Joe's hair. "The only way he's kidnapping me is in his dreams."

At that moment Billy came in and took up residence in his usual seat. A hearty laugh passed through Joe's lips as he kissed Layia's neck, he'd already figured out the spot that made her shiver. "There ain't a man alive that could control ya is there?"

"What do ya think Joe?" Layia moved her fingers down to stroke the column of his neck.

She felt his body shudder behind her in response to her attentions. "Sweetheart I think you're an untamable force of nature." Hearing that made Billy smirk, Joe was right he just had no idea how much.

"Ya certainly got a way with words Joe." Layia replied as Joe moved them to sit down with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Who would've thought, Joe the fuckin' poet." Baggy quipped.

"Fuck off man." Joe loudly snapped. Baggy laughed, he loved getting a rise out of the youngest Darley. "That the best comeback ya got Joe?"

"Nah. I'm just too busy enjoying Layia ta waste my time on your ass." Joe retorted. Baggy's face fell for a moment before he grinned. Joe had him there.

"Ya could share her. I'll take good care of her, I promise Joe." Baggy was already scooting closer to Layia and working on snaking his arm around her.

"Promise Joe? How about promising me Baggy?" Layia grinned at Baggy while teasing him. Joe was quickly removing Baggy's hand from its new found resting place on her upper thigh.

"Alright. I promise I'll take real good care of you baby. Ya won't want to leave." Baggy continued despite Joe still fending off his advances.

Layia's eyebrows rose quizzically while she stifled her giggles. "I don't know..." She started playing coy. "Joe's lap is like a perfect fit."

Baggy feigned offence by crossing his arms over his chest and faking a manly pout. "Fine." He swiveled and glanced around the bar for an attractive girl. "Hey baby!" He finally called out when his eyes landed on a chestnut haired beauty that was leaning over the jukebox. Her head perked up and a seductive smile fell on her lips when she saw who was calling her. Baggy patted his lap and after that it was all over. The girl was literally putty in Baggy's hands, completely oblivious to the on-goings at the table and focused solely on him, making Baggy as content as Joe was.

* * *

><p>Joe started rubbing his fingers up and down Layia's back; she was busy laughing and carrying on with the men when she felt Joe's hand abruptly stop.<p>

"What are these? What happened?" Joe's voice was low and gravelly, instantly reminding her of Billy's.

"What are you talking about?" She faked ignorance despite already knew the answer.

"These." He replied while running his fingers over a particularly long scar on her back. Now she was mentally cursing herself for wearing a shirt that was bound to ride up a little too high in the back.

Layia shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothin'. Got 'em when I was a kid, can't remember how." She lied smoothly. Joe wasn't buying it though. He knew the difference between scars normal kids got and scars that haunted a person for the rest of their lives. Joe and his brother both had more than their fair share, Billy more so.

"Ya sure about that?" Joe asked as he continued trailing his fingers over the silky raised flesh. Layia hated her scars being touched, it brought back foul memories. But acting like she didn't care was the only way Joe and everyone else would buy the lie.

"Yeah… Why would I lie ta ya Joe?" She turned, looking at him with a smile and he shrugged, deciding to let it go for the moment. Maybe she would tell him if they were alone, without the audience of partially drunk gang members.

But Joe wasn't the only one who didn't buy it. Billy noticed her flinch when Joe first started touching them. It was a barely noticeable movement but Billy's trained eyes picked up on it and now he was wondering why she would lie to Joe.

Motioning with his head for her to come over Billy spoke. "Let's see 'em doll."

"Why? It ain't a big deal." This was getting too close for comfort. She never told anyone how she got these scars or the rest that were scattered over her body and now two of the most relentless men she'd ever met were questioning her about them.

"If it ain't a big deal ya shouldn't give a fuck if I look at 'em or not. Now get over here and let me fuckin' see 'em." His tone was demanding almost dangerous. That was the only time he'd ever spoken to her that way. With an irritated huff Layia got up and walked over to Billy. She loathed being told what to do with a fiery passion, but the fewer questions she stirred up about the scars the better. Besides in the dim light of the bar he wouldn't be able to see them that well.

She stood with her back to him and he grabbed her hips pulling her closer. Bringing his hands up to the hem of her shirt he lifted it high enough to see what Joe was talking about. There were three very distinctive scars of different lengths on her back. So that's what he'd felt in the parking lot. He couldn't estimate how old they were but he could tell they came from a knife. Billy started to trace his fingers over one and felt her instantly stiffen underneath his touch. After a moment she jerked away from him. "There ya saw 'em. Fuckin' happy now?" She snarled.

Billy just stared at her, along with all the other men at the table. They all knew she had a temper to rival Billy's but it had never been directed at any of them before. Billy now knew for certain she had secrets and he intended to find out exactly what they were.

She didn't wait for his response, just marched right out of Four Roses and slammed the door behind her. It wasn't long until she saw Joe walking over to her. He slowly approached her while figuring out the right words. "I shouldn't have mentioned them. I didn't know bringing 'em up would piss you off."

Layia sighed. "It's not the scars Joe." Another smooth lie passed through her lips. "It's Billy's fuckin' attitude. Thinkin' he can order me around… He's an ass." Joe laughed while wrapping an arm around her.

"Why'd ya do what he said?" Joe hadn't thought she would ever obey Billy, not unless there was some benefit in there for her.

"Don't feel like dealin' with his bullshit tonight." Layia turned to smile at Joe, giving him a nudge in the side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ya don't have to live with him and deal with that shit every fuckin' day." It was Layia's turn to laugh. Joe loved his brother but there were times when even Joe needed a break from Billy. Layia spent another few minutes talking with Joe. She knew Billy wouldn't let those scars go, it wasn't in his nature and that was her cue to leave. Besides, Billy had been getting to her, in more ways than one. It was better to end whatever they had going on before it went any further. But what she didn't know was that the moment she walked out the door Billy had ordered Bodie to discretely follow her… It wasn't quite as over as Layia thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>As always love to my faithfuls ~ Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee~ Your reviews make my day.<strong>

**Anonymous reviews are enabled so let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me, hope it turned out good. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p>"Girl's got bigger balls than I thought, living on one of the worst streets in the whole fuckin' city." Bodie muttered to himself. He'd parked his car in a little alcove that gave him a perfect view of Layia's house while keeping himself hidden from her sight. It seemed like every ten minutes a gunshot would ring out or a yelling match would start, either way it was never a dull moment here. A few men had noticed the car as they strolled by, and it didn't take them long to reach for their guns. But once they saw who was sitting in the car they put their hands up in immediate surrender and walked away. Perks of being a member of the most feared gang in the whole state.<p>

As Bodie watched her move through the house his mind wandered back to her reaction at the bar. It wasn't what she said it was the dangerous tone of her voice, the raw anger in her eyes when she said it. For a brief moment Layia had looked at Billy like he was her worst enemy. It had left everyone speechless expect for Joe who had the guts to go over and talk to her. What the hell could be so bad to bring out that kind of rage in her? It was three in the morning by the time the Layia finally turned the lights off and Bodie's eyes were feeling heavy. He shook his head and tried to force himself to stay awake. It worked for a few minutes before he just couldn't fight it anymore and sleep engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Bodie woke with a groan, his hand reaching up to rub his slowly opening eyes. Fuck! He quickly scanned the area and to his relief he saw her car parked in the driveway. It was still dark outside and her light was on again, he checked his cell phone to see that it was just after 5 in the morning. She only slept for two hours? Damn. Bodie could see Layia move past one of the windows with a cigarette perched between her lips. She smoked right after she woke up, just like Billy. Bodie chuckled to himself. They were the same when it came to their tempers, smoking habits, drinking habits, tough exterior and mouth that would make a sailor blush. But Layia was much easier on the eyes.<p>

By ten in the morning Heco had joined Bodie. Now they were both keeping a watchful eye on her house from the air conditioned confines of Bodie's car. Heco sighed and scratched his head. "I gotta tell ya man. I thought watching Layia was gonna be more interesting."

"Ya ain't the only one." Bodie murmured.

"I've been sitting here for three hours and she ain't left the fuckin' house." Heco groaned. They'd caught glimpses of her throughout the day and seeing her in those tight tank tops and jeans was enough to keep Heco happy for awhile but his ass was getting sore from sitting in the car and he was craving some action.

"Don't remind me dog." Bodie rested one of his hands on the leather stitching of the steering wheel. They both let out a huff and leaned back into the seats.

Heco had started to drift off, his interest waning, when Bodie slapped him upside the head. "What the fuck?" Heco growled. He was about to return the hit when he saw the reason for the rude awakening. She was leaving.

"It's about time." Heco grumbled while rubbing the throbbing spot on his head.

* * *

><p>"Next time I give your sorry ass a job ta do ya better fuckin' do it right." Hayes growled as his hand came across in a swift and brutal backhand. The man's head shot to the side on impact and he groaned in pain. "Is that clear?" Hayes raised his hand again. How could the man, whose eyes were now misting with tears, be so fucking stupid? Hayes's had given him a simple job to do, pick up two black bags and bring them to the buyer on the other side of town, collect the money and come back. The addresses were clearly printed and directions were even given. A fucking monkey could have done it. But it took this useless sack of shit in front of him an hour over the allotted time to find the address, making the delivery late and in turn pissing off the buyer who now wanted to re-negotiate the price.<p>

Hayes didn't wait for a response other than the man's whimpers before he slammed his fist into the coward's face. When Hayes drew his hand back his knuckles were covered in the other man's blood. He huffed. "I said do ya understand?" Hayes spat as he glowered at the man who frantically shook his head. "Ye…yes. I'm sor… I'm sorry. I'll do better next time." He rambled out, afraid to do anything else. "Get the fuck out of my sight." With a simple gesture of his hand Hayes motioned for his men to come and take him away. "Fuckin' moron." He snarled while running a hand through his hair.

"Another one fucked up huh?" Gage inquired as he stepped into the room. Hayes just grunted and moved to lean against the nearest wall. "Getting harder and harder… all so goddamn useless." Hayes grumbled. Gage shifted and brought a hand to smooth over the back of his neck.

"Ya got something to say?" Gage had been more hesitant than usual around him and it was starting to piss Hayes off. It was like he had to play a game of twenty questions to get anything out of him.

"It's Eddie." Gage spoke slowly, testing the waters. When Hayes just stared at him Gage went on. "He didn't come by to pick up his shipment today."

Hayes's eyes narrowed. "Ya think he's dead too?"

Gage gave a slight nod of his head. "This time we found the body."

To Gage's surprise and discomfort Hayes started laughing. "Someone's coming into this city and doing me a big fuckin' favor. Bout' fuckin' time too."

"What are you talking about?" Gage reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette to ease his nerves. His boss was starting to lose his fucking mind, had to be.

"It's simple. Kurt and Eddie are the middle men, and fucking useless ones at that. Middle men are easily replaceable. It's the buyers and the dealers that matter. Killing those two morons doesn't harm me at all, fuckin' helps me." Hayes started laughing again, off in his own little world.

"But they worked for you. Someone is killing your men." Gage protested. He needed to put some sense back in his boss before it was too late.

"NO!" Hayes pointed his finger at Gage. "Fuckin' half-wits don't deserve to be called my men. They are hired dogs, nothing more." Hayes snapped.

"But… don't ya think someone is trying to send you a message?" Gage still thought it was Layia but chances of Hayes seeing that now were slim to none.

Hayes scoffed. "By someone ya mean Layia. How did you find the body?"

"Slumped in a chair with a single bullet to the head." Gage sighed. Layia didn't leave bodies like that. She always fucked 'em over, marked them up and used clever ways to get rid of them. That's why it took Hayes's men so long to find the remains. Hayes would never believe that Layia just shot a man in the head and left.

"Then why waste my fucking time? Ya know she never leaves bodies that clean." Just the way Gage thought he would react but that didn't change the feeling Gage had in his gut that it was her.

Hayes continued on. "Kurt had a gambling problem, you know that. He may not have left the house but that didn't stop him and his mouth from making bets all over the city. His stupid ass made a wager he couldn't follow up on and they came to collect. Eddie was a real fucking man whore. He couldn't go one night without getting his dick wet. And his favorites were always women that were already taken, he pissed off the wrong boyfriend. See how fuckin' simple that is?"

Gage sighed and nodded, defeated. "Fuckin' stupid Gage. Do I need ta get your sorry ass replaced?" Gage shook his head, he'd been working for Hayes for nearly fifteen years but that didn't matter to Hayes. One wrong move and Hayes wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his brain. Gage was going to have to let the Layia issue go…for now.

"And Gage." Hayes continued. "When **she**gets back from her latest job bring her right to me. It's time to bait our Layia back home."

* * *

><p>Billy hissed, tightening his grip on the girl's hair to yank her head away. "Watch your fuckin' teeth." He growled. She whimpered before nodding obediently. The girl was new which meant she'd be tighter but she also needed some instruction. Billy pushed her head back down and she opened her mouth, slacking her lips so her teeth wouldn't graze his dick again. She swirled her tongue around the head, starting to suck harder as Billy fucked her mouth, making sure she took every inch.<p>

Getting impatient with not getting the release Billy wanted he removed himself from the girl's mouth and hauled her to her feet. "Turn around." He gruffly commanded. The whore looked at him through heavily lidded eyes before doing what he asked and leaned her body over the sturdy wood table.

Billy stepped behind her and slammed his entire length into her with one thrust. She cried out, arching her back as Billy immediately picked up a hard and fast pace. He barely registered her nails clawing at the table or the small moans she made. It wasn't this blonde he should have bent over the table, it was Layia. Their heated session in the parking lot last night proved that Billy had gotten to her, proved that she had the same raging desire for him but she was too damn stubborn to give in and take it all the way. Then she viciously shut him out, adding to the anger that was coursing through his veins.

He flexed his fingers and dug them harder into the flesh of the whore's hips, enough to bruise the skin. She kept whining beneath him, sputtering out profanities as she struggled to meet his thrusts. But Billy was focused the way Layia's hand had bravely rubbed and squeezed his erection before walking away. The way her tongue had swirled in his mouth while her fingers gripped his body, making his groin burn and throb for her. He remembered the shudders and moans that escaped her parted lips as she clung to him. Billy wanted her with an intensity he couldn't remember feeling before and it was getting to him.

Billy bucked his hips feverishly, drilling into the blonde hard enough to make the table shake. He closed his eyes, shutting out the shrill cries of the whore and focused on the wave of pleasure that was starting to crash over him. A vivid image of Layia finally screaming his name while clamping around his aching cock claimed Billy's mind, allowing him to fall over the edge, releasing with a loud roar. He removed his temporarily spent dick from the girl and tucked himself back into his jeans before zipping them. Billy didn't even notice if the blonde experienced her own orgasm. "Get out." Billy demanded. The whore looked like she was about to protest but thought better of it. She fixed her skirt and panties before walking gingerly past Billy. That soreness he left between her legs wouldn't go away anytime soon. It was like he'd been possessed.

* * *

><p>Bodie pulled his car to a stop, letting out a sigh of relief that Layia had finally taken a break. She was one hell of a driver, they almost lost her twice.<p>

The two men watched as she strolled up the front steps of a worn down house. The windows were boarded up, once gray paint was peeling and fading away. Weeds as high as the porch were growing all over the front lawn which also had an assortment of rusted junk lying about. It was one of the roughest looking houses Bodie had ever seen and that was saying a lot. Both men watched with growing curiosity as she pulled out a key from her back pocket and slid it into the lock. With a swift turn of the knob the door swung open and Layia disappeared into darkness inside.

"Why does she have a key for this house if she lives in the other one?" Heco muttered mostly to himself.

"Probably the same reason she freaked out on us last night." Bodie replied as his eyes took in the entire street. Most of the houses on this lane were in fairly good shape, some were fairly new. The house Layia went into was the dark mark of the road, like it was condemned or cursed. A shadow looming over the street and all its occupants.

10 minutes later Layia came out of the rundown dwelling, her eyes making a quick sweep of the area as she carried a dusty black duffle to her car. She threw the bag in the back and got in the driver's seat, immediately starting the charger up with a rumbling purr.

"Here we go." Bodie turned his own car over, getting ready for another chase.

"Try n' keep up this time old man." Heco quipped.

"Fuck off dog. Like ya could do any better." Bodie grumbled as he eased the Cuda into the street after her.

"Damn right I could. I'd be right on that ass." Heco slyly grinned.

"Ya better be talking about her car not her actual ass." The Darley brothers were after her but that hadn't stopped Heco from wrapping his arms around her every chance he got. Most of the men in the gang would love to hit that but Heco was the only one who was dumb enough or high enough to show how much he wanted to so openly. Bodie didn't think about her that way because she reminded him of someone. A painful secret from his past. It also explained his desire to keep Heco away from her.

"Whatever ya say man." Heco chuckled, he was still coming off his high from last night and the prospect of having his ass kicked by Billy and Layia wasn't sinking in.

"Ya better keep it in your fuckin' pants Heco or your stupid ass is going to get the shit kicked out of it." Bodie sighed as he wove in and out of traffic, Layia was already gaining on them.

"Long as it's Layia doin' the kicking." Heco started chuckling again and Bodie groaned. This was gonna be a long fucking day.

* * *

><p>Full lips sucked on the smoke, inhaling deeply while Billy looked over at the man he called his best friend. Bodie had just filled him in, smartly leaving out the part about almost losing her a few times and now it was Spink and Dog's turn to watch her. The rest of the men were out selling product on the corners and Joe was at the apartment, leaving Billy and Bodie alone at the Four Roses.<p>

Billy sniffed. "Hmph. What the fuck could she be hiding?" Images of those scars on her back had been lingering in Billy's mind all day. He couldn't shake them. When Joe asked about the marks Billy hadn't expected them to be that bad, that deep. Whoever did that to her didn't want her to just feel pain they wanted her to suffer. Bodie gave a quick shake of his head. "Girl's harder to figure out than a goddamn rubik's cube."

The gang lord grunted softly while nodding his head. "She's also worth it man." Bodie added before taking a pull from his cold beer. Billy didn't respond, he just took another long drag of the cigarette he had perched between his lips. Both men knew Billy wouldn't candidly admit that Bodie was right but he was. Layia proved in just a few weeks that she was worth it. She made Billy work for something he never had to earn before and she still only gave him a small taste. She earned his respect and the respect of his men. She made Billy laugh and smile more times than he cared to count making everything seem…easier. And she had strength, a fire that he hadn't seen in a woman before and was confident he would never see again. Layia was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my faithfuls: Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee. The next chapter is going to be INTENSE!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the insanity that I promised. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Bodie tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, smoke hissing out of his mouth. He wasn't a chain smoker like the Darley brothers but he'd gotten used to the occasional calming effects of cigarettes. After all, Billy and Bodie had sucked on their first smoke together. "She sure knows how to pick 'em." Baggy muttered. Bodie began chuckling. "Ya should've seen the house she was in yesterday. Made this piece of shit look nice." Following Billy's orders Bodie and Baggy had taken over 'bloodhound duty' in the afternoon. She didn't leave her house till an hour ago and now the sun was steadily setting behind them casting an eerie glow on the streets. Baggy placed his cigarette between his lips and took a few long drags. They couldn't see what she was doing without going into the house and exposing themselves. Billy's specific orders were 'be discrete' so they had to sit and wait, wondering what she had been up to in there for the past half hour.<p>

A loud gunshot broke through the silence prompting both men into immediate action. They quickly got out of the car, guns cocked and ready as they headed towards the house. Bodie quietly pushed the door open and took the first step into the dimly lit home.

Layia sighed, looking at the man she'd put a bullet in. He was just as useless as the rest of the middle men and just as weak. With a huff she prepared to get rid of any evidence that she'd been there but before she could get started she heard footsteps coming down the hall. 'Fuck' she grumbled softly. She had to get out of here. After grabbing her jacket off the couch she placed her gun against the small of her back. As Layia retreated to the back door she heard hushed voices.

"That girl better not have gone and gotten herself shot."

"Would ya shut the fuck up." She heard the other man groan. Layia instantly recognized the voices, Baggy and Bodie. So that black 1970 Plymouth Cuda had been following her. She'd spotted it behind her, keeping a distance but she hadn't been convinced she was being followed until now. Funny, she would've put money on Hayes's men following her over Billy's. That asshole just couldn't leave well enough alone. Admittedly she was saddened by the thought of never seeing those men again but now she was pissed off. This was going to fuck up her plans. She couldn't take care of business with them on her trail. No point in growling at the pups, it was the alpha dog she needed to find. Layia slipped out the back and headed to her Charger.

Bodie and Baggy crept into the living room. They'd both been anticipating the worst. That Layia would be on the floor bleeding out and Billy's potential reaction to that made them cringe. Instead it was a scruffy looking man who'd been shot through the heart courtesy of Layia. Bodie lowered his gun and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Fuck." They hadn't been expecting her to add killer to her resume. Baggy crouched down, looking at the body for a moment. "He must've really pissed her off."

Bodie sighed. "C'mon man. We gotta find her." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the roar of an engine reached their ears. She was leaving. The men raced out of the house and back to Bodie's car hoping to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>The door to Four Roses swung open and Layia stepped inside, the pale moonlight outlining her silhouette for a brief moment before the thick entrance closed shut. Her hard eyes immediately found her target, Billy. He was sitting at his table looking fairly content as the blonde on his lap rubbed him through his jeans. Layia marched right over to him. "Just couldn't leave it alone could ya, ya nosey fuckin' bastard." She snarled, completely ignoring the blonde who was shooting her dirty looks.<p>

"The fuck?" Billy growled pushing the whore off his lap. She landed on the floor with a loud thud and a bruised ego. Layia got right in Billy's face. "You had me followed." She hissed. Billy wasted no time in grabbing her arm and roughly dragging her out of the bar. "Don't fuckin' talk to me like that." He snarled loud enough for most of the anxious onlookers to hear. Once they were outside he slammed her into the cold wall, shoving his finger in her face as he shouted. "Don't ya dare disrespect me in my bar again." That wasn't acceptable under any circumstances, even his boys didn't get away with that.

"Don't fuckin' manhandle me like that. I'm not your goddamn play toy." She seethed while glaring at him. "Where do ya get off having me followed?" He stared at her, his jaw tight and flexing. Layia scoffed, shaking her head. "Did ya actually think I wouldn't' realize I was being followed Darley?"

"Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're in my fuckin' city, I call the shots and ya don't have a fuckin' say in it." He growled while his chest heaved up and down with his warm breath fanning her face in heated bursts.

"Bullshit! You can call the shots when it comes to everyone else but **not**me." Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides.

By this point Billy was fuming, his eyes and voice equally dark and dangerous. "I'd be real fuckin' careful how far you push me."

Layia wedged one of her legs in between his, wrapped it around his lower thigh and gave a slight tug causing him to buckle. Taking advantage, she flipped them around so she was pinning him against the hard wall of the bar. "Why? You going to make an example out of me?" Now it was Layia's turn to shove her finger in his face. "I'm not one of those pussies whose scared shitless of you and says 'how high' when you say 'jump.' Your power doesn't extend ta me."

Bodie's Plymouth Cuda chose this time to drive into the parking lot. The two men inside hurriedly got out and started heading for the Four Roses's entrance. It didn't take long for them to spot Layia pinning their boss against the worn brick. Billy just gave them 'we need to talk later' glare and motioned for them to go inside the bar. Bodie hesitated for a moment but eventually stepped inside after Baggy.

Billy used that little distraction to his advantage and flipped the tables on Layia again. He grabbed her hips and spun her around, shoving her once again against the unforgiving wall. "You're mine, whatever the fuck I wanna do with ya I will." He growled low while pressing his body against hers. His tone reminded her of Hayes and she lashed out. Layia curled her hand back into a fist and swung but he grabbed her wrist, preventing the punch from connecting with his jaw.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you! Get that through ya thick fucking skull." Layia screamed at him. Billy pressed his forearm against her throat with enough pressure to cause her pain and discomfort but not choke her. "Hit me and you'll wish ya were never born." He warned.

"Get the fuck off me." She sputtered out, struggling against his hard body. Layia was past regretting being this much of a bitch to him, he crossed the line. She couldn't afford to have him or his men following her around. Bodie and Baggy had seen the body of her latest prey, some asshole named Ralph, and that was bad enough. It would've been horrible if they had followed her to the warehouse. She had to get him to stop and leave her alone.

* * *

><p>The bar was bathed in a strange silence, everyone inside was too busy listening to the battle going on outside between Billy and Layia. It was like being in the middle of a war and waiting for the bomb to drop. For the most part they couldn't hear what was being said but they could hear the loud rage filled voices and the occasional thud of someone being slammed against the building.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Joe demanded for the second time. Bodie sighed while running a hand over his mouth and chin. "Billy had us following her." Joe's eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed in the general direction of his brother. Bodie and Baggy weren't about to spill what they saw today, Billy needed to hear it first and he was a little occupied right now. Joe kept his gaze hard for a moment before a realization hit him, then he turned to Bodie with a grin. "She found ya out. Thought ya were the best bloodhound in Stokely." Joe quipped.

Bodie reached over the table to give Joe a light smack on the head. "Call me a fuckin' bloodhound again see what happens." Joe knew Bodie wouldn't act on that threat so he just kept grinning. It had been eerily quiet for a few moments but they could hear the angry voices rising up again.

Tommy looked anxiously to the door. "Shit. They're gonna kill each other."

Heco shook his head, smirking. "I bet they start fuckin' like animals instead."

Jamie sniggered. "Put ya money where your mouth is boys."

"How much we betting here?" Baggy joined in. Bodie turned his gaze to Baggy with a humorous chuckle. "How much ya got left after paying for that whore last night?"

"At least I got some ass last night." Baggy retorted, his hand already reaching into his back pocket to see how much he had. Normally Baggy didn't pay for sex, women came to him on their own. Last night had been an unusual exception.

Joe was getting severely agitated by the thought of Layia giving into his brother instead of him, the sour expression on his face clearly showing that to the surrounding men. Bodie let out a hearty laugh. "I guarantee I got more ass than ya and I didn't haffta pay for it."

Baggy responded by slamming down a hundred dollar bill on the table. "I bet she's riding him like a horny cowgirl before long."

Spink fished out a hundred of his own. "He'll have her screaming his name by the end of the night." It wasn't long until there was $800 dollars on the table. All the men had placed their bets on the fight turning into fucking expect for Joe and Bodie who, for very different reasons, thought otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Show me some fuckin' respect." He snarled while applying more pressure. Layia moved to hit him, desperate to free herself, but Billy swiftly grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. She thrashed against him, her bare arms scrapping against the rough brick in the process, but he didn't let her budge. Layia attempted to move her legs and kick him but the way Billy had her body pinned prevented her from much movement at all. "Last chance Layia. Behave." His eyes were harsh and unrelenting. Billy was willing to follow through on his threats.<p>

Layia scoffed angrily. "Ya don't have the right to pull that shit on me. Arrogant prick."

"I have every fuckin' right. Ya don't have the right to treat me like that fat bastard whose hand ya broke." Billy relieved some of the pressure against her throat, just enough so she could talk easier. "Try again."

"Why'd you have me followed? Ya wanna find out where I live, if I'm fucking anyone or is it just about the scars?" Her voice was steadier now but it was still dripping with resentment.

"Ya went from fuckin' moaning my name to freaking the fuck out over a few scars." He growled, forehead tensing as his eyebrows furrowed.

"So it's just about the scars huh?" She shook her head in contempt. "Ya wanna know I got 'em? Ya wanna hear 'bout all the shit I've been through, the fucked up life I had? What about the rest of 'em? Ya wanna check out all my other scars too?" Billy's face fell flat as he stared at her. "Why? Ya just wanna get your dick wet with the only girl who ever gave you a challenge. So what the fuck do the scars matter?"

At that moment Billy couldn't say why they mattered because he didn't know the reason, just that they did. "Watch your fuckin' mouth and change your attitude." Hard breaths hissed out of her nose, she wasn't going to falter under his threatening glare. "Just fuckin' tell me." Billy harshly demanded. Layia met his gaze before shaking her head. "Ya scared of tellin' me sweetheart?" He taunted.

"Are ya fuckin' high?" She growled. "Do I look scared to you?" After the demons she'd faced nothing Billy could put her through struck fear in her heart. "Then why won't ya just fuckin' tell me?" Billy's agitation rippled through him. He slammed his hand against the wall by her head, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Why don't ya tell me about yours? We can have a little show and tell." She reached to remove his forearm from its painful placement against her neck but he was unyielding. "That's what I thought. You're a fuckin' hypocrite Billy."

"What did I fuckin' say about pushing me?" Their blood was boiling, their tempers becoming fully unleashed. But with them things were never simple and anger had a way of turning into something else…

* * *

><p>Layia wasn't entirely sure how they got from point A to point B, from the parking lot to Billy's apartment. She remembered more cursing, more yelling before their voices turned hoarse and the adrenaline from the fight turned to pure lust. Billy had finally released his painful hold on her only to put her in a new one while he crashed his lips to hers.<p>

Now Layia was hitched on his waist as Billy pushed her up against the wall near the black couch with Billy's warm body flush against hers. He was biting and sucking at the soft petals of her lips almost savagely, making her body burn with renewed desire. Layia's hands gripped his cotton shirt and tugged, letting him know she wanted the material gone from his frame. Billy paused his heated attentions and once the garment was on the floor Layia took a moment to bask in the sight of perfect masculinity that awaited her hungry eyes. She took in his firm pecks, his powerful biceps, the dips and ridges of his greek god worthy abs, and the dusting of dark hair that plunged beneath his jeans while running her greedy fingers over every inch of skin that she could.

Billy smirked. "Like what ya see sweetheart?"

"Shut the fuck up Billy." She snarled before delivering a quick and harsh bite to his neck, earning her a groan. A deep inhale awarded her a flooding of his scent. It was the same as his taste with the addition of his cologne. The only way to describe it was raw, powerful man and it drove her senses wild. She lowered herself from his body and confusion passed over Billy's flushed face. But when she stepped back, looking at Billy with glazed eyes and a sultry expression while removing her own top Billy resumed his look of lust. Billy felt his cock stretch beyond its already hard length as his sinful eyes drank in the sight of her firm, perfect breasts held by a lacy black bra and her scarred but flawless body. The moon was shining through the windows, bathing her in a light that made her look even more ethereal than usual.

He lunged towards her like a starving predator, in the moment that's exactly what he felt like. Once he had her in his strong arms he lowered his body to the welcoming cushions of the couch. Her knees were on either side of his hips, her hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned down to trail her swollen lips over his skin. For once Billy was at ease with sitting back and letting the woman on his lap feast on him. Her skills expanded that of what he was used to and he wanted to take pleasure in them. The way she worked her tongue and mouth over him had Billy shivering and making guttural noises in the back of his throat.

She dipped her head lower, tasting the scar covered flesh of his pecks as her nails scratched his stomach, making the muscles bunch beneath her finger tips. Layia started laving her tongue over the individual scars, feeling a connection stronger than lust in that moment. She didn't voice her thoughts but her mind was wondering what had caused those faded marks, what he'd been through.

Billy pushed his hips up, his throbbing body craving more friction while his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. He let her lick and suck, leaving behind her mark until he wanted to be more of a participant. Billy pulled her up for another wet kiss while his hands started squeezing and kneading her full breasts. A breathy moan found its way up her throat and was immediately swallowed by Billy who couldn't seem to tear his mouth away from hers. Layia started grinding her hips, the proof of Billy's arousal pressing against the cradle of her thighs. It wasn't long until Billy needed more, needed to be sheathed inside her, to finally claim her.

His mouth eventually parted from hers while his fingers began deftly working the button and zipper on her jeans. "Ya wet for me baby?" Billy purred. When they were loosened he dipped a hand inside, his eyes darkened with lust. Layia's mind had been just as clouded with lust as his was but the moment Billy's fingers began rubbing over her panties every alarm started going off in her head. Her body froze as memories from the past flooded her mind and fear shot through her. She reached down, roughly yanking his hand away. Billy was completely bewildered as she began lifting herself off his lap. "I can't do this… I'm sorry." Layia wasn't much for apologies but she owed him that. "No." He grabbed her upper arm, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "You're not pulling this shit on me again."

Layia shook her head, starting to feel desperate. "Let me go. I need to go." He didn't budge, confusion being replaced with anger. "STOP! Fuckin' let me go." She demanded. Billy picked up fear in her voice, that was the first time he'd ever heard that emotion from her. It made Billy release her. She quickly threw her top on, not giving him a chance to recover from the shock and grab her before she raced to the door and bolted out into the night.

She passed Joe as she walked down the hall away from the Darley's apartment but she didn't acknowledge him, just quickened her pace and kept moving. Joe had barely stepped into his home when he heard Billy barking at him. "Follow her." This was an instance where Joe didn't have to be told twice. He darted out of the apartment and took off down the hall after her.

* * *

><p>Three men were walking down the street near the apartment complex where the Darley's lived. They knew who the Darleys were even which apartment was theirs, but they weren't here for trouble. They didn't look like anything special but they worked for Hayes. All the men were smoking, cussing and carrying on. Tonight was their night off and they had every intention of enjoying it. At least they did until they saw her race out of Billy's apartment and run down the stairs of the brick building. When she turned from the stairs to the sidewalk one of the men caught a glimpse of her face. He immediately nudged the man next to him in the side and started pointing at her. "That's her… That's her isn't it?"<p>

The man he nudged cast him a harsh glare before his eyes fell on the same sight. "Layia." He muttered with a grin. She hadn't been around in years but every man who worked directly for Hayes knew what she looked like. It was a requirement in case she ever came back.

"We should call him right?" The third man finally spoke up. The self-appointed leader of the pack shook his head. "Nah. We get her ourselves then Hayes will stop treating us like shit."

The two other men smirked and nodded in agreement. "Let's get that bitch." They all took off after her, completely unaware that one Darley had just descended the stairs behind them and another Darley was soon to follow.

The crippling fear that Layia had felt was slowly leaving her mind, freeing her tight nerves. She hated herself for feeling it, for showing it around Billy. Layia wanted one mind blowing night with him, she'd been enjoying their teasing just as much as Billy had. But that desire hadn't altered the hold her past had on her, not as much as she thought it did anyway. She needed to focus on getting to the Four Roses and her car. Footsteps echoed behind her but she figured they belonged to a very pissed off Billy so she just picked up her pace again.

She had gained quite a bit on Joe but the three men following were quickly catching up to her. Finally one of them called out to her. "You fuckin' Billy Darley now?" So it hadn't been Billy pursuing her after all. Layia looked over her shoulder but kept walking. She recognized one of the men, the other two must be new. "Jealous? Your pencil dick never could keep me happy." He started chuckling, used to her sharp tongue. Layia had it even back then. "Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. Ya know I missed you." She averted her gaze back to the street in front of her and raised one hand to flip him off.

He and the other two men started running to catch up with her as she turned into an alleyway. Layia knew what was coming and she didn't want any witnesses. "Why do ya even bother, there's three of us and one of you." He hollered at her. Layia stopped, turning to face him. "And here I was hoping I might actually get a challenge for once." She sneered and his eyes turned cold. "I don't care if I gotta drag ya back with broken bones, kicking and screaming. You're coming back with me." Layia began laughing, she couldn't help it. They all said the same thing and they all ended up just another body, killed by her hand. "If that's the way ya want it, come and get me." Layia goaded as she grabbed her knife out of her boot and started twirling it around. Of course a fight would ensue on the one night she didn't have the Beretta on her person. It was still underneath the seat of her Charger because she didn't want a piece involved with her and Billy's confrontation. The blade would just have to do.

He fell for her taunt and lunged for her, his hands reaching out to seize her. Layia quickly sidestepped, easily avoiding him. Bringing her leg up in a roundhouse kick she connected her foot with his face. Immediately he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The other two came at her and she was more than ready. A brawl was just what she needed. She avoided the first punch and the second one as well, it was the third one that connected with her side. She felt a brief twinge of pain but shook it off. Giving into pain would give her attackers the advantage. The man who hit her got a fucked up leg as a result. Layia rammed her foot into his knee as hard as possible and he instantly fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The other man tried to grab her around the waist but she shoved her elbow into his ribs, halting his attempt.

Before long it was a mess of flying fists, legs and angry swearing. She brought all the men to the ground at least once, much to her delight. Her lip was cut and bleeding, her knuckles were busted up and her ribs hurt but her damage was minimal. The man with the bad leg came at her, eyes full of fury, his fist aiming right for her face. She blocked the attack and brought her blade up, slitting his throat from left to right. He dropped to the dark asphalt, blood spurting from his neck and coating the rough tarmac beneath him. The man she recognized was keeping his distance, waiting for the right moment to step in.

"You fuckin' bitch." His friend snarled at her, taking his own knife out and proceeding to shove her against the wall. "What exactly did you expect little boy? Haven't ya heard what I do to men who come after me?" Layia retorted, not the least bit intimated by his tough act. That's all it was, a façade. She'd already killed one of them. It was his fear driving him. Panic turning into rage. But that kind of anger clouded judgment, automatically making him vulnerable. "Those men weren't me." He was flipping the sharp weapon in front of her face. Layia scoffed. "You're right. Those men weren't a complete fuckin' waste of my time." She attempted to shove him off her but he started to bring the knife down, forcing her hands to grapple with his. He was trying to drive the blade across her face but her strength vied with his and she was starting to gain the upper hand.

Layia was about to plunge the man's own knife into him when she heard Joe. "Layia…LAYIA." His tone was a powerful mixture of anger and concern. Joe had distracted her for a second and that was all the advantage the man needed. He took control of his knife and swung at her, Layia moved out of the way but the blade still grazed her shoulder. She gave a soft grunt in discomfort but before she had time to react Joe was there. He grabbed the shorter man's shoulder and spun him around. Wasting no time Joe swung, his fist hitting the man in the eye. The man started to drop and Joe kicked his leg sending him the rest of the way. Then Joe was on top of him, fists swinging away, bashing the man's face in and yelling all the while. "Ya fuckin' piece of shit." A vicious blow to the guy's cheek. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Layia couldn't help but smile inwardly that Joe had come to her rescue like that. When Joe's fist stopped swinging the man's face was busted up and covered in blood, he was barely recognizable. Joe stood and hulled the man to his feet. He was about to start wailing on his prey again when Layia reached from behind and stuck the man's heart with his blade. He clutched at his chest for a brief moment before falling to the cool ground in a crumpled heap.

Layia gave Joe a small smile, thanking him and he returned it. With the added addition to the battle she had completely forgotten about the third man until she heard a gun being cocked. At the same time the black mustang roared into the alley and a thoroughly furious Billy got out.

After Joe left Billy had regained himself and threw his shirt on, then headed straight for his mustang. He finally spotted Joe going into this alley. He was ready for another confrontation with Layia, ready to drag her back and demand answers. But he wasn't prepared for the sight his icy eyes took in. Layia was breathing hard, wincing slightly. She'd taken a beating but she seemed alright, and some prick was pointing a gun at his brother. The motherfucker had a death wish. Billy whipped his own piece out and aimed with steadily building rage.

Spinning her head around Layia saw that the .45 was pointed directly at Joe. The man started to pull the trigger and Layia immediately reacted, fueled by instinct and her gut. She dove, tackling Joe to the ground to save his life. The same moment that the man squeezed the trigger Billy fired a round into his head.

* * *

><p>It was over. The bullet had missed Joe and he saw his older brother standing tall, holding a smoking gun. The other man was face down on the ground, dead. Joe shifted to wrap his arms around Layia when he felt a warm liquid soaking through his shirt and coating his skin. He hadn't been shot…Layia. His gaze fell and he saw Layia clutching her side, blood flowing between her fingers. "Billy!" He shouted running a hand over Layia's head and down her back, hoping to comfort her. "Billy!" He yelled again feeling panic setting in. Billy was there in seconds, crouched down and looking at Layia. The only girl he couldn't figure out. One moment she was all over him before an unexplainable fear entered her and the next she was jumping in front of a firing pistol for his brother. "Shit." He breathed out with a noisy exhale while tucking his gun back into the waistband of his jeans. His voice remained even, not giving away the concern he felt.<p>

"You're both overreacting." She said in a raspy breath. "Been shot before." Layia clenched her fist hard enough to break the skin, moaning in agony as her eyes slowly moved back and forth between both Darleys. They didn't seem convinced. "I'll live." She sputtered out in between a few short coughs. It was true. It had to be true. She had too much left to do. But just because she had a good chance of survival didn't mean she wasn't being swallowed up by searing pain. Layia felt tears welling up in her eyes as the initial shock wore off, making her feel like her side was being engulfed in burning flames. Her breathing became labored as she weakly pushed herself off Joe and started struggling to get up. Billy wasn't having any of that. He bent down and picked her up in his arms then carried her back to the mustang with an anxious Joe walking right beside him. Layia didn't even feel the strength to wrap her arms around his neck. She just lay in his muscular limbs having to rely on Billy. "Darley, I swear to God, if ya take me ta the hospital I will cut your balls off." It came out much weaker than usual but there was still strength behind it. Billy chuckled dryly, her fire was truly unquenchable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I delivered. I want to make my readers happy. Love to my faithfuls- Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, and Leeseelee.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Love to my faithfuls: ****Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, GarrettsGirl and Leeseelee. Thank you and all the silent readers too. This is a very long one. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Sticky crimson liquid coated his fingers as Joe placed his hands over her wound, keeping pressure on it. One thought kept going through Joe's mind: She'd taken a shot that was meant for him. Layia had seen the gun pointed directly at Joe and without any hesitation, without blinking an eye, she pushed Joe to the ground and took the bullet in his place. Now she was lying on the long wood table in the kitchen, shirt already off, while Billy rummaged around mumbling profanities under his breath. She hadn't wanted a hospital and the Darleys had no problem granting that request. They hated hospitals, never used them. Billy had been patching himself and Joe up since they were kids. If Bones worked Billy over really bad then Bodie would help. They took care of their own, only relying on a local doctor who did work 'on the down low' when it was absolutely necessary.<p>

Any member of the gang would have taken the bullet for Joe, including Billy, but why did she? Layia could have turned a blind eye. She could have taken off in the other direction never to be seen again. All the pain Joe knew she was feeling now was meant for him and it struck a chord in the youngest Darley. It bothered Joe that she was writhing in agony, eyes wincing shut, and breathing heavily for him. That was something he wouldn't soon forget, if ever.

A large bowl filled with soap and warm water was placed on the table beside her by Billy's strong hands. "At least it's a clean shot." Billy stated seeing how concerned his brother looked. More than clean the bullet appeared to have missed any major organs or fatal zones. A mere inch or two differences and that wouldn't be the case. But Joe was distracted and didn't hear what Billy said. "What?" Joe asked rather absentmindedly.

"I said it's clean. The bullet went through. Where the fuck is your head Joe?" Billy replied with slight aggravation as he grabbed a small towel from the counter and dropped it in the bowl.

Layia was watching both men hovering over her. She'd always patched herself up, even from gun shots. Never had anyone to do it for her. It was uncomfortable for Layia, having someone else take care of her. Layia was even a little surprised that Billy was doing this after the unusual night they'd had together. Every breath made her stomach muscles clench and brought on a new wave of agony. She needed something to dull the pain before it consumed her.

"Where's the whiskey Darley? Ya forget about my medicine?" The words came out just above a whisper. Each movement she made, even talking intensified the burning pain radiating from her side. Billy chuckled dryly at her request but Joe still had concern plastered all over his face, it was freaking her out.

"Some fuckin' whiskey and I'll be fine Joe." She managed to get out after taking a few strangled breaths. He didn't seem overly convinced but she saw a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Billy reappeared at her side, a shot of Jack in hand. Layia looked at him like he insulted her. "The bottle. I ain't on fuckin' spring break here." She hissed, swallowed hard as tears gathered in her lower lids. A grumble left Billy's parted lips but he turned to grab the Whiskey bottle and brought it to her mouth. Shaking fingers gripped the bottle's neck while Layia took two lung pulls. She grimaced, angry at the pain that was coursing through her and furious at being in someone else's hands, even if those hands were Billy Darley's. Eventually she felt some relief when the alcohol hit her stomach and the effects started.

The oldest Darley grabbed the towel from the bowl and Joe moved his hands away from the wound. "Fuckin' son of a bitch." Layia cried out the instant that Billy first touched the bloody hole. Billy was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned the injury, doing his best to only cause her minor added discomfort. It was obvious this was a far cry from being the first time Billy had done this. Fortunately the bottle of whiskey found its way to her lips and the liquid down her throat a few more times throughout the process. "Joe." Billy motioned to the saline rinse he'd set on the counter. Joe immediately got it and handed it to his brother. By now the air was thick with the smell of copper, blood soaked rags littering the surrounding space and the continued flow from Layia's side making it more pungent.

Layia struggled against Joe's hold and Billy's touch some, hissing and swearing in irritation. She fought to keep the sounds of her distress from not being heard but choked whimpers and cries still escaped her. A few tears had fallen from her hazel pools and ran down her cheeks but it was nothing compared to how most would react. She did let out a slew of profanities when Billy moved her to give the same treatment to the exit wound. Joe had to restrain her down forcefully more than once in the moments that Billy temporarily lost his gentle touch. When it was all said and done Layia had almost half a bottle of whiskey in her system and gauze covering the entrance and exit wounds. She'd also lost consciousness soon after it was over. The intense pain wore her out. All in all Dr. Billy actually did a good job.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 nights later~<strong>

_Layia's vision started coming back to her. Everything was dark, the figures in the room mere shadows. She strained to catch her breath, her eyes wide with fear and anger. The pressure of a heavy boot was on her back, Layia tried to turn her head to see who was holding her down but the man wouldn't let her._

_She struggled against him, writhing around on the floor, legs kicking out, arms moving all over as her hands tried to grab onto something._ "_Ooh. We got us a feisty one here." A man's voice boomed out of the darkness. She wanted to get up and show him just how feisty she was but Layia couldn't move. Then another figure came into view, a female who'd been dropped to the ground in front of Layia. Tears were streaming down her face as she weakly struggled against the man who was preventing her regaining freedom._

_Panic set in over Layia and she started fighting harder. The man who was keeping her painfully connected with the cold cement reached, grabbing a fistful of Layia's hair and roughly yanking her head up. "Stop being so difficult you little bitch." He snarled into her ear. But Layia didn't listen, just fought harder as she saw what the men were going to do to the girl in front of her._

"_No! No! NO!" Layia screamed, thrashing wildly. "Don't… Take me instead." Liquid diamonds started falling down Layia's heated cheeks as she begged the men. "Leave her alone. Take me, do whatever you want with me…" She sobbed harder. "Just leave her alone."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get to ya. I promise." He chuckled and released her hair, letting her head fall to the hard ground below. Pain echoed in her throbbing skull but she didn't let that agony show to the men. She refused to give them that satisfaction. _

_Something clicked inside Layia then, the fear she had left and was replaced with rage. The swift turnaround of emotions didn't seem possible, it was one extreme to the other. But that's exactly what happened with Layia. As though a light switch had been flipped, evaporating the terror and darkness, letting light flood into her and drawing up fury. She stopped sobbing and her voice held newfound confidence. "You touch her and I will kill you." Layia angrily hissed._

"_Whatever ya say princess." All the guys in the room started laughing, none of them believing her threat. Some of the men started to advance on the other girl and Layia began thrashing around again. Screaming and yelling at them to stop._

"_Stop!" She reached around and tried to claw at the man who was holding her down. "Let her go… Stop! Take me." Another voice reached her ears, one that hadn't been there before._

"_Layia…wake up." Joe?_

"_Wake up sweetheart." She felt his hand on her, trying to calm her down. The faces of the men and the girl started to fade. Everything went black and then the nightmare was over…_

* * *

><p>Layia almost bolted upright in bed until a searing pain stopped her. A wince creased her forehead and tightened Layia's jaw while her hand drifted to her side. "Fuck." She grumbled before laying back on the bed. Instinctively Layia took a quick look at herself and saw that she was wearing black boxers and an oversized midnight blue t-shirt. Which Darley did that? She remembered Billy bringing her in here and falling asleep but she didn't recall the wardrobe change. Bits and pieces of the last few days also scattered her memory. Those pills she'd been ingesting were powerful, enough to reduce the nightmares and let her sleep longer. She glanced around the room and noticed a Billy sized imprint on the other side of the bed. Had both Darleys been staying with her?<p>

"Layia." She felt Joe's warm hand on her shoulder giving her a soft squeeze. His eyebrows were knitted together, concern written all over his face. Layia took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine Joe." Shaking his head he settled down on the bed next to her. "What the hell was that about?" Joe hadn't been with her for the other times she'd had the nightmare this week. Despite wanting to stay with Layia Joe still left to eat, take care of business and sleep occasionally. But he never saw anyone have a nightmare like that. She was thrashing on the bed, twisting the sheets up around her, sweat was dripping off her forehead and she kept screaming, repeating the same pleas over and over. It had taken Joe five minutes of calling her name to wake her up.

Layia just looked at him and shrugged. "Nightmare I guess. Don't remember." She was still trying to grasp the fact that Joe had managed to wake her up from it. That was the first time since the horrific dreams started that she woke up before it was over. Joe sighed before pulling Layia close to him as best he could without hurting her. That was second heart attack she'd given him this week. He was still thinking about all the blood that covered his and Billy's clothes. After Billy brought her to his bedroom that night the brothers took turns keeping an eye on her while the other took a quick shower and put clean clothes on. Billy had barely uttered two words but he sat on the bed with Layia while Joe lounged on the chair in the corner of the room. Billy only left when it was time to round the boys up and start selling. For the last five days she'd been going in and out of consciousness, barely staying awake for ten minutes at a time. Joe was with her for the most part. He was too worried and felt too guilty to leave her anymore than necessary. Billy stopped in at night and watched her but he still wasn't saying much about the entire event. He had, however, given her the home cooked painkillers and those seemed to be working well.

A few moments of silence passed before Joe spoke up. "You're lying." Layia glanced up at him. "What?" Joe threaded his fingers through her hair and sighed again. "About the nightmare, you remember." No way someone could just forget a nightmare like that. Layia groaned, she didn't like where this conversation was heading. "It doesn't matter Joe. It's just a stupid fuckin' nightmare."

"It does matter. Those scars… they didn't come from falling down in a playground and now this horror movie worthy nightmare. What happened to you Layia?" He was almost whispering to her. There was no trace of anger but she could tell he was frustrated with not knowing the truth. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"Bullshit. No one else is here, the entire gang isn't listening. Why can't you tell me?" Now there was a flicker of irritation in his voice. She ran a flat palm slowly over his upper torso. "It's better not to." Layia whispered, still worn out.

Joe took a deep breath. This wasn't the right time to badger her about it anyway, not while she was recovering from such a serious injury. "Fine, just tell me why. Why did you take that bullet for me?" His voice had softened again. She knew he would ask about the nightmare again, before long she would have both Darley's demanding answers. But at least he let it go for now. "Are ya serious? I was just supposed ta let that asshole kill you?" He rested his chin on top of her head. "Most people would've."

Layia scoffed, clearly disgusted by that part of the population. "Most people are fuckin' idiots." Joe grinned. "That doesn't answer my question." Just as persistent as his brother, must be a family trademark. "You're worth it." Layia finally replied. She didn't want Joe to die. She would never forgive herself if he breathed his last breath because of her, her past, her mess, but blatantly telling him that was difficult for Layia. A smile graced his lips. "You think I'm worth this?" He motioned to her wound. Layia returned his smile. "Yeah I do. I'd take one again if it meant keeping you around."

She could feel Joe's body completely relax and saw his elated smile grow, reaching up to his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Whose gonna keep Billy off ya if I'm not here." He teased, although he was serious about staying around for a long time.

They started laughing happily together while Layia rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling Joe's scent and relaxing with his warmth. She took a deep breath that turned into a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"Rest sweetheart. I gotcha." Joe certainly was charming. He shifted to press a kiss on her forehead. Keeping one arm wrapped around her, avoiding where she was hit Joe watched as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Billy had barley spoken five sentences all day. He'd been a man of fewer words than usual the entire week. The change in his friend was making Bodie uncomfortable but so far he hadn't said anything. He'd just handled the customers for the day so Billy could deal with whatever was going on in his head. However, Bodie had told him about the man Layia shot and Billy seemed to shrug it off, either he wasn't surprised or he didn't care.<p>

A fresh puff of smoke escaped Billy's parted lips as he put more of his weight against his leaning spot on the mustang. The black long sleeved thermal shifted with Billy's movements, tightening against the muscles of his arms and chest. A week had passed but Billy's thoughts still had one sole focus. Some ballsy bastard had actually raised a gun to Joe, attempted to shoot his brother on his territory. It infuriated Billy, made his blood boil to unprecedented temperatures. But more than that it terrified Billy, shook him to his very core. If it hadn't been for Layia there was a very good chance that Billy would have lost the person who kept him sane, the one he spent his life protecting. Losing Joe would turn Billy into an uncontrollable madman.

Billy took another calming drag of his cigarette, relying on the effects to keep him composed. For the first time Billy had been too late to save his brother and it had been up to someone else. Someone whose reason for taking that risk Billy wasn't entirely sure of. But the fact was Layia had saved the individual who meant the most to him, locking her in as an important person in his life. Billy had been processing this information all week and he still wasn't sure how to react, how to deal with it. Usually the gang lord knew exactly what to do. Being unsure like this was rare for Billy.

He vaguely registered the sound of a car driving away. 'Another happy customer,' Billy thought with an uncaring snort.

"What's going on dog? Layia blow you off and leave town?" Bodie's voice finally broke through the barrier of silence. Bodie had kept his mouth shut up till now but Billy was his best friend, Bodie would only be kept in the dark about what was going on for so long.

If only it was that simple but if Layia leaving was the case Billy would be pissed off not quiet. Billy took a few more deep inhales of his cigarette before answering. He knew it was only a matter of time before Bodie asked what was keeping Billy in the background all day and in a grim mood all week.

"Layia got shot." Billy released a lungful of smoke, watching with feigned interest as it disappeared in the air. Bodie let out a deep breath with an exasperated whoosh. "The hell happened that night?" Bodie didn't bother hiding his worry and Billy didn't hold it against him. He understood that Bodie cared about Layia, knew she reminded his best friend of someone. Just like Bodie was aware of Billy's darkest secrets, things no one else had a clue about, Billy knew everything that Bodie had been through. Each moment and person that shaped Bodie into the man he was had been etched into Billy's mind.

"Motherfucker raised a gun to Joe." Bodie's eyes became wide as saucers, renewed concern painting itself on his face. Before he could ask the obvious question Billy continued. "He's alive. The fucker is dead." Billy's voice was hard, loaded with resentment and anger. Bodie just nodded while waiting for his friend to elaborate. "Layia saved his ass."

Bodie furrowed his eyebrows, trying to fill in the missing details. "She shot the prick?"

"No. Layia pushed Joe ta the ground. Took the bullet in his place." Billy's voice remained eerily calm while he retold the story. Apparently he'd been contemplating this for awhile.

"Had ta fix her up but she's alright. Joe's with her now, been with her all week." Billy brought the burning cigarette up to his lips before sucking a lungful of smoke into his mouth.

"I'll be damned." Bodie took a deep breath. "That really is one hell of a woman." He commented, his hand smoothing over the back of his head. No wonder Billy had gone with the quiet brooding act lately.

Billy nodded, silently agreeing with his oldest friend. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. Grabbing his pack Billy wasted no time in lighting another one. He was going through them faster than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Days Later~<strong>

Layia had been in and out of it all day again but she was awake for longer periods of time. Every time she woke up Joe was there, always remaining near her. He even changed the gauze on her wound. After he'd witnessed her nightmare Joe kept a closer eye on her so whenever she fell into the nightmare again Joe seemed to be right there, pulling her out of it. He questioned her about it again as he brushed stray strands of hair away from her face but Layia wouldn't budge in telling him. Eventually he dropped it and she fell asleep with her head on his chest and one of his arms draped loosely around her.

Now she was swimming in the dark pool of the nightmare again. Men holding her down, laughing at her while lewd remarks spilled from their lips. The other girl going into sheer panic, paralyzed by fear, while Layia was driven by the raw rage that coursed through her veins. Just like before, a voice that didn't belong in the nightmare floated through the air.

"Layia…" The voice was deeper. "Layia…. C'mon wake the fuck up." Billy. He wasn't just touching her shoulder like Joe had been doing, he was pinning Layia to the sheet covered mattress, preventing her from thrashing around and further injuring herself. Layia's eyes flew open. Her chest was heaving up and down making her grimace in renewed pain.

Billy finally relaxed his hold but he didn't remove his hands completely. He was sitting on the edge of the bed near the pillows, his eyebrows pulled together with his usual hard expression slightly softer. That couldn't be a small hint of concern she saw in his steely blue eyes, could it?

He grabbed the Jack Daniels he'd obviously been nursing and handed it to her. She flashed him a partial grin before bringing the bottle to her lips and letting the burning liquor flow down her throat. Layia gave it back to him with a nod and he took a long pull. Billy rested the bottle against his thigh and the two just stared at each other. The room was coated in silence but it wasn't awkward, it felt normal.

"You saved Joe's life." Billy eventually stated. His gaze still locked on Layia's face.

"You saved mine." Layia replied. They both understood the severity of what happened. That was their version of a thank you. Layia carefully scooted over, whimpering softly as she did to give Billy more room. He settled onto the bed, in the same spot Joe had been earlier. The Jack Daniels was over half gone before the silence was broken again.

"Who is she?" Billy murmured while placing one arm behind his head and resting against it.

"The fuck ya talking about?" She hadn't intended on using that tone with him but the anger she was feeling towards the radiating pain in her side came out with her response. At least the whiskey was slowly numbing her senses, keeping the throbbing to a dull ache.

Billy wasn't the least bit phased though, he just continued. "Nightmare. Ya kept saying 'let her go', 'take me and let her go.'" Layia briefly closed her eyes. 'Well this was a nice moment', she thought.

Layia took the bottle from his grip by the neck, quickly downing some more. If he was going to press her on this she needed more alcohol in her system. "I ain't spilling my fuckin' guts to ya Darley." She couldn't help it. Her defenses automatically reared their head when Billy brought up the nightmare. Billy turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I never said anything 'bout spilling your guts. I asked a simple fuckin' question." The wheels in his mind were already turning. This was similar to her reaction when he insisted on seeing her scars. Naturally he was beginning to think that the two were connected.

"Ya really wanna go there again?" As Layia spoke she glanced up at Billy, her eyes carefully searching his. She had no intention of answering his 'simple' question because for her it was very complex. "Ya really wanna keep holding out on me?" He calmly retorted.

Layia chuckled dryly before giving him the whiskey. "Why not? Holding out on ya works for me." Logically Billy and Joe Darley were the only people Layia could tell, would tell but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

He scoffed. "I can see that." Billy motioned with the bottle in his large hand to her side.

"Fuckin' smartass." She grumbled but shot him a grin.

His chest started rumbling with laughter. "You ever gonna give this up Billy?" Layia took a deep breath, her eyes starting to feel heavy again. It's like her body was trying to make up for years of missed sleep since it finally could.

He smirked while shaking his head. "No." Such a simple statement but she knew Billy was serious. He wasn't in the habit of throwing words out there that he didn't mean. Layia returned his smirk.

"You're gonna be trying for a long time. Might even get gray hairs on that mustache before I finally spill." They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. It was almost a sad laughter, they knew neither one of them had a good chance of living long enough to get gray hairs. It just wasn't a reality for them. When their laughter finally calmed down Billy handed her the Jack so she could finish it off, which she did very happily.

As Layia licked the remaining alcohol from her lips Billy stood up and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing the thick muscles beneath. Layia was particularly focused on his broad shoulders, the solid columns of his back and the way they narrowed before reaching his waist. Then he got to work kicking the pants off his long legs. Layia looked at him, raising her right eyebrow. "What are ya doing?"

"Afraid ya won't be able to control yourself sweetheart?" His full lips rose into a smug smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can keep my hands off you for one night." She replied sarcastically. "Fuckin' ego maniac." He chuckled. The whiskey had put them both in a pretty good mood. "Just keep those boxers on, don't need your boner nudging me all night."

"You haven't complained so far... in fact I think you love my dick pressing against ya." He grinned and pushed his boxers off letting them fall to the floor with his jeans. "You've been fuckin' sleeping naked with me from the start?" Layia inquired in disbelief. She knew she'd been fucked up with the injury and the painkillers but she was sure she'd recall a completely naked Billy. It was quite a picture to not remember.

"Mhmm. Every time I get in bed ya start smiling." Billy added with a self-satisfied grin.

"Now I know you're bullshitting me." Layia retorted with an amused smile. Although she really couldn't be sure either way. He was bullshitting her. Tonight was the first time he'd gotten naked. Billy had spent most nights clad in his boxers, sometimes his jeans as well while he lay close to Layia, keeping a watchful eye on her. She was alive but there was still a chance of a potentially fatal infection. At least Billy told himself that's the reason why he observed her so intently each night. A few times he hadn't even bothered to get under the sheets, just drifted off to sleep on top of the bed. But Billy couldn't resist teasing Layia, evoking a rise from her. And the reaction he pulled from Layia was definitely worth it.

"Don't worry baby. I promised ya I would strip down when you could fully enjoy the view. Like you are now." His grin got even bigger and his sapphire hues were sparkling mischievously.

Layia shook her head, feigning annoyance before she finally tore her gaze away from the sight that she was taking **too**much pleasure in. "Trying to get an ego boost by convincing yourself that I'm enjoying looking at your dick?"

"I know you are baby, it shows." With that he plopped himself on the bed next to her, not even bothering to cover himself up with the dark sheets. Billy brought his lips next to her ear and seductively whispered. "Ya look good in my clothes doll, can't wait ta tear 'em off you."

He was truly shameless. "You gonna at least wait till I'm healed before ya start humping me?" Layia playfully inquired.

Billy nodded, a shit-eating grin on his lips. "I ain't gonna hump ya baby. I'm gonna fuck ya until you're screaming my name, unable to take anymore and you're gonna be a **very**active participant."

She chuckled humorously. "Ya got it all wrong Billy. It's gonna be me fucking you until your body gives out and you're begging me to stop. I'm gonna make you pop like warm champagne." They were both fighting the urge to close their eyes and revel in the pleasure that pooled in their groins.

"Don't make promises ya can't keep sweetheart." He managed to calmly reply as his sharp teeth grazed her ear.

"I never do Billy." She smirked and carefully brought one arm up to rest her head on. Her lids were dropping, heavy eyes starting to close and Billy noticed. He reached up to shut off the small lamp on the nightstand and finally got under the sheets.

"And Billy, do me a favor. Don't have any wet dreams." She heard Billy laugh and she was sure he was grinning but she couldn't see it. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Billy didn't sleep right away. He just watched her, his eyes taking in every feature of her face and every curve of her body. She was beautiful, a word he never used to describe a girl before. Her scars didn't take away from that beauty, they seemed to add to it. He'd seen more of them when he was changing her into his clothes. Scars adorned her legs, torso, and back. It wasn't an obscene amount but it was enough to make even Billy concerned. A particularly deep mutilation that ran from the nape of her neck past her shoulder blade almost made his stomach churn. Receiving that had to be beyond excruciating.<p>

In her sleep she'd shifted until her head was resting on his chest, as though she desired to be close to him. And for once it had nothing to do craving him for his power, his name, his cock or anything of the sort. Billy couldn't explain it but he had a strong feeling in his gut that she wanted to be with him for him, just like she had from the beginning. Tonight was the first time he'd ever let a girl sleep on him, letting alone wrapping an arm around her, pulling Layia closer to his warm body. He ran his fingers through her hair and she stirred, groaning softly but didn't wake up. Feeling concern for someone, getting attached led to a dark and brutal path. Billy knew that, he knew the harsh realities of life better than most. She just reminded him so much of himself. He could see the hell he'd been through mirrored in her eyes and for the moment that was overpowering logic.

* * *

><p>Layia woke with a soft moan, her eyes slowly opening to the dim light of Billy's bedroom. A strong tattooed arm was draped over her upper torso and she could hear a steady heart beating in her ear. Billy was snoring besides her and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He didn't seem very intimidating when he was passed out. She absentmindedly started tracing the scars that resided on his stomach, content to stay like that for awhile.<p>

Then a realization struck her. She hadn't woken up after the hellish nightmare. She hadn't even had the nightmare. Layia looked around the room and saw a little clock on the nightstand. She'd slept eight hours straight? A solid 8 hours and no nightmare, she thought that was impossible. Layia looked up at Billy and realized he was the only variable that changed. Billy had been in bed with her. Was he was the real reason she'd been having less nightmares, not the pain pills?... She mulled it over before concluding that Billy Darley had stopped her nightmares. Layia groaned and let herself practically bury her face in his chest. Now she was fucked.

* * *

><p>"Boss…" Gage started as he entered Hayes's office. Hayes raised a finger motioning for him to stop. Gage leaned against the doorframe and waited for his boss to become unoccupied. There was a whore on her knees in front of Hayes. He had his hands fisted in her hair and was forcing her mouth to take in his shaft over and over again. He was making low moans as she bobbed her head faster, her cheeks hallowing around him. A series of grunts escaped him and he held the girl's head still forcing her to swallow every last drop. Hayes finally released her and shoved her away. The girl didn't say anything just wiped her mouth and ran out of the room.<p>

"What?" Hayes snapped as his zipped up his jeans. He hated being interrupted when he was trying to savor a rare moment to himself.

Gage crossed his arms over his chest, as though it would create an impenetrable barrier between him and his unstable boss. "Three of our men went into Darley territory a couple of nights ago. Got themselves killed."

Hayes shook his head, an angry sigh passing through his lips. "Fuckin' idiots."

"Ya want us to retaliate?" A gang war would result and Gage doubted Hayes was in the mood for that. Gage wasn't sure the Darley's even knew the men they killed worked for Hayes. Hayes was a fuckin' ghost. Held great power and drove fear into many but it had been years since anyone in Boston had actually seen his face.

"It's their own damn fault. 'Sides we got more pressing matters." Hayes motioned to a girl in the corner of the room. Her clothes were torn, body covered in bloody cuts and bruises. Tears fell down her cheeks as she cradled her knees against her chest.

Gage lips curled in an evil smile. "The bait for Layia." It's about time. Once they had her back things would improve around here. Hayes might finally start regaining his sanity.

Hayes nodded his head. "Videotaped the whole thing." He'd enjoyed causing the girl unimaginable pain with sick satisfaction.

"How ya gonna get it to Layia? We don't know where she is." Gage looked over to the girl, winking at her to add to her discomfort.

Hayes smirked. "Scared a little hacker into taking care of that shit right now. Before long she's going to have a lovely video message in her inbox."

Gage chuckled darkly. "Then that bitch is gonna come running."

* * *

><p>When Billy was gone Joe stayed with her and made sure she didn't want for anything. Layia enjoyed his company but being fussed over made her uncomfortable. After awhile he got the hint and cooled down, but he still insisted on taking care of her. Bodie and Heco came over in the afternoon one day to as Heco said 'Finally give her someone handsome to spend the day with.'<p>

Bodie leaned down to give her a one armed hug. "Shit baby girl. You had ta go and get yourself shot didn't ya?"

Layia smiled up at him, glad to be seeing both the men again. "What can I say? Things were getting a little dull."

Bodie chuckled dryly. "I doubt that." He really didn't like seeing her hurt anymore than Joe or Billy did.

Heco gave Bodie a shove, pushing him out of the way, so he could embrace Layia. "Seriously dog, ya couldn't wait five fuckin' minutes?" Bodie snarled while slapping Heco on the head.

"Fuck off man, my chica needs me." Layia laughed and rolled her eyes. 'Here we go', she thought. Bodie and Heco got into for awhile and Joe just sat down on the bed laughing at them along with Layia. They were quite entertaining to watch. Two grown men, bickering and cussing at each other over the girl who genuinely warranted their friendship and care.

When the two men calmed down Bodie started throwing out dirty jokes and quips to cheer Layia up until he realized that the laughter was causing her more pain. He apologized but she waved him off, saying 'she'd rather have a little extra pain and be laughing.' He grinned then started back up again. This one got her especially good:

_Do you know what Rodeo Sex is?_

_It's when you mount your woman from behind, start going nice and slowly, take her hair and pull her head back slightly and whisper in her ear "Your sister was better than you...", and try to hold on for 8 seconds!_

Heco even sat on the edge of the bed and sang to her, something he usually only did when he was high. He actually had a good voice that was nice to listen to and helped her relax. When they left Heco had a big smile on his face, obviously happy that Layia enjoyed his singing and Bodie gave him another slap on the head grumbling something about getting his ass kicked.

She managed to smile and laugh quite a bit despite her continued anger at having to take it easy. At night Joe stayed with her, snuggling right up beside her and keeping her in a loose embrace. Billy was gone most of the time. Running a crew was a full time job, without him everything would fall apart. His shift didn't end when the sun went down, it continued until every single aspect was taken care of, making him frequently end up with late nights. Occasionally he would take whores into the back room at Four Roses when he desired a release. But his mind never seemed to be on them, even as they cooed to him and pleaded for his attention. It was always on the girl sleeping in his bed.

Whenever Billy got home, no words were needed, Joe left and Billy stayed with Layia. They both remained relatively closed off, like usual, until they got a bottle or two of whiskey in their system. With the alcohol flowing through them Layia and Billy ended up caught in interesting conversations and they let themselves relax a little more with each other. Their walls would never come tumbling down but they were slowly poking small holes in the otherwise nearly impenetrable blockade.

* * *

><p>Layia was now able to change her own gauze and she was taking advantage of the small freedom and space. The large t-shirt Billy had given her to wear was tossed on his unmade bed leaving her torso bare so she could see what her curiosity desired. The bathroom mirror wasn't the cleanest, water streaks covered the surface and the top right corner was cracked but she could still see the reflection of the angry wound staring back at her. Layia shifted, turning to the side so she could view her newest mutilation from a different angle. "<em>Clean shot."<em>She remembered Billy saying that as he hovered above her. He was right. It didn't surprise her that Billy knew what he was talking about it.

Layia attempted to lightly trace the outer area of the wound with the pads of her fingers but was met with renewed pain the second she touched the tender flesh. She hissed out of her nose in a long breath, clenching her teeth together. Whoever made it look like getting shot was a relatively pain free experience in the movies was a moron. She distinctly recalled action heroes getting shot in the movies, once, maybe twice and getting right up to finish off a swarm of bad guys. On screen it looked kick ass but realistically it got two thumbs down. She wouldn't be jumping over railings and engaging a buff guy named Boris in combat anytime soon. That truth infuriated her.

She was doing her best, Billy's bed was certainly comfortable and Joe managed to successfully distract her for most of the day. But shooting the ever loving shit out of zombies in Resident Evil and watching the Godfather series only went so far. She was starting to feel like a caged tiger, wounded and vicious didn't tend to make a good combination. Thank god for Joe and his never ending supply of stories. She had enough dirt on Billy and the entire gang to entertain her for a lifetime. Not to mention the juicy tidbits Joe revealed about himself.

Layia gently pressed her fingers to the sore again, foolish pride getting in the way of logic and she was met with the same agonizing result. "Fuck." She grumbled, before finally turning to look at the exit wound. With a clean shot came two holes and often double the pain. But it was worth it, this way the bullet didn't get lodged into her gut with more time to do permanent damage before Billy could dig it out.

Billy hadn't found Layia sleeping in his bed like usual and he couldn't help but wonder if she took off. It wouldn't surprise him but Billy was getting used to seeing her whenever he got home. He headed toward the bathroom to look for Layia, not the least bit concerned that he might walk in on her naked. But as he cracked open the simple white door he saw her staring intently at her wound, frustration written all over her face. His loud boots gave away his entrance to the fairly small space before his entire body even made it inside but Layia didn't seem to take notice. She didn't even saying anything until she saw his image in the glass reflection above the sink.

"Add it to the fuckin' list." She murmured, motioning to the gunshot with a wave of her hand.

"Ya don't like your scars doll?" Usually Layia could read him, almost like a dark closed off book whose cover she was able to see through, but at the moment she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

"That's not it." She eventually muttered. Layia had a unique sense of pride associated with her scars. She was proud that she'd survived the terrors she went through to receive them. They were reminders of victories over her past. Whenever Layia felt like she couldn't fight anymore, she would look at the marks leftover from previous battles and realize that she'd conquered those so she could defeat whatever was coming her way. But something was bothering her about this one, more than the fact that it was currently holding her back.

Layia silently pondered the reasoning for a moment, letting Billy wait behind her with his stony glare. 'It's my fault' the words slipped to the fore font of her mind. That was it. Plenty of these had been forced on her in situations she couldn't control but this one… she couldn't blame it on Joe distracting her, it was all on her. She'd noticed the leader hanging around in wait, she should have realized he had something up his sleeve and gone after him sooner. She'd put Joe in a dangerous situation and the blame for this wound lied solely with her. It made perfect sense. Now she knew why she'd been angrily staring at the painful reminder of that night in the mirror for the last twenty minutes.

"Well…" She heard Billy inquire with his arms now folded across his chest. He was definitely a man that didn't like to be kept waiting, for anything or anyone.

"It clashes with the rest of them." She quipped. No way Layia was revealing the thoughts that plagued her mind especially without alcohol flowing through her. "I had such a beautiful pattern going before." Layia continued. She could see the corner of Billy's upper lip rise in a smirk. He hadn't expected her to reveal her inner thoughts but that wasn't going to stop him from asking. Layia remained this deeply intricate mystery that against Billy's better judgment he found himself wanting to solve.

Billy's icy blue hues finally left her face and dropped to her breasts. She hadn't bothered to put a bra on with the added strain it caused her body and now Billy was enjoying the view. His face changed from stony to lustful and Layia immediately noticed. "Don't even think about it Billy." She snapped. The last thing she needed was getting more turned on by him than she seemed to naturally be. Layia already had a hard enough time with his erection that never seemed to go down being pressed against her every night. Especially when she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You're standing half-naked in my bathroom baby. What do ya expect?" He took a step towards her, his heavy boots thudding on the tile floor. Layia had to admit there was something extremely erotic about looking at herself in the mirror with Billy moving closer to her like a lust-filled predator. Eventually she could feel the warm cotton of his black long-sleeved shirt against her bare back and not long after his arms snaked around to cup her breasts in his large hands. Layia found herself captured by his facial expression as he began to roughly massage the tender mounds. His eyes were already becoming dark with desire and she could feel the proof of said desire against her lower back.

Billy's right hand made its way down her stomach. The pads of his fingers started tracing an old scar below her ribs and Layia instantly flinched. Despite the pride she felt with these wounds she still hated anyone touching the remaining proof. "Stop fuckin' doing that. Relax." Billy gruffly commanded. He never ceased his movements despite the way it made Layia uncomfortable because he didn't want her feeling uneasy with his touch. But in her opinion Billy Darley truly had no sense of personal space when he was calling the shots. He did what he wanted, regardless of the negative or positive effect it had on the receiver.

She knew he wasn't going to let up so she took a deep breath, swallowing a lungful of air. Layia eventually willed herself to start relaxing. She was trying to enjoy his touch the way she did on other parts of her body. "Why do you insist on doing that?" She ended her question with a loud huff. Relaxed didn't mean she wasn't still irritated. Layia wanted answers on why he kept stroking her scars.

"Because they don't matter." He muttered, following a noisy exhale. Layia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. He'd had her followed because of them. How did they suddenly not carry the same importance? But as she searched his deep blue pools with her dark ones she found a silent answer. How she got them still mattered. It was how they looked, the slight altering they caused to her physical appearance that didn't count. The fact that Billy knew they never brought her down, never defeated her also lessened their significance.

When Billy showed his human side, in his own unique way it was like witnessing the most magnificent man to ever walk this earth. It meant more because it wasn't easy to obtain. Billy didn't look at everyone this way, nor did he remotely care about women with one new exception. With Billy it was like chipping away at a geode. On the outside it was rough but once you got past that awe-inspiring gem pieces could be seen. It was beautiful, just like Billy. She felt like a sap or one of those swooning romantics for thinking that but in the moment that's what she saw. That's the place his eyes took her to.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Joe." Layia groaned as she softly padded through the apartment. For being such a complex man Billy's dwelling was really simple. It wasn't immaculate by any means but it wasn't a pig sty either. The walls were the same light cream color as all the other apartments in this building. Hardwood and carpet made up the floors in the various rooms. Only the necessary furniture took up the floor space, a black couch, matching lazy-boy, and plenty of chairs for when the boys came over. A simple worn coffee table was near the couch. There was the wooden table in the kitchen that Billy had fixed her up on. There weren't any decorations or pictures on the wall but of course he had a decent TV and the game systems that Joe insisted on having. Wouldn't be a man's apartment without it. In the two bedrooms were rather large beds, a nightstand and a chair or two. As well as built in closets and a simple chest of drawers. It had a homey feel to it. At least it did for Layia. Maybe it's just because of the connection she had formed with the men who lived here and it definitely fit their personas.<p>

Joe had made of a big deal out of her walking around too much, insisting that she keep resting. It had been over two weeks since her encounter with Billy in the bathroom and quite frankly resting was killing her more than moving around ever would. "I said no damn it." Joe ran a hand through his hair, feeling incredibly frustrated. She'd been trying to convince Joe to take her out of the apartment for the last ten minutes.

"Joe, I've been real good a month." She stopped and leaned back against the couch, giving her body a break. If it was with anyone else this would feel like begging to Layia but it was with Joe. It felt more like a game to see who would crumble and give in first.

"Exactly. A few fuckin' weeks. That's it." He took a long drag in a rather flustered manner. "You got fuckin' shot. Isn't there like a two month resting minimum for that shit?"

Layia rolled her eyes. "I know Joe but as much as I love having movie marathons with you and playing you in Mortal Kombat I can't do it forever."

"Don't forget about the waffles and soup I've been making you." He grumbled while sweeping his eyes over the apartment then at her. If it wasn't for Joe Layia probably would have starved. Cooking was far from Billy's specialty which was fine since he had so many other areas of expertise and Layia couldn't see him in the kitchen anyway. She hadn't really pictured Joe being a chef either but what he knew how to make he made good.

"I haven't Joe. Everything ya cook has been delicious. Don't know what I would have done without you." She replied with sincerity. "But if I don't get out of this fuckin' apartment soon I'm gonna explode. Picture Billy on a very bad day."

He shot her a heated glare. She swore sometimes he looked just like Billy with hair. "You're not leaving this apartment till you're better." Joe firmly declared.

She sighed with dissatisfaction. Layia needed to convince him. "Joe I'm going fuckin' stir crazy. I need to get out of here."

Joe's hand ran over his face in an exasperated gesture. "I don't fuckin' like it." He wanted Layia better, fully healed as soon as possible. Joe didn't see how this trip she wanted wasn't going to be a setback for her.

Joe was supposed to be the easy Darley to work with. "Ain't like I'm gonna be the one driving Joe, you are." She shifted her weight onto her other leg.

Joe huffed and Layia knew she was wearing him down. "C'mon Joe. If you don't I'll tell Billy you took his porn collection when he was sixteen, not Heco." She honestly couldn't imagine why Billy had a porn collection in the first place. Girls had been happily spreading their legs for him before he reached the big 16. But it was a classic story nonetheless.

"That's cold." Joe narrowed his eyes into little slits before grabbing his jacket.

She hid her smile, it was a low blow but she wasn't about to start actually begging to make Joe give in. "I don't want to get you in trouble Joe but I need to get the fuck out."

"Billy is going to kill me." Joe loudly groaned, still hoping he could be firm. But it was hard for him to say no to Layia.

"I'll handle Billy. You can even drive my car. I know your brother didn't just leave it at Four Roses." She knew that would sweeten the pot.

Joe's eyebrow rose to meet his hairline. "Alright. But if ya get worse I'm bringing your ass right back here whether ya like it or not."

Layia nodded, she didn't have much choice in the situation. "Where would he hide the keys?"

Joe smirked, immediately knowing the answer. He disappeared into Billy's bedroom and a few minutes later came into the living room dangling the keys. "These it?"

"Mhm. Those weren't in his underwear drawer were they?" She quipped as she eyed her keys.

"No, I promise." Joe chuckled and walked over to her. "C'mon, put your arm around me." She hesitated, not wanting to keep relying on him. "You either put your arm around me or we stay here."

Layia sighed. "Ya drive a hard bargain Joe." She replied while snaking the arm on her good side around his shoulder.

With Joe helping her it didn't take them very long to descend the stairs and reach her car. Layia carefully slid into the passenger seat while Joe got behind the wheel. He took a moment to admire her Dodge Charger. "Damn girl, between you and your car I think I'm in love." Joe teased.

Layia laughed while giving him a playful nudge. "I guess there are worse things than having Joe Darley in love with me." She happily teased back.

Joe turned the car over and pulled out of the apartment complex. "Where to sweetheart?"

* * *

><p>"This is your house huh?" Joe inquired as Layia unlocked the front door.<p>

She looked back at him and shrugged. "For now." Going from the apartment to the house might not seem like much a difference to Joe but for her it was huge. Not only was it a change of scenery but she wasn't comfortable leaving her place alone for very long. Over two weeks was definitely pushing it for her.

They started making their way through the dining room, Joe still helping her walk. "Ya want a drink?" Layia asked.

Joe immediately smiled, liking the sound of that. "Whatcha got?" His eyes were already roaming over the kitchen, taking in all the details. Layia certainly had a nice place.

"See for yourself. It's all on the counter." She answered before carefully removing her arm from Joe's shoulder.

"Where are ya going?" Joe called out as Layia started walking by herself across the carpeted living room floor. She was moving slowly but she didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"Gonna take a shower." A mischievous grin quickly fell upon Joe's lips. "How 'bout some company? I'm feeling pretty dirty myself." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. So she wasn't up for anything physical, getting her in the shower would still make Joe's day.

Layia chuckled humorously. "You are a very dirty man Joe but I can handle it myself." She should have seen that one coming.

"Ya sure you don't need any help sweetheart?" He shouted after her as she started ambling down the hall.

"Positive Joe." Layia pushed opened the door to her bedroom and walked over to the closet. She was still wearing Billy's clothes. Today it was sweatpants and another t-shirt, an older one with a faded Motley Crue logo on the front. Billy was definitely a rock man. She'd seen a few cds scattered around his room, namely Metallica, AC/DC and some heavy metal bands as well. Not surprisingly Billy had good taste. No other genre of music delivered the same energy that rock did. But as comfortable as his clothes were Layia was more than ready to get back into her own. She carefully rummaged through the closet and tossed a few things on the bed. Layia heard a faint beeping sound and realized that her computer was still on. She'd put it on sleep mode the last time she was here but when she bumped the desk to reach her clothes it started up again.

She wiggled the mouse around and tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk while she waited for everything to load. When the screen was fully loaded she noticed five new emails. That's what the beeping had been about. Four were obviously crap but the 5th was strange. Unknown sender but the subject said 'Come Home Layia.'

Layia clicked open the email and the video attachment that came with it. It didn't take very long of viewing for her jaw to clench and her stomach to drop. She couldn't watch anymore. Not even bothering to turn the computer off or click the video away Layia bolted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Billy roared, slamming the apartment door behind him and making the building shake with the force of it. Billy had just gotten home from a shitty day to find that Layia's car was gone but Bodie's was there. "Where the fuck are they?" Billy bellowed. He didn't have to enter the apartment to know that Joe was with her. It was as though Joe considered them attached at the hip since she got shot. Bodie stuck his head out from the hallway. "Don't know. I just got here dog."<p>

"Ya followed her around. Where the fuck could they be?" Billy hadn't expected Layia to just stick around and behave. He knew Joe could only say no to her for so long. But that didn't lessen the anger that Billy felt when it happened.

"Her place." Bodie finally said. He gave Billy the address. No directions were needed since Billy knew all of Stokely like the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>Joe had been lounging on the couch, a cigarette perched between his lips when the front door flew open. Joe stood, getting ready for a fight when he saw that it was a severely irritated Billy. "How did you…?" To the best of Joe's knowledge his brother didn't know here Layia lived.<p>

"Where is she?" Billy growled, his eyes darting around the entire house. Joe hesitated but pointed to the bedroom in the back. Billy cast a glare at Joe, letting him know he was far from happy, then stalked off towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Layia stood in the shower, the pain in her side renewed, as the water cascaded down her body. She'd already hurled her guts out, wrenching violently until it all left her system. Layia remained enclosed in tile walls, fighting off the rage and tears until the water turned cold. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly reached down to shut the water off. It's like everything was in a haze, she barely registered the fact that she stepped out of the shower and was now wrapping a towel around herself.<p>

She opened the bathroom door at the same time that a furious Billy swung open the door to her bedroom. "What the fuck is this?" He angrily shouted.

"I was overly fuckin' restless." Layia replied, trying to step around him. This was the last thing she needed right now. Billy turned and went back into her bedroom. "Not that. This." He pointed at the screen of her laptop.

Layia's entire face fell and she almost dropped the towel in shock. By now Joe was standing behind her trying to figure out what was going on. There was a video of a girl being brutally beaten on her laptop. She didn't see how she could talk her way out this one. Layia was going to have to tell them the truth. "My sister." The words quietly fell out of her mouth.

"What?" Billy's face and voice softened some.

"That's my sister." Layia repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I pleased with this chapter. I know I'm cruel leaving it like that. I promise to update soon. Next chapter is going to cover some brutal stuff. Thanks for all the support.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. This chapter was kind of hard to write because it has details of Layia's past. Rough stuff and emotions ensue. I wanted to keep things balanced and not overdo it. –fingers crossed that it was successful-**

* * *

><p>From every wound there is a scar, and every scars tells a story. A story that says I survived.<p>

* * *

><p>Billy's childhood was fucked up but Layia's officially took the gold medal in fucked up lives. His jaw clenched as her story replayed in his mind.<p>

"_That's my sister."_

"_Your sister?" Joe repeated, obviously shocked by the revelation._

_Layia sighed and nodded. "Kalila." She hadn't said that name out loud for a year, using it still stung like a fresh wound. Moisture began to form in Layia's eyes making her avert her gaze away from the computer screen and temporarily away from the Darleys. Walking over to the one window the bedroom held she looked out and contemplated what to say._

"_That bastard has her." She tightened her grip on the towel she was wearing, already not sure about spilling her guts and walking down memory lane. _

"_What bastard?" Billy questioned, voice serious and his blue eyes hard._

_Layia took a few deep breaths, keeping herself calm and collected. "Hayes."_

_Billy looked at her incredulously. "Dante Hayes? The fuckin' Ghost of Boston?"_

"_The one and only." Layia replied while crossing her arms over her chest._

_Billy had heard about Hayes. He was a coldblooded prick who made up his own rules with territory in Dorchester. Billy remembered hearing that he was always right out in the open. According to the stories some prick would go into a bar asking for Hayes. Like magic Hayes would appear with one hand open for the money you were going to give him and the other holding a gun in case you tried to fuck him over. But when Billy was eighteen Hayes switched tactics and left the 'limelight'. That's when he got the name Ghost of Boston, still running shit but keeping in the shadows. Billy could never live in the shadows. He loved seeing the fear he evoked, the way women flocked to him and how men were envious of him. Billy loved the power his presence held too much._

"_Why is there a fuckin' video of your sister being beat to hell?" Billy demanded harshly, the anger in his voice clearly meant for Hayes._

_She exhaled loudly, the words catching in her throat before they broke free. "He's using her to get ta me."_

"_I figured that. Why?" Billy's blue hues were boring into her hazel ones, as though he was trying to look deeper inside her. Looking for the answers he knew Layia wouldn't verbally give._

"_Pride. He wants the one that got away." That was part of the truth, the part that mattered at the moment._

_Her answers were just bringing up more questions for Billy and Joe. "Care to elaborate?" Billy firmly pressed._

_Joe who'd remained silent up to this point joined in. "Ya gotta tell us what's going on sweetheart cuz that…" He motioned to the video. "Is fucked up."_

_Layia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was about to tell them what she had never told another living soul. "Hayes took my sister and me when I was eleven. Killed our parents." Layia paused then scoffed. Apparently underage prostitution was quite lucrative, the younger and the better. Hayes thought that Layia and her sister were perfect, a fact that still made Layia nauseous._

_"Took us to some warehouse." Layia paused, swallowing hard before continuing. She could vividly remember how terrified her sister was. Kalila wouldn't stop crying. Just ten years old and dealt one of the worst hands fate could give her._

_"Threw us on the ground like we were cheap toys." Her voice was wavering, just barely but it was. "Kept us virgins but had fun breaking us in." Virgins fetched a pretty penny. A lot of sick fucks out there would pay for that. But the men weren't going to ignore two fresh, young girls._

Layia was becoming rawer with each word she uttered. But she kept up a layer of her shell, preventing herself from unraveling completely. Instinctively keeping part of herself protected. Billy's fingers coiled into tight fists and Joe felt his own blood boil. They didn't need vivid details to know what Hayes did to Layia and her sister.

_She shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and disgust before resuming. "Went for my sister first. Did everything I could to get them to take me instead." A single tear fell from her eyes and she averted her gaze back to the window._

_Truthfully Layia had been scared like her sister. She'd have to be made out of ice to not feel afraid. But the second realization struck about what they were going to do to Kalila something snapped in Layia. The fear left her and was replaced with raging anger. She'd stopped crying and starting fighting, desperate for the men to leave her sister alone. Kalila was all that mattered. 'Like they were gonna listen to a little girl' Layia bitterly thought._

The nightmare Billy and Joe had been witness to now made perfect sense. Layia's desperate pleas that she uttered in her distressed state were for her sister. Billy also knew why she ran out of his apartment that night, why she stopped him. Why he actually saw fear in her usually strong eyes. That was an emotion Billy never expected to see in Layia.

_"Then it was my turn." She closed her eyelids, blocking out the light as if that would lessen the intensity but it only amplified what she was feeling. Those bastards had made her watch as they defiled her sister. Throughout the whole ordeal they were laughing and carrying on like it was fucking Christmas for them. The pain had become numbing after awhile and when the men finally stopped neither girl could move. Layia and Kalila were thrown into a small, cold room with the door locked behind them._

Billy was a ruthless motherfucker. There weren't many lines that he wouldn't cross, wasn't a lot of room for that in his world. Hell, Billy could count what he wouldn't do on one hand. But what happened to Layia crossed one of the few lines he had, building fury inside him.

"_Sold me to the highest bidder for one night." They knew what that meant. Hayes had let some asshole rape away Layia's virginity when she was just a child. Layia finally looked back at Billy and Joe. Both Darley's were staring intently at her. They looked ready to kill someone but there was a softness in their storming eyes that was directed towards Layia. Her own personal dark knights. She gave them a sad smile before looking to the window again. Layia seemed so human in that moment, not like the super woman they were used to. It didn't shock Joe that much but Billy was rather bewildered by this side of Layia. _

_Joe hesitated but asked a burning question. "How…? How can you be so strong after that?" He'd never heard of a rape victim that had so much vigor and wrath inside her. All the ones he'd known of were too physiologically scarred to feel that kind of emotion. Of course Layia would be the exception. _

_Layia looked at him and shrugged slowly. "Better to die on your feet than live on your knees. It was a choice between them and me." Joe's facial expression told her he understood. Hell that phrase about dying on your feet was scrawled across his chest in dark onyx ink. Layia could have lied down and just took it. That was true. Most people would have. But Layia saw another choice, give them hell and that's exactly what she did. If Layia hadn't fought those men every step of the way and just let them do that shit to her she wouldn't be able to live with herself._

_She was trying to tell them enough of her past to satisfy their inquiries without revealing everything. Reliving her former anguish didn't make her very comfortable. Layia was exposed, not entirely, but emotionally exposed nonetheless. Last time it consumed her, nearly took the very life out of her. Back then the onlookers had been the general world, people going through their daily lives and not paying much attention to the once resilient woman and her current torment. Now she had a connection with the audience, it was more personal. _

_"I took everything I could in place of my sister." No further explanation was needed. The somber and resentful look in Layia's eyes said it all. Joe and Billy easily figured out that meant Layia took beatings, abuse and rapes to spare her sister the horrors. A few tears gathered in her lower lids and Layia looked away again. Crying was a weakness, a vulnerability that Layia was struggling with baring to the men in the room._

_Layia did what she had to so her sister could sleep at night without crying, without wanting to die. She wasn't able to prevent everything from happening to Kalila but it could have been a lot worse. As horrible as it had been for Layia she would do it over again if it meant protecting her sister. Kalila was the most important person in the world to her._

In that moment Billy realized just how deep their similarities ran. He'd protected Joe from Bones. He took all the shit their father could dish out so Joe wouldn't have to deal with it. The second he saw Bones starting to wail on his little brother Billy stepped in, drew the rage onto himself. Every beating, every verbal abuse, every drunken fit fell on Billy's shoulders so Joe would be safe. Billy put his brother before himself, he always would. Layia had done the same for her little sister, but she'd taken a lot more than beatings. And pain, the scars on their bodies were proof of the anguish they shared. The very things that drove Billy to leave behind the boy he once was drove Layia to become the woman she was.

Billy drew in a deep breath, trying to clear his clouded head. He was conflicted. Billy hadn't been this conflicted since he had to make a decision regarding Joe years ago. He could keep his little brother in this life or he could push him out of it. Billy knew how much Joe admired him, that he wanted to be just like his older brother. Joe never hid that fact. He was always following Billy around, watching all his actions and listening to all his words like it was a how-to guide. But this life wasn't all power, money and respect. It was an inevitable death sentence. Billy had been selfish. He couldn't stand the thought of not having Joe in his life so he pulled his little brother closer instead of sending him away. Joe was thrilled. He would have never looked at Billy the same if he'd kicked Joe out, even if it was for good reasons.

Now Billy felt that familiar, disgusting knot in his gut. Layia wasn't just a beautiful spitfire. She came with a dark, deep past and a vendetta to fulfill. This had already gone beyond the possibility of it being a good night or two of fucking. How much further did Billy want to take this? Should he shove her away, let her handle her own problems and get back to his life the way he was used to? Or should he help her, keep her in his life and deal with the consequences? Billy's mind was screaming to walk out right now, be smart, and stick with what he knew. But his gut…his gut and something else kept his feet glued to the floor.

_Layia sniffed, briefly closing her eyes. Hayes had wanted to break her with a fiery passion but he never could. Layia just got worse and worse, she wasn't the only one with scars from those years. That's something she was proud of, that she'd been able to harm fully grown men when she was just a child._

_She didn't know how much more sharing she could take. She'd barely said anything but those sentences that had left her mouth were enough. "I was 14 when I got lucky, knocked one of the pricks out." The burly man had come into Layia's room for some after hours fun. She struggled and fought like always but this time fortune was smiling on her, the man fell off the bed and hit his head on the cement. Layia still wasn't sure if he was just knocked out or dead, she never stuck around to find out._

By now the veins in Billy's neck and head looked like they were about to pop, straining against his skin. Joe's nostrils were flaring, his hands now curled into the same tight fists as his brother's. Joe and Billy had quickly developed a raw, seething hatred for Hayes. Both Darley's wanted blood and Billy officially made his decision. He was going to be selfish again.

_"Took his gun and broke out as many girls as I could, including my sister." Hayes hadn't been prepared for his 'prize girl' to be running around. In fact he kept his inner workings rather relaxed. He was that confident and Layia used his arrogance to her advantage. Layia had never shot a gun or killed a man before that day. But she had to learn and learn fast. Now Layia was unrepentant about the men she killed. Why should she feel remorse about putting a bullet in someone that wanted to shove her back in hell and rape her? But it hadn't been easy that first time, brutal was a more accurate description._

_She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, the last line regarding this tale was about to pass through her lips. "Last year I came back where Kalila and I were staying to find my sister gone and one of the other girls beat to shit. Hayes's men found us and took my sister." She hissed, her solemn demeanor being replaced with anger. Kalila was back there because of her, that knowledge made guilt sweep over Layia. She'd been so good at keeping her sister safe, checking on the girls once in awhile, and taking care of whatever men Hayes sent. Layia had gotten sloppy and her sister paid the price. She would never forgive herself for that._

_"I'm so sorry…" The sympathy in Joe's eyes was so intense it made her look away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and inhaled through her nose. "Thank you." Two words that shouldn't be hard to say felt like pulling teeth to Layia. Joe nodded and looked over at his brother. That's when he noticed Billy was about to snap._

Billy was seeing red. His hands had become iron fists at his side. He could hear Joe yelling at him, but it took him a few moments to register the words. "Billy… Billy calm down." Joe motioned with his head towards Layia and Billy took a calming breath. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, towel wrapped tightly around her frame as she looked out the window. Layia wasn't sobbing, she wasn't even crying. She was just looking, her body barely moving with the quiet breaths she took. Billy sighed, she was trying to hold it together. Billy understood that telling them hadn't been easy. Reliving that reality had brought back feelings of being defenseless and scared to her, just like being around Bones did to Billy. That's why she was silent. Layia was fighting them off, regaining her strength.

Normally Billy was firm believer in keeping your problems inside and dealing with them on your own. As far as he was concerned if you didn't have enough might to do that you couldn't survive this life nor did you have any right to stand by Billy. But the demons Layia was fighting were an exception. There was too much, to many layers of rage and anguish mixed with the incredibly difficult task of trying to take a madman down alone. Layia's only chance of complete success came from revealing her predicament.

Billy's nostrils started flaring, his chest heaving up and down. He was picturing what she'd gone through making his temper was getting the better of him. The only person he wanted to kill more than Hayes was his own fucking father. "Billy… Billy…" There was Joe's voice again, breaking through the haze. "Billy, fly off the handle later. She doesn't need that shit." Billy looked at Layia again and knew Joe was right. A simple nod of his head motioned for Joe to leave. The younger Darley gazed compassionately at Layia before finally exiting the room.

The air was completely still, as though it was scared to move and interrupt what was taking place. Billy shrugged his jacket off his broad shoulders and sat down on the mattress next to Layia. He draped the warm leather around her smaller frame before carefully pulling her body to his. She'd given him the bullet point version of her past, Billy knew that and he hadn't expected anything else. Opening up wasn't anywhere on their skill's list.

Layia rested her head against Billy's firm pecks, taking slow deep breaths. She'd been afraid to let them in, to take this beyond what it had already developed into. Even as the words unveiling the truth passed through her lips Layia struggled with that fear. What if she was turning these relationships into something she couldn't handle? Neither she nor Billy said anything. The only sound she could hear was the steady beating of Billy's heart underneath the thin cotton material. Billy wasn't shushing her to comfort her and he wasn't prodding her to hear more details. He was just being what she needed him to be. Billy was there.

* * *

><p>Billy walked into the living room to see his brother pacing with a cigarette dangling between his lips. Joe hissed out a puff of smoke as he looked at his older brother. "She alright?" Billy gave a slight nod. Leaning against the wall by the couch Billy plucked a cigarette from his pack and lit it as he perched it between his lips. "I didn't know it would be that bad." Joe muttered, his mind still processing everything that they heard. This time Billy's response came in the form of a grunt.<p>

Silence settled into the air as both men took long inhales on their smokes. Joe finally stopped pacing and looked towards her bedroom door before flicking his gaze to Billy. "What are we gonna do?" Billy's brows furrowed together, scenarios running through his mind.

"**We** aren't gonna do anything. **I'm** gonna kill him." Both men turned to see Layia walking down the hall. She was back to being dressed in her usual attire, her hair pulled into a messy bun. That same steadfast determination and confidence was back in her eyes. It practically oozed out of her pores. With resolute steps she strolled right over to Billy and plucked the cigarette from his lips then brought it her own mouth and took a calming drag.

Billy narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya expect us to just let you do your own thing after hearing that shit?" Hero didn't exist on his resume but the gang lord wasn't letting this one go.

"I didn't tell ya that shit to get your help, I told ya because I owed ya both an explanation." Billy started rubbing his temples, trying to relieve the tension that was already building.

"Why ya gotta be so damn difficult? What's the big fuckin' deal with getting some help?" Joe groaned as he looked between Billy and Layia. Here we go. It was like combining a hurricane and a tornado.

She sighed in aggravation. Her and Billy had gone from having a moment to fighting… again. He drove her crazy. One minute she wanted to jump his bones, throw inhibition to the wind and the next she wanted to slap him upside the head. "I ain't asking for your help." Internally there was no denying that she wanted it. But last time someone insisted on aiding her they ended up breathing their last breath.

"I ain't offering it." He retorted with the same frustration. "I'm telling ya."

Layia shook her head in disagreement. "This is my fight." Joe had nearly been on the receiving end of a bullet once for her. Layia didn't want anything of the sort happening again.

Billy huffed loudly, annoyed. "You're talking about taking on Dante Hayes, ya really think ya can do it all by yourself?"

She averted her gaze from Billy's face that was covered with irritation, to a random spot on the wall. Her eyes closed while she sucked on the smoke, taking a bigger lungful in than last time. "Do ya want to get your sister back or not?" Billy challenged.

Layia sharply turned on her heel, casting Billy a heated glare. "Too fuckin' far Darley." She snapped as she thrust his cigarette in the makeshift ashtray on the nearby table before stalking towards the door in a huff. Billy was on her before she could reach the welcoming night air.

"Don't fuckin' walk away from me when I'm talking to ya Layia." He growled while preventing her from moving away with his massive frame.

"How could you even ask me that?" Anger and hurt swirled in her hazel hues. Kalila was the only reason Layia hadn't wished for death many times over the years. Saving her sister was the fuel for Layia's fire, the strength that drove Layia's fist and kept her from breaking.

Billy shut his own blue eyes, willing himself to calm down. Most of his agitation was coming from the choice he'd made regarding the women in front of him. The logical part of his brain was still screaming at him to walk away. "I know you want her back Layia." He eventually murmured while casting a quick glance behind them to make sure Joe wasn't listening. "Think about it. Do ya have a better chance of rescuing her by yourself or with extra manpower?"

He saw the fight slowly leaving her eyes as she recognized that he was right. It was a suicide mission to go in alone. She knew that from the start but all she cared about was getting Kalila out. "Alright, just answer one question for me."

She saw a flicker of uncertainty pass over his features, like he wasn't sure if agreeing would be a good idea. But eventually Billy gave a short nod. "Why are you doing this?"

There it was. The question he'd been dreading because he couldn't answer. Layia could feel the warmth emanating from Billy's body as he mulled over what he was going to say, what reason he could give that didn't incriminate him. "I don't like the motherfucker." He finally stated. Layia could pick up more meaning behind that sentence but she didn't say anything about it.

"He dies by my hand no one else's." That was nonnegotiable. Billy could tell by the tone of her voice and he wasn't going to argue that point. Anyone hurt Joe and it was Billy's right to kill him. "And his men?" Billy inquired with a smirk. He had a feeling he was going to be amused by her answer.

"Make them your bitches if ya want, or just kill 'em." A sinister grin had formed on Layia's lips. As long as none of Hayes's men came out unscathed she would be content.

"I got enough bitches darlin'. Kill 'em it is." Billy replied with a vulgar smile. Layia and Billy exchanged knowing glances before chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p>Layia leaned against the front of the house, a newly lit cigarette from her own pack perched between her lips. She and Billy were on the same page...for now. Her finger's darted over the small buttons, dialing the number without even thinking about it. Just like before Natalie's voice came on after the second ring.<p>

"Layia… What's going on?" Nat obviously hadn't been expecting Layia to call.

Layia sighed and hissed out a puff of smoke. "You find him?" Natalie asked. That's the only reason she could think of for Layia to call. To say she was taking Hayes out tomorrow and that Natalie could finally come home.

"Working on it." She'd come up with a plan while telling the boys what had happened. It wouldn't be easy but it would be foolproof… theoretically at least.

"What's…" Natalie started.

"Fuckin' prick sent me a video of Kali." Layia didn't notice but Billy had opened the front door and was leaning against the dark wood frame listening to her.

"HE WHAT?" Natalie practically screamed into the phone. "Is she...?"

"He worked her over pretty good but she's alive… He won't kill her." Layia took another drag.

"How can you be sure?" Natalie cautiously questioned.

"He thinks that if he kills her I won't have any motive to go back." Layia sighed. She'd been planning on dealing him the death card since she escaped. Her sister being back there just moved up the time frame. "But the second I walk through that door he has no reason to keep her alive." The truth of those words made them taste like bile in Layia's mouth.

Natalia sighed, she had to say something and she knew Layia wasn't going to like hearing it, she never did. "You should let someone know."

"What are you talking about? I told ya…" Layia pushed herself off the wall of the house and moved to sit down on the porch.

"Not the cops, someone actually useful." If only Natalie knew that Layia had just opened her mouth to the very handsome and very lethal Darley brothers.

Layia was silent for a few moments. Usually she just let Natalie have it when she mentioned telling someone.

"Nat…" Layia began but was cut off.

"You told someone." Natalie exclaimed. The girl was too damn smart for her own good.

"The fuck you on about?" Layia snapped, wanting Natalie to drop it.

"Who did you tell?" Natalie pressed and Layia had to take a couple of long drags before answering.

"It's doesn't matter." Layia calmly declared. "They're insisting on helping." She eventually added. Billy was right about more man power upping her chances. Layia just didn't want anything to happen to those two crazy bastards. She smirked, they might be crazy bastards but she liked them.

Natalie started screaming again and Layia had to hold the phone away to spare her ears. "SOMEONE WANTS TO HELP? YOU BETTER TAKE THEM UP ON THAT." Layia blew out more smoke, grimacing at Natalie's shouting.

Meanwhile Billy was listening to every word. He wasn't smirking, wasn't grinning, he was just staring at her, smoke hissing out of his mouth.

"You've done everything for us." Nat continued, not even giving Layia a chance to reply. Layia sighed. Every now and then Natalie would go on one of these rants. "You barely think about yourself. It's a miracle you aren't dead by now with some of the shit you pulled. You can finally kill this fucker and someone is offering to help you. How could you pass that up?"

"Relying on someone else tends to backfire. You remember the last fuckin' time." Layia growled with every word. "But I... I accepted" Her voice became quieter at the end.

"You did?" Natalie stated in disbelief. "Yeah I did." Layia softly murmured.

"Why is it so hard for you?" Natalie couldn't help it. The question left her mouth before she could think to stop it, but she already knew the answer.

"Don't want anyone else dying because of me." Layia replied quickly. She had no qualms about killing whoever she had to survive, to protect her sister. But Layia wasn't alright with innocent people getting killed because of her. It wasn't their fault that she'd suffered so why should they pay the price for it?

"No one's dying besides that motherfucker. I thought we already covered that." Layia took a deep breath and turned to see Billy standing there. Internally she was wondering how long Billy been situated in that spot, so close to her, and if he'd heard the entire conversation between her and Natalia, Layia's side of it anyway. Whether he did or not there was nothing Layia could do about it.

Natalie's voice came through the mobile device again. "Is that who you told? He sounds so ho…" Layia snapped the cell closed with a loud huff. Girl talk wasn't her thing.

Billy bent his knees, sitting down on the porch next to her and stared into the street, looking at nothing in particular. "You had help before." He affirmed. His voice remained neutral, as if the information didn't affect him at all.

Layia nodded shortly. "He died." Silence hung in the air, only the occasional sound of a dog barking or a car driving by echoed in the night. Billy shifted, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"He wasn't raised in this life. Couldn't handle it." She explained. He'd been a nice enough guy. He just never understood the gravity of what he was dealing with, how dangerous the men he was going up against were. But he'd developed a school boy crush on Kalila, wanted to swoop in and be the hero. "He wasn't hard enough." Whatever that man lacked Billy Darley had tenfold. He was the epitome of being raised in this reality and able to handle it.

Billy chuckled dryly and nodded before hissing out a puff of smoke through his parted lips. He knew exactly what he was getting into, he was prepared.

If Hayes wasn't shaking in his tacky boots and scared shitless already he should be. He didn't just have Layia coming after him he now had Boston's most ruthless gang out for blood as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my faithfuls: <strong>**Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, GarrettsGirl and Leeseelee. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love to my faithfuls: ****Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Sunstar234, GarrettsGirl , Leeseele, ****XxxDarkCloudxxX ****and ****Niffer01. I could not ask for better faithfuls… you guys are awesome. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"FUCKIN' PRICK." Layia screamed. The day she told them her emotions had been an intense mixture of sorrow and angry. That video had torn at her heartstrings and reliving the past by telling Billy and Joe what happened had brought out more guilt and sadness. Now she was just pissed off. She'd been taking her heated emotions out on any piece of furniture and object lying around the house that she could. This time her foot had connected with the leg of the dining room table that had the misfortune of being too close to her as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

Joe grimaced at the sound. Layia been yelling and hitting shit for the last two days. They were still in her house so at least she wasn't wrecking any of Billy's shit, then Joe would have an irritate older brother and a fuming Layia to deal with. Speaking of Billy he'd left first thing in the morning...again, leaving Joe to handle her outbursts. Joe couldn't even imagine the level of rage she was feeling but he understood the need to take it out. He already calmed her down once today, looks like he had to do it again. Layia stalked to the kitchen counter near the sink, muttering more profanities under her breath. She wasted no time in grabbing the bottle of Jack and practically slamming it down on the hard surface. "SON OF A BITCH." Layia shouted, twisting the top off and getting ready to drink straight out of the bottle.

Vivid images of her sister in pain had been lingering in Layia's mind, eating away at her all night. Her temper was currently boiling over as a result. It didn't help that she wasn't healed enough yet to act on her plan to find Hayes and kill the bastard. Laying low was really grating her nerves. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a few long swigs as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. After setting the bottle on the counter Layia turned her head to see Joe standing there.

"Sweetheart…" He cooed to her. Almost immediately she felt her breathing slow down, some of the fury subsiding. Joe had this unreal gift of calming her down. She placed her hands over his that were resting on her hips and leaned against him. "This is pissing me off Joe." Layia grumbled.

"Come here sweetheart." He walked her over to the couch and sat down, gently dragging her onto his lap. She rested on him with her legs stretched out on the couch in front her and her head lying on his shoulder. Joe draped an arm around Layia, keeping her body close to his. "We're gonna get that motherfucker." He murmured in her ear.

She audibly sighed. "You're gonna get that motherfucker." He corrected knowing it had to be her that signed his death certificate. "But ya gotta make me a promise sweetheart." She couldn't help it, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What's that Joe?"

"Ya kill him but I get ta beat the piss outta him first." Joe's voice was laced with genuine anger. Layia chuckled dryly while nodding. Watching him beat up Hayes was certainly going to be a sight to see. "I can't wait ta pummel that bastards face in. Teach him a lesson for fuckin' with my girl." Joe continued. His girl? He never called her that before but hearing it made her stomach warm and a fresh smile form on her lips. She always seemed to be smiling around him. He made the burden she carried lighter without even trying. Layia knew Hayes was going to be in for it when Joe got his hands on him, the youngest Darley could be a real animal when he wanted to be. "Ya gonna make him cry Joe?" Ironically talking about finishing off Hayes was reducing her anger.

"If that's what ya want he'll be a whimpering mess when I'm done with him." She could feel Joe's breathe on her neck and she let out a contented sigh. "I want him to suffer, that prick doesn't deserve a quick death." Layia seethed.

"He'll get what he deserves. I promise ya that Layia." She nodded slowly. He rarely ever called her by her name, always calling her sweetheart instead. Joe really meant business. "Thank ya Joe." Layia turned and pressed her lips against his cheek. For some reason it was so natural to act like this around Joe. To let her guard down and show her emotions a little bit.

He smiled in reassurance as he laced his fingers through her hair. "Ya don't have ta thank me. I'm happy to do it." She gave a small smile, gently placing one of her hands on his chest and returning her head to its resting place against his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few moments until Joe spoke up.

"It's killing ya isn't it?" He motioned to her side. It was getting a little better every day, she was a fast healer but she still had to take it easy for awhile longer. Layia searched his dark hues before hesitantly moving her head in affirmation. There was no way she was waiting until it was completely mended to take action… that could be months.

"Do ya regret it?" He murmured. Saving him meant taking longer to rescue her sister, and he knew Layia's sister meant the world to her. She whirled around to fully face him, anger swirling in her eyes. "Don't ya ever fuckin' think that Joe. I wouldn't have done it if I was going to regret it."

Joe gave a quick nod. He still felt bad. She sighed, running a hand through his spiked hair. "I don't regret it Joe. How could I?"

"Because your sister… it's taking longer cause' ya got shot… for me." His voice was still low. Seeing Joe upset over this made a knot form in her gut.

Layia shook her head. "Joe…I wasn't lying when I said you were worth it. I'm glad I did it, now I get to spend time with you like this and I would do it again." Joe gave her a half smile, he knew she was being sincere. "Would've been a damn shame to not save your handsome ass." Layia grinned happily and his partial smile turned into a full one.

"Just keep your promise to get my sister back and kick the shit out of that bastard." He smirked before delivering a kiss to her forehead. "I'm a man of my word baby."

She chuckled softly, pleased that the mood was lighter again. "How bout' we go to the bar tonight...would that make ya happy?" Joe asked as she leaned against him once more.

"Fuck yes!" Joe had been expecting that response but he started laughing anyway. She would kill to get out this house and back into the world. He couldn't blame her. Layia had been cooped up for quite awhile.

They heard someone on the porch and stiffened instinctively. "Darley?" Layia called out, as Joe's fingers wrapped around the piece he had placed against his back. One of the many guns she'd shown him in her house. Layia certainly had an arsenal at her disposal.

"Not quite babygirl." Bodie's head poked through the front door, causing light to flood the dimly lit space before the rest of his body followed.

Joe released his grip on the pistol. Layia smiled and got off his lap, walking over to Bodie but ever mindful of her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his circled her waist, placing them in a comfortable and close embrace. "Ya sneak away from the beast?" Layia teased.

"Naw, had the day off." Bodie replied, slowly releasing her from his grasp. He was glad to see that Layia was much better off than the last time he saw her. She was done with bed rest and looking much healthier, putting his previously lingering concerns at ease.

"And ya really wanted to spend it with me?" She chuckled shortly then began walking back into the living room where Joe was standing with a new cigarette perched between his lips.

"Well I already got laid last night so…" Layia turned and playfully slapped Bodie on the arm.

"Ass." She happily quipped.

"Thought ya might be getting tired of spending all your fuckin' time with Joey boy here." Bodie added with a mischievous smirk and Layia laughed humorously.

"You are an ass." Joe retorted, smoke hissing out of his mouth. He caught Layia's eye and knew she wasn't tired of spending so much time with him. Far from it.

Bodie shrugged before he sank into the couch, making himself comfortable. "What's going on babygirl?" Layia could tell by his tone that Bodie wasn't asking what she and Joe had been up to. He wanted answers to all the questions she'd been raising since Joe found her scars.

Layia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Minutes passed as she hesitated before she motioned with her head to Joe. "Tell him what I told ya the other night."

"Ya sure?" Joe knew it wouldn't just be him and Billy helping her. His brother would put the whole gang into finding and destroying Hayes but that didn't mean all the men had to know about Layia's past. They could think it was a matter of acquiring more territory. It wasn't a lie. Once Hayes was dead his area would need a new leader.

She nodded slowly. "Ya I'm sure." Layia trusted Bodie like she trusted Joe and Billy.

"I'm just…I'm going in my room." She didn't want to hear the gruesome details again. Joe exhaled loudly while smoothing a hand over his head. Bodie was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, silently demanding to know what the hell was going on.

Joe and Billy understood, that's why trusted them enough to tell them. They wouldn't hold what she did against her because they had done the same things for similar reasons. Layia was fine with Bodie knowing too but she wasn't sure about telling the entire gang. It's not that she distrusted them but what she revealed to Billy and Joe was a story Layia never expected to tell anyone. She didn't want any more people knowing than necessary. It felt like the less people that were aware the better. If fewer people knew Layia could keep claim on her confidence and strength easier.

As she sat on her bed her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Billy last night…

* * *

><p><em>"This shit is ridiculous." Layia grumbled while flipping a simple double bladed knife in her hand. She was sitting with her back against the floor near Billy's bed while reading the newspaper Joe had lifted from one of the neighbors. Nearly every headline made her gripe in irritation and swear at the stupidity of people. Billy's feet thudded on the floor and it wasn't long before she felt his warm body sink down next to her. Good, now she had someone to ridicule these people with.<em>

_"What?" His blue hues looked to her before glancing at the bold lettering of the front page and the current article that had her in a tiff. "Fuckin' Lindsay Lohan's latest trip to jail is on the cover...again." Layia scoffed, waving a hand angrily in the air. Billy snorted before opening his mouth in a dry chuckle._

_"I can't believe people give a fuck about this shit." Normally Layia wouldn't have given a rat's ass about something so trivial but it was proving to be a successful diversion. At the moment she would accept whatever disruption she could get from her thoughts. Keep her mind off the hatred and guilt that was threatening to consume her._

_"Darlin' the dumber the story the more important it becomes." Billy was right. At least that's how it seemed lately. The cover was constantly on the latest celebrity scandal and editorials about the farmer's market closing to soon or another Starbucks coming into existence took up most of the ink. If that's all people had to worry about then they lived a very sheltered life._

_"Even fuckin' suburbia needs their distractions right?" She quipped with a mocking grin._

_"Ya really hate those people dontcha Ly? Billy asked, referring to the population that lived in the good part of town under the 'ignorance is bliss' mantra._

_"They hate us." A one sentence justification for the use of such a powerful word like hate and yet it was true. Part of the blame lied with the media, always portraying gangsters as heartless animals, unable to feel anything other than rage and hate, not good for anything besides pointing a gun. Just because they carried a piece and were harsher with the life they lived didn't mean it was everything. Her time with Billy had more than proved that. That false version of reality was a disgusting stereotype whose truth only resided with some people in this life, the few who had completely turned themselves over, losing everything else. There were two sides to every story, without a doubt. Perhaps someday more people would realize that. _

_Billy grunted softly, agreeing with her statement. "They judge us, look at us like low-life sewer rats but they ain't got a fuckin' clue." She took a deep breath, the exhale hissing out of her nose. Layia finally stopped twirling the knife around, it had just been another distraction, and put it in her jean pocket after flipping it closed._

_"Wouldn't last one fuckin' day in our world Ly." Billy was glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he spoke. She was sporting a little grin, amused by the image in her mind of a 'normal ' person taking one cautious look at a gangster and running in the other direction. To them the world was black and white but in reality the world was covered with gray areas and splotches of color. Black and white just didn't cut it._

_"One day of dealing with our shit and they'd be begging for their old problems of the dog peeing on the floor and not being able to afford HBO." Layia let out a snort as she finished. She'd never understand how mere issues like those were life or death to some people, driving them to high levels of stress. It wasn't as though missing their deadlines could actually result in getting a limb chopped off or being killed like it did in their world._

_"Ya ever wish you were normal?" Billy eventually murmured. From his heavy tone Layia knew this was a genuine question, one he would demand a sincere answer to._

_"Nah." She responded without hesitation. "Wish I'd never met Hayes but even without that I wouldn't have turned out normal or wanted a regular life." It was hard to explain but when she revealed bits and pieces like this to Billy Layia didn't feel weakened by the honest declarations, she felt empowered. The only logical reason Layia could come up with is because their minds worked in similar ways. Billy fully grasped and identified with what she said, what she meant._

_"Can ya picture me in a white house with a picket fence, doing that 'Hi honey' shit when my husband came home?" Billy chuckled while shaking his head. The 'tamed' look didn't suit her at all. Layia was a wild card, a free spirit. Holding her down would be wrong. _"_He'd probably be one of those business pricks with the briefcase and the manicured nails." She continued then pretended to gag._

_Billy's chest rumbled as his mouth opened in a humorous laugh. "Those upstanding professionals don't do anything for ya sweetheart?"_

"_Pretty sure I'd break him. I need a real man." Layia quipped while grinning at Billy. That was directed at him and the already proud man knew it. "A predictable life with the normal husband and the two kids living in fuckin' suburbia…. I'd rather blow my brains out." Billy snorted, that lifestyle was foreign to them. In truth Billy and Layia weren't just discussing normalcy. Or rather what the world had come to view it as. There was a deeper meaning behind their words, something they both realized. Even if they wanted a different life it wouldn't be easy to obtain. For one undeniable reason, if a certain attitude, mind-set and way of life was beat into someone from a young age the difficulty of changing it was equivalent to hiking up a mountain barefoot. Year after year the same lessons are impressed upon you, whether they're from an abusive and cruel parent, like Billy's case, or whether the road of fate you were walking on took a sharp turn into an existence where you had to adapt into a more ruthless person and stay that way. It came down to one key aspect, survival. Were you someone who could survive or would the world chew you up and spit you out? _

_From a distance it's very easy to say that one could turn out differently, shove aside the dark path they were following. But to actually be living in that mess and try to accomplish that was a whole other story. If it had only been a few months or years that would be one thing but after a decade or two habits and personas were nearly impossible to change. Layia and Billy had both become the person their twist of fate had transformed them into, it was all they knew, turning back now felt unattainable. _

"W_hat about you Billy? Ever wish ya had it normal or picture yourself going straight? Getting a suit and tie job, working 9 ta 5?" She smirked, obviously having fun, temporarily bypassing the underlying significance. "What about having a cute little wife who doesn't have a mouth like a fuckin' sailor?" Billy's handsome face contorted as he pictured it until he looked like he was going to explode._

"_Fuck no." He snarled. "I'm with ya on blowing my brains out instead." Being ordinary wasn't in their blood and that was more than fine with her. Layia preferred a life that was full of twists and turns, with people that didn't fit the standard. Anything else would lose her interest. Perhaps destiny had been cruel in placing Layia through the events that got her here but she didn't want to be another person in spite of that truth. "That shit ain't for us… never will be." Billy couldn't agree more, normal was highly overrated anyway. _"_But…now I have an image in my head of you wearing a suit and tie." Layia smirked and Billy cast her a heated glare._

"_Relax, it ain't a good look for you. I like ya much better this way, rugged and dangerous." She winked at Billy then shifted to start standing up. A rough hand reached out, grabbing Layia's jaw. Before a coherent thought formed in her mind Billy smashed his lips to hers. Layia wasn't expecting that and out of instinct she tensed up, but just for a brief moment. Then the warmth of his lips melted her into submission._

_He sought entry and she opened her mouth, groaning as his sinful tongue plunged inside. His free hand drifted down her good side to her hip, gripping tightly. Keeping her mouth molded to his, Layia moved her body and sat on his lap, effectively straddling him. She pressed a flat palm against the wall behind them while the other ran feather-light touches along the back of his neck, evoking shivers._

_Their greedy tongues swirled together, licking and caressing as her hips slowly grinded into his. He removed his hand from her chin and fisted it in her hair, angling her head and mouth the way he wanted. She was breathing hard through her nose, not wanting to come up for air. His taste and warmth were too intoxicating. Her hand left the wall and began pressing against the firm planes of his chest. Slender fingers tightly gripped his shirt, bunching the material as his warm pink muscle expertly explored her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling at the soft flesh. Their tongues met again, massaging and fighting for dominance before he finally tore his mouth from hers._

_They were both panting with swollen lips as pleasure tingled through their spines. He trailed his lips along her jaw and neck before whispering huskily in her ear. "Ya afraid to fuck me?" He now knew why she freaked out last time and he didn't want her feeling the same fear she had with those child raping pricks. He wasn't going to be gentle, it wasn't in his nature to take fucking slow but he wasn't going to hurt her either._

_She smirked, skimming her hand down Billy's torso to his jean clad arousal. She rubbed him firmly with a flat palm before squeezing his erection and making him groan deep. Fucked up past or not she wanted him, she had for awhile. He made her body ache and throb in ways it never had before._

"_What do ya think?" She purred in his ear as she continued to stroke him. His hips bucked up to her hand, needing more. Getting lost in her touch he grabbed her roughly to grind her down on him, and without thinking he clutched her injured side. "FUCK!." She yelled. Billy immediately let her go, his eyebrows furrowing together as he watched Layia tenderly run her fingers over the sore area._

"_Son a bitch." She muttered. She could see that Billy regretted doing it in his eyes, not that the words would ever leave his lips. It wasn't him she was cursing at, it was their inhibitor. When the pain subsided she leaned forward and pressed her chest against his, whispering to him. "The minute this damn thing is healed enough I want you to show me what it's like ta be with a real man." He purred hearing that and a familiar burning found its way to his stomach._

"_It'll be better before ya know it sweetheart. Then you'll be screaming my name." He said gruffly. "Better be soon before I fuckin' explode." She replied. "You're driving me all kinds of crazy Billy." Layia couldn't resist, she brought her lips to his, hungrily kissing him again. His mouth was quickly becoming her drug, one she could easily get addicted to._

Layia smirked at that memory. If her side didn't heal soon she was just going to say 'to hell with it' and jump him anyway.

* * *

><p>By the time Joe was finished with the story Bodie felt the same raw anger that had coursed through Joe and Billy. He'd heard of Dante Hayes just like Billy had but none of them knew that Hayes's specialty was underage sex slaves. Even the worst criminals in the world loathed men like that. There's a reason child molesters were afraid to go to prison, murderers and mob bosses beat them to a pulp. Bodie wasted no time in bolting up from the couch and going to her room.<p>

Layia looked up at Bodie as he opened the door, her hands resting on her knees as she sat on the bed. She was probably flushed from thinking about Billy's talented mouth but Bodie didn't seem to notice.

"Babygirl…" He began as he sat next to her. He had started thinking of Layia as his sister. It was only natural that he now had the same desire to see Hayes in a bloody mess on the floor.

She waved a hand, stopping him. "I'm fine Bodie." Layia sighed. "When that bastards dead I'll be on fuckin' cloud nine."

He draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She was grateful that he cared but she just didn't want to dwell on it any longer. It was a shitty past but it was just that…past. The present and future needed to be her focus now.

"Ya know that motherfucker doesn't stand a chance right?" He declared gruffly.

She grinned in appreciation. "He didn't stand a chance when it was just me after him. Now it's going to be a fuckin' slaughter."

Bodie nodded, very pleased with her words. That was certainly one way to put it.

"Hayes why you killed that prick?"Layia's eyebrows furrowed together before she remembered that Bodie and Baggy had seen Ralph's body a few weeks ago.

"Thought he could lead me to Hayes. He was just as useless as the rest." She muttered, still not happy about those mostly wasted hours.

"The rest?" Bodie pulled back, looking at her.

"Ya thought I was a one show kinda girl?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How many?" Bodie calmly questioned.

"Honestly…" Layia shrugged. "I lost count." She could tell Bodie was about to say more, drag this out but she cut him off.

"Bodie… look. I don't mind telling ya shit but I've walked down memory lane enough for awhile. I just want to go to the bar tonight and have some fuckin' fun."

Bodie chuckled while nodding. Four Roses hadn't quite been the same without her. The entire place would be happy to have Layia back…especially the boys. Whores didn't quite keep the same company, even if Billy was paying them to fawn over the men all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah Layia is back with the boys! Get ready for good ole inappropriate fun. I know I'm mean continually getting Billy and Layia riled up then stopping them… but I just can't see them going at it if Layia can't move properly. They will be going full throttle soon I promise. Review if you please. XD<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Delves more into the relationships Layia has developed with all of them. Fun times at the bar... and oh yeah there's smut! Hoppnhorn made me an addict. XD**

* * *

><p>The doors of Four Roses swung open and Billy stepped inside, his boots thudding on the worn floor. Layia and Joe were close by him, Bodie picking up the end. Layia honestly felt like she had a security detail around her, especially with Billy sticking closer to her than usual. But after she spilled the proverbial beans Billy apparently wasn't taking any chances. Joe kept an arm draped around her shoulders, always her protector. Joe didn't have the same issues that Billy did when it came to candidly showing that he cared. But Billy didn't have to say it or outright show it, Layia could read him quite well and she knew. Without hearing it she knew. Just like the Darley brothers knew Layia had come to care about them and the entire gang without her ever flat out saying it.<p>

When they neared the table Joe moved to pull her on his lap like always but this time Billy intercepted him. Billy put an arm around her waist and sat down, gently tugging her onto his lap. She didn't fight him like she did the first night, just settled against him. Some of the men seemed surprised by this. They knew she'd been shot but they hadn't seen everything else that had been going on lately and Billy wasn't one to share. But Bodie expected it and he was happy about it. Joe and Heco knew too but they weren't as thrilled. Layia leaned forward so she could whisper to Joe. "Don't worry…half way through the night I'll ditch him and be on your lap." That made Joe smile.

No matter what went on between her and Billy Joe would always be special to her. She'd felt happy and comfortable in his lap from the start. That's why it was so easy for him to calm her down from her outbursts earlier. They had just this natural chemistry, something Layia denied at first but now she was grateful for it. Joe was probably her first real friend.

Billy gave her a gentle tug letting Layia know he wanted her resting back against him. "Demanding aren't ya Billy?" She murmured as she leaned against his chest. He just grunted in her ear. She could even read his grunts now… Billy Darley definitely had different grunts. There was his angry grunt, his 'I don't give a fuck' grunt, his interested grunt, worried grunt, happy grunt… the list went on and on. Of course there was a special grunt he did when he was turned on… now that was a sexy grunt.

She pulled a cigarette from the pack in his front pocket, in the same manner she had done to Joe the first night. The sides of her mouth curled into a grin as she felt him hardening against her ass. It was so easy for her to get him going. She flicked her lighter on, bringing tip to flame and taking a deep inhale. "Down boy." Layia whispered playfully in his ear. He gave a little buck of his hips in response. Billy had no intention of going down. He took the cigarette from her hand and brought it to his mouth for a few long drags. Then Billy gave it back to Layia, placing it right between her lips.

As Layia sucked on the smoke she noticed all the men quietly staring at them. "What?" It came out a littler harsher than she meant for but they seemed to realize that and didn't take any offense.

"Nothing…it's nothing…" Spink replied pouring himself another shot. They just weren't expecting the interactions Layia and Billy were having. Last time she'd been at the bar her and Billy had ended up in the middle of their own personal WWIII out front. But none of them were going to say that with the deadly tempers Billy and Layia had. Joe on the other hand was obviously agitated. His eyes narrowed at Billy who was too busy glaring down the table at Heco to notice. "Hec. Got something ya want to tell me 'bout the product?" Billy inquired coolly but his eyes said one wrong response and he was going to blow. Bones had been breathing down his neck with extra fire lately. Any mistakes were going to put his ass on the burner.

Heco's eyes widened but he quickly brought them back to a casual state. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and was about to say no but Billy cut him off. "Don't even try that shit." He firmly warned. "Ya were short last night. The fuck happened to the rest of the shit?" Billy gruffly demanded. He could be cryptic about his dealings but Layia would decode it, she was smart. Besides they got beyond that point when she told him about her past. Heco getting high off his own drugs seemed to pale in comparison to being raped repeatedly.

Heco looked to Layia like he wanted her help but she shook her head. This was Billy's business, not hers. She was quite content to watch Billy in his all his glory, a natural born leader, with a satisfied grin. Unfortunately for Heco his silent plea didn't go unnoticed by the already irritated gang lord.

"The fuck ya doin' Hec?" She ain't your fuckin' fairy godmother." He barked. The surrounding men had to stifle their chuckles. Layia on the other hand felt like she was watching a master at work. She'd taken control of a group like that before but seeing Billy do it while feeling all his physical movements was an entirely new experience. To Layia it was like witnessing Michael Angelo paint the Sistine Chapel.

"Billy…I…" Heco started while digging around for cash in his pocket. Billy's eyes narrowed at the scared Latino as he realized what he was doing. "Ya had the fuckin' money to pay for it and ya hold out on me!" Billy angrily roared while snatching the money Heco held out to him.

"I'm sorry." Heco mumbled. He meant to pay for it last night but he'd been too high to remember. Billy was getting more livid with each passing second so Layia turned and cupped his face in her hands. "Billy." She began whispering in his ear so the men couldn't hear. "Kick his ass tomorrow." Billy's eyes met hers and he realized what she was really saying. She needed this, after everything she needed a night to let it all go. Billy took a deep breath, forcing himself to settle down.

He was still scowling but he didn't look like he wanted to kill someone. "Billy." She purred in his ear. "Billy." Saying his name like that seemed to relax him further. The men began watching in fascination with slightly baffled expressions on their faces. Layia was effectively soothing the raging beast in their boss. They shouldn't be surprised. That girl had a unique effect on Billy from the start. It's not as though he was becoming domesticated. That would never happen. But Layia seemed able to quiet down Billy's angry disposition. At the very least she slowed the burning fuse for it. Usually it was Bodie or Joe who were responsible for calming down Billy and his famous temper. Since they were the closest to him it made sense. Looks like Layia recently joined that coveted rank.

Billy nuzzled her neck with one of his hands smoothing along her thigh and the other resting on her hip. "Ya know you're just gettin' me riled up in another way." He murmured. She leaned her head back, giving his ear a tug with her teeth. "I know."

Joe cleared his throat before slamming his shot glass down on the table. That effectively broke the trance. "Damn good whiskey." Joe gruffly declared. Billy narrowed his eyes at his little brother in a firm warning not to do that again. With a loud huff Joe sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Bodie drummed his fingers on the table thinking of a good question. "Worst place ya ever fucked?" They'd been doing this for the last half hour. The questions had gotten raunchier… so had the answers. It wasn't really a competition or a game, it was just good dirty fun.<p>

"Easy. Bathrooms at the high school, fuckin' place was nasty as shit." Baggy grimaced obviously remembering just how disgusting they were.

Layia looked Baggy over. "I bet the girl enjoyed herself." She mused with a smile and Baggy winked in response.

Spink hissed out a puff of smoke. "This run down piece of shit laundry mat, I swear fuckin' place had cockroaches and god knows what else living there."

Heco knocked back a shot, swallowing the whiskey with a slight grimace. "Alley behind the tattoo parlor on fifth street, even the fuckin' cockroaches wouldn't go near there."

Layia broke out in fits of laughter. "Men really will do it in the fuckin' mud won't they?" She quipped.

Tommy glanced at her. "What about you babydoll?" The three men who knew her past became edgy. "Shitty apartment floor." Layia simply responded.

"Compared to what we said it don't sound that bad." Jamie joined in. Billy gripped Layia's hips tight enough to leave bruises, it's like he was ready to attack. Layia squeezed his thigh before continuing. "It ain't always the place. It's the fucker you're with." Joe and Bodie were just as tense as Billy. They didn't think she'd answer this question. "A two inch dick doesn't count for shit." She explained with a grin. The men broke out in laughter while Billy slowly relaxed.

Joe glanced around at everyone grinning. "Worst thing ya ever been caught doing?" Caught meaning by the authorities and it narrowed the answers down to small time crimes. They were professional criminals now. Getting caught wasn't in the job description.

"Stealing smokes when I was fourteen." Tommy answered as he grabbed the perspiring neck of his beer bottle, preparing to take a pull.

Baggy smirked. "Having a switchblade at school… almost got ta use it on that fuckin' prick to." Layia chuckled. That sounded like Baggy. The bastard probably tried to bang his sister. After losing their old brother, Chase, it had become Baggy's sole responsibility to keep their sister safe. It's a duty he took very seriously.

"Being high as a fuckin' kite with a bag of coke in my pocket." Obviously that came from Heco. Of course now that Layia knew the reason behind it she felt bad hearing him say that. On one of his visits Heco had exposed some information about his own past. He'd lost his entire family in a house fire when he was fourteen. Following that tragedy Heco got high as often as he could, anything to forget.

Bodie nodded his head towards Billy. "Beating the shit out of some punk with Billy. Surprised the little fucker made it." Bodie had been with Billy through everything since they were six years old. He was always by Billy's side, keeping his friend's darkest secrets. Bodie was the one with the clearest memories of Billy turning into a damaged man from being a damaged boy. Whatever was required to survive this life.

Billy chuckled dryly. He remembered that day. It felt good to swing his fist, unleashing years of his inner angst on the guy while he bleed and cried. To show him Billy Darley was not to be fucked with. It had just been a taste of the power Billy now held.

"Since Bodie used that…Fuckin' that blonde behind the high school" Billy began sporting a dirty grin. They'd been in plain sight and got quite the audience. He swore the entire fucking school could hear her screaming. After that every girl wanted Billy's dick. "And her best friend right after."

"Ya got caught twice in one day?" Layia turned her head to look Billy in the eyes. The answer didn't surprise her. She knew woman had been putty in his hands since he hit his teen years. He was probably one of the only men who had bedroom eyes and a deep rumbling voice when he was thirteen.

He shrugged casually. "I had a reputation to make sweetheart."

"I hope all that experience pays off Billy." She whispered in his ear. He smirked, fully catching her meaning.

"What about you Ly?" Billy questioned. She was becoming rather found of the nickname Billy had for her.

Layia's lips rose in big shit-eating grin. "I never got caught."

Some of the men started whooping while Bodie motioned with his head toward Layia. "Ya never got caught once babygirl?"

"I'm that good boys." It wasn't a lie. Hayes knew she killed his men. But no one with anything close to a badge ever caught her doing that or anything else illegal.

Dog reached over the table, handing her the bottle of whiskey. "Fine. Worst thing you ever did without getting caught."

She hesitated, giving a quick shake of her head. Spink glanced at her. "Come on, we've been telling ya all our dirty secrets." Layia sighed. That was true. It wasn't just hilarious anecdotes she'd been finding out, it was the shadows of their past. She knew the instances that formed them into the hardened men they were. They had all experienced loss and suffered through pain. If she could tell anyone it was them. Billy tightened his hold on her again but she went ahead with answering. "Fucked this asshole up real good." A contemplative pause before Layia continued. "Took 'im awhile to finally die."

Billy, Bodie, and Baggy had been expecting that answer, especially since two of them had seen her handy work up close. The rest of the men stared at her for a few moments. They didn't put it past her but they still took a minute to mull over the information.

Heco gave her a heartening smile. "Did he deserve it?"

"Bastard fucked me over." Layia calmly replied.

Heco nodded in support. "Then he deserved it." Layia couldn't help but smile. She'd been right in thinking they wouldn't judge her. In fact they seemed rather proud that she'd done it.

Shots were passed around as cigarettes dwindled down to butts. "I got a question." Layia smirked. "What's the worst thing you ever said to a girl after fuckin' 'em?"

Jamie took a long drag. "That's it?" Layia looked at him questionably. "She didn't last long and didn't do anything to get me off. So 'that's it'." Layia giggled and shook her head. She actually appreciated the bluntness of the men at this table.

Heco ran a hand over his chin. "I thought being fucked by every guy in high school meant ya were good at it." Cheers followed that one.

Baggy chuckled. "I want my money back." The table erupted in laughter.

"You're horrible Baggy." Layia teased.

"Naw… she was horrible." Baggy retorted.

Joe grinned. "What's your sister's number?" Layia laughed so hard she almost burst into tears. Bodie and Jamie started slapping their knees, howling with laughter. Dog, Tommy, and Spink were doubled over. Heco was pounding the table. Baggy was clutching his sides… he almost fell over again but he grabbed the table in time to stop himself. Billy started roaring with laughter, the sound and vibrations making Layia shiver.

Spink nodded towards Layia wanting to hear her answer. "It's between size does matter and..." She smirked. "Are you impotent or just really stupid?" Snickers and fits of laughter flooded the table. How did she do that? Answer those questions so casually. If Billy had been subjected to her past he honestly wasn't sure he could handle it the way she did. He respected her for coming out on top and not letting that shit break her.

"What about you Billy?" Layia was looking directly into his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He took a long pull of his cold beer before answering. "Get the fuck out." Simple but a classic. Layia grinned while smoothing her hand down his chest and along his belt. "Good answer." She purred in his ear.

All she got as a warning was a glint in his eyes. The he stood up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the back hallway before carefully setting her on the ground. "The fuck are ya doing to me woman?" He breathed out lustfully. "You're not making it easy on me either. I've been sitting on your lap the whole fuckin' night." She motioned to the large bulge in his jeans that had been pressing against her. He leaned in trailing his lips along her neck while she cradled the back of his head, running her other hand down his back. Within seconds his lips were claiming hers. Fire shot through her veins as his tongue delved into her mouth, his strong hands grabbing her where he could. She wasn't sure how long their hungry mouths were molded together for, only that she had to start breathing through her nose before they finally pulled apart.

"Billy…" She whispered. "Keep that up and I'm not gonna be able to wait till this fuckin' thing heals."

"What did ya have in mind?" He purred in her ear.

"Use your imagination Billy." She pressed a palm against his erection and he growled low, pushing his hips forward.

"Fuck Layia." He ground out. Everything he was imagining made him painfully hard. Billy rushed them out of the bar after that… he didn't even give Joe a chance to protest.

* * *

><p>Moonlight poured through the window of Billy's bedroom casting an otherworldly glow on everything. Layia's bare breasts were pressed against him as her legs straddled his body. Her lips traveled down Billy's naked chest as her fingers lowered the zipper on his jeans. His steely blue eyes were intensely watching her. She gave a few bites along his abs, grinning as he hissed in response.<p>

Layia trailed her lips lower, running them along his hip bone as she pushed his pants and boxers off. Her eyes met his as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and he immediately pushed into her grasp. She gave him a couple firm tugs as she sucked on the flesh by his hip, Layia wanted to leave her mark there.

He moved his hands over the silken flesh of her back on the way down to her sides. "Come here darlin'." He murmured before pulling her up on his body. She temporarily released his cock from her grip so he could tear her panties off. All it took was one swift motion and her panties were on top of the clothes pile they'd already started.

"Jerk me baby." He encouraged as he parted her tender flesh and dipped his middle finger inside her slick heat, groaning at how tight she was. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the sensation, she had to recover her senses before she resumed pumping him with her hand. One finger became two and her head started spinning making her thrust against his hand, desperate for more. It wasn't long until she started panting, her hot breath warming his neck. Billy groaned low and removed his fingers making Layia whine in protest.

Billy didn't say anything, just flipped her over and lowered his body until she felt his warm breath on her arousal making her hips involuntarily jerk up. She hadn't expected it to feel **that**good. He chuckled, placing a hand on her hips to hold her down. His tongue ran up her folds, parting the slit and drawing a long moan from her lips. His mouth began sucking her clit in between his lips and teeth as he slid his fingers back inside her wet entrance. Layia's hips bucked again but Billy firmly held her down. No one had ever done this before and Billy was making her burn and ache in ways she never thought possible.

She was quickly becoming a whimpering, writhing mess under his attentions. Billy curled his fingers up hitting that famed spot and making her shriek in pleasure. She pushed her hips towards him, needing more. He complied and picked up his pace. He kept his actions up; sucking on her bundle of nerves and plunging his fingers into her core until she began to tremble. His name spilled from her mouth in between breathless moans. He growled low in his chest, enjoying watching her lose control.

Overwhelming pleasure was rippling through her. Her first instinct was to push him away; she couldn't handle it. But he held her in place, no intention of letting her go until she came undone.

He growled again, the vibrations it caused finished her off. White hot pleasure roared through her as she tumbled over the edge. "Billy…ah shit…BILLY." She screamed, clutching the sheets so hard she thought they were going to rip. Her heated cream coated his awaiting tongue as her body continued to convulse, intense pleasure shooting through her veins. When it was over Billy was looking at her, a smug grin on his moist lips. He was the first one to give her an orgasm and he knew it.

"Ya gonna finish me off baby?" He purred. When her legs didn't feel like jello anymore she flashed him a seductive grin. Billy crawled over her until his aching cock was resting on her toned stomach. She reached down, taking his hot length in her hand and drawing a moan from both of them. Billy towered over her, supporting himself on his hands as his face contorted in pleasure. Layia tugged him hard, savoring the feel of his satin covered steel in her grasp. A few more firm pulls and Billy was grinding his hips against her stomach. Keeping the steady rhythm of her hand Layia started leaving open mouthed kisses on his sculpted chest, over his pecks, even drawing a nipple into her mouth. She hummed in appreciation at the salty taste of his skin and the way his muscles contracted as she admired his body with her lips.

"Billy…" She cooed softly, adding to his arousal. Layia's eyes rarely left his piercing blue pools, which were holding her gaze as he bucked feverishly into the warmth of her hand. Every now and then she could cast a glance at his impressive length as it slid into her grip. Billy groaned in satisfaction, he liked the glazed look in her eyes as she took in the erotic sight.

As the pleasure intensified Billy tossed his head back, arching his spine and giving Layia a breathtaking view of his tattoo wrapped arm muscles flexing. His broad shoulders and firm pecks loomed over her, creating an irresistible vision as she tightened her grasp and picked up the pace. She wanted, no needed to hear the sounds he made when he let it go.

"Billy…" She cooed again before craning her neck and laving her tongue along the exposed column of his throat. He hissed, jaw clenching shut while his stomach muscles contracted. It felt like every part of his sweat covered body was on fire as his breaths became heavier. The base of his spine started to tingle signaling his release before a wave of pure ecstasy consumed every inch of him. "Shit Layia…" Billy ground out. He throbbed and twitched in her hand while a deep drawn out groan started in his chest and eventually left his parted lips as his head dropped forward. He could still feel his body shaking as he nearly collapsed on top of her, but managed to keep most of his weight off her. No hand job ever brought out that powerful of a release from him. They laid tangled up together, reveling in the continued tingles of their bodies and the highs their orgasms left.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my faithfuls. I could not ask for a more amazing group of readersreviewers. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little nervous about this one… there is some 'moments' between Layia and Billy and I'm hoping I stayed true to their characters. Anywho… enjoy and let me know if I faltered in anyway. XD**

* * *

><p>Layia was lying on her back, her head resting against Billy's shoulder and her right leg nestled between his."Ya do have one." Billy murmured, his fingers tracing the tattoo on her inner thigh. The black ink covered her skin in the design of four tribal dragons with the letters K and L in cursive lettering interwoven in the middle.<p>

"Ya didn't notice it before?" She trailed her lips along his jaw. They were still coming down from their pleasure filled highs.

"I was 'occupied'." He mused and looked at her with his signature smirk that just screamed mischief.

She chuckled. "That's one way to put it." Billy and that sinful mouth of his.

He licked his lips, making an appreciative humming sound. "Never saw anyone lose control quite like that sweetheart."

Layia felt her cheeks flush. She'd been a trembling mess when he put his mouth on her, completely helpless under his attentions. It was intoxicating, even for someone like her. Being under Billy's control that way made you feel on top of the world.

Billy laughed. "What do ya know? She does blush."

Layia delivered a playful slap to his strong chest. "Shut the fuck up Billy." His fingers started slowly moving higher up her thigh. "That doesn't leave this room." She added.

"'Course not." Billy muttered. He made her blush, that reaction was **his**. His fingers kept travelling higher until they reached her still sensitive folds. She gasped, her body jerking in reaction. "I wanna see ya let go again baby." He whispered, the arousal in his voice making her shiver. She swallowed hard, pushing herself against his hand. He worked his talented fingers and mouth, making her pant and whimper until her body went up in euphoric flames, his name passing through her lips in midst of whines.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Later ~<strong>

"You punks've heard 'bout Boston's Ghost." It wasn't a question but the men either nodded affirmatively or murmured quiet yeses. The cool cement room remained relatively peaceful for a few moments with only the sounds of smoke hissing out of the men's mouths to poke holes in the silence. The entire gang was looking at Billy expectantly but he enjoyed more casual inhales on his cigarette before revealing the reason for this mid-day meeting. "We're gonna take that motherfucker out."

Most of the men couldn't hide their surprise at hearing the news. Dante Hayes was the second most feared man in Boston, Billy being the first. Hayes didn't have a group of good and trusted men like Billy did, he mostly took the scraps that Boston had kicked under the rug. But that was a lot of scraps, a lot of men with nothing to lose holding loaded guns. Taking him down wouldn't be like putting B-Street or The Hall in their place.

"Why?" Heco hesitantly asked, his gaze only flickering briefly to his boss. Billy, like any true leader, didn't take kindly to being questioned but in this case it was called for.

"Since when do ya need a fuckin' reason to do what I tell ya?" Billy loudly snarled.

"You know I'll do anything you say man." Heco quickly clarified. "This is just a big fuckin' job."

Billy huffed while running a large hand over his shaved scalp. What was he supposed to do? Tell them that Hayes was a sick motherfucker who should have been taken out long ago, before he had the chance to put Layia through that shit. Layia. She was the reason behind this, the reason Billy and his men were treading into even more dangerous than usual territory. If anyone had told Billy two months ago that he would be doing something this large scale for a girl he would have scoffed and made them think twice about ever saying something so ridiculous. But now it was a reality and despite the strangeness, the discomfort he sometimes felt from the situation, a bigger, hidden part of him was pleasantly content with the changes. He had gotten used to falling asleep with Layia every night and waking up to see her peaceful face while she slept in his arms. 'Goddamnit' he sounded like a pussy whipped teenager.

"Someone has to do it." Billy broke from his thoughts as his blue hues rested on the source of the voice. Layia. Her hair was flowing down her back, having grown out since he first met her, and she had that sparkle in her eyes that put his tight nerves at ease. He'd almost forgotten that he brought her with him, his focus on his boys. It was her fight before it was his. She had every right to be here.

The men shifted in their metal seats, turning their gaze from Billy to Layia. "And who better than Boston's Finest." She finished with a comfortable smile. The guys held their words in, not sure what to say to Layia or about the situation itself.

"How...how do you know about this?" Baggy eventually sputtered out.

Layia caught Billy's eye, silently getting his approval before she went on. She'd gotten to know him a lot better since she'd been spending every day in his roo and every night with him. Despite her continued crazy love of getting him riled up she'd grown to respect him enough to treat him like the leader he was in front of his boys. At least when it came to something this serious.

"I got a personal vendetta with the bastard." Bodie silently smirked and Billy continued staring at her while the rest of the men processed the new information.

"What'd he do chica?" Heco absentmindedly flicked the freshly formed ashes on his cigarette to the cracked floor below.

Layia sucked in a deep breath, twirling around the smoke stick that she had yet to light in between her fingers. "Let's just say he's got a cozy spot waiting for him in the ninth level of hell."

A dangerous and warning look from Billy told the men that that was the only answer they were getting. Take it or leave it. Layia's eyes darted to Billy's while the other men exchanged glances with each other. A short moment of silence settled in the room again before Jamie's voice ended the quiet. "We're in. You know we're always in man." He nodded shortly at Layia.

It was like a domino effect. Once one started they all did with the same general answer. "Ya kinda crazy girl." Spink began. "But you're one of us." He continued with a genuine smile.

Tommy's leg was shaking up and down, like an excited puppy. "I'll be damned. We're taking down Dante fuckin' Hayes." He seemed almost giddy at the prospect. Billy subtly told Layia to come to him with a simple motion of his head. Layia's feet lifted off the hard ground, bringing her closer to Billy until she was standing right next to him. He cast her a quick glance from the corner of his eye before he returned his attention to his now pumped up men.

"I could go for a good takedown, been awhile." Dog eventually mumbled, the position of his head resting on his forearms over the chair's back making his voice quieter than usual.

"Forget a damn takedown, we're gonna slaughter that motherfucker." Bodie looked directly at Layia while he said it, using her own words. By now Joe had joined his brother and Layia, standing in the center of the office's cooking room, and wearing a very pleased smirk. Billy took a moment to cast a side glance at his brother, Joe had certainly been even happier since Layia showed up. Definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><em>I don't care if your world is ending today<br>Because I wasn't invited to it anyway  
>You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart<br>But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art  
>I got an F and a C and I got a K too<br>And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like yoU_

_You wanted perfect_  
><em>You got your perfect<em>  
><em>Now I'm too perfect for someone like you<em>  
><em>I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile<em>  
><em>But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do<em>

_What's my name, what's my name?_  
><em>Hold the S because I am an AINT<em>  
><em>What's my name, what's my name?<em>  
><em>Hold the S because I am an AINT<em>

Layia's eyes were closed, her head resting against the couch as "(s)AINT" blared through her headphones. Her fingers were steadily tapping on her knee in time with the angry beat. When the song was over Layia opened her eyes to find Billy standing in front of her, smirking.

"How long ya been there?" Layia asked while removing the simple black ear buds. Billy had a knack for sneaking up on people, one of the many reasons he was good at what he did.

"Didn't know ya were a Marilyn Manson girl." Billy quipped. Without thinking about it Layia always ended up singing whatever song she was listening to. A habit she'd never understood but a habit nonetheless. Her sister had learned a lot of colorful words that way.

"I like a man that deems it necessary to use fuck and motherfucker in his songs." Layia explained her reasoning with a grin. Truthfully it was more than that. Manson didn't have a pretty past either, he was often looked at like a freak for being different and not given the chance he deserved. That treatment reflected in his songs creating the connection and strange peace Layia felt when she listened to them.

Billy laughed, it was low and deep, a real laugh. "I should've realized that was the reason."

"What did ya think it was? His dashing good looks?" Layia retorted. They both allowed themselves a few short laughs before a thin blanket of silence coated the air.

"How's it feel?" Billy casually inquired. He wasn't looking at her as he asked, staring instead at the chipping paint of his living room walls.

"What?" Layia scrunched her eyebrows, trying to figure out his latest vague question.

"Not going it alone anymore." His voice dropped, becoming a quiet murmur. He was always careful that the more human side he showed to Layia wasn't out there for anyone else's viewing. Layia understood, it had taken them weeks and bottles of whiskey to reach this point. Neither one of them wanted a change to send them running for complete cover behind their walls again. As long as they peaked from behind the self-created brick with each other they were safe.

"I could get used to it." Layia turned her head to see that Billy was finally looking at her and she let a smirk fall upon her lips.

"What else could you get used to?" He purred, content to quickly change subjects and not stay on the deeper topics for long. Following his lead Layia's smirk changed into a seductive little smile, answering without words.

Within seconds a mischievous grin was playing on Billy's lips. He advanced on Layia, pushing her to lie down on the black cushions. His large hands immediately started massaging her thighs while his lips latched onto her neck over the mark he left last night.

"Billy Darley are ya addicted ta me?" Layia teased, groaning as her body arched up, pressing their chests and hips together.

"Your mistaking whose addicted here darlin'." His fingers made quick work of her jeans and panties, wrenching them down her legs so he could bathe in the visual that awaited him. "Whatever helps ya sleep at night Billy." Layia smirked as she skimmed her hands over his shirt to start tugging on his belt. After the taste they had the other night it didn't take much to get them hot and bothered for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Weeks Later~<strong>

Layia stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a shot of Jack Daniels. "Babygirl." Bodie came up behind her, concern evident in his voice. She'd been distant and tense since he got there a few hours ago. She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine Bodie." He sighed while shaking his head. She gripped the counter, knocking the shot back with a slight grimace. "Layia…"

"I'm fine Bodie, just need a shower." She set the shot glass on the table and made her way to the bathroom. Bodie eyed the bottle for a moment before pouring himself some of the liquor. It wasn't long until he heard the shower running. As he placed the shot glass down Billy walked through the front door. He glanced around the house, eyes searching, before looking at Bodie. "She's in the shower dog…but… I'd be careful she ain't happy." Billy grunted before throwing his jacket on the couch and heading to the shower after Layia.

Layia ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair. The last two weeks had gone by fast. Billy was a large part of that. He took every chance he got to make her come undone under his attentions. Somehow they managed to hold off from the 'full throttle' but that hadn't stopped them from doing everything else in between. Billy didn't take any time off work, he couldn't afford to nor did he want to. But whenever he was home he was near her. Layia and gang often spent their nights at the bar usually not leaving until 2 in the morning. They'd also come over to Billy's apartment to watch a game or just bullshit for a few hours. And of course the moment Billy left Joe happily took over for his brother, keeping Layia company. She was quickly getting her strength back, the wound steadily getting better. It barely bothered her anymore. But now Layia was at the end of her tether.

The sound of the running water prevented her from hearing the door open. But in a few moments a strong tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head, glancing at Billy. He pressed his body flush against hers, the water now cascading over both of them. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to talk.

Layia sniffed while the same memory that had been plaguing her all day flooded back.

* * *

><p><em>Layia slowly limped towards the small two bedroom her and Kalila were sharing. Walking in the torrential downpour they were experiencing wasn't her idea of a good night but neither was getting shot, at least it was more of a graze this time. The searing pain in her thigh burned and forced tears to gather in her lower lids. She was still fuming at herself for letting that prick get the upper hand. One simple move, left instead of right and she wouldn't be in this mess. She could already picture her sister's response. As if on cue the front door opened and Kalila stood, staring at her dripping wet and bleeding sister.<em>

_Layia could tell that Kalila's stomach was already churning at the sight of the blood but she ushered Layia in and locked the door behind her. Then Kalila assumed her usual awkward stance, looking anywhere but at her roughed up sister. Despite the pain Layia smiled. "It's alright Kali. I got this." She forced herself past the discomfort and made her way to the kitchen which would double as a hospital. "Are you sure?" Kalila softly questioned._

_"Yeah. I'm fine." Layia replied through gritted teeth. She could hear the patter of feet as Kalila hurried off to the backrooms. This happened every time. Kalila couldn't stand the sight of blood or seeing Layia in this state. She had to be in her bedroom until Layia finished fixing herself up._

_With great effort Layia hopped up on the counter and straightened both legs out in front of her on the stained wood surface. As if Kalila knew she was going to get hurt tonight she'd already laid out everything that Layia would need. With a few careful flicks of the knife Layia cut off her pants on the damaged leg. There was another pair down the trash. She hissed and sucked in a deep breath as the cool air touched the tender wound. One glance at the chunk missing in her leg and Layia could understand why Kalila couldn't take the grotesque sight. Besides, truthfully Layia wanted Kalila gone during moments like this. She didn't want her sister getting used to this and she didn't want fixing her up to become a tradition for Kalila._

_Layia grabbed a clean white rag, a wash cloth and the small bowl containing water.__She bit down on the rag and started the process of cautiously rinsing out the wound before cleaning up the blood and torn flesh. It took a good ten minutes coupled with a lot of whimpering and crying but eventually that part was done. Layia drew in some deep breaths, waiting for the pain to subside while she thought about her sister. She knew Kalila was in her bedroom beating herself up for not being able to help. Layia's lips formed into a small smile, she wished Kalila could understand that she was helping just by being in the same building._

_When her thigh no longer felt like it was covered with red hot lava but simply engulfed in flames Layia padded at the area with a dry towel, getting rid of all the moisture. Then it was onto using__the sutures, needle and scissors to stitch up the area where the bullet had left its ugly mark. Layia did it with steady hands and slow methodical breaths, she didn't fancy fucking up and the added pain that came with it. When she was satisfied with the end result Layia carefully slid down from the counter and started cleaning up the mess she'd made. Just as Layia was throwing her cut off pant leg into the trash she heard Kalila come up behind her._

_There was sorrow in Kalila's eyes, Layia hated seeing that. "You don't have to keep doing this." Kalila murmured, finally able to look her sister over in detail._

_Layia smiled tenderly at the only person she loved. "Yes I do. I promised to protect you and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what."_

_Kalila shook her head, she didn't approve but there was no changing Layia's mind. "Fine. Then I have to protect you too, you're not leaving this house." Layia chuckled softly but she knew Kalila wasn't kidding. Now Layia would be under house arrest until Kalila deemed her 100% better. It wouldn't take long for Layia to get restless, resulting in her yelling, swearing and hitting shit. But she knew Kalila would put up with all of that without complaint. As long as Layia was safe Kalila would be happy._

_Layia realized a truth on that dark and rainy night. Kalila protected Layia from herself._

* * *

><p>Layia could feel Billy's steady breathes as he kept his hold on her. "I broke my fuckin' promise to her Billy." Her voice cracked, it was slight but Billy picked up on it. Moving her hair he placed kisses on her neck while massaging the flesh by her hip. When it was just the two of them, no witnesses, he could be comforting. He was no cuddly teddy bear but he had his moments.<p>

Layia turned her whole body, facing him completely. "I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going after Hayes."

Billy stared at her, the corners of his mouth rising in a grin. "Alright. We'll get that bastard." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's it? You're not gonna bellow, pin me against the wall and tell me to stay put?"

Billy shook his head. He'd do the same thing for Joe, he couldn't expect her do otherwise. Layia smiled. She ran her fingers along his cheek before brushing the pad of her thumb over his lips. Then she leaned up, her mouth melting with his. It wasn't their usual lust filled lip-lock. It was slow and passionate…conveying the two words that Layia wanted to say 'Thank you'.

They eased out of the kiss, slowly pulling apart. After Layia stepped out of the shower she turned around to give him a thorough once over. Water was dripping down his chest, making him even more tempting than usual. Droplets were running over his firm pecks and abs, past the defined V of his hips and over his impressive shaft. A mischievous grin graced her lips. "When this shit is over I'm gonna get you in the shower more."

"Fuck that, get your ass back in here." Billy growled. Grabbing her wrist he yanked her back in the warm stream of water with him.

"You got a way with words Billy." Warm, sculpted lips covered Layia's in a heated kiss, silencing any further words. With a large hand Billy cupped the back of Layia's head, holding her in place. Needy and demanding. That's what Billy's kiss felt like and Layia was becoming lost in it, swept up by the powerful winds of pleasure that Billy provided. Bending his long legs at the knee Billy hefted Layia on his waist and angled her body against the wall of the shower. The contrast of heat from Billy's body and cold from the tile made Layia part her lips in a soft gasp.

Eyes met, steely blue absorbing cinnamon green before Billy's tongue slipped in between Layia's lips, claiming her mouth as his. Layia brushed her fingers over the broad expanse of Billy's back, salty perspiration and water gathering under the pads. Billy's talented tongue and lips were devouring Layia, stroking every delicious inch of her perfect cavern. Seconds became minutes, time passing without a care in the world. When their hungry kiss ended Layia's petals were swollen, proof of Billy's seductive assault.

His own nearly bruised lips latched onto the skin just below her ear, a sweet spot he'd discovered. Then a ragged breath caught in Layia's throat as she rocked her hips against Billy's. A deep growl erupted from the aroused man, vibrating his lips against Layia's sensitive flesh. Even the slightest touch from Billy set Layia's body aflame with desire, the flames shooting right to the apex of her thighs.

As if Billy picked up on that he slid a hand down to Layia's creamy center. His long finger began stroking her slit as Billy's head leaned down to capture her nipple in between his teeth. After a few groan evoking tugs his lips enveloped as much of the soft mound as possible drawing the taunt bud to hit the roof of his mouth.

Layia nearly shrieked, biting her lip to prevent the sound from being heard, when Billy's thumb pushed on her clit. "Don't do that." Billy needed to hear every sound of pleasure he caused. It drove him wild and he wouldn't be denied. As he rubbed the bundle of nerves Billy slipped a finger inside her slick entrance. An immediate growl escaped him as Layia constricted around his digit. He wanted her with such intensity that he could barely control himself. Imagining being finally buried balls deep inside Layia was making his cock exceed it's usually imposing length and hardness.

"Billy." Layia whimpered, craving more of him. Hearing his name like that was one of the sweetest sounds and it sent a shiver up and down Billy's spinal column. Another finger glided into her addicting heat and Billy began pumping them in and out, coating his digits with Layia's wetness. As he started scissoring his fingers to get her ready Layia skimmed a hand down Billy's body to grasp his cock. He was already at full attention, hot and throbbing in her hand. Insatiable, greedy mouths renewed their passionate embrace with tongues swirling around each other, lapping and stroking like starved animals.

Layia's grip shifted, moving up and down Billy's shaft in firm, fast pulls. A desire to hear more of Layia's verbal pleasure made Billy turn his hand palm up and curl his fingers. Layia cried out and gripped his cock so tight it had to hurt. He grunted, pushing into her solid grasp as she bucked against his hand.

Billy withdrew his fingers but was quick to replace them with the head of his member. Without thinking about it Layia tensed up and sunk her nails into the meat of Billy's shoulders, preparing for what was coming. As much as Layia wanted the impressive man holding her up in his strong arms she couldn't picture sex being anything but excruciatingly painful.

He knew she was scared and he didn't like seeing fear in her hazel pools. It was an emotion that didn't fit her, didn't feel right. Billy grasped Layia's chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. This wasn't some whore he was about to fuck. It was Layia. She deserved more. His mesmerizing blue orbs told her what his mouth wouldn't. _It's alright. I got you. _ She needed the reassurance and Billy gave it to her. Just for her.

Layia swallowed a lungful of air before nodding. Billy's mouth captured hers, distracting her. Then he surged forward and sheathed himself completely inside her. _Dear God, _Layia thought, knowing she had never been stretched like that before. The painful sensation caused by his thick girth made Layia scream and dig her nails into the flesh of Billy's back hard enough to draw blood. But Billy didn't even notice. He was too concentrated on the feeling of her warm, silk walls gripping him like a vice. The last time he'd experience something so tight and powerful was when Billy lost his virginity.

He couldn't change the initial discomfort so he started delivering slow, strong thrusts. The faster she got out of the anguish stage the sooner Layia could revel in the pleasure. With deep breaths Layia willed her body to relax and get accustomed to the new but wanted intrusion. It may have been ten years but since Layia wasn't a virgin it only took a few precise strokes for the soreness to gradually leave and be replaced with overwhelming pleasure. At least that's what it felt like. Layia was so focused on Billy that she hadn't bothered keeping track. As their bodies met, slapping against each other Layia closed her heavy lids and let her head fall back against the shower wall. But Billy wasn't having any of that. He stilled his movements and cupped her face in his calloused hand. "Look at me Ly." He murmured. Layia opened her eyes and allowed her brown hues to be sucked into his icy blue pools.

The force of Billy's thrusts was steadily shaking their tile enclosure. Billy Darley wasn't all talk and no action. This man could teach a young Hugh Hefner a thing or two. There was no denying his years of experience and natural talent. Desperate to pull him deeper into her aching core Layia sunk her heels into his ass cheeks, pushing in time with his movements.

Billy's hips had a power all their own, filling her with explosive all consuming bucks. Layia was trying to catch her breath but it was impossible. Instead she settled for breathless moans that matched Billy's low groans. After awhile her eyes began to shut again. "Look at me." Billy immediately demanded. If it was anyone else Billy wouldn't care. But with her, with Layia he needed to see each flicker of emotion and satisfaction that passed through her sparkling hues while he drove every inch of his cock into her. As Layia revealed her glazed irises Billy's gaze intensified, adding to her arousal.

He could barely control his thrusts anymore, driven by his raging lust. When the base of Billy's spine started tingling Layia felt a powerful warmth coil in her stomach. They had climbed to their peak together, nearly reaching it at the same time but Billy struggled to hold his release back. First, he wanted to feel her come undone around him, to feel her walls squeeze his dick. "Let go baby. Cum for me." His voice was gravelly, thick with desire and it amplified the heat in her groin.

Layia's heart was racing at records speeds as she neared the end. A single coherent thought couldn't formulate in her mind. As she arched her back, Layia let everything go and unexplainable sensations take over. "Ah…motherfuc…Billy." His name fell from her parted lips in the midst of whines and moans. A shout echoing in the steamy room. Billy held her tight, never ceasing his thrusts as Layia shuddered uncontrollably in his grasp. Billy's continued plunges into her clenching warmth sent Layia into another orgasm and the most intense ride of her life. Shock waves of ecstasy ricocheted through her while she held onto Billy for dear life, feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Mine." Billy growled, finally releasing the pressure that had built up inside him. He was crashing into oblivion along with her. Cumming with a series of grunts and a loud primal growl, his hips bucking wildly. He braced his palms against the shower wall to steady himself. For the first time he didn't trust his legs to hold, that was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath, their bodies still tingling and shaking with the aftershocks. "I ain't done with you yet sweetheart."

True to his world Billy plopped her on the bed with a predatory gaze. The action spread Layia's legs and Billy felt renewed lust flay his balls at the sight of her pink, glossy arousal. Billy wasn't able refute the pride that filled his chest. He was the cause, he'd done that. It was far from the first time Billy had put women in such a state but he couldn't remember feeling so much satisfaction from it before. Layia mattered. That's all there was to it. Billy didn't dwell on the extent of that truth. He had a much higher priority.

Bending his knees Billy settled onto the mattress and leaned his body over Layia. Her hands immediately began caressing the solid muscles of his backside. A few mere minutes apart and Layia needed to feel his skin underneath her fingers. Billy Darley was that addicting. Everything from the top of his bald head and chiseled face to his powerful calves and feet drew Layia in, filling her mind with filthy thoughts. Layia would be a liar if she claimed otherwise.

Billy was already positioning himself to take Layia as his again. But she had other plans. With careful placement of her legs and a well timed flip Layia was the one on top. Now, Billy didn't like giving up control, always the dominator, but he couldn't deny that the way Layia looked straddling him might change Billy's mind. Her dripping wet hair clung to her chest and back while droplets of water trickled over her toned stomach, in between her thighs and onto Billy's steadily growing shaft. Just when Billy thought he couldn't get any harder Layia proved him wrong. "You want me Billy?" She cooed in a seductive whisper. There's the spitfire he was used to.

Billy grunted in response and tried to pull her down on his dick. But Layia was strong and she wouldn't let him. With a questioning and rather aggravated gaze Billy caught her eye. "I want to hear you say it." Damn it. His cock was screaming with need but Billy's proud mind wouldn't let him say the words. "Come on Billy." She purred, stroking his chest with one hand. Before Billy attempted to lower her down, get what he craved Layia did it herself. With deliberate movements she sunk onto Billy, taking every inch of Billy's steel erection. He hadn't been expecting that. Her face contorted in a grimace, a slight twinge of pain but it was fleeting. Gone as quick as it appeared.

Then she started swirling her hips, giving Billy enough friction to keep him going but not enough to get him off. While slowly riding him Layia leaned down and whispered. "Just tell me Billy." So she wasn't going to give this up. Layia was torturing Billy with sex, a small taste of what he truly wanted. But just because she was on top didn't mean Billy couldn't be in control. He lurched forward, grabbed her waist and started bucking his hips up. Layia nearly gave in and let him win. But she managed to regain herself and took his wrists, pinning them above his head. Technically Billy was mightier but Layia knew how to leverage her body to keep him underneath.

Billy fought against the situation, even biting at Layia's forearms and wrists enough so she knew he was far from pleased but she didn't budge. Eventually Layia picked up the pace, giving an incredibly horny Billy a little more. Layia's breasts moved in unison with her rising and falling body, driving Billy crazy. She merely smirked, enjoying teasing him.

"Billy." Her seductive tone shot fire in his veins. "Billy, tell me you want me." In addition to her words Layia began taking his rod faster and harder. Exactly the way he wanted. But it was short lived. Just enough for Billy know what he was missing out on. "Fine." He conceded with a growl. "I want you." She'd gotten him so worked up that once Layia started riding him as fast as she was able Billy couldn't contain himself. Every time Layia's thighs propelled her up Billy shoved his dick into her with feverish flexes of his ass and hips.

It was strange. Layia shouldn't know exactly what to do, how to move and yet she did. Her mind controlled her body effortlessly, as though she was meant to be here, with Billy. They were working each other into a complete frenzy. As Layia's legs began to tremble her grip on Billy's hands faltered. Without a second thought Billy grabbed her hips and pinned her under his hard body. Then he pulled out entirely. Layia whimpered in protest but now it was Billy's time to be in charge. When he knew he'd delayed her orgasm Billy plowed back inside.

"Tell me ya want me ta fuck you." He'd rammed into her with such force that she temporarily lost all sense. "Make me." Layia challenged when she could speak again. He grinned, taking her deep and hard. Billy was claiming her. There was no other way to describe it. "Say it." A snarl came out with his command while he draped one of her legs over his shoulder. The position gave him the perfect angle to hit that famed spot. Layia immediately whined, pushing her hips against his. "SAY IT!" Billy's tone turned aggressive, his extreme lust bringing out the animal in him. Layia fisted her hands in the bed sheets, knuckles turning white from her tight grip. Her head was thrashing side to side with her lids fluttering shut. But that didn't last. Billy roughly grabbed her jaw, making her eyes pop open. "Look at me and say it."

Layia was swimming in pleasure, drowning as her body trembled with impending release. Fast, hard plunges made Layia feel like he was going to split her in two. "BILLY!" She shrieked, clawing desperately at his bare chest. "Tell me!" He demanded. Reaching down he firmly pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. Her body jerked, another whine passing through her lips. He was quickly circling the bundle of nerves, the power of his thrusts never ceasing. "Fu…FUCK ME BILLY DARLEY." She cried out, unable to hold it in anymore with her climax starting in her toes and working through her entire body until she was grinding her teeth, whispering obscenities. Her body tightened, convulsing and seizing around him in bursts of pleasure. Feeling his cock twitch Billy pounded, hips slapping against hers hard enough that his own pelvis hurt. He came with a loud, masculine roar, his thrusts becoming short and jerky. "Fuck." He ground out.

When they could breathe again and weren't seeing double Billy smirked at her. That was the most satisfaction he'd ever got from claiming a woman. And this was the first time Layia had ever enjoyed sex. Something she thought she would never say. Billy had driven her to the point of no return with his unparallel skills. There was no going back from this, in more ways than one. And Layia had a strange peace about that. Because in the midst of all the chaos she had no regrets about Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>~Long Live the Darleys.~<strong>

**Hope the 'full throttle' lived up to expectations. I didn't even plan on the smut but he was in the shower and I was like... how could you look at that man in the shower and not hit that? Love to all my incredible faithfuls, I would not be writing this if it wasn't for you. =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Honestly I'm a little nervous about the conversation between Joe and Billy in the beginning. If I failed with that in anyway please let me know. Otherwise enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p>Billy woke with his arms wrapped around a silky smooth body. Layia's hair was splayed over the pillow, her back pressed firmly against his chest. Billy had her legs trapped in between his, her head resting against his shoulder. She was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling. Her face held a light flush leftover from last night.<p>

Billy slowly removed her body from his embrace, trying to not wake her. Then he untangled her legs from his and carefully let her head fall on the pillow. She stirred, groaning softly but didn't wake up. He completely wore her out last night, he could let her sleep awhile longer.

Joe turned his head, hearing Billy's footsteps echo down the hall. Bringing the cup of coffee to his lips he downed half of it. The hot liquid stung and burned but he swallowed it all without grimacing. Billy and Joe usually opted for smokes first thing over coffee but Joe needed it today. He'd been kept up most of the night with Billy and Layia's fuck fest.

Billy smoothed a hand over his shaven head as he emerged into the living room. He had only bothered to throw on a pair of boxers, at least sparing Joe the sight of his dick. "Long night?" Joe's resentment was evident. Billy's eyes narrowed in a glare while he pulled a cigarette from his pack on the counter. "Fuck is your problem?" Billy growled, Joe's tone agitating him.

"Ya don't sound happy Billy. Ya should be, Layia picked you." Joe snarled, quickly drinking the rest of the coffee. Setting the cup loudly on the table, Joe lit a fresh cigarette for himself.

Billy was fighting the strong urge to be a prick about this; to rub in the fact that he got the girl and say that it was never even a competition. But seeing how genuinely upset Joe was Billy decided to be a good older brother. "Don't be such a dick about it Joe." Billy's version of it anyway.

Part of Joe was furious while the other part was coming to grips with Layia and Billy. Joe took a calming drag, sighing as the effects coursed through him. "I…I just…" Layia had something special with Joe; he could be there for her, be with her in ways that Billy couldn't because of the damage Billy's past inflicted on him. But Joe knew she had something special with Billy too. He saw the way Layia acted when Billy was around. They often reminded him of the young boy in grade school who pulled on the girl's pigtails and the girl who kicked the boy in the shins; teasing and taunting to show their affection. They went from that to nuzzling and whispering in each other's ears.

It wasn't a 'normal' relationship but it worked for them. They connected on deeper levels because of their similar pasts, because of their scars. If Billy was best for her so be it…she deserved the best, and Joe knew she was good for Billy. He constantly sacrificed so Joe wouldn't have to fully face the hand they were dealt. Billy more than earned a continuous source of good in his life and Billy certainly seemed to carry a lighter burden when Layia was with him. But Joe was a Darley so he had to give Billy shit about it.

"Billy." The change in Joe's tone garnered Billy's attention. "Don't fuck it up." Neither Darley brother had ever been in a relationship that constituted more than fucking and one night stands. But Layia needed more than that and Joe wasn't going to watch her go through the hell because Billy didn't know how to handle anything else.

"What the fuck? I…" Joe shook his head silently asking Billy to let him finish. Billy grumbled, clearly irritated but let his brother talk. "If you're what she wants then fine… but don't fuck it up." Joe sighed. "Don't fuck her over…she doesn't need or deserve that shit."

"Damnit…I ain't gonna fuck her over Joe." Billy growled. A half smile crossed Joe's lips. Coming from Billy that simple sentence spoke volumes.

"We done? Cuz I'm startin' ta feel like I'm in a sappy fuckin' soap opera." Billy griped. Joe laughed walking to where his brother was leaning against the counter. "Ya we're done." Billy slapped Joe on the back, a reminder that he didn't want a repeat of this conversation.

"But if ya do fuck up, I'm gonna be there." Joe whispered under his breath as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Come on." Bane tried handing her a plate with warm toast on it. Kalila shook her head.<p>

"Kalila eat… please eat." He pleaded. Bane started working for Hayes a few weeks ago; he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He'd been flat broke and Hayes's offer had been too good to pass up. It was Bane's physical strength that attracted Hayes and his past assault charges didn't hurt either.

Bane had been naïve thinking that Hayes dealt mostly in drugs, that he could have lived with. But he had no idea about the girls, about the torments Hayes put them through. Bane developed a soft spot for Kalila and it hadn't taken them long to form a bond.

"You gotta eat." Bane tried again. Kalila kept shaking her head. "I'm not going to eat any shit from that asshole." Cursing had never been Kalila's forte, but her sister's mouth had rubbed off on her over the years. Truthfully she was starving. She felt like her stomach was trying to eat itself but she didn't trust Hayes so she wasn't going to eat anything he had his hands on.

As if Bane read her mind he spoke up. "It ain't from him. I made it." Kalila looked at him, reading his face. "You made it?" Bane nodded. "I can't watch ya starve." Kalila smiled. Unlike all the other men here he wasn't a prick, he'd been good to her since he started. He snuck in her room whenever he could, fixing her up, making her smile and laugh, getting her to eat and through it all he was giving her renewed hope. She grabbed a piece of toast, her eyes gingerly taking him in as she ate.

He had soft dark hair coupled with deep penetrating brown eyes. There was a thin layer of stubble along his chiseled jaw. His light pink lips were full and accentuated by a small amount of facial hair. His arms were rippling with clearly defined muscles, his always tight t-shirts showing off the firm planes of his pecks and his tight abs. His muscular body was the kind earned by the life he led, not created in the gym under florescent lights. His voice was that of a rich bass, rippling through the air every time he spoke. But what attracted Kalila the most was the softness his eyes always seemed to hold when he was around her, like it was meant just for her.

Bane leaned back against the cool wall, bending one leg he rested his forearm on his knee. Kalila's hair was messy, her eyes were worn, and her skin wasn't the cleanest but Bane still found her beautiful. She had these intense green eyes with brown specks in them that sparkled whenever she laughed. He could see past the dirt to beautiful soft skin, to rosy cheeks and lips that weren't cracked. He could see her standing strong instead of lying down weak. That's what he saw whenever he looked at her, who she really was, not the mask that she'd been forced to wear.

When she finished the toast, he handed her a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. Now that she knew it was from him her eyes lit up at the sight. It didn't take her long to finish the entire meal and when she did Bane was smiling at her.

"What?" She inquired while setting the dishes down. He just shook his head, standing up. "I'll be right back." He hurried off to put the dishes back in the kitchen before their disappearance was noticed, then he headed to one of the bathrooms for a wet wash cloth.

When he returned Kaila was still sitting on the makeshift bed. "You don't have to keep doing that." She muttered seeing the wash cloth in his hand. "And why not? I enjoy doing it." He bent his knees, sitting next to her. Gently he brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face. "You enjoy cleaning this filth off my face?" She pointed to the dirt and dried blood that made its appearance since his last visit. Hayes didn't keep any of his girls in good shape, only cleaning them up before a job. But he was extra vicious with Kalila.

"I enjoy uncovering what's beneath." He murmured, pressing the damp cloth to her skin. She smiled, her cheeks quickly becoming flushed. Very tenderly he removed all the dirt and blood, carefully cleaning out any open cuts. "Beautiful" He whispered when he was finished, making her cheeks redden once more. He was the only man who'd ever said that to her and meant it.

Cupping her chin he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come here." He opened his arms for her. She scooted towards him resting her head on his shoulder. "You make me forget where I am." The words left her mouth in a soft whisper.

"You won't be here for much longer." He wrapped an arm around her hugging her petite body to his muscular frame. She clutched his shirt, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"Your sister will be here soon." Kalila had told him about Layia. He knew what she did to Hayes and how she took care of Kalila. Bane liked Layia already.

Kalila sucked in a deep breath. "Have you heard anything?"

Bane looked across the room before nodding. "A couple of dead middle men. Gage thinks it's Layia, Hayes isn't convinced." Being a glorified bodyguard for the bastard had its advantages like hearing most of the conversations between Hayes and his right hand men.

A smile slowly formed on Kalila's lips. "It's her. It's definitely her." Hayes would soon be no more than a dark memory.

* * *

><p>Gage stepped inside one of the private rooms the strip joint had, locking the door behind him. This was one of the few clubs that Hayes didn't own in this part of town meaning Gage was free here. He could do whatever he pleased without someone reporting back to Hayes, who would often light a fire under his ass for his indiscretions.<p>

The room was only illuminated by a faint red light keeping most of it in the shadows. A lone chair and a black couch pushed against the wall in the other corner were the only pieces of furniture. Taking a seat in the chair he waited for the music to play and the stripper to emerge. "Come on baby…I don't bite hard."

"That's not what I heard." A feminine voice cooed back. Her sultry tone made him squirm. "Come on baby…let me see ya."

"With pleasure." Two sexy black heels emerged into the light first, followed by a killer pair of legs, and a perfectly toned torso adorned in a form fitting black top. Gage was grinning like an idiot as his eyes took in the sight until they came upon her face.

She was now completely visible, the darkness of the room creating an eerie glow around her. She stood tall and strong with her shoulders squared. Everything about her posture and demeanor exuded confidence. Her hard eyes rested on Gage as her lips curled into a smirk. "Well well look what the bait dragged home." He spat.

"Look who stopped sucking Hayes's dick long enough to come out and play." Layia hissed.

"I thought ya were smarter than this Layia. Dumb fuckin' mistake." He hadn't moved from the chair yet, confident that he had the upper hand.

"Actually, the only dumb fuckin' mistake here is yours." She replied coolly.

"That so?" Layia nodded. "Cuz last time I checked it wasn't my sister who was being raped and beat on account of me fuckin' up." Her hands clenched into tight fists but Layia stood her ground.

"What? Not enough ta get ya riled up? Ya want ta hear details?" He pushed himself off the chair but a pair of strong hands clasped around his shoulders, shoving him back down. "The fuc…" He started before a fist slammed into his stomach. When Gage regained his breath he looked up to see none other than Billy Darley looming menacingly over him. Joe Darley was on Billy's left and Gage would bet money that it was Bodie holding him down.

Gage laughed mockingly. "Ya got the goddamn Darley Gang behind ya huh? Ya fuckin' all of them?" This time two brutal blows landed; one from Billy to his cheek crushing the bones, the other from Joe to his gut making Gage sputter and cough. "Watch your fuckin' mouth." They growled simultaneously. Everyone in the room got shivers even Gage who would never admit it. It was like watching a movie scene in slow motion. What made it so perfect was that they hadn't rehearsed it, the Darley brother's had been in sync with each other and the result was spectacular.

"Ya ready to stop running your mouth or are Billy and Joe gonna hafta rearrange your face?" Layia hissed smoke out between her lips while casually flicking the used embers to the ground.

"How did ya find me anyway?" Gage didn't really care, he was trying to buy time.

"Once an idiot always an idiot." Was Layia's simple reply.

* * *

><p><em>The entire crew including Layia had gathered in the living room to discuss bringing down Hayes. Every one of them had a freshly lit cigarette dangling between their lips. Billy sat like a king in the black lazy boy while Layia was perched on the armrest of said lazy boy. Joe, Bodie, and Baggy were sprawled comfortably on the couch. Heco, Spink, and Jamie took up residence in the three smaller chairs while Dog and Tommy straddled two dining room chairs.<em>

_Spink motioned to Layia with the cigarette he plucked from his lips and now held between his fingers. "What's your plan baby doll?"_

_A wily smirk fell upon Layia's lips. She'd obviously been looking forward to revealing this plan. "We find Hayes's Bodie."_

_Bodie's eyebrows rose up in confusion, not sure about his opinion on the comparison. "Hayes's right hand man Gage. He'll know where the fuckin' prick is."_

_Bodie rubbed his chin contemplating, while Billy and Joe wore smirks that matched Layia's. She'd already discussed the plan with them. "His Bodie huh?" Bodie seemed almost amused. "Well Hayes's version anyway. Gage isn't nearly as smart or handsome." Layia's lips curled into a smile and Bodie returned the smile throwing in a wink._

"_He gonna be hard ta find chica?" Heco leaned forward with an intense gaze. He wanted this executed right so Layia could be done with the dark shadow in her life. The men now knew a few more details about Layia's history with Hayes. Not everything, just that her sister was in his hold and she'd spent unpleasant time personally with Hayes years ago. _

"_Shouldn't be." She eventually replied. "He's predictable. Used ta be anyway."_

_Bodie took a long drag, reveling in the effects. "Assuming he's still predictable where would he be?"_

"_He's got a thing for strippers, especially ones that don't follow that 'look but don't touch' rule." She shifted on the armrest, arching her back in attempt to get more comfortable. "But he stays away from clubs that Hayes owns." Layia had been very observant when she was in Hayes's grasp and the details she'd picked up stayed in her mind._

"_How much does that narrow it down?" Jamie questioned before sucking on his smoke._

"_There's only three places the greedy bastard doesn't have his fingers in." Billy's rumbling voice joined in._

_Layia turned her head to glance at Billy. He was wearing his usual hard look complete with a scowl. He really wanted to take this bastard down. _

_Tommy leaned his head back, blowing smoke into the air. "So we supposed to hit all three hoping he shows up at one?"_

_Bodie shook his head, glancing around the room. "We ain't gonna be in our territory, we need ta pick one."_

"_Bodie's right." She paused, running through the three clubs in her mind. "Titty Jungle is too centralized, he'll stay away from that one."_

"_Damn it, that one sounded good." Baggy quipped, earning chuckles from some of the men._

"_Ya want big boobs call Laci, she'll be happy ta shake 'em in your face all night long." Layia teased. Laci was a hooker who had a thing for Baggy. Every time she came into the bar she made a beeline him._

_Baggy waggled his eyebrows, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. "Thanks for reminding me Layia. Next time she comes to the bar…" Baggy made a squeezing motion with both hands while he licked his lips._

"_Like a horny fuckin' schoolboy." Bodie joked clapping Baggy on the back._

"_Horny yes, schoolboy… fuck no." Baggy retorted pulling more laughs from the group. "I'm all man." Baggy added, opening his arms wide to gesture at himself._

"_That leaves it between The Ass Shaker and Pussy Cat." Joe was grinning as he listed the names, typical red blooded male._

"_Oh oh… I vote for Pussy Cat, it sounds…" Baggy glanced around the room, a naughty smile on his lips. "Delicious!"_

_Heco twirled the cigarette between his fingers. "I like the way ya think man. I second that."_

_Layia scoffed, cocking an eyebrow Baggy's direction. "Yeah sounds like a real fuckin' winner."_

"_Come on doll. It's got pussy in the name that says it all." Baggy exclaimed practically bouncing up and down._

_Layia pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. But she couldn't keep a business face; she broke into smiles and laughter. "Fuckin' neanderthals" She teased._

_Bodie smirked with a snort while motioning to the entire gang. "Ya wouldn't have us any other way babygirl."_

_She smiled wider, her eyes taking in all of the men. "You're right. I wouldn't." She eventually conceded._

"_Ya really gonna pick the place based on a vote from those two?" Billy questioned, jerking his head in their direction._

_Layia lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. "Gage probably narrowed it down the same way they did. I say there's a good chance he picked that one too… Certainly sounds more fun than 'Ass Shaker'."_

_Dog's voice finally became part of the conversation. "He gonna be easy ta break?"_

_A rather sick grin found its way Layia's lips. "Naw. He'll be hard ta break." She was going to thoroughly enjoy making him talk._

_Bodie tilted his head, looking between Billy and Layia. "We bringing him ta the office after we grab 'im dog?"_

_Billy gave a quick nod, smoking hissing between his parted lips. "We're gonna torture him 'till he's cryin' like a fuckin' bitch."_

_In a matter of seconds crude smirks appeared on all of the men's mouths. It was a sight that would strike fear into the bravest men._

_Joe pursed his lips, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Tonight?"_

_Layia and Billy nodded simultaneously. "Tonight."_

* * *

><p>"So what? Ya think you and Darley's little gang can actually take down Hayes?" Gage sneered, covering up his genuine concern.<p>

"I think you're stalling. I think you're scared about what I'm gonna do ta ya." Layia smirked, stepping forward until she was standing beside Billy.

"Fuck you bitch. I ain't scared of ya." WHAM! Billy's fist swung, painfully connecting with Gage's mouth and jaw. Joe, not willing to let Billy have all the fun, yanked Gage's hair roughly pulling his head back before delivering a powerful backhand. Gage moaned softly but managed to hide most of his discomfort.

Gage snickered, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "I'll be damned Layia ya made the Darley boys your bitches." Billy cracked his neck before withdrawing his still clenched fist and delivering another blow to Gage. Billy heard the satisfying crack of the man's ribs while he coughed up more blood.

"They ain't bitches." Layia's voice remained calm despite the rage she was feeling. "They're family."

"Family? That's real fuckin' cute." Gage mocked.

"Does he ever shut up?" Baggy groaned, emerging from the shadows to stand by Bodie.

Layia shrugged. "He will if someone knocks him out."

Devious expressions danced on everyone's lips. "Who wants to do the honors?" Bodie quipped. Billy was already cracking his knuckles, Baggy was hitting his fist against the open palm of his other hand and Joe was snarling, ready to attack.

"Step aside boys, this is a woman's job." Layia grinned dangerously, placing herself in between Joe and Billy to have a clear shot.

"Make it hurt Ly." Billy growled into her ear. Not hearing the exchange Gage still wore a smug expression.

"Give me your best shot little girl." He taunted. Layia pulled her tight fist back before ramming it into the side of Gage's head, making it snap to the side. A weak groan passed through his lips as his eyes closed.

"Put this fucker in the trunk and… **don't** be gentle." Billy ordered. Bodie and Baggy worked together, hefting Gage up and carrying him out the back door to the parked Mustang and Cuda. Joe followed close behind them.

As Billy and Layia headed down the back hallway to the exit two drunk patrons came stumbling behind them. "Hey...Hey baby...how about a private show?" One of them called to Layia. She didn't even have to say anything. Billy turned his head casting both men a heated glare that said 'I'll cut your fuckin' balls off.'

"Shut u...up...man." The other man stuttered nudging the one that hollered at Layia. "That's...that's Billy Darley." Anywhere in Boston Billy's reputation proceeded him.

The first guy craned his head trying to get a better look without getting to close. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah...yeah...that's Billy fuckin' Darley man." Both men were struggling to stand, slurring their words out.

"Billy Darley, what the fu...fuck are ya doing out here? This ai...ain't ya territory." As he spoke the man threw his arm down in an exaggerated motion.

With his long legs it only took Billy a few steps to place himself directly in front of both men. Grabbing the louder of the two by the collar Billy shoved him roughly against the wall until the man's feet were dangling in the air. "What I do here is none of ya fuckin' business." He snarled, eyes wide and crazed.

"O...of course man...of course." The man sputtered out, failing his arms.

Billy's hand moved to tighten around the man's throat, holding it in an iron grip. "You two pussies tell anyone I was here and you'll be six feet under before ya even think ta beg for mercy." Billy was still snarling, his anger coming off in waves.

"Ga...got it." The man managed to breathe out before Billy dropped him carelessly to the ground with a loud thump. Billy didn't say anything else, he didn't have to. The men, who were now scared shitless, ran away as fast as their wobbly legs would carry them.

Billy casually strolled back to Layia, snaking an arm around her waist he pulled her close to him. "How about giving me a strip tease baby?" The combination of his husky voice and warm breath evoked a shiver. It still amazed her how he could go from pissed off to turned on so fast.

Reaching down Layia pushed her hand into his jeans to give his ass a squeeze. "Right after ya give me one Darley."

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my incredible faithfuls: Hoppnhorn, Sparkly Blue Eyes, XxxDarkCloudxxX, Darley's Little Devil, xxCherieweexx, MrsMercer and Niffer01. You guys are incredible and I would not still be writing this if it wasn't for you.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**How strange life is. This is the story I was having writer's block on and this is the one I ended up posting first. Anyway fingers crossed that I did the characters justice and this will please my readers. Special thanks to Hoppnhorn, I swear you helped get me past this writers block and tomorrow I'm putting time into your present. =)**

* * *

><p>A soft contented sigh passed through Layia's lips as she traced the black ink that snaked over Billy's forearm. His tribal tattoos were a work of art. They covered both his muscular arms crawling up his neck where they branched out over his chest and back. The designs arched over his firm pecks and met in the middle where a thin, intricate pattern started before running lower, flanking out over his abs until they stopped at his hips. The tribal markings swirled all over his back, parting over his shoulder blades so 'Protect what's yours' in thick tribal lettering could straddle the open space. They wrapped around the taunt muscles, making them shift and stretch whenever Billy moved. But they didn't stop at his back they dipped lower, the black ink covering his perfect ass. Layia saw two possibilities, either the man who put them there was high on Billy's good list or Billy killed him after. Either way she was extremely glad that Billy had them that far south.<p>

Billy groaned, stirring slightly under her touch and Layia decided that was her cue to get up. She needed to have a talk with Joe before Billy woke, drastically reducing their chances. At least Billy only had one arm draped loosely over her. She should be able to move without waking him up.

Lightly gripping his wrist Layia lifted his arm up and slithered out from underneath Billy's heavy limb before setting it back on the bed. He grunted, turning his head to face the other direction while he brought his forearm up to use as a pillow. Success.

Layia slowly crept across his bedroom throwing on a pair of his boxers and one of her tank tops on the way out. They had gone back to his apartment after hauling Gage off last night instead of Layia's. She was used to that, they'd been going back and forth between the two places for awhile now. Truthfully she preferred being at the apartment that Billy and Joe shared; it felt more like home to her.

When the living room and the kitchen came into view she saw Joe perched on one of the stools by the counter. He was wearing a white wifebeater and dark washed jeans that rested low on his hips with a cigarette dangling between his lips. He had the same scowl etched onto his handsome face that he'd been wearing last night with Gage.

It was hard to be the bigger man when Joe saw Layia walk towards him with tousled hair wearing one of his brother's boxers.

"Joe…Joe look I'm sorry I…" Joe cut Layia off with a wave of his hand. Layia knew Joe was angry because she was with Billy. Layia never wanted to hurt Joe and seeing him upset hurt her. But she had this powerful pull to Billy, one that she could only resist for so long.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Joe declared gruffly. He wasn't upset with her, he was just angry that he didn't get her. He'd honestly been holding out hope that she would pick him despite Billy being…Billy. Even though he'd seen this coming lately it still truly hit him for the first time when he heard them fucking the other night.

"But Joe I…" Joe stopped her again this time by shaking his head. Apologies weren't easy for Layia but she was trying to give Joe a genuine one, she just wished he'd let her.

"You two are good for each other, either that or ya gonna kill each other." Joe added the last part with a teasing tone to lighten the mood. Although with the tempers those two had anything was possible. He was trying to focus on the fact that he cared about Billy and Layia not about the fact that he wanted her for himself.

"Besides we got more important shit to deal with like that fucker Gage. I'll just take my rage out on him." Joe tossed her a reassuring smile. He would be alright, he was a Darley after all and nothing kept a Darley down not even another Darley.

Layia swallowed hard before closing the gap between her and Joe and wrapping her arms around him in an affectionate embrace. "Ya know I love you Joe." She murmured as he enveloped her in his strong arms picking Layia off the ground. She kind of surprised herself by saying that but she meant every word. Apparently spending every waking second with Billy and the guys had rubbed off on her.

"I love you to Layia." Joe whispered as he tightened his hold on her, pulling her body flush against his. 'Good luck hearing that from Billy.' Joe thought. He knew Billy cared and was capable of more. He wasn't heartless, far from it. Heartless people didn't take brutal beatings for their younger brothers, simple as that. Billy just preferred showing what he felt with actions over words, and in a way that remained true to the character he developed. Joe still remembered Billy happily beating the shit out of anyone who messed with him over the years, teaching Joe to fight for himself along the way. Billy may be a world class prick sometimes but he was the best brother Joe could ask for and he wouldn't trade Billy for anyone.

Joe knew Billy cared about Layia as well, he showed it just by wanting her around this long let alone everything else he'd done. Even so Joe was having a hard time picturing Billy ever saying those three words if it came to that point. He hadn't even said it to Joe since they were kids.

As if on cue they heard the creak of a bedroom door and soon after Billy emerged into the living room. "Jesus!" Joe exclaimed loudly, setting Layia back on the ground but still keeping her close. "Put some fuckin' clothes on. I don't need ta see that shit." Joe practically shouted. A grin swept over Layia's lips as she took in the sight before her. Sure enough, Billy was stark naked, standing proudly with a cocky grin. Joe, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the view and the minute he saw Layia looking he covered her eyes with his hand.

Billy laughed; he was thoroughly amused by the entire scenario. "Ly is wearing my boxers." Billy declared as he pointed to the dark blue garment that was too big for Layia, making it hard for them to stay on her hips.

"Ya got others, ya just want ta piss me off." Joe grumbled, batting away Layia's hands with his free one as she tried to remove his other hand from her eyes. Joe was partially right, Joe's reaction tickled his funny bone but Billy also wanted to get a rise out of Layia.

Billy merely shrugged before casually strolling over to Layia and his little brother. Leave it to Billy to act nonchalant while walking around with his dick swinging freely.

"Joe!" Layia called out in the midst of laughing, still trying to uncover her eyes. Ignoring the glare Joe was giving him Billy bent down and placed one arm behind Layia's knees. Then he stood, picking her up and carried her bridal style back to his room. "Fuckin' dick." Joe muttered as Billy's door closed shut, but he couldn't fight off the smile that crept onto his lips. Layia had said she loved him.

* * *

><p>"You stole those on purpose." Billy accused with a smirk dancing on his full lips to show he was teasing.<p>

"I did no such thing." Layia feigned innocence, throwing in a sweet smile as Billy placed her down.

"Bullshit." He murmured as his hands ghosts over her hips before he filled them with her ass.

"Don't ya need a license ta carry somethin' that big around?" Layia's eyes were gleaming mischievously as they dropped to look at his always impressive shaft. She was feeling practically giddy just because they had Gage. They weren't all the way yet but it was a big step to finally ending Hayes. She couldn't help but enjoy feeling good about it, even if it was just for a few moments with Billy and Joe.

"They don't have a license for somethin' this big baby." Billy replied huskily, using his bedroom voice. Layia looked down again at the large member in question and the action didn't go unnoticed by Billy. "I can see that." She purred as he kneaded her ass with his strong hands.

"Mhmm… Are ya gonna give these ta me or do I have to throw ya over my shoulder and take 'em off?" One of Billy's hands left her ass and began tugging on the hem of his boxers. Apparently Billy was feeling the same way about having Gage, maybe it's just because he enjoyed slamming his fist into Gage's skull and was looking forward to doing it again.

Layia smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What do ya think Billy?" She slipped from his grasp and darted to the other side of the room. Billy stalked towards her like a ravenous lion and she quickly took off in the other direction. "Get the fuck back here Ly." Billy snarled. With his powerful legs it didn't take him long to catch Layia and when he did Billy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, just like he said he would. Layia swung her legs lightly kicking Billy in the chest while she hit his back with her fists. "Put me down ya big stud." If only Kalila could see her now, this was the way she'd been wanting Layia to act for years.

"Ya asked for it." Billy retorted as he reached up and started to pull the boxers down. It didn't take much since they were barely staying up as it was. When they were completely off Billy delivered a firm slap to her ass. "Billy!" Layia shrieked. He just chuckled and did it again, now her cheeks would have matching red Billy sized hand prints. "Damn it Billy." She swore, still struggling in his hold. "Now I can't show off my ass today."

"Ya better not be showing that ass to anyone else." He growled possessively as he finally removed her from his sturdy shoulder. When her feet touched the floor Layia moved her own shoulders in a shrugging motion. "Wasn't planning on it but that got you ta put me down."

"You conniving little bitch." Billy teased as he lunged for her. He'd been about to throw her over his shoulder again when they heard Bodie's voice in the living room. Billy's mood quickly changed from light and teasing to hard and serious. His eyebrows knitted together while his forehead tensed up. Layia hadn't been expecting Bodie here but Billy had, she could tell by his demeanor.

"Why is Bodie here?" Billy's gaze traveled up her body to her face before he grunted in response. "Ya knew Bodie was coming so why is he here? We going to Gage now?"

Bending over and giving Layia an award winning view Billy picked up his boxers from the floor and quickly put them on along with the rest of his usual attire before he answered her. "I gotta take care of some fuckin' debtors, get the money they owe before I pay Bones this week." His tone turned from its usual gravelly bass to bitter the moment he mentioned Bones. On two separate occasions over the last few weeks Joe and Billy had told her Bones was their father and they both grimaced at using his name and father in the same sentence. The phrase tasted like bile in their mouths, sperm donor was a term they were more comfortable with. Billy wouldn't talk about why he hated Bones so much, Joe didn't directly say it either but he gave Layia hints. With her own past being what it was Layia didn't have trouble figuring out what happened, placing Bones permanently on her shit list.

"Bodie's staying with ya." Billy finished as he rubbed his right hand over his shaved scalp.

"So Bodie and I are gonna start on Gage and you'll meet us there when you're done?" Layia's voice was calm but her eyebrows were raised, daring him to say otherwise.

"No. He's staying here with you. We'll go when I get back." He cast a sideways glance at Layia waiting for her irate reaction he knew was coming. Layia wiggled into a pair of faded jeans before pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes.

"You want me ta just wait here until you get back when we have the ticket to that prick tied up and helpless close by?" She sounded like she was in disbelief more than angry.

"I ain't gonna be that fuckin' long Ly. Christ, just make this easy and wait damn it." Billy's voice rose as he turned to full face Layia, his tall body towering over hers.

Layia huffed as she began shaking her head, far from pleased. "Why?"

"What?" Now it was Billy's turn to narrow his eyes, like he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. He'd been expecting more yelling not a simple question like that.

"Why is it so important for me to wait?" She questioned again, her facial expression telling Billy she needed to know.

"I said we're doing this thing together. I'm gonna be there when ya break the bastard and I'm gonna help ya do it." Layia's eyes softened a little. She wanted Billy there, she'd felt invincible with him last night despite the taunts Gage tossed her way. She was just struggling with waiting when her sister was in danger.

"Fine." She reluctantly conceded. "I'll let Bodie babysit me **but**only for awhile." Billy knew she called it babysitting to lighten to mood once more so he chuckled quietly. Layia cracked a small smile before joining him.

When they opened the bedroom door Bodie and Joe were standing right outside. They'd heard the raised voices and moved to listen at the door but were currently trying to play it off like they'd been doing something else. They weren't very good at it, especially with Joe attempting to casually whistle. But Billy didn't say anything about it, he just looked at Joe who immediately understood the look's meaning. _Keep Layia here. Don't let her go alone, that prick will get to her._Joe kept Billy's gaze, nodding his head. _I won't let her. I promise._Billy was right, Gage knew all the details of what was happening to Layia's sister and he would use that to his advantage. Even someone as strong as Layia would be affected by that shit.

Once Billy was satisfied that Joe and Bodie would keep an eye on her he left without even grabbing some food. He just took his pack of cigarettes and headed out the door. He needed to get back before 'awhile' was up and Layia took off.

Lighting a fresh cigarette Layia turned to Bodie and Joe, looking at them expectantly. They returned her look with a questioning gaze. "Distract me boys." Layia answered with a noisy exhale as she bent her legs and took a seat on the worn couch.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is he?" Layia snarled as a scowl settled onto her face. The placement of her hands on her hips further showed her impatience as she listened for the rumble of Billy's mustang.<p>

"He'll be here babygirl." Bodie spoke with the same tone he used when trying to calm Billy down. He knew Layia wasn't going to last much longer before she stormed out and headed straight for the mental hospital. It wouldn't be an issue except Billy had taken her there before and Layia would no doubt remember the way.

Because Joe had picked up on Layia's waning restraint he was keeping close enough to grab her if necessary while his eyes constantly flickered towards the door.

"When Bodie? It's been over six hours." Layia ran her fingers through her hair, the frustration she was feeling becoming more apparent.

"Soon…very soon." Bodie replied calmly, attempting to reassure her.

A loud sigh passed through Layia's lips as she began to pace across the living room. "Fuck this. I told him I was going if it took too long so I'm going." Her tone meant that was final but Bodie and Joe protested.

"Just wait for 'im babygirl, he won't be long." Bodie was silently wishing that the front door would open and Billy would casually stroll through. But Bodie's gut told him Layia would be gone before that happened.

"Come on sweetheart just wait a little longer…for me." Joe's intense eyes spoke volumes, telling of his genuine care and concern.

Layia's hard expression subtly relaxed. "I'm not trying ta difficult Joe. I just… What if we break Gage tonight and get my sister out tomorrow before she suffers anymore."

A sympathetic look made its way on Joe's face as he reached out to grip Layia's shoulders in his hands and pull her close.

"What about me?" Bodie called from his perch on the couch. "You tryin' to be difficult for me?"

From their embrace Layia looked over Joe's shoulder and cast Bodie a smile. "I ain't trying to be difficult with either of you."

Layia pulled her cell out of her pocket and flipped the phone open, moving out of Joe's hold as she did. Joe wasn't content with letting her go. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed his chest against her back, resting his chin on her shoulder as she dialed Billy's number.

She called Billy three times over the course of 20 minutes with the same result, his voicemail, before she gave up. "Lets go." She eventually stated.

"What?" Joe questioned after moving his head up.

"I said lets go. He doesn't want me going alone so let's go." A thin layer of silence coated the air. "I saw the look he gave you Joe." Joe nodded, he knew she could feel the movement against the nape of her neck. It didn't really surprise Joe; Layia had been able to read his brother for awhile now. He'd even seen them at the bar communicating just by passing each other telling looks. Joe could decipher some of them but the gang was pretty much in the dark during moments like that.

"Let's get this over with." Bodie stood, making a point of cracking his back and neck before he strode to the door. When Layia's mind was set there wasn't any changing it. The best thing Bodie and Joe could do was accompany her, hopefully that would appease Billy enough to save their skin.

* * *

><p>Bodie stood firmly in the doorway while Joe kept near Layia. His close proximity was partially to protect Layia but it was also to appear menacing to Gage. It was working. Joe could extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. Layia was circling Gage like a vicious predator putting him in the position of weak prey. A single light on the ceiling illuminated the room, continually flickering to make the small space seem more like a prison for the man tied to the metal chair.<p>

"Didn't think you could hit that hard." Gage started taunting Layia with a sneer plastered on his face. They'd managed to work him over last night even with just a few hits. His right eye was swollen with an angry purple mark around the outside. His lip was spilt open complete with dried blood near the wound and his cheek was inflamed, the skin torn with a sickening hue to the area. She couldn't see but Layia was sure his ribs were cracked and sporting angry bruises after the blow Billy delivered last night.

"Seems like you're forgetting who gave you that scar." She motioned with her hand to a noticeable mutilation that ran alongside his eye reaching past his eyebrows.

"Lucky shot." The words fell from his lips in a mock tone.

"It's been fun reminiscing but I'm here for a reason." Layia squared her shoulders, preparing herself for whatever gruesome details Gage spewed out.

"And what's that?" Gage's smirk was condescending. Layia grit her teeth, fighting the urge to slap it right off his face.

"Hayes." She replied curtly. "You know where the bastard is and I want him."

"Ya want him all you have to do is trade places with your sister." Gage's cold eyes were boring into hers with every word he uttered.

Joe angrily clenched his jaw while a growl rumbled from his chest, the fucker's suggestion pissed him off.

"That's an embarrassingly easy blow. Ya getting old?" Layia spoke coolly, her posture unchanging like she was a vivid statue.

"Ya know its true Layia. All you gotta do is come back and Hayes will let sweet Kalila go." Bodie, Joe and Layia all scoffed at the same time, like Hayes could ever be considered a man of his word.

Before any response could be made the front door on the first level was loudly slammed shut. Only one person put that much power behind their slams; Billy. All three exchanged knowing looks before Bodie and Joe left to deal with the pissed off gang lord.

A wicked smile found its way to Gage's mouth. "Just you and me baby."

* * *

><p>Billy's hard blue orbs were locked into an angry glare at his brother and best friend. "Tell me something." He fumed. "When I talk do ya pretend to listen just to shut me up or do ya fuckin' listen and disobey me for the hell of it?" He was livid, jaw set tight while his breaths came out in loud huffs through his nose.<p>

Bodie and Joe inwardly flinched at how pissed off Billy was. They were both to wary to talk for a few moments prompting Billy into raving again. "One fuckin' thing. I asked for one fuckin' thing, keep Layia home and wait for me. How fuckin' hard is that?" Billy snarled as his hues looked between Bodie and Joe. Truthfully Billy had a fairly good idea of how hard it was. Keeping Layia home when she wanted to be out beating someone for information was like keeping Billy home in the same situation. They were both strong willed and ill tempered, a deadly combination but in Billy's eyes that was no excuse. What he said, what he ordered was what was going to happen. In Boston Billy Darley's word was law.

"Billy, you…" Joe was hesitant, testing the waters. "You didn't want her to go alone and she isn't. We're here." He continued, doing his best to calmly explain.

"Oh yeah?" Billy countered. "Then who is fuckin' with her now?" Billy tensed as they got their answer with the sound of a metal chair scrapping the cement floor.

"Ah shit!" Bodie exclaimed as all three men hurried to Layia and her victim.

* * *

><p>"…then he bent her over and made her…" CRACK! The sound of Layia's fist impacting with Gage's jaw echoed in the mostly bare room. Spitting out a mouthful of blood Gage laughed darkly, getting to Layia was worth the physical pain.<p>

"What about your parents huh?" Don't even remember them do ya, you cold bitch?" Gage clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the next hit he knew was coming. Sure enough, her fist smashed into his already fucked up cheek. Before Layia could do more damage Billy grabbed her from behind, wrapped his thick arms around her waist and picked her up.

"BILLY!" Layia yelled fighting his hold. "Billy fuckin' let me go." She demanded, banging her fists on his arms in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"I remember your parents, saw them at the family barbeque every year. Such nice people they were, tried so hard to save you and your precious sister." Fresh blood was dripping down Gage's face but he just kept going, hitting Layia with what he knew would hurt the most.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Layia roared as she thrashed wildly in Billy's arms. She was seeing red, the only thought in her mind was to maul Gage, rip him apart and scatter the pieces over Boston.

"Ly…." Billy whispered in her ear, struggling to keep his own anger at bay so he could quiet her down. "Calm down Ly." He tightened his embrace as his nose brushed her ear. "Calm down baby." Billy soothed, his arms starting to hurt from her struggles to escape. "We can't kill the prick till he tells us where Hayes is." He spoke low enough so the bleeding mess tied to the chair wouldn't hear. Billy's voice was starting to break through the haze, she still wanted to brutalize Gage but Billy was right.

"I'll be damned Darley, you tamed the fuckin' bitch. What's her treat for behaving?" Billy already hated Gage and he was severely irritated, that combined with Gage's words set Billy off. The blood ran hot through his veins, Billy's temper reaching its limit. He handed Layia off to Joe before turning and marching towards Gage.

One look at Billy and Gage immediately shut up. The rage-filled facial expression Billy wore coupled with his commanding walk thoroughly terrified Gage, enough that he literally pissed himself. In that instant Gage saw why most of Boston feared Billy over Hayes. Billy Darley was terrifying, merciless and a force to be reckoned with. Billy curled his long fingers into an iron fist and slammed it into Gage's head effectively knocking him out cold, but he didn't stop. He delivered two more brutal hits to Gage, causing blood to spray over the floor before he was satisfied.

"This is exactly why I told you to wait for me. But ya don't fuckin' listen." Billy snarled, scowling at everyone as he marched over to Layia.

"We're leaving...NOW." Billy ordered as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Billy. I can walk by my damn self." She yanked her wrist from his grasp and stalked down the hall. Casting a final heated glare at Bodie and Joe Billy took off after her. He didn't want to be a dick to Layia, not with what Gage had said to her, but he was still fuming and that was his first instinct.

"Layia." Billy hollered, easily catching up to her in a few strides. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What's so fucking bad 'bout doing what I say for once?" He demanded.

Layia spun around, facing him with a concentrated glare. "It has nothing to do with following your 'orders'. What would you have done if it was Joe?" She countered.

Billy's forehead fell. There was no denying he would have done the same thing. "Joe is not Kalila."

Layia swallowed hard, nodding her head absentmindedly. "You're right he's not. This wouldn't be Joe's second go around with the same shit Billy and unlike Kalila he's a fighter. He could fend for himself."

"That's not what I meant Ly. Fuck." Billy reached up to run his hand over his face in an exasperated motion. "I meant that Gage knows all this shit about you and your sister, he's getting to you."

Layia sighed deeply, the rage she was feeling towards Gage started to leave her system. "I hate that the bastard gets under my skin." She replied so quietly that Billy almost didn't hear her. Gage knew all her dirty laundry, everything that she'd pushed away for years and he was glad to air it all out.

"It doesn't mean anything Ly. That prick could piss of the fuckin' Pope." A tiny smile broke onto Layia's lips.

"He's right though." She eventually murmured.

"What?" Billy grumbled in disbelief.

"He's right about my parents. I don't remember them." Billy would be thrilled to not remember Bones but he attempted to understand where Layia was coming from.

"At all?" Billy questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not at all." She answered grimily, she felt guilty. She wore a necklace that her mother gave her but she didn't even remember the woman's face. She didn't remember family dinners, game night, going to the park, or even the family barbeques that Gage mentioned. The first ten years of her life was mostly blank. After her life took a tumble downhill she forgot those memories on purpose, she couldn't bear remembering them when she felt like she would never experience anything close again.

"Maybe that's for the best." Billy didn't know what else to say. Conversations like this weren't his strong point but Billy didn't want her to suffer or be panged by the guilt. He found that he genuinely liked when she'd been smiling and laughing earlier, with him.

Billy was trying and that meant a lot to Layia. "Maybe you're right." Despite wanting to at least know what they looked like not remembering her parents had allowed her to put up a wall blocking the pain of losing them.

"Either way that's the last time that prick gets to me." Layia was determined, the resolve showing in her eyes.

Billy took a deep breath, relieved she was past the effects of Gage's words. "How can ya be sure so Ly?"

"Simple. Tomorrow I'm gonna fix his ass." With that Layia sauntered off to Billy's mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>As always this is for my amazing faithfuls. I write for you and I'm very lucky to have you all. =)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the delayed update. I've been very busy going back and editing bits and pieces of old chapters. There were things that were bothering me and I'm very grateful that Hoppnhorn took the time to go over those parts with me. She was very inspiring and helped me find the right words. Thank you so much Hoppnhorn. XD**

**Some of the changes are added Billy goodness, made him dirtier in different scenes. I also delved more into what was actually going on in Layia's head and Billy's head during different parts to better explain their relationship. Also the timeline has changed some. I realized that she recovered fairly quickly from that shot, or at least started to. So basically she was healing in Billy's apartment for over two weeks not two days before she started moving around. If you want to go back and read the updates then that makes me very happy since I feel like it definitely improves the story and if not that's fine. For those of you that don't that's why I explained what's been changed, especially regarding the timeline. **

**Anyway that's quite the long authors note. Onto the story. I truly hope my readers enjoy. This is definitely for you guys. =)**

* * *

><p>"Heco!" Billy snapped. Heco had let himself into Billy's apartment at 5 AM, high as a fuckin' kite. Needless to say Billy was far from pleased. He much preferred yesterday's morning with Layia, Joe and the boxer fiasco.<p>

"What the fuck are ya doing here?" By now Layia had woken up as well and Joe was following groggily behind her. It was hard to sleep with Billy's booming voice nearly shaking the cracked plaster walls of the apartment.

"Billy man…" Heco started as he swayed around the living room. The happy Latino's eyes lit up as he spotted Layia behind the tense gang lord. "Layia, mi chica." Heco called in a voice that bordered on singsong as he attempted to get around Billy and near Layia. Billy stopped his dazed cook with a firm hand to Heco's chest, making him stumble back. Billy's intense azure eyes were crazed, his head was tilted to the side revealing the veins that were popping out of his thick neck in accordance with the anger he was feeling. What was it with people deciding it was acceptable to piss Billy off lately?

He'd been calmer when it was just him and Layia but he'd made sure that none of the gang was there to witness it. Even Joe and Bodie were privy to only seeing it seldom. Simple explanation was when Heco got high his balls dropped giving him the stupid confidence to pull this shit.

"The fuck is going on?" Layia grumbled, not the least bit fazed by Billy's irate demeanor. She would have found this side of him hot like she usually did if it wasn't 5 in the morning. As it was Layia was starting to feel some of Billy's agitation.

"That's what I'm trying ta figure out." He replied in a sharp tone as he glanced at Layia over his shoulder. He was acutely aware that she'd left in the middle of the night and only crawled back into bed an hour ago. Billy's first impulse was to take off after her but he had to remind himself that she wasn't any girl. She could take care of herself. Ironically that made him want to go after her even more but he'd refrained from doing so. Billy leaving in the dead of night following Layia ran the risk of making him look like a desperate boyfriend and neither of those titles settled well with Billy.

"Heco ya piece of shit, why are ya letting yourself into my place at all let alone this early in the fuckin' morning?" Billy was thundering now, placing distance between Layia and Joe to close the gap between him and Heco.

Joe peered over Layia's shoulder as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This was way too early for Joe care much unless it involved Billy or Layia in trouble.

"I… I don't know man. Need a place ta chill" It was one of the lamest reasons Heco could come up with but in his disillusioned mind it sounded just fine. "Oh…chica I could sing ya a song, ya liked that last time."

"He fuckin' sang to ya?" Billy narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to look at Layia. Even Billy wasn't sure whether he should be more amused at Heco actually singing or pissed off that it was to Layia.

She moved her shoulders, shrugging casually. 'Yeah. Came over when I was in recovery and sang to me."

Billy chuckled dryly. He was mildly amused by that information but not enough to overshadow his irritation. In the corner of his eye Billy saw Layia moving towards Heco and threw his arm out to stop her. Billy knew Heco had a hard on for her. The excessive hugging didn't go unnoticed by him, and he didn't put it past Heco to get extra handsy with his chemical induced confidence.

"Heco." Billy warned as he gritted his teeth. He was dangerously close to blowing.

"Don't worry about it Bill. I got all the shit cooked and ready to sell, Bones won't have anything to bitch about so we can take care of the ghost." Apparently Heco saw that as being the issue that was pissing Billy off, not the fact that he was imposing on the gang lord. He swept his hues over the agitated threesome before flopping down on the black couch.

Billy clenched his eyes shut while pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to ease his tension. He was officially past caring about the reason for the intrusion he just wanted Heco gone. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Billy hollered and abruptly thrust his finger in the direction of the door.

The Latino merely gazed at his boss through glassy eyes, Billy's anger not fully sinking. Before Billy lugged Heco off his couch and kicked his ass out the door Baggy barged in.

Billy's right eyebrow rose up making his forehead crinkle. "Lose something Bag?" He inquired coolly.

Baggy couldn't answer right away. He had to catch his breath. Bending his body over Baggy gripped his knees, panting steadily. When the burning sensation in his lungs subsided he spoke up. "Sorry Billy." He had to pause and pant some more. "Saw 'im coming this way totally fucked up."

Now both of Billy's eyebrows rose higher as if to say 'why didn't you stop him?'

"Fuckin' Heco can run man." Baggy reasoned. That was a truth Billy had seen firsthand, it came in handy when they were chasing some punks down but now it was getting Heco's ass in trouble.

"Whatever." Billy grumbled. "Fuckin' get him out of here will ya?" He'd been so focused on the newest addition into his apartment that it took him awhile to notice Layia was now sitting on the couch next to Heco. At least the little shit was keeping his hands to himself.

"Ly." Billy cautioned, not the least bit pleased with her sitting arrangement.

"What? It's five in the fuckin' morning I wanna sit down. It ain't like I'm on his lap." She snapped back while leaning her head against cushions.

That made a light bulb go off in Heco's head but one glance at Billy and his 'don't you fucking dare' glare stilled Heco's movements from putting Layia on his lap. Thankfully, before Billy unleashed his full temper, Baggy was standing in front of the couch and hauling his friend off it. "Fuckin' stupid Heco." Baggy declared with an exasperated sigh. "Chupa mi verga." _Suck my dick. _Heco retorted in a haze to the man who was dragging him to the door.

"Make sure both your asses are working in a few hours." Billy ordered as they were exiting the apartment, Heco still giddy and Baggy very irritated. It was going to be a big pain in the ass getting Heco ready for their shift but Baggy would rather deal with that than Billy's wrath.

"Do ya really not care 'bout Heco fuckin' stumbling in here?" Billy gruffly demanded as his gaze flickers towards Layia.

She slowly opened her resting eyes throwing Billy a frustrated glare. " 'Course. I'm just too damn tired to show it."

"Being gone half the fuckin' night will do that to ya." Just because he didn't follow her didn't meant he wasn't going to demand answers.

Layia returned his glower with an intense stare-down of her own. "I'm sorry did I miss a rule that says I'm not allowed to come and go as I please?" Her little outing tonight had taken its toll on her psyche and as a result she was snapping at Billy.

"Layia." Billy growled lowly. "Ya better not have gone ta see Gage." He began stalking towards her, maintaining his 'don't fuck with me' posture.

"No, but I did set up a surprise for the cocksucker." A grin began playing on her lips revealing that she was pleased with herself.

"Care to elaborate sweetheart?" Billy clearly didn't mean it as a question. He wanted answers.

"You'll find out when we pay him a visit later." She was playing coy but the sparkle in her eyes she said she'd fixed Gage. Just like she said she would.

"And ya won't tell me now because?" Billy leaned his muscular body over the couch and placed his hands against the cushions on either side of her head.

"Because that would ruin the surprise." Layia planted a hand firmly on his solid abs while she bit his pulsing neck.

"I ain't big on surprises baby." He purred, lowering his body closer to hers.

"You're gonna like this one Billy, trust me." She took advantage of his body being closer to run her tongue over the sensitive skin behind his ear, evoking a shudder. "Besides if I recall I was a surprise and ya seem to be enjoying me."

Her teasing was quickly riling him up. Fuck the early hours, fuck being tired, he wanted to ravage her on the couch but a still groggy Joe joined in. "Speaking of Gage why did he say he saw your parents at the family barbeque?" Joe honestly hadn't even noticed that he'd interrupted something. He was ruffling his own hair up, starting to come around when he heard Gage's name and that's all that registered, prompting a question he had since yesterday but didn't get to ask.

Billy and Layia simultaneously turned their heads to look at the younger Darley. "JOE!" Billy hollered while Layia started smiling. The Darley resemblance didn't stop at their smirks or their tempers, it drifted much further south.

"Godamnit Joe." Billy growled. "Fuckin' cover up." That was the first time that morning that either of them had fully looked at Joe. They'd assumed he was wearing boxers but after getting a better look realized he was as naked as Billy had been yesterday.

Joe looked down at himself, realizing the same thing they had but he didn't care. He always slept naked and apparently he'd been to out of it to throw something on. "What's the big fuckin' deal? Ya were showing your shit off yesterday." Joe was officially up, in more ways than one.

Billy turned his body, blocking Joe completely from Layia's view with his massive form. "Ain't the first time she's seen mine Joe." He countered.

"It ain't that **big **of a difference." Joe shot back. He was a full Darley in every sense of the word and proud of it.

Layia chuckled, tossing her head back before she lifted herself off the couch and ending up standing in between the two Darleys. "While you boys get the measuring sticks out I'm going back to bed." With that she retreated to Billy's room, not even bothering to close the door behind her. She could hear their deep voices murmuring, both obviously staking their claim. It was interesting. Joe defending his case and happy about the fact that Layia finally got to see his package. Billy retorting that it was far the last time she'd seen the oldest Darleys. But it wasn't long before fatigue set over her like a heavy cloud and she stopped listening to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Why did he say that?" Layia had already gotten under the warm covers letting her worn body rest by the time Billy walked in, showing his interest in Joe's question.<p>

"I don't know." That was one of Billy's least favorite answers, right along with no but in the moment it was also the truth. It was probably just a like Gage said to rile her up, it'd worked.

She could hear Billy let out a noisy exhale and soon after the sound of his haphazardly thrown on jeans hitting the floor reached her ears. "Ya don't know or ya don't want ta tell me?" Despite Billy having a pot full of his own bottled up secrets he really didn't seem to like Layia keeping anything from him. She wasn't sure if it's because he took it as a personal insult or because he genuinely wanted to know all the details that formed the puzzle of her past. She just knew that whenever he thought she was hiding something he got this look on his face like a man presented with a challenge he needed to conquer.

Rising up, Layia propped her body on her elbows before shifting to sit against the dark blue pillows. "I really don't know." Billy was steadily moving closer to her. She could see his outline mixed with the shadows of the room but he kept standing, looming over her as if that would garner the answers he wanted to hear. "That whole time is a dense fog Billy." She groaned softly, part of her mind was trying to uncover the buried memories and the other part was fighting to keep them hidden. It felt like a civil war was going on in her head. "It's not just my parents I don't remember." She eventually added. Layia could feel Billy finally start to relax and less than 10 seconds later he had perched himself on the thick mattress next to her.

Billy almost felt bad for thinking this, considering the distress he knew it was causing Layia, but he would be grateful if the first ten years of his life were a blur. It was chalk full of angry raised voices, brutal blows, paralyzing fear, salty tears, and throbbing pain. That's not to say he didn't have good memories throughout that mostly dark period. Bones wasn't always a prick. He'd had Bodie, eventually Baggy joined their group and of course he had Joe. Billy held onto memories of the four of them playing kick ball or sneaking into the movies. Joe smiled and laughed a lot during that time, as long as Bones wasn't around.

As sappy as it sounded anytime Billy had a tough decision to make that's what he thought of, Joe being a happy kid. There was just something about picturing that goofy grin, complete with baby teeth and twinkling brown eyes that cleared Billy's head. Then there was his mother. He still remembered her face. It was as vivid and lifelike in his mind as the beautiful girl looking up at him with her deep hazel pools. His mother was a good person, a wonderful mother and the only woman to ever encourage or treat Billy good out of love not for self benefit. He missed her. He would silently admit that to himself in the middle of the darkest nights when he felt alone and at peace with his thoughts. When he knew no one would judge him for thinking such things. They'd been a happy family once until this life ripped that joy away from them and replaced it with cruelty and bitterness, ironically the same life he was embracing now.

Layia was the only other woman he'd ever come close to letting in and it scared him. But giving into fear didn't make a real man, it made cowards. Billy knew deep in his gut that Layia was still here for who he was and not what he was, she was here because of Billy Darley, not Billy Darley the gang lord. "Ya ever wish ya could remember?" Billy didn't even realize he'd voiced the question until he heard Layia's voice break through his heavy thoughts.

"Sometimes." She'd almost responded with 'we talked about this yesterday' but moments like this were rare with Billy and she found herself becoming as drawn to them as she was to the man himself. "I always thought those memories would make things harder but… I don't know anymore." Billy, Joe and the entire gang were slowly turning her world upside down. She hadn't quite figured out which of her old beliefs were truths and which were false ones that she created to protect herself.

It seemed like hours of silence had passed between them but in reality it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes before Billy openly revealed a fact he'd never told anyone. "I want ta forget."

It was one of the few times in her life that Layia was truly speechless and unsure of her reaction. She mulled over different options in her mind before she finally decided to handle his candid moment they same way she would want one of hers handled. She scooted a little closer to him until their bodies molded together almost naturally, like a perfect fit. Billy's arm snaked around, pulling her closer while her head rested comfortably against his warm chest. She didn't speak, just waited for him to elaborate if he wanted to.

"Forget that that fat fuck is my father." His voice didn't lose any of its resounding strength as he removed a previously sealed brick from his wall. "Forget him trying ta hurt Joe." But he wasn't looking at her like he often did when they were in this position, his eyes were glued to the window and the street lights beyond it. "Forget getting these." He motioned to a scar in the shape of a circle on his shoulder. She had a strong feeling that was from a cigarette burn and it bothered her that someone had hurt him like that. Truthfully they were barely noticeable, covered by miles of dark tribal ink but even a canvas of that magnitude couldn't hide the proof of his rough past.

Billy eventually cast a sideways glance at Layia. "How did ya get this one?" He murmured as his fingers traced the long mutilation that ran along the nape of her neck past her shoulders. Layia hesitated in telling him, she would never be able to reveal all of her secrets, but she didn't want to lose this moment with him. It was one that she wanted to capture in time; the look on his handsome face, the caring tone of his voice, the way he held her in his strong arms, it was rather indescribable. "First fucker Hayes sold me to. This was my punishment for fighting 'im n' landin' a few good kicks." Her voice had become a soft tone, keeping with the mood of their conversation.

Layia could see fury swirl in Billy's sparkling blue orbs as he processed what she told him. She had to admit that seeing him react like that because someone had hurt her made a certain part of her warm. It was a reaction previously shown by her sister and Joe but something about the way Billy did it made her feel like it was a treat special for her. She slowly brought her hand up and started tracing the scar on his nose with the pads of her fingers, silently asking how he received that one.

"Bones broke a fuckin' beer bottle on my face." He eventually replied. Layia gave him a small smile while tracing the two other scars on his face. He didn't seem to mind. In fact he appeared to be leaning into her touch more as though he enjoyed the comfort it provided. She was the only woman to ever touch his scars like this, to look at them and him as something more than a dangerous gang lord, a byproduct of his environment. Her hand traveled lower, running over the faded marks on his chest and stomach while his hand delivered the same treatment to the ones on her back. He'd subconsciously remembered their placement and their appearance. "We're both made of scars Billy." She quietly murmured while tracing a jagged one over his abs.

He didn't say anything at first, the nearly featherlike touches of his fingers on her skin was evoking subtle shivers. But Billy was quietly thinking about her words; their scars had damaged them to what most people would view as 'beyond repair.' But those very same painful blemishes were also a significant part of what drew them together and allowed Billy to view her differently than the other lays in his life. Part of him always resented his mutilations while the other saw them as battle scars, proof of his victories over the hardships of his life and that was the same way Layia viewed hers. Maybe being made of scars wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Eventually he pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her soft dark locks of hair while she held onto him tightly. This was the most exposed either of them had ever been in their lives and yet it was also the strongest Layia had ever felt.

* * *

><p>Layia swiveled the simple metal chair around and sat down, straddling the back of it. Gage's right eye was completely swollen shut now. Quite frankly he looked like he'd been run over with a powerful and angry semi, the semi known as Billy Darley.<p>

"Back for more baby? I got plenty of juicy details." Gage was starting to sound weak but he was still determined to ruin Layia before she killed him.

"You got two options Gage." She began, completely dismissing what he said.

"What's that? I tell you and you kill me or I don't tell you and you kill me?" He sputtered out with a short laugh.

"No. You tell me and I kill you or you don't tell me and I send you back to Hayes so he can kill you." Layia's tone and body language was starting to scare Gage. Yesterday she'd been tough, like usual, but there was a chink in her armor. That was gone today, now she looked cold and ruthless. Billy standing menacingly behind her wasn't helping ease Gage's nerves; he still remembered the look that made Gage piss himself yesterday.

He did his best impersonation of a scoff. "You finally lost it huh? Thinking Hayes is going to kill me." Gage was struggling to put on a brave front.

"Actually I know he'd be happy to finish you off. Especially since at this very moment he thinks you stole $50,000 from him." Layia's red tinted lips rose in a satisfied smirk.

"But…but you stole that money." Gage countered in disbelief. It was true. The night Layia broke her and her sister out they'd gone through the room where Hayes had his money in bags, ready to go to the cash houses. Without a second thought Layia grabbed one of the hefty duffle bags and high tailed it out of there. She counted the money a few days later, when she felt safe for the time being. Lo and behold 50 grand was staring at her but she'd made a decision to not spend the money until Hayes was dead, a unique way of promising herself she would kill him someday. Who knew that keeping that money would come in handy for finally getting the bastard?

"Hayes doesn't know that though does he?" Billy wore his usual hard expression, hiding his surprise at this reveal. He thought maybe Layia figured out Gage had a little crumb snatcher and was threatening the kid's life, Billy wouldn't put that past her, anything to get her sister back. But she'd really got Gage good with this. Now Billy knew what she'd been doing last night, planting the money in Gage's house. He had it to her, Layia never ceased to impress him.

"You were gone that night too, out whoring and getting shit faced." She continued with an unnaturally calm air about her. One of those middle men she'd interrogated hadn't been so useless after all. He'd been the man out with Gage that night and in a desperate attempt to save his life he told Layia all about their little adventure, and the added bonus of Gage's home address.

"There's no way he's going to believe that bullshit." Gage was getting desperate now.

"That so? Because no one was in the cash room to see who took it. No one saw the money still there before you left. But right now Hayes is going through your house and finding a bag containing $50,000 of his money."

"How…How can ya be sure?" Gage sputtered, eyes darting around the room in a futile attempt to find some salvation.

"You're his right hand. You've been missing for days now." Layia rolled her shoulders in a casual shrug. "He's bound to come looking for ya soon or later. I wouldn't be surprised if ya cell phone started ringing any minute." Of course she'd swiped that from his dirty pants the night they grabbed him. Right now the simple flip phone was residing in one of Billy's jacket pockets.

Gage's heart was beginning to race. Layia would be brutal in killing him, there was no way around that. But Hayes…Hayes would be even worse. Gage had seen firsthand how his boss killed men, what he did to ones who lied to him, who stole from him, and all of it was enough to make your stomach bunch up in knots before shooting up your throat. But no one had ever stolen anything even close to the amount of 50 grand, Gage would surely be subjected to one of the most agonizing deaths ever known to man. He'd been holding onto a small sliver of hope that the cunning bitch was bluffing until his ring tone started blaring in his ears. Gage's entire face fell as Billy Darley pulled out his phone and took a quick glance at the caller ID.

"Ly, how much ya wanna bet H stands for Hayes?" Billy held the phone out for Layia to see and a wicked smirk fell upon her lips as she saw 'H' calling displayed on the small screen.

"What'll it be Gage? Either way ya got a one trip ticket to hell, you just gotta choose who punches it and sends ya there." She couldn't deny the sadistic joy that crept up in her as Gage started trembling, his lip quivering while his mind clearly tried to decide which option would be mildly quicker.

The prisoner didn't answer so Layia decided to encourage him. "Tick tock Gage. Ya don't decide soon and Billy's gonna tell Hayes were he can pick up his traitor." It looked like every emotion possible flashed through Gage's dark hues before he sputtered out a response. "Alright…Alright… I'll tell ya." He weakly conceded.

* * *

><p>Turns out Hayes was hiding out in a abandoned building on the docks, right on the edge of his territory. That would explain why Layia never found him. She'd been searching the usual warehouses not the water district. Now that she thought about it though, his new choice of operations location made perfect sense.<p>

Layia sniffed while rolling her head to the side. Her knuckles were raw, hissing in pain with even the slightest movements but it was worth it. She'd been wanting to put Gage through all the torture he'd put her through for years and as they say payback's a bitch.

Gage's face looked like someone had taken a mallet and hit him repeatedly with it. It's amazing what mere fists could do with the proper anger propelling them forward. The precision cuts marring his body, slicing through the fabric of his clothes added burning layers of agony for the fading man. His eyes were bloodshot, dried crimson liquid as further proof of the last few hours coated his skin and clothes to the point where he looked more red than white.

Billy had thrown in his own hard hitting blows to the foolish man, blows that had turned brutal when the possibility of Gage being one of the men who raped Layia started taunting his mind. Billy had left a few minutes ago to call his brother, check on the day's events outside of his office and was now watching in the darkened space by the door frame. Layia sniffed once more before ramming her fist into Gage's swollen face and strolling out of the room. Billy was right outside waiting for her.

He immediately grabbed her wrist and began inspecting her bleeding knuckles with disapproval. Billy hadn't gotten to look earlier, hadn't realized how bad they'd become. "Jesus Ly." He murmured gruffly.

"He looks a lot worse than me, he can barely stay awake." Her explanation didn't do much to appease Billy, whose knuckles were barely scrapped in comparison to hers. The oldest Darley just continued looking over the torn flesh, grunting quietly as he did.

"Ya about ready ta finish him off Ly?" Billy eventually inquired. He understood her need to drive pain and fear into the worthless toad in the other room but he didn't want her own tearing any further.

Layia nodded, gently freeing her hands from Billy's hold. "Got the stuff right here." She reached into her jacket pocket and with some discomfort pulled out a small vial. It was her secret weapon, acid. She'd kept it wrapped in foil and the coolest place she could find, only taking it out today. That way it didn't lose any of its potency.

Billy's lips rose in a wicked smirk as he followed her into the dimly lit space that housed a single broken man. Gage's head picked up a little at the sound of footsteps but he could barely move. Billy took the left side while Layia took the right. They exchanged knowing looks before Billy grabbed Gage's jaw and roughly forced his mouth open. He began weakly struggling but Billy was stronger to begin with, now it wasn't even a competition. Layia removed the vial's seal and carefully tilted it towards Gage. Droplets of the lethal liquid fell into Gage's mouth instantly evoking desperate screams and whimpers. But she emptied more of the contents, forcing Gage to swallow.

When she was satisfied Layia caught Billy's eye and the two stepped back, watching with the same cold, calculating eyes as Gage ingested his liquid death. He was essentially burning on the inside, melting away until there was nothing left to keep him alive. When all the life was gone from his body Billy called Dog and Jamie to clean up the mess. Then Billy and Layia left the office together, already formulating a plan in their equally devious minds on how to come out on top in this fight against Dante Hayes.

* * *

><p><strong>As always I have so much gratitude for my faithfuls. You are really an incredible group. Your reviews make my day and continue to inspire me to write. Thank you all so much, you're truly amazing. XD<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been forever. I know. I apologize for the delay but this chapter is extremely important and it meant a lot to me to get it right. Needless to say it took a few drafts to be ready for posting. This chapter fills in the plot hole, explaining why Layia waited a year to return.**

**Huge THANK YOU to Hoppnhorn for reading over this with me, giving me pointers and continually inspiring me. And to all my faithfuls: Sparkly Blue Eyes, Darley's Little Devil, Zohra89, XxxDarkCloudxxX, MrsMercer, and xxCherieweexx. You all are simply AMAZING. I would not be writing without you and I appreciate you all so much. And of course I appreciate all those who silently read and favorite my story, it truly means a great deal to me. **

* * *

><p>The apartment was empty with the exception of girl, her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a simple pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Layia. Joe was selling with Tommy off of Pappas Way while Heco was spending all day in the office with Dog, cooking large batches of their products. The leader, Billy, was driving around making sure everyone was in their assigned areas doing their jobs. They were going after Hayes the following night. No errors could be afforded.<p>

The cool floor allowed her feet to relax, the muscles to loosen, as she strolled into the kitchen. Layia leaned against the counter, clucking her tongue behind her teeth as she waited for Natalia to answer. This wasn't any mere phone call. It was the one she'd been waiting to make since Layia made the solemn vow to kill Hayes. Restore a sense of normalcy to the other girls involved. Now with the seemingly distant rings of the cell Layia wasn't sure which emotion to settle on. It was far too early for relief, happiness too, but she felt something lighter gradually entering her system.

"Hey." Natalie's groggy voice finally filled Layia's ears. It was clear Layia had roused Nat from sleep. Poor girl. But it would be worth it, Natalie would want to hear this.

"Tomorrow Nat. It's tomorrow night." Layia explained in her usually calm demeanor. Natalie instantly understood the meaning and woke right up. It's as though every fiber of her being just consumed a double shot of espresso. "You found him?" Layia decided to not be offended by the slight disbelief Nat's tone held. This was a moment too huge to be ruined by that.

"Tomorrow Dante Hayes breathes his last breath." The words felt like the sweetest honey rolling over her tongue. There was a power uttering that sentence while knowing it was a solid truth, no longer a dream. Silence. Only the sound of exhales passed through the receiver. Natalie was processing the information, letting it fully sink in. "Take the first flight out, or the bus." Layia continued but her voice held more softness. "You can come home." Hearing that made Natalie began to cry, sobs of overwhelming emotions that Layia could feel even through the plastic device. Natalie's parents would be thrilled to see their daughter again. Layia couldn't even imagine.

Not all of the girls had their families killed, murdered in cold blood. A few days after the escape Natalia found her previously hushed voice and told Layia that her mother and father were eating dinner with friends that night. There was a babysitter but halfway through the evening the horny teenager left to be with her boyfriend. Nat was all alone when Hayes's men came. The level of terror must have been immense, worse than Layia and her sister's since they had each other. It was no surprise that Natalie barely spoke ten words the duration of her imprisonment. But, at least her parents were alive. What would that be like? Having Layia's mom and dad at home, waiting for her, like nothing ever happened? Being the protected instead of the protector? No point in thinking about it now. That ship had long since sailed.

However, Natalie had a family to welcome her back home, two loving people that never gave up on their missing daughter. The tattered but still visible posters with Natalia's twelve year old photograph Layia had seen around Boston were proof of that. Layia would have given them a reunion years ago. But hiding from a pissed off gang lord was like trying to hide from a shark with a bleeding leg. It wouldn't have ended pretty.

"And you?" Natalie quietly asked. The words slowly left her mouth as she was still absorbing everything. It felt unreal, a long awaited moment that had finally arrived. She was already picturing what it would feel like to be in their arms again, give a whole new meaning to the term homecoming.

"I'll meet you. I'll even take ya to your parents." Layia was going to see this through all the way. Make sure that Nat had a happy ending to this horrific chapter of her life. That was Layia's self appointed responsibility.

"Are you sure?" Layia knew what Natalie was getting at. It wasn't a secret that until Billy got involved Layia would have met her death at Hayes's hands, only Kalila would survive. Any other outcome would have been an impossible feat, a miracle. "I got manpower now remember? Nothing ta worry 'bout." That answer seemed to please Natalie who was still impressed by the resonating boom of Billy's voice. It had given her chills and that was through a meager phone. Between him and Layia the daunting obstacles coming up could be conquered, without a doubt. "I'll call you when it's done. Come get you." The conversation ended with that, Layia could still hear Natalie crying but it was quieter now.

* * *

><p>"What are ya doing?" Layia had been so focused on the project in front of her that she hadn't heard the front door open. It was surprising that he was even back at this hour. All the men must be keeping on task well enough. With a huff her fidgeting fingers ceased their movements. Why wouldn't the damn thing work for her? Layia's tired eyes darted towards Billy who had already taken off his leather jacket, leaving him in a simple black wifebeater. Those looked so good on him it should be illegal. Hugging his solid muscles and revealing an enticing amount of the spiraling ink on his chest and back. An irresistible sin wrapped in dark cotton. Layia fought the urge to lick her lips at the magnificent sight.<p>

"Trying ta fix this." She eventually mumbled, tearing her hues away from Billy's physique. In her left hand was Kalila's bracelet that she'd found in the warehouse. Part of it was broken, seemingly un-mend able. But Layia had gone to a local mom 'n pop shop in the morning, picked up some jewelry fragments and was now attempting to bring the sparkling silver piece back to life.

Billy narrowed his blue eyes at the object in question. Who did that belong to? It wasn't Layia's was it? His legs carried him closer in big strides, boots clunking on the floor. It wasn't long until Billy stood right in front of the simple dining room chair Layia was sitting on. He looked over the bracelet and precise actions of her fingers before realization struck him. "That's ya sisters." He stated. Anyone who thought Billy wasn't smart obviously hadn't spent more than ten minutes with him. It took brains to do what he did and get away with it for as long as he had. That bald head of his was filled with more than most gave him credit for.

"Let me see." Layia stopped her fumbling with the frustrating metal and handed it to Billy who was now lounging in the seat right next to her. So what if it was a stereotype that men were good at fixing? That didn't make Billy's talent in it any less true. "Ya could've just gotten her a new one ya know." He muttered while bringing the two pieces together that had been giving her a hard time. It looked so easy when Billy did it.

"Wouldn't be the same." Their mother had given Kalila the bracelet just like she bestowed Layia with the necklace. Layia knew that. True, she couldn't remember actually receiving it but in her heart she believed it to be a reality. Otherwise her thoughts about the presents in Hayes's dungeon didn't make sense. "It was a gift from our mother." Layia clarified and understanding flickered in Billy's cobalt orbs.

To Layia's minor astonishment Billy put Kalila's bracelet on the table and grasped his cross necklace in his long fingers. "It was my mother's." Layia's eyes lit up while a soft smile graced her lips. Billy had only mentioned his mother once, briefly. The subject of Layia's mom had come up again and Billy casually referred to his, stating a few simple facts. It was Billy's way of trying to make Layia feel better. However, she had no idea that the cross he never took off was from his mother. Layia found herself wishing that she knew more about the woman who brought Billy and Joe into this world. What did she look like? Did she have any hobbies, unique interests? Was she a fighter or a lover? What kind of a person was she? Well, she must've been an incredible woman. One glance at her sons made that an indisputable truth. Joe would tell her in a heartbeat but she died when he was just a baby. Sadly, he couldn't relay much detail except her name. Melinda.

Layia reached out, her fingers gently touching his. Then Billy's sapphire hues connected to her hazel pools and he relaxed. Her ability to calm him down continued to amaze Billy. It's as though without trying she numbed the tension and anger throughout his body. Was she taming him? No. The very word made Billy cringe internally. It was something else. But what? He couldn't put his finger on the exact expression but Layia was working with him. It's as though they flowed together and that's what made the difference.

Their fingers laced together against Billy's chest while Layia's other hand clasped his necklace, the pads of her fingers tracing the cool metal. Her eyes took in every tiny detail while she continued to caress the significant keepsake. Billy just breathed steadily, watching her. Layia was truly like him in so many ways. Just as brutal, as clever and as strong. There was no denying that was part of the burning attraction, even though it was also part of the struggle. A hurricane and a tornado, forces that were bound to collide. But moments such as these Billy secretly valued. He got to see a different side of the still mysterious girl. He was a witness to her humanity, to her inner beauty. Would anyone, especially his men ever bear witness to Billy saying that aloud? Hell no. But he was content with them being honest phrases, swirling in his head.

Billy wasn't sure how long she'd been silently admiring his mother's memento before Layia rose from the chair and positioned herself on his lap. Without thinking about it Billy's arms encircled her, like it was the natural thing to do. His azure pools continued observing Layia holding onto the cross necklace. Despite all her movements she hadn't let it go, not even for a second. Layia leaned forward, bent her head and pressed her lips to Billy's cheek. He stiffened, not used to being kissed on the cheek. Had he ever been kissed there? Billy highly doubted it. Most girls went right for something else, his greedy tongue or his throbbing cock. This was different. Her lip's trailed over his jaw in butterfly kisses until she reached his mouth. Then Layia's soft petals instantly warmed Billy's in the softest kiss he had ever received.

This girl, this woman perched on his upper thighs continued to put Billy through conflicting emotions. She made him feel things Billy thought of as weaknesses, brought out more humanity in him than Billy was comfortable with. It was unnerving and yet Billy didn't hate it. Should he? It was possible. But he just couldn't bring himself to. If he loathed it Billy would have pushed her away, chided her for being sweet even if it was short lived. But instead Billy pulled Layia tighter against him, letting them both silently relish in something neither of them ever expected to experience.

"Why?" That was the first thing she heard from Billy's mouth, the question that broke the silence. What was he talking about? Had they been having a conversation she wasn't aware of? Before she had a chance to demand an explanation Billy expanded on his original inquiry. "Why wait so long to go after that fucker?" Layia knew in her gut that Billy would ask her eventually but that year wasn't a place she wanted to revisit. In its own way that time of her life had been just as brutal as those years with Hayes.

"This is one thing I don't know if you're gonna understand." Layia replied. Everything else had been a similar, shared experience. Without going into details about what was going on in her head Billy identified with Layia because he'd been there. But that year had nearly destroyed her. It stripped her down, removed all the fight until she was a crumpled, feeble version of her former self. She couldn't picture Billy ever being brought down that low. He was too resilient, too mighty. "Try me."

* * *

><p><span>Life's moments fly by too fast<span>

One minute you're here with me, safe

Everything's alright

Smiles, laughter and joy abound

But in the blink of an eye it's all over

Then you're gone before I can even think

_Layia felt like the very life had been sucked out of her. She couldn't breathe, as though she couldn't remember how. Each attempted inhale was cut short while each exhale seemed to catch in her chest, making Layia struggle to stay upright. Her mind was screaming at her but she couldn't understand the words, it just sounded like gibberish. The only thing that truly registered with her was the agony currently consuming her heart. Thousands of sharp needles piercing the tender flesh, continually renewing her pain. Tears sprang to Layia's eyes, cascading down the burning flesh of her cheeks. Kalila was gone. Her sister was gone. It wasn't a bad dream. It wasn't one of Layia's nightmares. It was a devastating reality. Overwhelming anguish gripped her entire being, removing all feeling from her body. Unable to take anymore Layia fell to the floor, landing with a sorrowful thud on her knees._

_Jackie had already rushed Natalie off to the hospital leaving Layia to her misery. The room that was now trashed beyond repair had just seen Layia and Kalila on the couch watching a movie last night. Smiling and content. Two sisters making the best out of what they had. Now it stared at her in a mocking tone, laughing at Layia's inability to protect her sister. Kalila was the only person Layia loved, her sole reason for continually fighting through the battle of life. But she hadn't been good enough or strong enough to save her. Layia grit her teeth, trying to will untamable rage into her heart and mind so she could take off after them. Brutally destroy the men beyond any form of recognition. But guilt racked her body, immobilizing her._

_Eventually she was able to pull herself off the floor and clear out before the cops arrived. What would she have told the police if they found her? The truth so they could write it down? Let the case go through the system for years before anything was done? Relying on law enforcement would be stupid and futile. One of the many reasons Layia had never gone that route. She knew what the results would be. Better to live on her own terms and take revenge for the wrong doings inflicted upon her family. At least that's what she vehemently believed until tonight, until it all came crashing down. As she drove along the streets that dreary evening everything was covered in a bleak haze, obstructing anything of remote importance. And Layia was completely numb._

* * *

><p>"I couldn't." Came Layia's simple yet haunting reply. She wasn't a fan of admitting she hadn't been able to do something. Especially something so important to her. Neither was Billy. "When she was taken I could barely move." Her eye's left Billy, finding their relief in a spot on the kitchen wall. A welcome distraction from the way Billy's icy hues pierced into her. Persuasive and intense.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Your spirit is torn away, sent to suffer<span>

Gone is the sparkle in your eyes

The Laughter in your heart

The song in your voice

The bounce in your step

Too soon you're taken from me and it's all over

_Scratchy and rancid. Two words that perfectly described the horrible excuse for a bed Layia was lying on. The rough material irritated her skin, making her finger nails constantly try to stop the itch. But it was no use. Besides, Layia deserved this. She deserved to be miserable which is why she'd picked the worst inn possible in this city. If you could even call it a hotel at this point. The sign was nearly in ruins, none of the neon letters lit up anymore. The front desk manager was a crotchety old man who began yelling at the slightest abnormality, yet he would let anyone rent a room. Urine and vomit made up the smells in the worn, moldy hallway._

_Most people would glance at this place and hightail away before even giving it a chance. That was a smart move, something Layia would have done. Normally this would just be a speed bump in Layia's rearview mirror as her and Kalila drove to their next temporary safe haven. But now… now Layia didn't know what this place was. Perhaps it would serve as her coffin and bury her alive. Maybe it was a demon, going to torture Layia into a slow death. Slow was acceptable but death wasn't. She didn't deserve that escape. No, the already broken woman needed to suffer through her darkness. After all, that was only fitting._

_What else could she possibly be allowed to have after letting those bastards take her sister back to their den of pain and despair? Kalila. Even hearing that name in Layia's mind made fresh tears gather in her still glossy hues. The diamond droplets stung, burning the tender red rimmed flesh of her eyes while their reason propelled new agony into Layia's shattering heart._

_Tick, tock, buzz, buzz, drip, drip... all the aggravating sounds surrounding Layia were making her head pound. That stupid clock, the annoying fly, and the leaky sink... wouldn't leave her alone. And why should they? It's as though they knew what Layia had let happen and were plaguing her as a result. Even such insignificant objects recognized that Layia needed to be wrapped up in distress and anguish. Bring it on, make it worse._

_How long had it been? A week, two weeks, or was it longer since she checked herself into this room? Layia's chosen physical and mental prison. She'd barley left the bed. The dingy mattress had become her world. Lost in her destructive thoughts Layia only drank when she absolutely had to. The water from the dripping faucet was disgusting but Layia was so consumed that she scarcely took notice. To her it tasted like the punishment she'd warranted. Cigarettes had steadily replaced food, the vapors seeming to fill her lungs more than the stale air._

_She was fairly sure that a maid had knocked once but a rage filled, "Fuck off!" had quickly reprimanded the problem. What can the cleaning service do for you? Yeah right. Filth was more suitable. Now it was just Layia and the haunting silence. But the quiet wouldn't be her savior, it seemed nothing would be. And the whimpering girl was alright with that._

* * *

><p>"I holed myself up in fuckin' motel hell for over a month." Hell. Layia had been in two throughout her life. The one Hayes put her in the one she put herself in. The second was a direct result of the first. "It was a just penalty." Billy was trying to imagine Layia letting herself be in a place so horrendous, thinking she deserved that. What exactly had been going on in her head? What specific thoughts plagued her? Guilt? Anger? Sadness? Whatever they were there was no trace of that self loathing girl now. It was hard to picture her being the opposite of what Billy saw before him.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I wasn't there to save you<span>

I couldn't put my arms around you

Hold you close and protect you like I should

I couldn't wipe away the tears and make you laugh

I couldn't tell you it would be alright

All I could do was watch as you got handed a horrible fate

A fate far worse than mine could ever be

_A flick of Layia's finger made her request known to the man behind the counter. "Another." She grumbled, just in case he needed verbal clarification. The bartender's gaze was skeptical but what did Layia care? She was paying customer, for now. The lump in her pocket was getting smaller. Damn. She'd have to hustle pool again to build it back up. Truthfully, that once simple task was nearly impossible now. Beating drunk men at the game was liking swimming in shark infested waters. She couldn't even remember what balls went in what pocket. Wait… that was pool not botchy ball right? Oh well._

_It had been months, nearly six and Layia's sanity was on a steady decline. Dumpy motel after dumpy motel, each place worse than the last until Layia's lodge funds ran out. All her time was spent in the seedy parts, or at least the blue collar district of her current location. She wouldn't go near the good area in a stolen BMW. People there just made her feel worse and at the moment she'd felt bad enough for an entire country. Every time she thought about her sister and the night Kalila was taken Layia fell deeper into the madness. That would explain why Layia was completely wasted, head spinning and stomach churning. But she ordered more alcohol because it still wasn't enough to make her forget._

"_Don't ya think ya had enough doll?" With a loud growl Layia spun around to find the source. Ruffled dark blonde hair followed by a slightly chubby face and broad shoulders entered Layia's vision. The man had a medium build muscle mixed with fat and was wearing the same casual clothes as the rest of the patrons. Jeans and a t-shirt. His cocky smirk made Layia want to hurl. Did he seriously think he was getting lucky? Hammered or not Layia's legs did not magically open. In fact they remained closed with an iron hold. "I'll say when I've had enough. Get the hell away from me." Her response was slightly garbled but Layia still held some of her intimidation. Too bad it wasn't a sufficient amount._

"_You've had more than you need. I'm cutting you off." The bartender firmly declared. Layia's eyes darted towards him but that was a mistake. The movement was too fast, making her intensely dizzy. With one hand on the bar the other drifted to her throbbing head. Damn the negative effects of alcohol. What happened to it being nothing but giggles and numbing sensations to dull the pain of living? Finger's rubbed her scalp, but it was a futile attempt to soothe the discomfort that consumed Layia._

_When solid sentences started forming in her mind Layia yelled at the man refusing to serve her. "I'm fuckin' paying ya ain't I? So give me my fuckin' whiskey." Her hand waved sloppily in the air as she ranted, trying to change his mind. But her demeanor was just making him more determined. "No. You're done. Get out." Simple, direct sentences but they made Layia lash out in anger. "You don' talk ta me that way. I'll kick your fuckin' ass." The voice spewing out threats was wavering, it sounded foreign to Layia but she kept going. Maybe if she did she could find herself somewhere in the mess of booze and fist fights._

_Two beefy arms wrapped around her, hefting Layia from the stool and carrying her to the door. She fought and kicked, legs delivering weak blows, spit flying as she continued shouting. They couldn't do this. They couldn't cut off her happy supply. What would she do if she had to face her mind again? Could she even handle it? "Lemme go ya big dumb oaf." She slurred with poorly aimed swats to the limbs that held her in place._

_Blinding light burned her eyes as the door gave way to the outside world. Layia yelled, desperate to get back in the comforting dark and the mind altering substance that littered the bar. The big bully wasn't the least bit remorseful about dropping Layia on the unwelcoming cement. With a weak snarl Layia raised a fist but her target was already back in the pub. Damn him. Now what was she supposed to do?_

_As she silently mulled over her options, find another bar or sleep, a decently dressed man in his forties passed Layia and didn't hesitate to give a continuous disapproving look while walking. "Oh screw you." Layia screamed with all the anger she could muster. "Self righteous prick." The words exited her mouth in a shout as the man picked up his pace. Oh, so he was afraid of her? Good, he should be. Acting like he was better than her just because his ass wasn't making friends with the cold ground. Well fuck him and fuck everyone else. None of them ever did her any good anyway._

_That night Layia was curled in the backseat of her charger. At least no one could take this away from her. She owned it, every single inch of the raw steel. A chill coursed through Layia's body, making her pull the simple jacket against her shivering form. That's all she had as a blanket, a worn tan coat that used to be Kalila's. It's the only physical item she had left of her sister's. Layia wouldn't part with the precious fabric for any amount of money, no matter how much her mind went. In Layia's eyes it was truly priceless._

* * *

><p>"Even the pubs couldn't handle me. They loved giving me the boot." At the time Layia might have warranted that. She couldn't remember much of her behavior then aside from a few all out bar brawls. Her mind had been too watered down with alcohol to keep those memories. "You got kicked out of a bar?" Despite the seriousness Billy couldn't deny that he found that visual rather amusing. After all, that had been his impulse when she was giving him a hard time that first night. Throw her right out on her cute little ass, good thing he hadn't. Billy wondered how many men it had taken. Maybe two or three burly bouncers? No, less. Billy knew Layia would have to be pretty far gone to let herself get tossed out. Meaning she probably couldn't put up much resistance. "More than once." Layia rectified, not overly thrilled about that fact. She might not recall details about the way she acted but Layia definitely recollected her rear hitting the cement.<p>

"Honestly, I was a lost fuckin' cause. Dead to the world and everything that mattered." Repeating these truths wasn't bothering Layia as much anymore. None of that changed who she was now, besides going through those experiences made her better. Looking back Layia realized that it was necessary for her to hit rock bottom. Without that fall she would have never risen up again. Layia had even managed to rebuild herself with more strength than she previously possessed. New and improved. But she'd pushed that year so far to the back of her mind that she wasn't even conscious of the silver linings until she started telling Billy about it.

He certainly had a way of getting Layia to open her mouth and previously hidden sentences to escape the orifice. Initially Layia struggled, that was her instinct, but Billy's blue hues were the key, unlocking the gates of her mind. That knowledge was unnerving. Knowing that Billy could get her to talk without much effort. What else would he get her to reveal in their time together?

Billy was intently listening to everything Layia said, taking it all in. Unlike most women when Layia spoke it didn't sound like a gnat buzzing in his ear. Quite the opposite actually. Her last statement hit home with the gang lord. If someone had taken Joe away Billy would have turned into crazed, vengeful man. An unstoppable force. Naturally Billy assumed he would walk the violent path but he thought that would have been Layia's response too. Maybe some things you couldn't know for sure until it became a reality. With any luck Billy would never have to discover what his true reaction would be.

* * *

><p><span>Then in a moment, <span>

In a flash of light, 

In the blink of an eye

You're taken away from me

Gone too soon from the world you belong in

_Masses of people trotted past, going about their daily business. Wind whipped hair, sun beaten skin and voices laced with stress described most of them. They were so caught up in their own lives, oblivious to the world around them that only a select few noticed the gaunt girl sitting against the rough building that used to house a decent coffee shop. Layia was steadily wasting away. Her once soft lips were cracked, often bleeding and her entire body displayed her extreme lack of eating over the previous months. Formerly solid flesh now consisted of ribs protruding against the thin skin. Cheek bones were highly visible while her arms and legs had shrunk to unhealthy sizes. Sickly and frail described the once vivacious woman._

_Every night she kicked herself, cursing her lack of strength. It was almost a year since Kalila was ripped away from her and Layia still hadn't attempted a rescue mission. The reason was simple. Layia used to have a confidence that rivaled everyone around her but now she'd lost all faith in herself. She no longer believed that she would be successful in killing Hayes and saving her sister. In Layia's unstable and tormented mind all she could envision was making everything worse._

_After a night of beating herself up and racking her brain to find an ounce of her old self Layia spent all day wallowing in the misery she'd created. Once sparkling hazel eyes now appeared vacant and hollow as Layia watched the bustling street. These men and women wore nice clothes, had brand new cell phones, expensive watches and yet they seemed so miserable. It must be so hard to smile when you had money and a safe, healthy family. Oh the horror of knowing who you were and where you were going. Layia couldn't even imagine. At least right now she couldn't fathom a single ounce of that._

_All she could clearly picture was the murky waters of her mind that she was wandering through. Strong hands grabbing her in bruising holds, trying to tear her limb from limb and pull her under. Layia had enough brains left to know that if they succeeded that would be it. She would be lost, swallowed by her ever growing insanity. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Would lunacy lead to peace and joy? Would Layia finally find comfort and safety there? Experts always said being crazy was horrible but did they really know? Maybe those were actually the most cheerful people in the world. What a kick that would be if it was the truth._

_She hummed quietly to herself, lips vibrating with the wordless sounds as she thought about what serenity would really feel like. A scoff left her now parted mouth. Who was she kidding? That kind of bliss was for people who deserved it, a reward for not fucking up. Someone that fucked up as bad as Layia did wasn't going to experience tranquility or anything close to it. For a year she'd been living on despair and torment. Why should that ever change? What she allowed to happen wasn't going to change. For even the slightest chance of feeling good Layia would have to be redeemed first. Redemption. That was an interesting word. Could she even achieve it? Was there any for her?_

_"No, no honey. Stay away. She isn't right in her mind." Where did that come from? Layia furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of it until she figured out that remark was about her. A mother was telling her son to keep away from Layia. Then Layia realized she had been talking to herself, unknowingly verbalizing everything that was going on in her mind. Damn it, Layia mentally slapped herself. She was going off the deep end, if not plummeting already._

_Layia shook her head, attempting to shake the repetitive thoughts. So this is what daily heavy drinking, going through packs of smokes and being self destructive in every possible way resulted in. But there was one notion she couldn't forget about. If she let herself be completely taken over by the madness would she see Kalila again? Would her sister be there waiting for her?_

* * *

><p>"I was really going insane." Layia bit the inside of her cheek, the pain distracting from her words. Insane was so strong but that's exactly where Layia had been heading. Billy smoothed a large hand over his head, feeling bewildered at everything Layia was saying. It was like seeing two sides to one coin, or rather being told the other side existed without having seen it. Even in her moments of sitting quietly with Billy or disclosing parts of herself Layia always held this force, this vigor. The fire Billy was drawn to.<p>

The thought of her completely losing it, becoming a shell of the woman she once was and letting herself fade away in an alleyway struck a chord in Billy. He couldn't fully explain it, nor did he want to. But it made him think, placed questions in the front of his mind. Questions Billy never thought he would be silently asking himself. If that happened to Layia could it happen to him as well? Would Billy always be on top of the world or would he have his time of being on the bottom? What would even put him there, so far down? A rival gang? Bones? Bodie? His brother? And if he ended up there, in the darkness what would bring him back?

* * *

><p><span>I can't tell you I'm sorry<span>

I can't tell you I love you

I can't make it all right

I can't take back my mistakes

_Most of the past week had seen Layia still hunched over on the grimy cement steps. The wind picked up in a frigid gust making Layia shiver. Her lack of decent clothing didn't offer much protection from the elements but Layia was far beyond the point of caring. The futile attempt to make herself warmer by hugging the dingy bits of fabric to her skin came from what little instinct Layia had left. Fragments of common sense still littered her brain but they were few and far in between._

_With a soft grunt she shifted positions, now leaning her weak body against the metal railing. It had gotten to the point where she could only hold herself up for so long. Then her tiny muscles faltered and she had to find support. "More and more homeless every fucking day." A young business man muttered as he strolled past Layia. The words held no sting for her just reaffirmation about what she'd become. Her face was covered with dirt, her hair had lost all of its shine and was now matted and course. The pathetic clothes she wore looked like they came from a dumpster. But was he right? Was she homeless?_

_The term didn't fit. Of course, you had to have a home to be homeless. She hadn't had a real home since she was a child so the phrase didn't apply. Heartless? No, she had that because with each passing second Layia could feel it sinking further and further into total darkness. What about soulless? That made a bell chime in Layia's mind. Kalila was her soul, the reason that part of Layia had survived despite the horrors she faced. Without her sister Layia's soul was gone._

_She was so lost in the depths of her tortured psyche that she almost didn't notice them. But something entered Layia, compelling her weary head to look up and her sunken eyes to scan the crowd. In the midst of all the people and the chaos were two little girls. Sisters. They couldn't be more than nine years old. Their sunshine blonde hair was pulled into adorable pigtails while they walked happily, holding each other's hands. They were smiling and giggling, brightening up the area around them. The slightly taller one appeared to be keeping a watchful eye on the girl next to her, protecting her._

_That's when it happened. Layia's heart completely broke. It wasn't shattering or slowly breaking. It was destroyed. Those little girls had brought Layia down to her lowest point. Begging on both knees for something, anything. They were so happy, the way Layia and her sister used to be. It was Layia's fault Kalila wasn't safe and in high spirits. It was Layia's fault they'd spent most of their lives without a home, always moving. Layia could have gone after Hayes sooner. But she'd been afraid, afraid of leaving Kalila alone while she hunted him down, afraid of not making it out alive. She'd prided herself in not being scared but there had been fear lingering underneath the surface when it came to Hayes. Not of him as a man but of what he represented. Layia's hesitation had hurt her sister._

_She wanted to scream, to break down in tears, to literally rip out of every single weakness inside of her. But she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't work with her. Eventually she forced herself to take a deep breath, swallow the painful lump in her throat. Her mind was racing, panicking and it was taking everything Layia had to not lose it completely._

_Breathe, just remember to breathe. In and out. Exhale and Inhale. Common human survival instinct. As Layia kept watching the cheerful siblings she realized something. Her sitting here, letting herself become useless wasn't helping her own sister. Kalila would continue to be tormented and made to suffer unless Layia accepted the challenge life had placed in front of her._

_That revelation allowed the pieces of Layia's heart to put themselves back together, mend the torn flesh. Layia wanted, no needed to see Kalila smile like that again, to hear her laugh and feel her joy. Nothing else would save her, redeem the otherwise unredeemable young woman._

_With wobbly movements and unsteady breathing Layia rose from her previous shameful position. Steady, steady. Come on, don't fall down. She tried to stand tall but her body didn't have that strength yet. That would have to change. Shakily she made her way down the street, silently thanking those young sisters for breaking Layia and rebuilding her. The only way to rescue Kalila and make things right was to be the warrior Layia once was._

* * *

><p>"It took two little girls, reminding me of my sister and I to pull myself out of my internal torment, get my ass up and moving again. But not before it destroyed everything inside me first." Layia's eyes were carefully darting around the room, not focusing on Billy as she spoke. Saying she'd been destroyed was hard enough, Layia really didn't want to be staring at Billy's face while she said it. For the first time Layia was allowing herself to remember in detail, exactly what had saved her. It was a surreal experience, terrifying and empowering at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Because you're gone too soon<span>

All I can do is hold these tears in my eyes

All I can do is hold these regrets in my heart

All I can do is fight for you

All I can do is hope too soon doesn't become too late.

* * *

><p><em>After a month Layia was starting to resemble her old self. Although falling down was certainly easier than getting back up. To reach this point Layia had pushed her body, making it scream and protest, begging her to stop and rest. But Layia couldn't do that. She couldn't afford to. You know what they say, no pain no gain. Now Layia was taking care of herself, polishing and painting the previously ruined canvas. Her full strength hadn't returned but she was obtaining more of it every day. The bones that used to show over her body were steadily being replaced with solid muscle. Food was finally finding its way down her stomach, making her healthier. Her bad vices, smoking and drinking remained. She'd had those long before her breakdown. They'd just become worse over the course of the last year.<em>

_A decent cash flow was returning to her person now that she was back to swindling men at pool and poker. Oh how sweet it was to see their faces when they realized they were screwed, duped by a woman in skinny jeans, a blue hoodie and black boots. It was sweeter still to feel that green paper in her hand and the benefits it provided. Ah, the simple things in life._

_After all that it was nearly time. Layia would soon make the trip back to Boston and the destiny that awaited her there. But first she needed to require her munitions collection. Thankfully, before her mind started taking a plunge she hid most of them. It seemed a tiny part of her had been hoping that she would eventually pull it together. Thank God for, old habits die hard, right? Needless to say that bag of weapons and trinkets was easily acquired with a one day journey._

_A simple store signal clanged, altering the owner that Layia had entered the establishment. Time for the hard part. Todd, the gruff looking man who ran the gun shop emerged from the back, squinting at Layia beneath thin-rimmed glasses. Desperate for money Layia had to sell him her two most prized pieces. Fingers crossed he hadn't sold them to some wannabe that got a school boy hard on from holding artillery in his hands._

_Layia held a powerful presence as she walked to the glass display case Todd was near. "Waiting for your boyfriend sweetheart?" He certainly had a lot of nerve. Next thing she knew he would be trying to sell her a pink gun that was the length of her hand. "Nah. My boyfriend couldn't make it." Todd raised a bushy eyebrow, silently asking for further information. __"__He's at home playing with his barbie dolls. I'm the one with the balls in the relationship."__Layia__ cracked a smile and Todd burst out laughing. Most women that came through his shop didn't have half her sass. They tended to glance around nervously while their husbands or boyfriends picked out a piece. "What can I do fer ya?" So he didn't remember her. Layia wasn't surprised. Last time she hadn't been herself._

_"I just want my babies back. Sold 'em to you awhile back." At the moment her back up plan if he didn't have them was nonexistent. Her pieces weren't exactly everyday guns sold in most shops. And Layia wasn't a fan of online ordering._

_"Can't guarantee I still got 'em." That was the last thing Layia wanted to hear. "I hope ya do. Feel kinda naked without 'em." She replied with a smirk. Naturally Todd enjoyed the naked comment but he didn't verbalize his thoughts. A woman like her actually deserved respect and that's exactly what she was going to get from him. "What are they?"_

_"Beretta 92 Vertec and Desert Eagle .357 Magnum." Recognition flashed in the man's brown hues. Those were two guns not often given up. With a nod of acknowledgement he retreated to the far corner of the fairly large building. While Layia waited she couldn't resist the urge to glance at what else the store offered. The entire wall to the right held an impressive collection of shotguns and rifles. A black 12 gage pump action shotgun captured her interest. It didn't have all the bells and whistles like a built in laser pointer but it was sturdy, reliable. A well built piece of machinery. That was all she needed. Layia was tempted to purchase it, especially at the reasonable price of $350.00._

_"Here ya go." Todd's voice drew her attention back to him and the two pieces he'd set in front of her. If she wanted she could always get her most recent enticement later. Had to prioritize. "Little problem, this one is spoken for. A man is going to come in at three and pay for it." He quickly motioned to the desert eagle. "What?" Layia narrowed her eyes, disbelief written all over her face. "It's a rare gun. They don't make them anymore." No kidding. It was a military weapon. One men usually didn't bother with and women stayed away from entirely. Not Layia. She'd fallen in love with the little beauty and it had felt like a perfect fit from the start. "Wants it for his collection." Todd continued explaining. Collection? A Desert Eagle wasn't meant to sit on a self somewhere or be stored away. "Trust me. I'd rather give it back to you." That was the truth. Layia could see it in his eyes._ _"It might be a rare piece but it's just as rare to have a woman appreciate it to so much."_

_She grinned. "Then you're just gonna have to tell him he's shit out of luck aren't you?" With a chuckle Todd nodded. It wasn't the way he usually ran his business. But this was an exception. "Not every day I get Lara Croft in my shop." He declared and Layia couldn't help but smile. "I haven't heard that one before." Slender fingers trailed over the gun as Layia spoke. She'd really missed this gun. "I'll just tell him the rightful owner came back. Can't argue with that." Layia liked the way he thought. Rightful owner certainly had a nice ring to it._

_"How much do I owe ya?" Thankfully she'd cleaned up in Henderson, Tennessee last week. The poker tournament in the back room a dive bar had provided quite well for her. "Tell ya what. I'll make you a deal." With a short nod Layia waited to hear the details of the exchange. "A thousand for both and I'll throw in some extra ammo." Considering the fact that Layia paid over a grand for the Desert Eagle when she originally bought it Todd was offering her an impressive arrangement. She held out her hand, and they shook sealing the pact._

_That had turned out to be less of a challenge than Layia expected. With her most valued guns back in tow she slid behind the wheel of her Charger and prepared to make the 937 mile trip from Williamson, Tennessee to Boston, Massachusetts._

* * *

><p>"When I finally got my shit together I drove back here. Where it all started." Layia shifted on Billy's lap, letting herself get sucked into his mesmerizing eyes. With a flat palm Billy began caressing the length of her back and Layia found herself leaning into his touch. The night she arrived the vulnerability Layia thought she left behind on that street corner returned, gripping her like a vice. That's why she ended up at Billy's bar. A drink or two to prevent her old susceptibility from taking over. The rest as they say is history.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As always I hope you guys enjoyed. If you don't then I'm doing something wrong. I'm looking very forward to hearing what you all thought. Just two more chapters left of this story! -H<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, I'm back. I know it's been an extremely long wait and I apologize for that. But life has been crazy and I wanted to do this chapter justice. Also, I know that I'm very very behind on reviews for my incredible fellow DS writers and I feel horrible about that. But with the passing of the holiday season I will have more time on my hands and I will be using that to get caught up, starting this week. Hopefully, I haven't lost any of my faithfuls in my absence. For those of you that are still around and reading what I post I'm grateful for you, you inspire me and give me reasons to continue writing. Thank you all so much. Onto the update, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There were multiple theories when it came to the sick and deranged people who dotted the planet. One was to let them be, they would never change and no matter what they did to you, forgetting about it and moving on was still the better option. The second was more along the line of if they hurt you, hurt them worse, making them pay, make them realize that when they'd chosen you as their victim they made a lethal mistake. And that theory, the violent path is the one that Layia believed in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is it, tonight is the night, <em>thought Layia as she wrapped her fingers around the metal knob. It was a surreal moment, finally coming face to face with the showdown she'd waited a decade for. Everything had led her to this point, every tear, and every drop of blood, every scream, and every fight. They'd all brought her to the place where it began. And once she opened the door to unite with the men in the living room there would be no turning back. Before she was able to twist the handle Billy's large palm was on her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to stop, to stay.

Layia released the doorknob and turned to face him. In his fingers Billy was holding the thick black band he often wore. "What…," started Layia, unsure of his intentions. "Here," replied Billy but his sapphire hues conveyed the deeper meaning: _Hold onto this._ Layia didn't react. How could she? She wasn't sure what to say. This was unexpected, powerful. Then again, a lot of what had happened with Billy and because of Billy was unexpected. Eventually she'd just come to the conclusion that Billy was an extremely multifaceted man. It seemed as if it would take a lifetime to completely decipher each aspect of him and his mind. And that wasn't what it was about. Knowing how every wheel turned and how every clock ticked stole away part of the enjoyment. It was the same as having a puzzle already put together for you, taking away the experience of putting each piece in the correct place yourself. But the journey to figuring out those details, that's what was important, that's what made people get up in the morning, motivated them.

Billy took her hand in his calloused one and secured the leather band on her wrist. It was loose but Billy seemed pleased with the outcome. Their eyes locked and Layia used hers to silently respond: _I will, I swear. _It may seem like a small gesture, not worth much significance but from Billy it was huge, essential, a keepsake that was meant to be returned after they won, after this war was over. By giving her his bracelet Billy was creating his own promise to bring her sister back alive, to protect them both. And Billy Darley never broke his promises.

Once their eyes had finished talking with looks over words she leaned up, circled her arms around his neck and covered Billy's mouth in a consuming kiss. So what if they were acting normal for a couple minutes? Was that so wrong? Billy threaded his fingers through her hair as his jaw stretched to deepen the kiss. With the plunge of his ravenous tongue Layia felt a burst of heat in her stomach. They were stroking and caressing; savoring each other's taste and feel. Every time Billy kissed her, however short or temporary, he had a way of making Layia forget the rest of the world. With her focus on his mouth Layia ceased to feel like someone fueled by revenge, shrouded in darkness and started feeling like a girl, just a girl, wrapped in the arms of a man.

When they pulled apart a tiny smile twitched the corners of Layia's lips as she stared at Billy. She inhaled deeply and glanced around his room, taking a moment to appreciate that the next time they were in this apartment Kalila would be where she belonged, with her sister. That's what Layia had to convince herself of; she had to believe that Kalila was fine and that Layia would be leaving Hayes's headquarters with her sister, not carrying a corpse. Layia wasn't sure she could survive failing her sister, again. The very thought of discovering Kalila there, dead made Layia feel as though she was dying herself and she had to shake those images, re-convince herself that this time, that this round would be in favor of her and not Hayes.

Layia hadn't even realized that she was holding Billy's hand but when she felt his warmth flooding her fingers she gave it a squeeze. Even people like them needed reassurance on a day such as today. There was nothing inappropriate about it. Shots would be fired, blood would be spilt. And that's where the assurances fell out of existence and into a black hole of uncertainty.

* * *

><p>The ride over to Hayes's was silent, in an almost eerie fashion. Only sirens in the distance and people yelling occasionally broke the quiet, the traditional sounds of another night in South Boston. Everyone in the Mustang was too preoccupied with their own thoughts to say anything. In the backseat Joe sat rigidly, nervous and excited. He was still surprised that he'd been allowed to come. But Billy had made the rules crystal clear, almost painfully so, repeating them over and over in a near rant so Joe wouldn't forget. Joe was to stay by the cars, maintaining a look out position but staying out of sight, out of danger. And only when the gunfire ceased and the battle was over would Joe be permitted to join them. It wasn't the way Joe had envisioned being a part of the team but it was better than nothing and it gave him the chance to keep his pledge to Layia.<p>

Speaking of Layia, she'd gone though every scenario and potential outcome of tonight with vivid details in her mind. Only a couple settled well with her, gave her a sense of calm and the rest she couldn't dwell on, leaving her thoughts cluttered with various methods of how she would handle seeing Hayes again, no longer a figure in the tortured depths of her psyche but a man that would be right in front of her, using whatever he could to bring her down and himself up. Meanwhile Billy's focus appeared to be on the road ahead, guiding him effortlessly to their destination. But he would cast fleeting glances at his brother and Layia. They were his true focus.

He hadn't told anyone and he never would, but even kept to himself it was a memory, an occurrence that held significance for the gang lord and yet it continued to baffle him. The night that Billy had stitched Layia up from the gun shot he'd done something perplexing. While Joe was in the shower Billy had sunk down to the mattress besides Layia, ignoring her blood that had seeped through his clothes and stuck to his skin. Then he'd noticed her hand, just lying on top of his dark comforter and without thinking about it he'd covered her small palm with his larger one. For the entire time that Joe had been busy cleaning himself up Billy had remained in that position, touching a part of Layia that wouldn't be important on any other woman, unless she was giving him a hand job, and watching her. However, the second that Billy heard the water stop he'd yanked his hand away and resumed his impartial gaze, leaving Joe none the wiser. Billy hadn't been able to understand his reason then and he still couldn't, at least he didn't want to give himself a straight answer. But here she was, with him in spite of everything and now he found himself appreciating that memory. For whatever it was worth, he didn't want her harmed tonight, he wanted her to come back with him unscathed and nothing less than that was acceptable.

* * *

><p>"Come on," ordered Billy. Weapons in hand, the group stepped from the cars, moving as a single, well trained unit. When they reached the entrance they spread out, taking the guard dogs down quietly. It would be foolish to draw unnecessary attention to themselves before they even got inside. Especially since they didn't know the inner layout, in that aspect they were going in blind. To make up for that disadvantage they needed to completely hone all the advantages that they did possess which included the cover of darkness, their skill and Layia's unwavering rage.<p>

A soft thud reached Layia's ears, letting her know that Jamie had taken out the last guard, who'd been patrolling the perimeter. With a flick of his wrist Billy took lead once more and motioned for everyone to reformat. The change placed Layia at Billy's right side and Bodie slightly behind to his left. That positioned Heco, Baggy, Spink and Tommy in the middle and Jamie along with Dog picking up the rear, making sure no one snuck up on them.

The plan was simple, be smart and tactical. Don't run in hollering at the top of your lungs and shooting in every which direction. That's what idiots and people with death wishes did. Billy was neither. Hayes had more men than Billy and they couldn't forget about that detail. But once the night was concealed behind them by a thick metal door and their movements took them deeper inside the plan got drastically changed. Men were scattered over the large open space and at the sight of the intruders began shouting for back up. The sound of heavy doors being slammed shut and guns cocked echoed around them, blocking out their previously quiet conversations. And as the first shot was fired all hell broke loose.

Jamie and Spink took off to the right sending a bullet into anyone that got in their crosshairs, while Tommy and Dog headed left, steadily clutching their pieces and firing away. Everything was happening so fast, there was no chance to duck for cover or think about the possibility of a man behind you, ready to squeeze the trigger. Men were shouting at the top of their lungs, curses and cries of distress, making it challenging to focus on what was directly in front. With the sides being covered Billy and Layia plowed through the center, dropping everyone in their path with a precisely aimed shot as Bodie and Heco watched their backs. Baggy had been tagging along with them but after hearing Tommy yell he raced off to his friend's aid.

"Motherfucker," snarled Billy as one of Hayes's thugs fired a bullet that grazed his shoulder, enveloping the skin in a burning pain. But it wasn't enough to stop or even slow down the rampant gang lord. Nothing short of a kill shot would do that and none of these unimpressive, low level henchmen would be the one to make Billy breathe his last breath. When Billy welcomed the darkness and left this earth it would be a warrior's death from someone who was his equal, with a gun in his hand and no pleads for mercy. He tucked his firearm into the waistband of his jeans, gripped the man's chin and back of his head and snapped his neck. That prick deserved a more personal execution from Billy.

Once Billy was holding his Colt again he stole a moment to glance at the surrounding chaos, it was everywhere. The walls were coated with blood splatters, men were slumped down, withering into corpses on the lonely ground with agony in their wincing eyes. But Billy didn't feel one ounce of remorse. This was a brutal slaughter and he didn't care about the fates of the men he and his gang were murdering. What exactly his actions and lack of repentance made him Billy wasn't sure but he was who was he and that would never change. It was difficult to make out individual faces but Billy found most of his men, unscathed and continuing to fight with every bit of strength they had. They only two that Billy couldn't see were Heco and Layia. Hopefully she wasn't alone and the Latino was sticking by her.

With the roar of a gladiator he began following the trail of bodies Layia left behind. The further he edged into the building the quieter the gunfire became, fading into the background until he was temporarily greeted with silence. Billy took the stairs to the second floor two at a time with ease, remaining constantly alert about his environment, vigilantly listening for any sounds and looking for any movement.

The blood streaks marking the gray walls led him down more twists and turns in wide hallways till he heard fresh shots being fired. Billy picked up his pace, jogging to the source with his gun at the ready. When he finally reached Layia she was kneeling on the cement. For a brief second Billy thought she'd been injured, but then he heard Heco groaning. As Billy neared the pair he noticed Heco had taken one in the leg and was clutching at his bleeding limb. _Shit, he'll be on the fuckin' couch for weeks, taking full advantage of the need for pain pills. But he's still breathing, _thought Billy. At least he hadn't lost a man in this battle, so far.

"Heco," started Layia but Heco shook his head and forced a smile, although it looked more like a grimace. "Don't worry 'bout me chica, just get your sister back and kill that cocksucker," replied Heco and Layia returned his smile. For the first time Billy was rather grateful that Heco was a little infatuated with Layia. It was obvious that his friend had protected her. And judging by the man with his insides steadily leaving his body in a red mess Layia had made him pay dearly for harming Heco.

Footsteps reverberated down the hall, steadily getting closer and Billy immediately turned, ready to add more kills to the long list he'd already formed tonight. But to his relief it was Jamie and Spink who quickly realized what had taken place. "We got 'im," insisted Jamie while motioning to Heco, "Go ahead."

* * *

><p>"Well well look who came back to me. It's good to have you home Layia. I see you brought a friend," began Hayes as Billy and Layia stepped into the room. It was plain, with only a couple lamps and knickknacks acting as decorations. Asides from Hayes there were three other men, bodyguards, armed and waiting for the command. "Shut up," snapped Layia and Hayes grinned.<p>

Honestly, Layia didn't know what she'd been expecting to feel in this instant, when she would face her devil as a woman instead of a child. But Layia didn't feel the slightest scrap of fear, not even a sliver. At one time he'd seemed so formidable but now, in her eyes, he was simply a man, nothing more. Physically he hadn't changed much. There was gray in his once brown hair and he'd put on extra weight, mainly over his midsection. New wrinkles had formed around his mouth and eyes but aside from that he looked exactly the same.

"That's no way to respect your elders' dear girl," reprimanded Hayes as though he was a teacher disappointed in his student. "But I'll let it pass, seeing as you've been gone for so long." Even the way he spoke had remained constant. He'd always tried to sound like a learned gentleman in front of Layia. It was almost as if he thought that she would believe the false façade and then she would view him as a true superior. But it had never worked, not for a single second.

"Come on Hayes, stop fuckin' around. Get on your knees and beg," demanded Layia. He loved to play mind games but Layia was in no mood for spending hours bantering with him. As much as Layia wanted to prolong his death she wasn't blinded by the sweet taste of revenge. Her sister was in here somewhere and Layia had no idea what shape she was in. "I hate to break it to you baby but you're outnumbered," remarked Hayes, smirking smugly.

That may be true but Layia was willing to bet that Billy was a better shot. As if Billy heard her thoughts he raised his pistol and fired three consecutive rounds without blinking an eye. Like flies the men dropped and fell to the cement below, delivered a bloody end at Billy's skilled hand. Layia smiled sinisterly, triumphantly, Billy was unmatched. Shock etched itself on Hayes's face but it was minor and he swiftly regained himself. "Now beg," repeated Layia.

"Aren't you forgetting something sweetheart? Your precious baby sister perhaps?" questioned Hayes, motioning to the doorway behind him with a casual wave of his hand. With a steady grip on her gun Layia peered into the black searching for a figure, a sign of movement, anything, but was met with nothing. Then, the darkness separated and Kalila's face appeared. She was thin and pale but as soon as she saw Layia a sparkle manifested in her eyes.

"Kali," cried Layia, fighting the urge to run over and hug her sister. Her heart felt as though it would explode from its bone created confinement and shatter from the joy of having her sister in front of her again, alive. It was an explosion of emotions, swirling through every inch of her body, putting her in a nearly euphoric state. Layia was completely overwhelmed and had to force herself to breath, to maintain her confident disposition. Unfortunately, Kalila wasn't alone. A man was pushing her forward, keeping a firm grasp on her.

"Perfect," announced Hayes as he tossed a knife to the man. "Now, if that bitch attempts anything slit her sister's throat." The second he'd heard gunfire Hayes knew that Layia had found him. And he'd wasted no time in putting in motion his only foolproof plan; Kalila. Luckily, his man had been prompt in bringing Kalila to him.

Bane caught the knife but stilled his hand, keeping the weapon harmlessly at his side. Kalila wasn't afraid of him but she should be; he was in a hazardous predicament, one that wouldn't end without bloodshed. Instead she trusted him, not even trembling in his arms and it nearly broke his heart that such a woman had faith in him, in someone who'd put numerous men in body casts and body bags. And despite knowing all that she believed in him, spent hours melting into his chest and clutching his shirt as though he was her life jacket, preventing her from drowning in the abyss of misery. But Hayes was looking at him suspiciously, making Bane edgy. That was his boss and Bane was his bodyguard, the terms of their verbal contract were still in effect. Whatever choice he made he'd be betraying someone. He was at a fork in the road and he was going to have to make a snap decision about what path he would take, who he'd fight for and protect. "What the fuck are ya waiting for?" demanded Hayes angrily, glaring at Bane with an expression that would make most men wilt away and beg for forgiveness. But Bane wasn't most men.

The first sensation Layia felt was terror. She couldn't lose her sister, not after everything they'd been through, not ever. Then rage seized in Layia's chest, making the blood rush to her ears and drowning out all sound. For a moment she was scarcely aware of Billy's presence, her sight becoming tunnel vision, focused on two people and no one else. Without hesitation she raised her firearm and aimed at the man's forehead. She just had to be faster, to kill him before he moved the blade and her sister would be safe.

"Don't" screamed Kalila and Layia instantly reacted, breaking from her fury induced trance. "Please don't hurt him."

"Are you fuckin' crazy? He's one of Hayes's bastards, he deserves to die," shouted Layia, confused at what she was hearing from her sister. Kalila was defending someone that she should be desperate to see with a bullet in his brain. But Kalila shook her head vehemently and started sobbing, making Layia's stomach clench. She hated watching Kalila in so much agony. It made Layia's heart feel as though it was being torn, scratched and clawed by the hands of emotions from her sister. "He took care of me," insisted Kalila.

"Don't listen to her doll, she's lost it, none of mine would ever aid such a pitiful creature" added Hayes with a sneer. And that was the definitive turning point for Bane. Hayes had called Kalila a pathetic creature, making his blood boil. There hadn't been much doubt before but now there was none. Kalila was who he cared about and he wouldn't let anymore harm come to her. "Shut the fuck up," demanded Layia. Billy kept his gun trained, pointed directly at Hayes's heart, assuming the organ hadn't already shriveled up and become a black void. The urge to squeeze the trigger and kill Layia's demon, a truly despicable prick, was overpowering but he steadied his finger. If he took the shot Layia would never forgive him.

"I haven't lost it. Bane helped me out as much as he could, kept me alive," explained Kalila sincerely but Layia noticed she was becoming weak, struggling to remain upright. Her poor sister wasn't going to last. That's when she saw it: Bane was holding Kalila up and gazing at her with genuine concern. Was it possible for an employee of Hayes's to have a heart? Layia didn't want to believe it but the evidence was clear as day, unmistakable. And she couldn't take away someone that Kalila had feelings for. They didn't get those chances often.

"You," called Layia, addressing Bane. "Don't you dare make me regret this." If he so much as said one offensive phrase to Kalila or hurt her in anyway Layia would annihilate him without falter.

"No ma'am," promised Bane with evident relief, causing Layia and Billy to narrow their eyebrows. Ma'am? Seriously? "Make yourself useful and get all the girls out of here. I don't care how many there are, just make sure they get somewhere safe so they can start fresh. And don't let them see us," ordered Layia, her voice was strong, unrelenting but it was clear she had a soft spot for the girls. And it made sense. She knew firsthand the effects of the horrors they'd been subjected to. Chances are the girls had already seen Bane's face but she didn't want any of them to be able to pinpoint the small army that had freed them. That could backfire on Layia, Billy, the whole gang in the future if the police started searching for witnesses.

"Will do," replied Bane. Then he picked Kalila up and carried her over to Layia. Sorrow flickered in Layia's eyes as she gently caressed Kalila's face but it swiftly disappeared and anger appeared in its place. "Here," said Bane, attempting to give Kalila to Billy. But Billy hesitated. It didn't feel natural to him to hold a woman protectively or otherwise unless it was Layia. However, because she was Layia's sister he eventually extended his thick limbs and cradled a now unconscious Kalila against his chest. There were certainly differences but features of Kalila's face were identical to Layia's and Billy almost did a double take. It was strange to be embracing someone who looked so similar to the girl he'd spent months with but had an opposing personality and it was stranger still to have the courageous woman in front of him while the timid one was in his arms.

Internally Layia relaxed, Kalila was in the safest place she could be, with Billy. But Layia didn't let that inner peace show on the outside. She had unfinished business to take care of. "You're all alone. How's it feel to have everything that made you strong stripped away from you, having someone else making all the decisions, holding all the power," questioned Layia.

"Oh, is that what this is? I had no idea, couldn't tell," mocked Hayes. Perhaps there was a part of him that had known this would happen someday, that after years of raping a girl who had the same spirit as a wild mustang that she would come back and burn him. But that knowledge hadn't stopped him from trying to shatter her courage and destroy her soul.

"You're done talking," declared Layia. "It's time for you to do the screaming."

* * *

><p>Presently, every single one of Billy's men was in the center of the building, even the two who'd been hurt; Baggy and Heco. They'd wrapped shredded cloths around their injures to prevent blood loss because they wanted to witness this. Bane had returned as well after carrying out Layia's command. And Joe, who'd joined them, was currently fulfilling his promise to Layia. He was vicious, delivering blow after fierce blow, crushing the bones and splitting the skin without any guilt. Layia already had her turn at physically wounding Hayes, as had Billy and soon she would finish the job. Since Kalila was out of danger Layia could enjoy this instead of rushing it. Crimson had stained Joe's clothes and was steadily dripping onto the ground below but it only added to the exhilaration he was experiencing, a taste of how he imagined Billy normally felt. Billy was Joe's idol, the person he looked up to the most. And his pummeling Hayes wasn't solely about Layia it was about impressing Billy.<p>

Layia watched with a sadistic smile, savoring every sound of pain that Hayes released and imprinting his agony into her memory. Retribution had been the subject of controversy for decades, spawning the debate of was it worth it? Did it really bring peace? Layia couldn't speak for anyone else nor did she want to. But for her personally vengeance felt good, incredible and it was worth every second of time and effort put into achieving it. Finally, due to retaliation, she was able to attain some sense of closure.

After a couple more punches Billy walked towards his brother and clapped Joe on the shoulder. "He's had enough," stated Billy and Joe stilled his fist. With a grunt Hayes's head lolled to the side but he managed to prevent himself from falling to the floor. Blood was flowing from multiple areas where his flesh had been torn and he was missing a couple teeth. But none of that mattered to Hayes, it was the look in Layia's eyes that did. There was so much hatred in her hazel irises where there had once been fear. She truly was a wonder. And Hayes couldn't deny how pleased he was that he'd done this to her. He may not have been able to break her, make her his slave but he'd transformed her into something much worse, his equal.

Joe turned, prepared to head back and rejoin the group but Billy's low voice stopped him. "Ya did good Joe, I'm proud of you," confessed Billy and Joe clapped him on the back, a brotherly exchange of affection. This time Billy had said it out loud. He still wasn't sure that he was ready for what would follow it, that he was ready to decide if Joe could be initiated, become a member of the gang but he'd said it anyway because his brother deserved to hear those words. Joe smiled and Billy nodded in approval. When Joe strolled to the troupe he passed Layia and she gave him a similar nod, sharing Billy's opinion about how well he did tonight. Happiness filled Joe as he picked a spot on the wall to lean against. Without a doubt this was where he belonged.

"So that's it huh? I inflict some pain on you and you come at me like this?" inquired Hayes wearily, choosing to goad her in his final moments.

"Some pain?" demanded Layia, taking a threatening step to Hayes. "Some pain? You haven't even begun to feel the pain you put me through and more importantly her," said Layia, gesturing at Kalila who was asleep with Bane tenderly stroking her face. Her sister looked peaceful but Layia doubted that what was swimming in Kalila's mind was remotely close to serenity.

"Don't be that way baby. I know I'm not the only one who enjoyed those years," announced Hayes, flashing a bloody smile. Layia grabbed a handful of Hayes's hair and yanked his head back. "The only thing that I'm going to enjoy with you is this night, this moment," whispered Layia, hissing into his ear.

With a nod Billy motioned for Bodie and Spink to assist Layia. It didn't take much effort for Bodie to hold Hayes in place and Spink to tug his pants down, exposing Layia's target. "It's rather poetic don't ya think?" asked Layia as she slid her fingers into the grooved handle of the blade, holding it in a tight grip.

"What? That you believe I'm a malevolent prick but look at you. You're worse than me, consorting with these monsters," spat Hayes, frowning at Billy and his gang. His words were supposed to be a knife, slicing through Layia and forcing her to doubt herself but she deflected them. Whatever he said, whatever he did lost any sway it would have previously had over her. "They're not monsters," said Layia, in her mind's eye they weren't but she knew they were to everyone whose face they'd shoved a gun in, or whose life they took; to each their own. Despite his mouth no longer being able to claim any power Layia instinctively stood up for Billy and his men. They certainly didn't need her to do that seeing as they were quite capable of defending themselves but Layia did it anyway because she wanted to, because she gave a damn about them. "Interesting, you didn't say that you weren't," mused Hayes with a wicked grin. Perhaps that's what she thought of herself. Then, at least, Hayes could have the satisfaction of making her realize that.

"I'm what I have to be," retorted Layia. With an unwavering facial expression showing nothing but loathe and disgust for the man in front of her Layia knelt down and made herself eye level with him. The coldness in her once radiant hues, the radiance he'd stolen, caused an icy chill to shoot through his body but he never removed his brave mask. "A monster," repeated Hayes but Layia slowly shook her head. "Better than you," confirmed Layia.

Then, without batting an eyelid she dug the blade into the skin of his penis and began to slice the appendage off. The surrounding men grimaced. Hayes deserved it but seeing another man's dick being severed from his body was almost intolerable to observe, the holy grail of the male gender gone forever. But Billy viewed the spectacle with complete satisfaction, not once looking away. It was a fitting end for a serial rapist, for someone who'd hurt Layia.

Hayes hollered, whimpering and crying like a wounded animal as he was plunged into the most physically excruciating anguish a man could ever experience. Layia took her time, relishing each second as blood oozed out of the recently created cavity. When his testicles lay on the ground in between his spread legs Layia stood up and squashed them, demolishing every ounce of his manhood that she could. Then she watched with callous eyes as the life left Hayes's body, removing the light from his irises and fight from his limbs. "You should've thought twice about who you shoved that thing into," declared Layia while reaching up to rub under her nose with the bloodied knife still in hand.

A couple of the men glanced at each other, rather stunned by the perhaps unintentional reveal that left Layia's lips. She'd been caught up in the moment and now they knew. They'd hadn't suspected that was the reason Layia had an intense grudge against Hayes but before they had a chance to discuss the revelation amongst themselves Billy's voice boomed, consuming the open space with his deep bass.

"Torch this place," ordered Billy. Without question Spink and Joe went out front to grab the containers of gasoline. Their stomachs were nauseous, churning from the grotesque death they'd witnessed but they pushed past the uncomfortable sensation. While those two began emptying the containers, dousing the rooms and spaces were the corpses lay the rest of the men prepared to leave. Bodie took lead, barking orders at the men, Heco was helped out by Tommy and Jamie, using them for support and Baggy ambled behind them, clutching his throbbing arm. Dog remained by Billy in case the boss needed anything. And not a single one of them was affected by the mass carnage their eyes surveyed as they departed from the battlefield.

"Bane, take Kalila to the cars and don't let anything happen to her," shouted Layia over the echoing sounds of pounding footsteps and victorious laughter. Her sister was already secure in his arms, snug against his solid chest. As Bane walked out Layia glanced sadly at her sister. Hopefully this would all feel like a bad dream to Kalila but only time would tell.

Finally Spink emerged from the doorway and dumped the remaining gasoline on Hayes's body. "Light it Spink, we're getting the fuck outta here," announced Billy firmly. Fire was the most efficient way to destroy evidence, especially when it was on such a large scale. The last thing that any of them wanted or needed was for the cops or the feds to get a whiff of what happened here and show up on their doorsteps. Billy was going to make sure that there was nothing in this building tying anyone still standing to the crime. "Ya ready Ly?" asked Billy, turning towards her. But she was gone. All he saw was a flow of dark hair as she rounded the corner, in the opposite direction of the exit. "Damn it Ly," growled Billy, rushing off after her.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her. "What are ya doing? The whole fuckin' place is going ta burn," said Billy, aware that by now Spink had probably lit the trail of gasoline, putting them an on very short time frame. Layia heard him but she didn't respond, her focus on finding something specific, something that couldn't be reduced to ashes. With their strong legs swiftly carrying their adrenaline filled bodies they soon reached the end of one hall and Layia veered off to the right, barreling down a new passageway. It had to be here, in the maze of doors and make shift prison cells. The only thing that Layia had to rely on to guide her was instinct and her knowledge of Hayes's character. For both her and Billy's sake it had better be accurate because with each passing second the smell of hot gasoline became more pungent.

Thankfully, her destination was only a couple more doors down, his office. Without delay Layia went straight for his desk and started pulling out drawers, tossing papers and random objects all over the place. "Ya know Ly, I can't help you unless you tell me what you're looking for," remarked Billy, mildly agitated that she hadn't answered his previous question. Then he stood back, arms folded across his chest and watched as she flung another drawer behind her. "His stash, business details, contact information," replied Layia. Unlike some Hayes didn't spilt up his assets. There was one, hard to locate, designated spot where he stored his valuables. That way, if there was ever an emergency he could take it and run. Obviously, he hadn't gotten that chance. But it was still here and she was going to use it to her advantage. "Sneaky little bastard," muttered Layia under her breath as she ran her hand along the underside of his desk and felt something rough, out of place. Bending her knees, she dropped to the floor and gazed up. A small brass key was wedged into a self created nook. That meant her objective was in his bedroom. It's the only place he would trust it was safe in.

Fast as lightening she bolted past Billy and back into the hall. Not waiting or offering a further explanation was nothing against Billy but time was of the essence and Layia knew where she was going, at least had a better idea than him. Like before, Billy sprinted after her and in less than a minute they were standing in Hayes's rather fancy private space. It was certainly different than his arrangement last time. None of the pieces fit with the complex. They were all new, well kept, and probably very expensive. "_It won't be in his desk again, the dressers are too obvious. Where would he keep it?" _thought Layia, mentally searching for a potential hiding place. Eventually her eyes locked onto his bed. She walked towards it and Billy, understanding, grabbed the mattress with her. Together they heaved it off its resting place and shoved the frame to the side.

It took Layia a couple frustrating minutes but she discovered a part of the floor that wasn't set completely. With a little effort it lifted and revealed a medium sized box below. There was no point in going through it now, nor did they have the opportunity. The smell of gasoline had been replaced with smoke and Layia could feel the fumes filling her lungs. She handed Hayes's version of Pandora's Box over to Billy and slipped her hand into the hole once more. His money had to be close by and it would be a waste to let the fire get it.

In order to reach her objective she had to lean her entire body down and blindly search to the left of the opening. Finally her flingers clasped around a leather handle. Getting the item required some forceful tugs but she managed to pull it out and set it on the ground. After pausing to wipe away the perspiration that had formed above her brow she unzipped the heavy bag and was met with the rewarding sight of green. A quick glance at Billy let her know he was pleased with their find too but he was also getting impatient and with good reason. Once they exited Hayes's bedroom they saw thick clouds of smoke billowing from the way they'd come. They'd have to find another route out. Layia began coughing, her body fighting off the potent vapors as she inadvertently inhaled more of it and Billy noticed. Then he grabbed her hand, doing his best to maneuver them through the burning building.

Sweat had materialized out of the open pores on their bodies, making Layia's hair damp and a dark spot appear on the back of Billy's shirt were most of salty moisture had pooled. Layia saw a couple drops drip down his face, falling off his nose and onto his lips as the heat got closer to them. He was starting to struggle with the fumes as well but together they located the stairs and flew down them as fast as possible. The majority of the first level was already in ruins, doors had become gray dust, reduced to cinders and the air was thick with the smell of burning flesh. A wood beam came crashing to the floor behind them as Layia readjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and Billy quickly looked back, checking to see if she was alright. Layia bobbed her head in a short nod, telling him she was fine. With a huff Billy turned and searched, seemingly calm but that's not how he felt internally. The situation was bad but Billy wasn't going down like this and neither was Layia. Finally, he settled on a hallway and dashed forward with Layia keeping up with him.

By the time they found an escape it was nearly impossible to see. Billy locked his hands together, angled his shoulder and positioned himself to ram against the door that was blocking them from the outside world. With powerful shoves he loosened the hinges and eventually the barrier gave way under Billy's strength, collapsing to the cement on the outside of the building.

"Bill, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I thought you were out," exclaimed Spink fearfully as Layia and Billy neared the waiting men. But Billy waved a hand, stopping Spink from ranting anymore. They may not have used the best judgment but they were following his orders and he doubted they'd planned on Layia having a side mission. Billy was angry but he wasn't going to kill any of them over this error. The duo had splotches of black on their faces and clothes, remnants of the near death experience they'd just had and yet they were still mighty, with commanding walks and no signs of being in pain. Even so, Joe had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing at his soot covered brother.

"What the fuck took so long?" inquired Bodie, emerging from the shadows by his Cuda which had a groaning Heco in the backseat. "Ly wanted a souvenir," answered Billy as he stepped forward and Layia grinned. They'd done it. They'd really done it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Hopefully it lived up to the expectations. I'm so excited to hear what you guys think, looking forward to your reviews. And again, thank you all for being the best group of faithfuls a writer could ever ask for. Love ya guys. XD Also, there is one more chapter after this and then this story will be complete. But I already have a sequel planned out if you guys want it. Just let me know. =) <strong>


End file.
